When in Mystic Falls
by Lily Hastings-Salvatore
Summary: What would happen if the Cullen's  and Bella and Jacob  took a Christmas vacation to Mystic Falls? With 9 Vampires, 2 Werewolves, 1 Witch and a handful of humans, only trouble can pursue our favorite vampires.
1. Prologue:Plans

**When in Mystic Falls**

**Prologue-Plans**

**A/N: Hey guys, I just got this idea into my mind: what if the Cullens (and Bella and Jacob) went to Mystic Falls? What drama would happen? Would any relationships be broken? So, I decided to go for it, and start writing. Hope you guys like it!**

**Lily xx**

* * *

**Bella's P.O.V**

I hummed to myself as I sat on the front porch of the house. It was Christmas break, and school was out. I looked around, a small smile playing on my lips. The sky was gray, the ground was a deep brown color, which Edward often said was the color of my eyes, and the trees in the forest by my house were greener than ever. The fact that it wasn't raining, in Forks, Washington; one of the rainiest places on the earth, was a plus.

I looked down to the book I was reading: Wuthering Heights. I'd practically memorized it; I'd read it so many times before, yet I always felt comfort when I thought of Heathcliff and Catherine and their problems.

I didn't usually have a lot of time to read though. I usually hung out with my boyfriend, Edward Cullen, or my best friend, Jacob Black. Edward was out hunting now, with his family. He's not a regular human; he's a vampire, but a 'vegetarian'. And my best friend is a werewolf. Even though practically everyone I'm close to are mythical creatures, I get stuck with the role of the boring human. I want Edward to change me, but Edward has given me one condition: marriage and I'm not sure if it'll be such a good idea to get married at 18. Most people think one thing of those who marry young: Pregnancy.

I was just thinking of the fact that Edward and I weren't even sexually active, when I felt some cold arms around me. I put my book down and smiled at him, just as our lips met in the sweetest embrace. His eyes were the color of honey, which meant he wasn't relatively thirsty.

"Aren't you cold? It's pretty chilly out here," Edward commented, looking at my long sleeved cotton blouse, and my cargo pants.

I shook my head, my long brown wavy hair flying in my face. "No, I'm not really cold," I told him, but I shivered as I felt the cold winter breeze.

Edward rolled his eyes, a sign that he didn't actually believe me. He took off his beige jacket, and handed it to me. He was in short sleeves now, but he didn't feel the cold. I was mesmerized for a couple of seconds, staring at his cold white biceps and triceps. He was perfect, and I was, well, not.

Edward nudged me, sending me out of my reverie, and sending chills down my body. I quickly slipped my arms in through the jacket, not because I was cold, but because I wanted to feel his sweet scent on me. He smelt the best to me; so sweet in a heavenly way, like honey and milk.

After I put the jacket on, I smiled as the sweet smell enveloped me. Edward put his bare arm around me, and I hugged myself close to him. He kissed me on the cheek, and pulled me onto his lap, and for a few seconds I just basked in his wonderful presence.

"How was hunting?" I asked him, when sufficient silence had passed.

Edward grinned, my favorite crooked smile. The one that made all the girls go gaga over him. "It was great. Emmett tore all his clothes wrestling a mountain lion to the ground, and Rosalie had to help him," He explained.

I smiled, closing my eyes. I didn't say anything as I took in my boyfriend's sweet odor, and he wrapped his arms around me tighter. I looked up to the sound of the clearing of a throat. I saw my father, Charlie Swan, glaring at us. Or more like, glaring at Edward.

"Yes, dad?" I asked him, as innocently as I could. I offered him an open lipped smile, but Charlie didn't smile back.

Charlie sighed, "It's almost four. Aren't you going to prepare lunch?" He wanted to know, his hands on his hips. He was dressed in his favorite faded jeans and a 'Yankees' jersey, which meant there probably was a game on that he wanted to watch.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll be there in 10 minutes," I murmured, waving my father away. I heard Edward chuckle, and Charlie grunted. He didn't say anything. He merely looked at me for a second, before turning, folding his arms around his chest, and stomping back into the house. I giggled.

"You drive him crazy, you know," Edward informed me.

I smiled, "Well, I love you like crazy," I replied, touching his cheek.

Edward smiled back, pushing a strand of hair from in my eyes, and looking at me like I was the most amazing thing in the world. "I love you way more," He told me, the affectionate note which was always in his voice when he spoke to me, was dominant more than ever.

He kissed me on the cheek, lightly, and I felt sparks shoot through my body. I was about to kiss him properly when I found myself being pulled up.

I looked up, surprised, to see Edward's adopted sister, Alice, and one of my best friends, smiling at me. Her honey suckle colored eyes were smoldering, and her spiky black hair was as bouncy as ever. She had an excited look on her tiny features, and as usual was decked out from top to bottom in designer.

"Bella!" She exclaimed, leaning in for a hug. She smelt good too. Like Freesias' and other kinds of flowers.

Her mate, Jasper, stood by the yellow Porsche which had just appeared a few seconds ago. He offered me a smile, and I waved at him. Jasper was never one to say much, or communicate his feelings well with me, even though he was empathic.

Alice met my eyes, her own sparkling with excitement. "I saw where we are going for winter break," She burst out, her voice as sing song as it always was.

Edward stood up, putting his arm around my waist. "What? I'm not going anywhere," I told Alice, just as Edward whispered in my ear.

"Just pretend to know what she's saying, and then maybe she'll go away," He joked.

Alice looked annoyed, but only mock annoyed. Edward was Alice's favorite brother, and Edward's favorite sister was Alice too, not much choice though considering his other sister was Rosalie, who glared at me so much that if looks could kill, I'd so have died a million times. "I heard that! And guess where it is, Bella?" She asked, glaring at her brother before turning to me.

I sighed, "Alice, as much as in La La Aliceland you think I'm going somewhere, I'm really not," I told her.

"Yes you are," Alice insisted, rolling her butterscotch eyes at me in a 'get real' gesture. "Now guess! Where? Or should I tell you?" Her voice buzzed with so much energy I thought she would be able to put our electric cables into overload if she merely touched them.

I rolled my eyes, "Tell me," I muttered. Sometimes there was no point even trying to argue with Alice. She was just ,er, Alice.

"Mystic Falls, Virginia. It's in the south, so it'll be warmer this time of year. But there won't be any sunshine. We are in December," Alice trailed off, sounding as animated as she had started.

"Am I supposed to know where this Mystic whatever is?" I asked her, feeling confused.

"Not really. I have your tickets here. It's gonna be so much fun! We're all going; Edward, you, Jasper, me, Rosalie and Emmett," She told me, excitedly. She reached into her designer lime tote bag, and pulled out two envelopes.

"I don't think Charlie will let me," I told her, taking the tickets into my hands, and opening them.

Alice grinned, "He will," Her grin faltered for a second, "But you have to take Jacob. I saw it in a vision," She then turned her grin full wattage again.

Edward grumbled from beside me, "Why does mutt have to come?" He demanded, looking annoyed.

Alice ignored him, and I sighed, clutching the tickets. "When do we leave?" I asked her.

"Tomorrow night. You'll have just enough time to pack. Now, if you kids will excuse me, Jazz and I are going shopping for the trip. Expect loads of clothes, Bella. Loads," She giggled, hopping over to her husband, and taking his hand. Jasper didn't look nearly as enthusiastic as his wife.

"How long are we staying?" I asked her.

"The whole vacation duh. Christmas, New Year, maybe more," There was a twinkle in her topaz eyes.

I sighed, just as Charlie knocked on the window. He recognized Alice and waved at her. She waved back, eagerly. Charlie loved Alice. He always had, and looks like he always would.

"Well, the shops await. Toodles," Alice cried, waving at me, and slipping into her yellow Porsche.

"I'll come over tomorrow bright and early to help you pack," She called, and I groaned. I took Edwards hand, and led him into the house.

"Bye, Alice," I muttered.

Alice waved one more time before putting her car into reverse.

I rolled my eyes, "You have one crazy sister," I told my boyfriend.

Edward grinned, "And you have one crazy best friend," He replied.

"You mean Alice or Jake?" I teased.

"Both," Edward murmured, as I closed the front door behind us. Edward put his arm around my shoulder, and we headed into the kitchen, passing by Charlie in the living room. He was watching a game, just as I expected.

I went into the kitchen and started pulling out some things for dinner. Edward made a garden salad, and I quickly fried some chicken wings and French fries. I put some juice on the table, then called Charlie in for dinner.

Edward excused himself to the living room, saying that he'd already eaten at home, so I sat down with Charlie at the kitchen table to eat.

"Great salad, Bells," Charlie informed me, tucking in to his plate of food.

I smiled, "Edward made it," I replied. I could have sworn I'd thought Charlie would spit it out, but he didn't. Honestly, the salad tasted great.

Charlie nodded, and swallowed. I tried to contain my giggle as he pushed aside his salad, and instead took some fried chicken. I took a bite of my own chicken, remembering the whole Virginia trip.

"Dad?" I asked, feeling nervous in the pit of my stomach.

Charlie looked up, a suspicious look on his face.

I cleared my throat, putting my fork down. "Alice got us some tickets to go with them all, like a group trip, to some place in Virginia for a couple of weeks. We'll spend Christmas and New Year there." I explained, and Charlie didn't say anything for a few seconds. Instead, he shoved a couple of French fries into his mouth.

"Is Edward going?" He wanted to know, narrowing his dark brown eyes at me.

I sighed, "Yes," I told him honestly. "But Alice got me a ticket for Jacob too," I added.

Charlie's face suddenly lit up, as I knew it would. "Jake's going, huh?" He asked.

I nodded, "Yeah. So can I go?" I asked.

"If Jake's going, then why not," He muttered.

I smiled at him, "Thanks dad. We're leaving tomorrow night by the way. I'll go call Jake now," I replied, stuffing my last fries into my mouth and dumping the plate in the sink.

Charlie smiled, "I'm sure you'll all have fun," He told me, continuing his meal.

I rushed into the bathroom, and told Edward what Charlie had said. He didn't look pleased but he let me call Jacob. "Hey Jake," I muttered, as Jacob picked up on the other side.

"Oh hey, Bella. You haven't called in a long time," He reprimanded.

I sighed, "I was busy," I told him.

"Sure, sure," He replied, sarcastically.

"Erm, okay. Alice got tickets to go for the Christmas vacation in Virginia. She got you a ticket," I explained.

Jake paused, "A vacation with blood suckers?" He asked.

"And me, I'd love it if you could come. I love hanging out with you," I told him, smiling.

Jacob hesitated again. "Are you sure you want me there?" He asked.

"Positive," I told him, and it was partly the truth. I did want him to go, but it was Charlie who was insistent on it.

"Okay, I'll come. I'll have to tell Sam though. When are we leaving?" He asked.

"Tomorrow night, and we're staying for a couple of weeks," I explained to him.

"So which airport?" Jake asked.

"Erm, just come over to my house, tomorrow afternoon, and we'll all go together," I told him. Jake didn't sound very pleased but he told me he'd be there, before hanging up so he could go tell Billy and Sam.

I smiled, turning to Edward. "Looks like we're going to Mystic Falls," I told him.

Edward nodded, "With a dog," He muttered.

I laughed, "Oh come on, he's not so bad. Maybe you guys will become friends," I cried.

Edward snorted, "Yeah, maybe and never," He murmured, wrapping his arm around my waist. He kissed me on the cheek, and I suddenly realized I was excited to go to Mystic Falls. I could tell from even now, it was going to be one hell of a trip.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys, so did you like it or not? **

**Please review if you like it so that I know somebody's reading…. I'll try to update soon =) **

**Hope you liked it!**

**Lily xx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or The Vampire Diaries. **


	2. Preparations

**When in Mystic Falls**

**Chapter 1- Preparations**

**A/N: Hey guys. Thanks for all the reviews/ alerts/ faves. I owe you guys and to clear up any confusion, this story is set in Eclipse, after the newborn fight but pretend that Bella hasn't accepted Edward's proposal! And in Vampire Diaries, it's based on the T.V series, because I like the characters there better than the books: it's set after Grams dies, and Bonnie comes back…**

**I hope you like this =)**

**Lily xx**

* * *

**Bella's P.O.V**

I awoke the next morning, from someone shaking me. "Charlie, I'm still tired," I complained, pulling the covers back over my head. I closed me eyes, relishing the warmness of my bed. I was exhausted. Why was Charlie trying to wake me up?

Suddenly, the covers were pulled off me. "You idiot, I'm not Charlie. I'm Alice. And we're going to pack for you," She exclaimed.

"We?" I asked, shielding my eyes from the light. I looked up to see Edward standing next to her, an amused grin on his face. I sat up, straightening my hair quickly, and smiling.

"Edward," I muttered, and he came towards me and hugged me close. I then got up, and hopped to the bathroom. After having my human moment, and washing my face, I headed back into the room.

Alice had my wardrobe open, a big black dustbin bag in her other hand. Edward was sitting on my bed, looking tired. "What are you doing?" I demanded, as she threw my navy blue sweater into the black bag.

"Getting rid of the stuff you don't need," She told me, hurling my direction, a rose pink camisole and some beige skinny jeans. "Get dressed," She ordered.

"I don't do pink," I gestured to the pink shirt, which was so obviously not belonging to me.

Alice rolled her eyes, and threw a sky blue one, identical in style towards me. I threw the pink one back at her, and headed into the bathroom to change.

When I came back into the room, Alice had closed my wardrobe, and instead had a big blue suitcase, which I had never seen before, in front of her, and the black 'bin' bag was full of my clothes.

"Why are you throwing my clothes away? What am I going to wear?" I asked her, shooting Edward a 'help' look, as I plopped down beside him on my bed.

Edward sighed, "You don't have to throw them away." He started.

"But they're hideous," Alice complained, kicking the black bag further away from us.

I shot her a fake smile, "Why thanks," I muttered, sarcastically.

Alice grinned, "You're welcome. Bella, I have a new wardrobe for you, here. I just got all this stuff yesterday," She explained.

I sighed, "Alice, I don't need any more clothes," I told her.

Alice rolled her eyes, "Sure you do. A girl can never have too many clothes," she muttered, zipping up the blue suitcase.

"Done packing," She exclaimed.

"What? But I haven't even packed," I told her, eyeing the blue bag up, warily.

"I did it for you, silly. Your whole suitcase is Alice approved," She told me, smiling so widely her whole face creased up, making her look absolutely adorable.

I shot a scared look at Edward, who just chuckled. He kissed me on the cheek, "I'm sure everything will be fine. She packed all of our bags too," He explained.

Alice grinned, "Yes, every single one. Boy, it was hard getting clothes in Emmett's size," She muttered.

I rolled my eyes, opening the bag. I rummaged around in it. There was nothing that actually belonged to me. "Why is there a bikini here?" I asked her, holding up a filmy blue bikini, which could hardly have covered anything.

Alice rolled her eyes, "Well, we are staying in a 5 star hotel. It has a spa and pool and everything." She informed us, totally blasé.

I sighed, "Alice, I think you're going too overboard with the trip," I informed her.

Alice shook her head, "I'd be going overboard if I hired limos and stuff, and our own private jet. We're just going first class," She beamed at me.

I groaned, pushing my brown hair out of my eyes. I felt my stomach rumble; realizing I hadn't really ate since yesterday's dinner. I had hung out in my room with Edward until I'd drifted off to sleep.

Alice and Edward chuckled, "I think we need to get you something to eat," He murmured, standing up and taking my hand. His hand was cool, but I had gotten used to the cold being something comfortable. Something comforting and nice.

I stood up too, and we all headed down to the kitchen. "What do you want?" Edward asked, opening the fridge and looking inside. Charlie had gone to visit Billy or something, because he wasn't home.

I shrugged, "Whatever," I told him, and Alice sat down opposite me on the kitchen table.

"I am so damn excited," She exclaimed.

"I can see that," I commented, smiling at her.

"Why aren't you so excited? You're killing my buzz," She complained.

I rolled my eyes, "You make it sound like you're on drugs or something," I muttered, and Alice swatted my hand away playfully.

"I'm just so happy to be travelling with my best friend, without parents! We can party, hang out, shop," She exclaimed.

"Why aren't Carlisle and Esme coming?" I asked, earning an annoyed look from Alice.

I watched as Edward tossed an omelet, and my stomach rumbled again.

Alice grinned, "They're going to spend Christmas with the Denali's in Alaska. I told them we don't want to come," She explained.

I nodded, and Edward placed a plate full of omelet in front of me. It was extra cheesy, just the way I liked it. He put down a fork in front of me, and sat down.

"Thank you," I told him, smiling as I forked some omelet into my mouth.

Edward smiled, "No problem," He murmured, pushing my hair back so it wouldn't get dirty from the omelet which was so tasty I was devouring it so quickly, I didn't care if my throat got burnt.

Alice grinned, "And guess what Bella?" Alice asked.

I sighed, "What now?" I asked her.

"We're rooming together. Jasper and Edward will be together, and Rosalie and Emmett will get their own room. As well as Jacob of course," She told me, her tone souring slightly as she spoke of my other best friend.

"Great, that'll be fun," I told her, between forkfuls. I was so enthusiastically eating the omelet that pieces were falling from my mouth.

Edward and Alice chuckled, their sounds blending together like Soprano and Bass. I smiled too, as I ate my last bite, and stood up to put the plate in the sink. I started to quickly wash my plate, then turned back to Edward and Alice.

Alice was gazing into the distance, her eyes wide, which meant she was having a vision. Edward was concentrating. I waited patiently until Alice snapped out of it, which was a few seconds later.

"Wow," was all she muttered.

"What?" I asked, concerned.

She then grinned, "There are other vampires in Mystic Falls," She told me.

Edward looked worried. "They're not vegetarians though. At least most of them aren't. Alice, are you sure we should go?" He asked, standing up and putting his arm protectively around me.

Alice looked like Edward had just slapped her. "Of course we should. Besides, I saw us all bonding. There's a human girl with them, Bella," She told me, her topaz eyes lighting up.

"You mean with the vampires? Like me?" I asked her, suddenly feeling eager. There was someone who felt like me, who went through the same emotions that I did.

"Yes, but they're different vampires," She told me.

I nodded, and Edward still looked worried. "What if one of them tries to attack Bella?" He asked.

Alice smiled, "We'll protect her," She insisted, and the look on Edward's face relaxed.

"Of course we will. But are you sure we shouldn't bring Carlisle and Esme? They said they could come if we wanted them to," Edward pointed out.

Alice shook her head, "No way. Then we won't be able to have any fun," She complained, shoving Edward in the ribs.

Edward flinched, but I knew that her touch was as fragile as a feather. At least to him.

"So what's next on the plan?" I asked Alice, and she immediately beamed.

"I guess you guys will be on your own for a couple of hours. I have to go make sure that Emmett and Rosalie haven't changed anything I've packed, and to go over Jasper and my luggage," She explained, starting towards the door.

"Bye Alice. What time will you come to pick us up?" I asked.

Alice thought for a second, "About 6 o'clock. And I'll bring your things, Edward, don't worry," She called, before opening the front door and heading out.

She peeked her head back into the door a few seconds later. "And tell the mutt not to be late." She pleaded.

"You've got it," I told her, and she blew me a kiss and headed out.

I rolled my eyes at Edward, who grinned back at me. His perfect topaz eyes smoldered me, and he suddenly leaned in, closing the distance between our mouths. The kiss became more passionate, as I kissed him back, but Edward, as usual, broke it off.

I scowled at him, "You always pull away," I complained.

"I'm just protecting you," He protested, stroking my cheek lightly.

I shook my head, "Well, don't, Edward. What if I don't want to be protected?" I asked, folding my arms across my chest in an effort to look annoyed.

Edward chuckled, "You look like an angry kitten," He muttered, subtly changing the subject.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, don't change the subject," I said, instead putting my hands on my hips.

Edward smiled, and slipped his hand through mine. "We have no hurry Bella," He muttered.

"But I want you to change me," I complained.

"And I said I would if you would marry me," He replied, a smile playing on his lips. He knew how I felt about that matter, and he always used it against me.

"Edward, what would people think? They'd think I was either pregnant or…" I trailed off.

Edward smiled, "And since when do you care what people think?" He asked.

"How do you know I don't care what people think?" He asked.

"Well, you took me back after I left, and people talked then," He reminded me.

I sighed, recoiling from the terrible memory. Every time Edward and I had been seen together, after he returned that is after I had made him come back from Italy, people would whisper and chatter, and sometimes even laugh. I used to convince myself they were just jealous, because Edward was so perfect and everything.

I nodded, "I know, but this is different," I told him.

"Why?" Edward asked, but I didn't have a chance to reply. The doorbell rang, so I headed towards the door, and Edward followed. I opened the door to find Jake standing there, a black pull along suitcase by him. His hair was wet, probably from the shower, and he had a small smile on his face.

"Bella," He muttered, leaning in for a hug. I hugged him back, and inhaled his scent which smelt very woodsy and very much of the wilderness.

"Jake, hey. Come in," I told him, stepping back, and edging to the side so he could enter the house. He dragged his suitcase behind him, and I closed the door.

"Jacob," Edward acknowledged, though not in a very nice tone of voice.

"Edward," Jake replied, just as nicely.

I led them into the living room, where Jake set down his bed. "How have you been?" Jacob asked, looking at me.

"I'm great. Everything's fine," I replied, remembering his plane ticket.

"One minute, I'll go get something. You guys wait here," I told them, scurrying upstairs before either of them could protest. _I hope you don't kill each other._ I thought to myself.

I headed into my room, and rummaged through the drawer, where I had placed the plane tickets the night before. I pulled out my own, and stuffed it into my own suitcase, before grabbing Jake's and heading downstairs.

In the living room, I was glad to see that both boys had survived. Jacob had switched on the T.V and was watching a game, and Edward had sat down in the arm chair, and was glaring at Jacob from the corner of his eye.

I sat down next to Jacob on the couch, and handed him his ticket. "You're plane ticket," I muttered, and Jacob looked at it for a second before shoving it into his suitcase.

"First Class, wow," He muttered.

I nodded, "Alice went kind of over the top," I explained.

Jacob shrugged, "We are travelling with the rich grand Cullens though. I'm surprised the tickets aren't made of gold," He murmured.

"Jake," I mumbled, searching through my mind for another topic, luckily Edward saved the day, as usual.

"So, was Charlie back at your house?" Edward asked, barely acknowledging Jacob.

Jacob nodded, gluing his eyes to the screen. "Yeah," He muttered.

"Did you tell Sam about the trip?" I asked, folding my arms across my chest.

Jacob nodded again, "Yeah, he said its fine. They have enough new werewolves to help around now," He explained.

I nodded, "Good," I murmured.

Nobody said anything for a while, and there was a kind of tense silence. The one I usually had around Edward and Jacob. I could talk to one, and then the other wouldn't say a word. I sighed, standing up.

"I'm going to email Renee," I told them, and Edward hopped up immediately.

"I'll come," He muttered, as if he was searching for any excuse to leave the room. Which he probably was.

"Jake, you okay to stay? We won't be long," I explained.

Jacob nodded, "Yeah, sure, whatever," He muttered, looking absorbed in the game. But there was a sort of annoyance in his brown eyes.

"You sure?" I asked, taking Edward's hand.

Jacob nodded, and I turned towards the stairs with Edward and we both headed upstairs. I sighed, as I turned to my room. Edward clutched my hand tighter, so I shot him a weak smile.

Once in my room, I loaded up the computer, and as the internet was loading, Edward brushed a hand across the side of my cheek. "What's wrong?" He asked me.

I sighed again. I had been sighing a lot lately. "I just wish you guys would get along," I murmured, moving the mouse on the computer.

Edward smiled, looking gorgeous. "That's a pretty hard thing to wish for," He replied, but his topaz eyes glinted.

"Well, I really want you to be friends," I muttered.

Edward snorted, "Sorry, but I don't think that's ever gonna happen," He murmured.

I rolled my eyes, as I loaded up my email. There was one email message from Angela, my friend from school, but it was just some forwarded message. There was also a message from Renee, asking how I was, and bragging about the warm weather in Jacksonville even in the winter.

I quickly typed her back an email, telling her about my trip to Virginia, and how I was doing fine, and that I had to go because I needed to start making lunch if I was going to catch my flight. I then turned off the computer, and looked back at Edward, who was staring out of the window.

"Promise me something," I told him, turning my body so I was facing him.

"Huh?" Edward asked, coming back down to earth.

"Promise me something, Edward," I mumbled.

"What my love?" Edward asked, taking my hand.

I sighed, "That you can try to get along with Jacob in Virginia," I told him.

Edward sighed, "It takes two to get along with someone," He reminded me.

"I'll talk to Jake too. So promise me, you'll try," I pleaded.

Edward nodded, "I promise, my love," He murmured, running a hand through his copper hair which was in a perfect pompadour as usual.

I nodded, "Good," I muttered, standing up.

"Now we have to go make lunch. Charlie's probably eating with Billy, but Jake and I need to eat before we go on the plane," I told him.

Edward nodded, "Sure, why don't you order in for a change?" He asked.

I shrugged, starting out of the room. "Let's go ask Jake what he wants to eat," I muttered.

We headed downstairs to the living room, where Jake was still glued to the television.

"Hey Jake, you hungry?" I asked.

Jake looked up and smiled at me, "I'm always hungry, Bells," He muttered.

I nodded, "True. How do you feel about ordering in pizza?" I asked.

Jacob smiled again, my favorite smile. The one that made his whole face light up. The one that made me see him as my personal sun. "That sounds great," He muttered.

I turned to look at Edward, who was looking the other way. I grabbed the house phone and ordered 1 extra large pepperoni pizza and a small mozzarella one, and 3 sodas. 2 for Jake, and one for me. Then I headed into the living room and Edward followed. I sat next to Jake, and he sat on my other side.

"Remember what you promised," I murmured, in a voice so low Jake wouldn't be able to hear.

Edward sighed, "That's in Virginia," He muttered back.

"Please," I pleaded, shooting him my best puppy dog look, and Edward fell for the bait, almost melting on the spot.

He smiled at me, "why not?" He muttered.

"So Jacob, how's your wolf patrol?" He asked Jacob, who looked at him, surprised that Edward was actually talking to him nicely.

Jake narrowed his eyes at him, "Why do you care? So you can attack me?" He asked, turning to Edward, annoyed.

Edward sighed, "I'm just trying to be nice," He replied.

"Well, you're a blood sucker. How can you be nice?" Jacob wanted to know.

"Jake," I warned, feeling annoyance towards my best friend.

"Bella, it's true," Jake muttered, but didn't say anything else.

I rested my head on Edwards shoulder, and noticed that Edward was back to glaring at Jacob. I sighed. With them I would never win.

I was almost relieved when the doorbell rang. The pizza was here. I got up, leaving them both, and got the pizza from the delivery guy. I paid quickly, then carried the pizza's over to the kitchen table. "Dinner is served," I called, and I heard Jacob flick off the T.V, and then the sound of footsteps.

I sat down, pulling my small pizza towards me. Edward came and sat by me, and Jacob plopped down opposite me. I pushed his pizza and two sodas' towards him, and Jake grinned. "You really know me well, Bella," He murmured, as he started digging into his meal.

I ate quickly, keeping my eyes on my boyfriend, who looked irritated at the way Jacob was eating. "Could you please eat with some manners? There is a lady here," Edward put in, folding his arms across his chest.

I sighed, just as Jacob said. "Who? You? You certainly sparkle like a tiara." He muttered.

Edward glared at him, "At least I'm not a dog," He shot back.

"Dog is mans best friend. I don't know what leech is," Jacob spat, venomously.

I stood up, placing my pizza box and soda can in the bin. I held my hand up in a 'time out' gesture. "Guys, stop it," I told them, as firmly as I could.

"But he's a werewolf," Edward complained.

"And he's a vampire," Jacob shot back.

"And I'm a freaking Virgo," I practically screamed. Edward and Jacob looked taken aback.

"Guys, I mean it. I'm sick of your fighting," I muttered.

Edward sighed, and stood up. "I'll be waiting in the living room," He muttered.

I sighed, and sat down next to Jake who had a few bites of pizza left. "Jake, Edward already promised that he would try to be nice to you on our trip, and I want you to promise me that too," I muttered.

Jacob shoved his last piece of pizza into his mouth, before standing up and dumping the carton into the bin. He finished one soda, and picked the other up. "I'm not promising that, because I keep my promises." He growled.

"Jake, please," I muttered.

Jacob didn't say anything. He just took a long drag of soda. "For me," I pleaded, and Jacob sighed.

"I won't kill him, I promise" He promised, and I sighed. That was probably the best I would get.

I sighed, "Thanks, I guess," I replied, and Jacob finished up his soda, and tossed the can into the bin.

Jacob nodded, "No problem," He muttered, and we both headed back to the living room. To my surprise, Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie were all in the living room.

Rosalie glared at me, and her glare got even icier as she noticed Jake.

"Ready to go?" Alice chirped.

I nodded, and Jake and I followed the rest of them outside. Jake dragged his heavy bag, and Edward rushed upstairs to get mine. When Edward came back down with my bag, he wrapped his arm around my waist, and carried my bag with his other hand.

We put my and Jake's bags in the back of Emmett's truck ,which was the only vehicle big enough to carry us all, then we all squashed in. Emmett was driving, with Rosalie sitting by him. Jake, Edward and I were in the middle, and Alice and Jasper sat in the back. I quickly texted Charlie to let him know we were leaving then I leaned back against Edward. I sighed as Emmett started the engine of the truck. Mystic Falls, here we come.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! Hope u liked it. There will be more Vampire diaries in the next chapter, I promise!**

**Review if you're reading so I know… =) I'll try to update soon!**

**Lily xx **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or TVD..**


	3. Flight

**When in Mystic Falls**

**Chapter 2- Flight**

**A/N: Wow, I'm pleased at the feedback. For all you reviewers, this chapter is for you! You just really make my day…**

**Enjoy!**

**Lily xx**

* * *

**Bella's P.O.V**

"Alice, can you please stop talking about the clothes you've packed for me?" I pleaded, as I looked to Alice, who was sitting next to me in the lounge where we were waiting for our flight.

Alice looked kind of insulted, "Why?" She wanted to know.

"Because it's annoying," I told her honestly. Edward chuckled, and I leaned against him. He was sitting on my other side, and he was listening to his iPod; Claire De Lune. He'd offered me to listen with him, but Alice had been talking my ear off.

Alice rolled her eyes, "Do you know I got you some new perfume? That new Britney Spears one," She continued, as if I hadn't said anything.

I groaned, and just got up and started across the lounge where Jacob was playing on his gameboy. Yes, he was. I smiled at him, plopping on the chair by his. "Hey Jake, how are you?" I asked, looking over his shoulder at the game. Something with that Mario dude.

Jake swore as he 'died'. He looked up at me, looking annoyed. "Look what you made me do," He joked, and I rolled my eyes.

"I didn't even know you liked playing video games," I muttered.

Jake nodded, "I'm just bored. Why won't this freaking airplane come?" He demanded, looking up to the heavens.

As if by magic, the sound over the speakers came out loud and clear. "Flight number 645 to Virginia, all passengers board," The lady said in her sing song voice.

"Yes!" Jacob cried, and he started with me towards the gate. Edward came over, and put his arm around me. Alice was now chatting to Jasper, who looked bored and tired. Rose was looking at something on her pink colored iPhone and Emmett had his arm around her.

We got our tickets checked, and soon we got onto the plane. The stewardess ushered us to our first class seats, and I smiled as I sat down, and Edward slid down next to me. Alice and Jasper were behind us, Rosalie and Emmett behind them, and Jacob was in front of us.

He grinned at me, as he got back into his video game.

I sighed, and leaned my head on Edward's shoulder. He handed me one side of his iPod headphones, and I took them, thankfully. "Thank god, finally peace and quiet," I murmured, and Edward grinned.

"Alice a bit too much, huh?" He murmured, looking back at Alice who was still chatting to Jasper, oblivious of our conversation.

"Yea, a bit. And I'm rooming with her," I told him.

"Lucky you. Good luck with that," Edward muttered.

Alice glared at us, "I heard that, Edward," She replied, folding her arms across her chest, but anyone could tell she was joking.

"What, Allie? I meant it in a good way, I swear," He lied.

I grinned, and Alice just rolled her eyes, and reached into her bag to pull out a shopping magazine. She started showing Jasper some things, and in that moment I truly felt sorry for the dude. But not enough to change seats with him.

I turned back to Edward. "Don't forget your promise," I reminded him, jerking my finger in Jacob's direction.

Edward nodded, "sure, love," He murmured, kissing my cheek.

I grinned, "Good," I replied, resting my legs up on the back of Jacob's chair. He didn't even notice, he was too busy being absorbed in the game.

"The Flight is about to take off. Please secure your seatbelts. Repeat, please secure your seatbelts," A female voice came out from over the loud speakers.

I grunted, and didn't move, but I felt Edward fasten the belt around me. "Edward," I complained.

Edward sighed, "Just keep it on for your safety until we take off," He told me.

I rolled my eyes, but I knew I wouldn't be able to concentrate. Instead, I focused on the music and let it take me to another world.

A few minutes later, the airplane took off, and when it was in the air, I took my seatbelt off.

"Happy now?" Edward asked, a slight grin on his lips.

I nodded, just as a stewardess came by with a trolley of drinks. "You want to drink something?" She asked, looking at us both. She smiled at Edward, and it was so obvious she was checking him out, but Edward didn't even notice her. He had turned to me.

"What do you want, love?" He asked.

I shrugged, "An orange juice please," I stated, and the lady poured me one.

"Anything else?" She asked, looking specifically at Edward.

"No thanks," He replied, smiling a little at her.

I took my juice and sipped it. "How long is this flight supposed to be again?" I asked, looking at Edward.

He sighed, "I think it's 5 hours," He muttered.

"It's actually 5 and a half," Alice corrected from behind us.

I sighed, and sipped my drink.

**5 minutes later **

"Bella, do you want to come look at the fashion magazine with me?" Alice asked, looking hopeful.

I pretended to be asleep, handing Edward my drink. I closed my eyes, and I really did drift off to sleep after a few minutes. The last sound I heard was Edward's chuckle, and I felt him slip his jacket around me.

* * *

**Alice's P.O.V**

"Jasper, I so have to get this dress," I murmured to my husband, when I saw that Bella was asleep.

I heard Edward chuckle, and I narrowed my eyes at him.

Jasper smiled from beside me, "Sure, Honey. Get whatever you want," He replied, and I beamed at him.

I had my head on his lap, and my legs were up against the window of the airplane. I looked back at Rosalie and Emmett as I flipped another page of the magazine.

Rosalie was playing some game on her iPhone and Emmett was watching her.

"Whatcha doing, Rose?" I asked her, shooting her my most irresistible smile.

Rose smiled for a second, "Emmett and I are playing spin the bottle," She murmured, and Emmett grinned.

I nodded, and turned back to my magazine. It was then when my eyes froze into the position I had become so used to. I was having a vision.

_We were in this sort of restaurant and by the name on the sign I registered it was called the Mystic Falls grill. We were sitting around a big table. There was a girl with brown hair and brown eyes; the human from before. By what people were calling her, her name was Elena. Her boyfriend was a vampire who drank animal blood like us. He looked sort of like Edward except with green eyes, and a broody look on his face. Stefan by what the others were saying. There were a few other humans hanging out; a blonde girl and guy, and there was another girl with brown hair and green eyes, who wasn't human. She was a witch? Her name was Bonnie, and we were hanging out with them; laughing and joking. It's Christmas. Judging from the decorations at least. And Emmett was wearing his jokey Santa shirt. _

The vision ended, and I was back in the airplane. Jasper was looking at me concerned, and Edward was staring too. He had seen the vision in my mind, then.

"What is it?" Jasper asked, stroking my cheek.

I smiled, "It's another flashback with the people we're going to meet. The human girl is called Elena, and her vampire boyfriend is called Stefan. The other dark haired boy I saw before is nowhere to be seen," I murmured, in a voice so quiet no human would be able to hear.

Jasper nodded, and I got up and rested my head on his shoulder. I looked down at the fashion magazine, feeling bored.

"This flight is way too long," I complained.

Jasper chuckled, "You're the one who insisted on going," He reminded me.

I smiled too, "I know, but I didn't think I'd be so bored," I muttered.

Jasper smiled, a glint coming into his topaz colored eyes. "I'll make you un- bored," He murmured, shoving the fashion magazine into my bag, and then pulling me onto his lap.

I pushed my dark hair out of my eyes, and smiled up at him. His topaz eyes were smoldering and I suddenly remembered how handsome he was. I stroked his cheek as his lips met mine in the sweetest embrace.

I don't know how long we kissed, or snuggled up, but soon the female voice announced that we were landing and that we should fasten our seatbelts. I did Jaspers hastily over us, but stayed snuggled up to him.

He kissed my cheek, as the plane started to land. I hopped out of his arms when the flight landed. I dragged his arm and we started towards the entrance of the plane. Edward was supporting a sleepy looking Bella, and Rosalie and Emmett were following. Jacob was somewhere behind us too, I could smell his doggy-like scent.

We quickly picked up our bags then headed out of the airport where a big taxi was waiting for us. I had of course booked it. I got in next to Jasper, Bella and Edward on my other side.

Rosalie and Emmett were forced to sit by Jacob, and Rosalie looked like she was going throw up. I giggled, and leant back into Jasper, who pushed a strand of hair out of my eyes.

"Where to?" The taxi driver asked.

"The Mystic Falls lodge, in Mystic Falls," I murmured, knowing it was about another hour and a half from the Virginia State airport.

The driver nodded, and started the car. Bella was asleep on Edward's arm again.

"How long can she sleep?" I demanded, and Edward sighed.

"She's tired. Leave her, please," He pleaded.

I nodded, turning back to Jasper. I wished I could sleep to let the time pass. I was bored of airplanes and cars. Lucky Bella, she could close her eyes and be at the lodge. Instead, I just leaned my head against Jasper's shoulder, and closed my eyes. Even though I knew I wouldn't sleep, it was comfortable breathing in Jasper's scent. He kissed me on the forehead, and I smiled, hoping for the car ride to be over soon.

* * *

**Elena's P.O.V**

I smiled as I lounged across my bed. My best friends, Bonnie Bennett and Caroline Forbes were sitting by me. "What are we going to do today?" Bonnie asked, lazily. We were at my house, and it was Christmas vacation.

I smiled again, "I'm not sure," I muttered.

Caroline grinned, "I am. You're going to hang out with Stefan duh. And I'm hanging out with Matt, and Bonnie can just…" She trailed off, as I sent her a warning look.

"Bonnie can hang out with Stefan and I," I muttered.

Bonnie just shook her head, "I don't feel like hanging out," She replied, her green eyes honest.

"Why?" Caroline demanded, and I nudged her sharply in the ribs. Bonnie's grams had died just a few weeks ago, and Bonnie had gone to spend a week with her dad, before coming back to Mystic Falls to stay with her mom, who had recently moved back.

Caroline's cell phone suddenly buzzed and she rushed out of the room to answer it.

I shot Bonnie a 'sorry' look.

Bonnie shook her head again, "It's okay Elena. I don't get upset about it anymore, I'm okay, I know Grams has gone to a better place, I'm just a little mad at Stefan and Damon," She replied.

I put my arm around my best friend. "I'm so sorry Bon Bon," I muttered.

Suddenly Aunt Jenna was calling me up the stairs. "What?" I told her, jumping up and heading towards her.

"Are you free now Elena?" She asked.

I shrugged, "Relatively. What's up?" I asked.

Aunt Jenna smiled, "Could you do me a little favor?" She pleaded.

I nodded, "Sure, what?" I questioned.

"I need you to go book a room in the Mystic Falls Lodge for a client of mine that's coming to stay for Christmas Break," She explained. She pulled out some money and handed it to me.

I nodded again, "Sure, I'll go right now," I told her.

Aunt Jenna thanked me and I headed up to explain to Caroline and Bonnie what I would be doing. "That's okay; I have to go help my mom unpack." Bonnie murmured, starting out of the room.

"And Matt just called me; he's meeting me at the Grill. Come over with Stefan when you're done?" She asked.

I shrugged, "Okay," I muttered, grabbing my jacket and heading for the door. Caroline followed me, but instead got into her own car. I got into mine, and I started towards the most prestigious hotel in Mystic Falls. Little did I know I was about to meet some people who were going to change the plan for my whole vacation.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys, hope you liked it… Sorry I won't be able to update for a few days; I'm travelling…**

**Next Chapter: The Cullens arrive at the lodge** **and settle into their rooms. They meet a certain human…**

**Review please!**

**Lily xx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or The Vampire Diaries. Credit goes to Stephenie Meyer, L.J. Smith and the C.W. **


	4. Elena

**When in Mystic Falls**

**Chapter 3- Elena**

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks so much for all the reviews/alerts/ faves… I really appreciate every single one of them!**

**Hope you like the chapter…**

**Lily xx**

* * *

**Bella's P.O.V**

"Wake up, love. We're at the Mystic Falls Lodge," Edwards voice broke me out of my deep sleep. I opened my eyes a tiny fraction to see that we were in a taxi; at least Edward and I were. Alice, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett and Jacob were outside of the taxi, unloading their bags.

I yawned sleepily and let Edward pull me into his arms and out of the cab. He quickly paid the driver and then helped me take out my bag. I dragged it along, Edward by my side with his own luggage, and we followed the others into the hotel.

It was a big fancy hotel, easily a 5 stars one with a big fancy lobby, expensive looking furniture and some elevators to the side. Edward, Emmett, Jasper and Alice went to the front desk to get our room keys, and I stood with Rosalie and Jacob relishing in the beauty of the hotel. Open doors stood to our right and left, and peering inside, I could see that there was one that led to an indoor pool, one to a restaurant and one to some sort of room with a disco ball in the middle and a bar on one side. And that wasn't counting the other doors on the other side of the room that I couldn't see into.

"Wow," I muttered, and Rosalie smiled a little from beside me.

"It's the best hotel in Mystic Falls or so Alice says," She explained.

"And the only," A mysterious voice came from behind us. Rosalie, Jake and I turned back to find this man with blue eyes and black hair smiling at us lopsidedly. He was handsome; no, more than handsome, he was inhumanely gorgeous; almost as gorgeous as Edward. He was dressed in a black leather jacket, black jeans and a black V-neck polo under the jacket. On his left hand, he was wearing a beautiful silver and blue ring which looked like some sort of family heirloom.

When none of us said anything, he outstretched his hand to us. "I'm Damon Salvatore," He explained.

I took his hand, nervously. "Bella Swan," I replied, feeling myself blush as he took my appearance in. Jake didn't look very pleased at what Damon was doing. He scowled and stepped towards him.

"Jacob Black," Jacob muttered, reaching out his hand. Damon let go of mine, and took Jake's.

"A pleasure," Damon replied, sounding almost seductive. He then turned to Rosalie.

"And who is this?" He asked, looking like he was undressing her with his eyes.

"I'm Rosalie Hale," She told him with a flash of her topaz eyes. She didn't reach out her hand; instead she marched with her suitcase over to where her husband stood with Alice, Jasper and Edward.

"Whoo, seems like Rosalie wasn't very happy to meet me," Damon commented, keeping his eyes on me.

I nodded, and I felt Jake slip his arm around me protectively.

"Is she your girlfriend?" Damon asked Jacob, but his eyes stayed on me the whole time. It was getting a little weird.

Jacob shook his head, but didn't say anything. He glued his eyes to the ground, and Damon merely smiled, "Shame," He murmured, but he didn't sound like it was a shame at all.

That moment, Alice, Edward, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie started towards us. Damon looked at them, "Your family, huh?" He asked.

I shrugged, "Sort of," I replied.

"Well, I'll see you around. It was a pleasure meeting you both," Damon murmured, smiling at me one last time before slipping into the restaurant.

I nudged Jake and he looked up from the ground. "What a strange man," I muttered to myself.

Jacob nodded, "He is strange. There's something inhuman about him," He hissed the last part so low I only just caught it.

I shrugged, "I don't know," I commented lamely, as Alice danced towards me.

"Bella, Bella, Bella. Come see our room!" She exclaimed, dragging my hand towards the elevators.

"What about my bag?" I asked her, gesturing to my suitcase.

"The bellboy will get it," She explained, pointing to a man, dressed in gold and blue and a blue hat, who was picking up our luggage and putting it on a cart.

I nodded, and let her drag me into the elevator. Edward, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper squeezed in too, but the bellboy and Jake were going to have to wait for the next round. "What number room?" I asked her.

"Room 236," Alice cried, sounding more than a little excited. I turned to Edward, who was smiling his beautiful crooked smile. I smiled back at him.

Then the lift stopped and the doors opened. Alice pulled me out and dragged me towards a door that had the number '236' on in gold. She swiped the key on the side of the door, and pushed the door open. Then she yanked my arm so hard I thought it was going to come out of its socket.

"Come on, come on, come on," She urged, slamming the door behind us. I rolled my eyes but let her drag me through the hallway into our room, which I now realized was a suite.

It was painted a relaxing buttercup color, and had some wall lamps on it, illuminating the room so it had a romantic glow. Two single beds were placed in the middle of the room, with a whole wall of a wardrobe in front of it. There was a T.V in one corner of the room, and a desk with paper and pens on the other corner. A room to the side led to a bathroom, and there was another small room that looked like it was for storage or something.

I sank down onto a bed, feeling that it was as soft as a baby's bottom. "I love it," I told Alice, who looked as pleased as punch.

"I knew you would," She commented, perching on the other.

A few seconds later, the doorbell rang and the bellboy brought in our bags and placed them on the side of the room. Alice tipped him generously, then closed the door behind him when he left.

She opened her suitcase and started to unpack, carefully folding the things into the wardrobe. I sighed, and started to do mine too, uncovering more and more clothes that I could never pull off. When we were done, we shoved the suitcases under the bed, and I headed into the bathroom to wash my face.

I came out again to find Alice's expression frozen as she stared at the wardrobe. I realized then that she was having a vision. I put my arm around her and waited until she snapped out of it, which she did a few seconds later.

"What did you see?" I asked her, when she rubbed her eyes.

"Elena," She said excitedly.

"That's the human isn't it? What about her?" I asked.

"Yes it is the human, and she's coming to the lobby in 30 minutes. We just have time to change," She exclaimed.

"Do we have to meet her?" I asked, feeling lazy as I sank onto the comfortable bed.

Alice nodded, "Don't you want to see another human who's dating a vampire? Who faces the same problems as you?" She asked.

I sighed, and realized she had a point. Even though being with Edward and the Cullens was the best thing a girl could ever dream of, it sometimes got kind of lonely not being able to talk it over with another human, who could understand how I felt and everything.

"Fine, I'll go take a shower then get dressed," I said, standing up and heading to the wardrobe. I rummaged through it until I found a big bath towel, and then headed into the bathroom. I quickly stripped down and got into the shower, turning the water on. I closed my eyes as the warm water came down onto my skin, warming me up from top to bottom. I showered quickly using the dinky little shampoos and conditioners the 'Mystic Falls lounge' had to offer, then I got out, wrapped in the big cozy bath towel.

I headed out in my towel to the wardrobe, and picked out a couple of things to wear. I then hurried back to the bathroom with a pair of beige skinny's Alice had bought for me, and a brown camisole that was way too girly for my taste but it would do, and some beige ballet shoes, plus some underwear. I dressed quickly, before proceeding back to the room where Alice was now putting on some accessories to match her new outfit: a white ballet skirt, a pink tank top and some white flats.

I yanked my brush through my hair a couple of times to untangle the knots, then squirted myself with some perfume Alice had bought for me. I then sighed as I looked over my reflection. The shirt was definitely too girly, but it would have to do.

"Ready to go?" Alice asked, turning towards me. I nodded, and arm in arm we headed downstairs to the lobby.

"Where are Edward and all those?" I asked her.

Alice shrugged, "They'll come down later. We need to meet Elena," She exclaimed, sounding really excited.

I sighed, but didn't protest. Soon we were downstairs and Alice was scanning the lobby eagerly for any sign of 'Elena'. I couldn't help her look because I didn't even know what Elena looked like, or anything about her except that she was dating a vampire and that her best friend was a witch. And that she knew another vampire. But I didn't know what any of them looked like.

Alice's eyes then lit up and she gestured towards a girl who had just opened the doors to the lodge and came in. She looked about my age with long brown straight hair that hung all the way down her back. She was slender, and dressed in normal teen clothes: black jeans, a white sweater and converse all stars, and she had brown eyes about the same color as my own, but maybe a bit darker.

Alice then, without any warning, dragged me over to the girl. "Elena!" She exclaimed, throwing her arms around the girl. Elena turned towards us, confused, but she hugged Alice back all the same.

"Hey," She muttered, but she sounded perplexed and she had every right to be. I waved at her, smiling weakly and she waved back.

"Do I know you guys?" She asked, her forehead furrowing in mystification.

Alice grinned, "You do now. I'm Alice. Alice Cullen. And She's Bella Swan," She gestured to me, and Elena smiled back at her.

"I'm Elena Gilbert. But I'm still confused. How do you know my name?" She asked.

"Come on, let's go somewhere private to talk," Alice told her, linking her other arm that wasn't linked in mine, to Elena.

Elena shrugged, and let Alice drag us all away, outside of the lodge. There was a couple of benches beside a forest by the lodge, and all 3 of us sat down onto the bench.

"Okay, now tell me how you know," Elena ordered.

"Erm, well, I'm psychic. So I saw in my visions that you and your best friend who's a witch, Bonnie Bennett, and your vampire boyfriend, Stefan Salvatore and some other vampire whose name I don't remember, and my family would become good friends," Alice whispered.

Elena gasped, "Oh my god. How do you know who my best friend is? And Stefan? How do you know he's a vampire?" She asked, keeping her voice low so that no passer by would pick it up.

Alice smiled smugly, "I told you, El. I'm psychic. And me and my family are vampires too," She whispered.

Elena looked shocked, "Oh my god. Is Bella a vampire too?" She asked, gesturing to me.

Alice shook her head, "Stop saying Oh my god, and no she isn't. She is dating my brother Edward who is a vampire though, Oh Em Gee, we're going to be such good friends. Especially you and Bella. We can all go shopping, it'll be so cool," She exclaimed, her topaz eyes lighting up.

Elena turned to me, looking faintly amused. "Is she always like this?" She asked.

I nodded, smiling at her. "Pretty much," I muttered.

Alice looked insulted, "What do you mean 'like this'?" She demanded, putting her hands on her hips and looking like a tiny annoyed pixie.

Elena and I burst out laughing at her expression. Alice scowled at us.

"Don't be upset, Allie." I said, putting my arm around her. "We can go shopping soon,"

Alice's face lit up, and her frown was replaced by a smile. "Yay! When can we go? Today?" She asked.

I shook my head, "Not today. I'm tired," I explained, and her face fell slightly.

Elena was about to say something, but closed her mouth. "What?" Alice asked her.

Elena looked hesitant, "I wanted to ask. How come your eyes are that strange topaz color? And how come you don't have a ring?" She asked.

Alice looked confused for a second, then her lips turned into a smile. "Oh, your boyfriend and his brother are of the Cambiare Vampires. The ones who have regular colored eyes, and they can hold down normal human food. But they need some special heirloom to go out in the sun or they get burnt, and they can die by getting staked," She explained, excitedly.

Elena nodded, "Yeah, pretty much all you said is true. What about you and your family what type of vampires are they?" She asked.

Alice shrugged, "Our species doesn't really have a name," She muttered.

"You know, my boyfriend would be so excited to meet you guys. He loves to learn new things," Elena exclaimed.

Alice looked just as excited. "Sure, and you guys could meet the rest of the family. And Bella's best friend, Jacob," She murmured.

I nodded, "What about we meet on Christmas?" I asked, stating the first date that came into my mind.

Elena looked excited, "That's tomorrow," She pointed out.

"I know, so tomorrow?" I asked.

Elena nodded, "Yeah. We can meet at the Mystic Falls Grill, do you guys know where it is?" She asked.

We both shook our heads, but Alice looked thoughtful. "Tell me. I'll remember," She murmured, and I tuned out what Elena was saying for the next couple of minutes as she tried to explain to Alice where the Mystic Falls Grill-which they often called 'The Grill'- was located in relation to the hotel.

When Elena was done, she turned to me, looking over the moon. "I can't believe it. You and I are like twins. We're both dating vampires, and we both have brown hair and brown eyes. It's so like cool," She exclaimed.

I grinned, "It is pretty awesome," I commented, realizing that was she was saying was true; we were pretty alike.

Suddenly, Elena's cell started ringing. She rummaged in her purse for it, before looking at the screen. She then picked up, and stood up and walked a little away to have some privacy. When she had walked out of earshot, I turned to Alice who looked like she was going to burst with happiness.

"We're going to have another shopping buddy," She exclaimed, looking so giddy I thought that she might burst into song.

I just rolled my eyes, as Elena came over. "That was my aunt. I'm supposed to be booking a room for her client, so I'll just see you guys tomorrow," She explained.

Alice shrugged, "Sure, we'll see you then," She cried, standing up too.

I followed them both back into the lodge, and Elena left us at the front desk, after taking our numbers. Alice then gestured to a sign next to the restaurant door. "Look, dinner's in 15 minutes. Let's go get the dog and then you two can go down to eat. We'll just wait for you," She explained.

I nodded, "Fine, let's go get Jake," I agreed, and we headed towards the elevator.

"Oh my god!" Alice explained as we pressed the button. She gestured towards a sparkly board.

"What?" I asked her, wearily.

Alice grinned, "There's a glitz and glam disco tonight. It starts at 11. We have to go," She exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes as the elevator came. We both got in, and Alice started to dance, excitedly. "Stop doing that," I murmured, yanking her arm as a few other people came into the elevator looking amused at Alice's behavior.

She smiled, "I will if you agree to go to the G 'n' G disco," She explained.

I sighed, "I'll come, Alice. It might actually be fun," I muttered.

Alice hugged me, as the elevator pulled onto our level. "It is going to be fun, Bella. But first you and Fido have to eat," She muttered.

I rolled my eyes, "His name's Jacob," I told her as we got out of the elevator.

Alice just shrugged as she danced back into our room. I headed towards room 235, an excited smile on my face. Tonight actually sounded like it could be fun.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guys liked it. Please leave a review! It would mean the world to me…**

**I'll try to update soon (:**

**Lily xx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the Vampire Diaries. **


	5. Dinner

**When in Mystic Falls**

**Chapter 4- Dinner**

**A/N: Hey guys… thanks so much for all the reviews! You really made me so so happy! This one is for all who reviewed…**

**Enjoy!**

**Lily xx**

* * *

**Jacobs P.O.V**

I rolled my eyes as I flipped through the channels on the Plasma screen in my room. I was lounging across the couch, and munching on some beef jerky I had found in the mini fridge. I flipped another channel with an annoying sitcom, a bored look on my face. I wanted to hang out with Bella, but apparently she had gone downstairs with Alice to do something; or so the leech Edward had said. I had just been hanging out in my room, watching T.V and snacking on anything the mini fridge offered, as I waited for Bella to come back so that we could do something fun. I hadn't even bothered to unpack; I would just snatch up a shirt and some pants if needed from inside my suitcase; no unpacking needed.

I scowled at the door as someone knocked on it. What did Edward want from me now? No, I didn't know when Bella was coming back and Yes, I didn't want to hang out with Emmett, Jasper, the rest of the leeches and him. I got up, lazily and flung the door open expecting to find Cullen with his perfect copper hair and his topaz eyes which made all the girls, including Bella, gaga. I really didn't know what she saw in him; he was just an old, annoying blood sucker with no redeeming qualities. He was too overprotective for his own good, even though he was dating the most beautiful girl out there; he still didn't have to be so annoying all the time.

Instead when I opened the door it was Bella who was standing there, in some beige jeans and a brown long sleeved shirt which made her body curve in all the right places. She looked as beautiful as she always did. Her heart shaped face was framed with her wavy brown hair which contrasted with her cream skin and so did her big beautiful brown eyes, making her look more angelic than ever. "Hey," She said, looking happy. When Bella was happy, her whole face lit up, making her prettier than ever.

I smiled at her, "Hey Bells. Edward isn't here," I informed her, opening the door and gesturing at the empty room as if to prove to her that her leech boyfriend wasn't there with me.

Bella smiled back, "I don't want Edward, silly. I wanted to know if you want to come down with me to dinner at the restaurant," She explained, leaning against the side of the door.

I nodded at once. "Sure, I'll just throw on a t-shirt," I explained, not noticing until then that I was shirtless, and Bella was sort of ogling my chest, but of course, she was _Bella_. She didn't ogle, at least me; she only had eyes for her Edward.

Bella nodded, and I let her into the room, closing the door gently behind her. She sat down on the loveseat, looking like she was making herself comfortable, and I hurried into the bedroom. I quickly zipped open my suitcase to find a shirt to wear. I rummaged through the bag, looking for something that would impress Bella. I finally pulled out a gray polo shirt and slipped it on. It matched my faded jeans and gray sneakers. I ran my hands through my hair and headed out to her.

"Ready?" She asked, whirling round to smile at me as I came in. I couldn't help but smile back at her. Bella's smile was contagious. If she smiled, I had to smile.

"Yeah, let's go," I said, flicking off the T.V. She got up, and took my hand, sending tingles through my body, and we headed for the door. I locked the room, taking my room key with me and slipping it into my pocket, and we started for the elevator.

I suddenly felt a sickly sweet odor come up from behind us and I turned, Bella's arm still clasped in mine, to find her boyfriend Edward standing against the door, his arms folded. "Hey Bella, Jacob," He called, nodding at me.

Bella smiled at him, a smile that made my heart fall. "Hi Edward. We're going out to dinner," She explained, nodding innocently towards the elevator.

I nodded, turning to press the button on the elevator. Edward smiled back at her, looking entranced by her beauty, "Do you want me to come with you?" He asked.

Bella shrugged, "Jake's coming with me, but I suppose you can come if you want. We'll be back in like an hour or something. Alice wants us to go to this disco…"

Edward cut her off, "The Glitz and Glam disco at eleven. Yeah, I know. She already told us," He explained, gesturing to the open door of his room. From inside, I could hear Alice chattering a hundred miles an hour in her annoying high voice, and her husband, Jasper, was talking to her in a soothing voice, the ones therapists always used when treating their patients. Blondie was talking too, but rather to her big bulky vampire of a husband, in her high girly voice.

I watched as the ting that announced that the elevator had arrived sounded, "Bella, the lift's here," I explained, gesturing towards the open door of the lift.

Bella nodded, turning away from her boyfriend, "We'll be back soon, Edward," she promised in her angelic voice.

"Take your time, love," I heard the leech reply as the elevator door closed.

The annoying elevator music played, and I hummed along, happily. I couldn't believe Bella and I were going to hang out alone; this was just like the time that the leech left her, before she had to go save him from Italy of course.

Bella giggled, "Thank you, Mariah Carey," She muttered, sounding bored.

I smiled at her, widely; the smile that made all my teeth show. "It's my pleasure, Simon Cowell," I replied.

Bella rolled her perfect almond shaped chocolate colored eyes, but she tightened her grip on my arm as we stepped out of the elevator and towards the restaurant. We headed into the dimly lit room, which looked absolutely perfect for dates, and the server led us over to a table for 2. We sat down opposite each other on the table, and I looked around at the peculiar room. Tables were set up on one side, and a large buffet was set up on the other. The smell of the cooked food made my mouth water, and I wanted nothing more than to fill a plate of the food and gulp it down.

Bella smiled, as if she could read my mind, "Let's go get some food," She murmured in a quiet voice but I could hear her. I nodded, and we stood up and headed towards the food tables. I grabbed a plate, then handed one to Bella, who took it, a thankful smile on her face. After that, we made our way to each buffet table, picking up food until we reached the drinks table. I picked up an orange soda and a vanilla soda, and Bella took a cherry soda, before heading back to our table.

I sat down and started to eat my food vigorously; realizing that Bella had only a few pieces of food onto her plate while my plate was heaped. I smiled at her, shoving a large forkful of food into my mouth. Bella took a small spoon of rice, smiling back.

"Good food, huh?" She asked.

I nodded, "Yeah, it's almost as good as Emily's," I informed her, remembering the fiancée of the alpha of our wolf pack.

"Oh yes, Emily's home cooked food is the absolute best," She agreed, eating a piece of sautéed carrot.

"I miss the pack already," I informed her, remembering my pack brothers.

Bella grinned, "Yeah, those guys are pretty awesome," She said, pushing her long hair out of her eyes.

"You betcha. They are _my _brothers, of course, so they have to be awesome," I joked, biting some noodles.

Bella shoved my arm, "Haha, very funny, Jacob Black," She burst out, but she couldn't help but laugh.

"See, I must be funny if you're laughing," I explained, pointing at her.

She tried to keep a poker face, but failed. I watched as she burst out into peals of laughter for no reason at all.

"Why are you laughing now?" I demanded, pretending to look insulted.

Bella just continued laughing, "I don't know why, I just can't stop," She exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes at my crazy best friend, but I couldn't help but laugh along with her, and I felt that our laughs blended together like Soprano and Bass. When the crazy laughing session was over, and we had sobered a little, we turned back to our meals. Bella watched me for a few seconds, a few sparks of amusement lighting up her brown eyes, making them look like there was twinkling stars in them.

She held my gaze for a few seconds, but suddenly her eyes were reverted to a table by our left. She put a spoonful of food into her mouth, but she didn't stop looking at the table. Her brown eyes then narrowed and she nudged me. I turned back to the table she was looking at, chewing my mouthful of food. I looked to see that that black haired dude, the weird one we had seen in the lobby when we first came, was sitting with a ginger haired girl at the table beside us, but his gaze was fixed on Bella; his eyes looked like they were eating her up. He was watching her hungrily, and I couldn't help but let a growl ripple through my body. Bella put her hand on my arm, as if to tell me to calm down, and I looked away briefly. I looked back to find his gaze still on her. What was up with that dude? He was certainly not normal, and there was something inhuman about him. And the way he was staring at her; it was almost possessive, and it was really freaky.

Bella even looked scared as she forked some chicken into her mouth and I watched as the guy whispered something to the ginger haired girl and she got up, and headed for the door of the restaurant. Then Damon's attention was turned back to Bella; he was memorizing everything about her, scrutinizing on every little detail in a way that made me feel very overprotective of her. I slipped my arm across the table to hold hers, and she gripped it. I looked over to the guy, but his ice blue eyes were fixed on us, narrowed as if he was angry or something.

Bella then whimpered, and stood up. "I'm going to the ladies room," She whispered, in a voice no one could hear.

I nodded, "Take your time," I replied, biting a chicken drumstick. I watched as she shot the guy an annoyed look, before storming to the bathroom, which was a door to the side of the restaurant. I looked back to see what the guy was doing, but suddenly he had disappeared.

* * *

**Bella's P.O.V**

"Freaky black haired dude," I muttered to myself as I stormed into the bathroom. He had been watching me like a hawk, in a way that made me really uncomfortable. What was up with him? Why did he look like he wanted to eat me or something? I pushed the door of the ladies room open and hurried over to the sink to look at my reflection. I ran a hand through my hair, smoothing the parts of my hair that had become messy, then I splashed some water on my face. The cool water felt good on my skin, which from the heater in the restaurant, was warm. I sighed, trying to think about anything other than the black haired dude who I'd seen in the restaurant and even when we'd first come to the Lodge in the lobby, but his image stayed in my mind, unwavering.

I sat down on a chair that was in some sort of area in the bathroom and I tried to calm myself down. He was probably looking at someone else. I was stupid to think that someone would stare at me, plain me, like that. There was probably a gorgeous girl behind me that he was eyeing up, definitely not me at all.

A woman with caramel colored hair that reminded me of Esme's came in, and she was reapplying her make up. "Are you okay, dear?" She asked, kindly. I realized now that she was younger than Esme and her eyes were a greeny brown color.

I nodded, "I'm fine," I lied, keeping my eyes on the ground.

Esme's younger look alike smiled, "Are you sure?" She asked, turning away from the mirror and fixing her gaze on mine. She was beautiful, I realized.

I nodded again, "Positive," I muttered.

The lady shrugged then, before smacking her lips together and heading out of the room.

I sat down in the same chair for a few minutes until I had regained my calm composure. I stood up, looking at my reflection once more in the mirror before heading for the door. I was being paranoid, I realized. I had merely imagined this guy staring at me; he was looking at someone or somewhere else.

I opened the door slowly, and started back towards the restaurant. "Hey beautiful" A mysterious voice said from behind me. I turned around and gasped as I realized it was that black haired guy from before. Damon something or the other. I looked around, nervously, but we were all alone. Maybe now I could find out what the hell he wanted from me.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! I know it's a little short, but I hope you liked it anyway…. Please review…. **

**I'll try to update soon!**

**Lily xx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or TVD **


	6. The Glitz and Glam Dance

**When in Mystic Falls**

**Chapter 5- The Glitz and Glam Dance**

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the late update, I was finishing up another story and all….. Thanks so much for all the reviews, alerting and faving… it makes me want to update soon (:**

**Enjoy the Chapter!**

**Lily xx**

* * *

**Bella's P.O.V**

"Dude, you've been seriously freaking me out. What do you want from me?" I asked, putting my hands on my hips.

Damon smiled at me, in a way that made me feel sick. He came towards me, and I backed away, but in a flash he was by my side. He was looking into my eyes and his pupils became really big and the blue was swirling around in a really weird way. "Don't move" He said, in a slightly freaky voice.

"What the hell are you doing?" I demanded, backing away.

Damon rubbed his eyes and tried again with the weird hypnotizing thing. "Don't move," He repeated.

I backed away, and he grabbed me by the shoulders and started shaking me. A spark went through my body like nothing I'd ever felt before. Something was drawing me to Damon; something unknown and strange. He was danger, but I couldn't back away any further.

"Get your hands off her," A deep voice from behind us demanded. I looked up to find Jake standing there. He had his fists balled up and looked kind of menacing.

Damon let go of me but headed towards Jacob, looking annoyed. "You don't want to piss me off," He threatened in a hiss.

Jacob just rolled his eyes, and opened his arms. I ran into them. "Are you okay?" He murmured, and I nodded, breathless.

"Let's go back upstairs, away from strangers," Jake looked at Damon with a disgusted look as he put his arm around me and started leading me towards the elevators.

"See you around, Bella," Damon called, and I just ignored him. He was freaky, but he was certainly hot. Almost as hot as Edward.

Jacob growled under his breath as the elevator came. We stepped inside, Jake's arm still protectively around me. "Creepy guy," He muttered, as the elevator doors closed.

I sighed, "Are you going to the Glitz and Glam dance?" I asked, changing the subject.

Jacob nodded, "I'll come to protect you from that psycho," He said, firmly.

"Jake, I didn't bring you to be my bodyguard. You can do what you want. Have fun," I murmured.

Jacob snorted, "I want to protect you. I love you remember?" He asked, gently.

I sighed, and turned away from him as the elevator doors opened. I rushed out, and was suddenly in Alice's arms.

"Bells, you're late. We're not going to have time to get ready," She protested.

I smiled at her gently, "I think it'll be okay." I muttered, as I followed her into the room.

A number of sparkly dresses and skirts were lying on the bed, and Alice pointed to them. "Choose one," She said, and I sighed, heading over to the bed. I scanned the dresses, before shaking my head.

Instead, I opened my wardrobe and pulled out some skinny white jeans and a dark blue camisole.

Alice scowled at me, "That's neither glitz nor glam," She complained, and I just rolled my eyes.

"I don't really want to dress up," I told her, honestly.

"Bella, come on. Please. For one night let me dress you," She pleaded.

I sighed, "Whatever Alice, choose a dress for me." I said, after she had given me the puppy dogs for long enough.

She grinned and laughed out loud, before dragging my hand over the bed.

"Which one do you like the best?" She asked me.

"I know you're going to choose the one you like so tell me which one you want me to wear," I muttered, tiredly.

Alice just rolled her eyes, and flung a dress and some leggings at me then pushed me into the bathroom. I closed the door and snatched off my clothes, before replacing them with the ones Alice had given me. I looked into my reflection, smiling a little. It was a navy blue dress with some silver lines and a pair of silver leggings. Not bad actually.

I headed out the room to where Alice was dressed in a sparkly yellow minidress and some white boots. She handed me some navy blue ballet shoes, and I put them on.

"Not bad, huh?" She asked me, smiling a little smugly.

I grinned at her, "Not bad at all," I pointed out. I grabbed the silver purse she offered me, and then she started brushing my hair until it was sort of wavy. She added some hairspray and some sparkly silver hair clips and then I was done.

She then yanked my hand and led me towards Edward and Jaspers room. I ran towards Edward, wrapping my arm around him. He hugged me and stepped back. Jasper and Edward were dressed in identical black suits; except Jaspers had a yellow sparkly tie to match Alice's dress and Edwards' had a sparkly navy tie to match my own.

"You guys ready? It's almost 11," Alice pointed out.

Edward nodded, "Emmett and Rosalie are done too. Tell them to come," He said, wrapping his arm tightly around my waist.

"Emmett, Rose," Alice called, quietly and 2 figures emerged from the doorway. Rose was drop dead gorgeous as usual in a purple halter neck dress which hugged her curvy figure, and Emmett was in a black suit with matching purple tie. I had a feeling Alice had coordinated all our outfits.

Alice beamed. "You all look fabulous," She praised, putting her arm on Jaspers back.

"Where's Jacob?" I asked, peering out of the room. I heard murmurs of disapproval from Rosalie but I ignored her and headed towards Jacob's room door.

I rapped on the door twice, and he came out clad in a gray suit and a sparkly silver hat. "Glam enough for you?" Jacob asked, linking hands with me and I giggled, and headed back to Jasper and Edwards room.

"You guys ready to go?" I asked, and Edward linked hands with me on the other side, looking slightly displeased at Jacob's presence but I shot him a warning look so he glued his brilliant topaz eyes to the ground.

"Yeah, I cant wait!" Alice exclaimed, following us out of the door and towards the elevator, Jasper on her arm.

"We'll wait for the next one," Rosalie gestured to the elevator which had come, shooting a disgusted look in Jakes' direction. Jacob rolled his eyes and the elevator door closed.

I hummed along to the elevator music, and soon the elevator doors opened again and I dragged both Jacob and Edward towards the ballroom, where apparently the dance was being held. There was a buzz of excitement in the room, and cheerful music was played. Everyone was dressed in sparkling shades of gold, silver, and any other shimmering colors and people were already shimmying the night away.

I started to dance with both Jacob and Edward, Alice and Jasper by our side. Rosalie and Emmett came a while later, and soon we were all dancing side by side.

Jacob twirled me from one side, and Edward twirled me from the other. "This is fun," I said, breathless from all the dancing.

Edward smiled at me, but I could tell he was trying not to glare at Jacob. "It sure is interesting," He murmured, pulling me towards him.

Jacob twirled me the other way. "You look beautiful," Jacob offered, spinning me around.

Edward pulled me back, "I was about to say that. You don't just look beautiful, you look gorgeous," He whispered, and Jacob pulled me the other side. After a few rounds of being tugged back and forth, I pulled away from them both.

"You guys have seriously got issues," I murmured, stalking away from them both and towards the drinks table.

Edward and Jacob looked to each other, annoyed, and each walked a different direction. I rolled my eyes, and grabbed a glass of punch.

"Trouble in Paradise?" A deep voice came from behind me and I whirled around to see Damon. He looked extremely handsome in a totally black suit; black tie and everything. His blue eyes were shining under the lights of the disco ball and he had a smirk on his face, but it complimented him in every sense.

"Not you again," I complained, sipping my drink.

"Well I'm sorry but it is me," He drawled, pouring a drink of his own and taking a sip.

He smirked at me again, and I noticed the beautiful silver and shiny blue ring on his finger. "Do you always wear that?" I blurted out, before I could stop myself.

"Yes, family heirloom," He murmured, in a voice that almost sounded seductive.

He sipped his drink, then put it down as the tempo of the music changed. "Can I have this dance?" He asked, a second later.

I hesitated, looking over at Edward and Jacob. Edward was talking to Rosalie and Emmett and Jacob was moping in a corner on his own, looking mad more than anything. In the end, I decided to take his hand, hoping that I wouldn't come to regret my decision. There was something dangerous about Damon, but it was certainly attractive.

"Fine," I told him, putting my other hand on his shoulder as we started slowly swaying to some slow song. I looked into his blue eyes, feeling more amazed by the color than I had by anything before. They were more than beautiful; they were magnificent.

"You said your name is Bella," He started, twirling me around gently.

"You said _your _name is Damon," I replied, not wanting to say anything more.

He smirked, "I know my name is Damon. It means tamed," He said, slowly.

"Ironic, huh?" I asked, smiling back at him.

"Maybe. Your name certainly fits you," He appreciated, and I couldn't help but blush as his ice blue iris's bore into my own chocolate brown ones.

I didn't say anything and he dipped me backwards lightly. We swayed again, and I found myself frowning slightly at the handsome being in front of me. "Why are you following me?" I asked, quietly.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" He asked, his face unsmiling.

"Yeah, that's why I asked you." I replied, confused. We suddenly stopped dancing but he kept the gaze on my eyes.

"Kiss me," He said in this voice like one of a hypnotist. His pupils got big again and his eyes were swirling.

I leaned away. "I have a boyfriend," I told him.

"I don't care. You will forget him," He put some sort of order into his last words, his pupils going black again.

I blinked, "What's wrong with you?" I demanded.

"What's wrong with _me_? What's wrong with you?" His eyes reflected several emotions; confusion, anger and even a little fear.

I backed away from him and suddenly something was between Damon and I. I looked up to see Edward standing in the middle, his arms spread out in front of me.

"What did you do to her?" Edward put as much menace in his tone as possible, as he spoke to Damon.

Damon looked unfazed, "I asked her for one dance and she agreed," He said, smoothly and I realized his voice was even more velvety than Edwards and that said something.

"Why was she shouting at you, then?" Edward demanded, folding his arms across his chest.

"I don't know. Why don't you ask her?" Damon replied, looking like he wanted to hit Edward.

Edward turned to me, and I just shrugged confused.

Jacob was suddenly there beside me too. "Oh my god, that's that psycho from before," He yelled, turning to Damon.

"What are you talking about?" Edward asked, turning with disgust to Jake.

"He was with Bella earlier today," He spat at Damon, and suddenly Edward lunged at Damon and they were fighting.

I gasped, trying to get between them. Suddenly, Jacob, Jasper and Emmett were pulling Edward away and I put my hand on his arm.

Alice headed towards us, gasping. "It's him," She cried out, pointing. Some other guests had turned to look at us, confused and interested.

"Who?" I asked, in a whisper.

"He's one of _them_," She whispered back to me, so no one could hear.

"What are you talking about?" I asked her, as we started leading Edward out of the ballroom. Emmett and Jasper were holding either one of his arms, and Rose was glaring at Damon, making sure he didn't attack again. Damon kept his eyes on me, and I felt some weird sort of connection between us; drawing me to him and wanting to touch him again.

"He's one of those brothers," She whispered as we headed for the elevator.

"The _Vampires_?" I whispered, looking carefully around the room to make sure that nobody heard; only Jake, Edward, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper were in hearing distance.

Alice nodded, "Yes, he's one of the vampire brothers; the ones with ring," She explained in a whisper.

I gasped. Damon was a vampire? It was certainly unbelievable but what if it was true? What was I saying; of course it was true. Alice had said it was herself and she was always right. But Damon a _Vampire_? Wasn't that a little extreme?

Alice looked upset as we got into the elevator, "We barely got to stay at the dance," She muttered, sounding disappointed.

I sighed, offering her a smile as we all piled into the elevator. "Cheer up, Allie. Tomorrows Christmas," I cheered her up.

Alice gasped, "Oh god, tonight was Christmas Eve and I totally forgot! Santa is not going to be pleased," She exclaimed and Jasper kissed her forehead lightly.

I rolled my eyes at her, "I'm sure he'll not be too upset," I whispered.

Alice shrugged. "We'll have to hope," She said, before pulling me out of the elevator and towards our room. The others trailed off towards their own rooms. I waved at Jake, and he nodded at me, looking tired. I realized I was tired too; I collapsed onto the bed, thinking of the long day we'd all shared.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! Hope you liked it…I wanted to ask: would you rather I ended it Damon/Bella or Bella/ Edward? Tell me quickly so I can plan out the rest of the story line… (:**

**Peace out and REVIEW!**

**Lily xx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or TVD… (:**


	7. Christmas

**When In Mystic Falls**

**Chapter 6- Christmas**

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks so much for all who reviewed/ faved and alerted…. I've decided to end it Bella/ Damon after all.. I have one heck of a story line for you, so I really hope you like it (:**

**Hope you like the chapter!**

**Lily xx**

* * *

**Bella's P.O.V**

"Wakey Wakey Bella! It's Christmas morning," Alice exclaimed the next morning. I covered my head with my pillow and turned over, ignoring her. I was way too tired to do anything other than that. I let sleep take over me once again, flooded with the vivid pictures of my dream world.

_Edward and I were in that meadow again. I was dressed in a yellow sundress. Wait a minute, me in a sundress? No way… Anyway, my long brown wavy hair was blowing back in the wind and Edward was smiling at me, his topaz eyes smoldering._

_"I love you so much, Bella," He was saying, his sparkly eyes sincere._

_"I love you too," I replied, out of instinct more than anything else. I watched as he leaned in towards me and my breath caught up in my throat. I could almost taste his honey sweet lips on mine. Just a little closer…_

"Ho Ho Ho! Merry Christmas," A deep voice boomed from on top of my head.

I groaned, still not opening my eyes.

"I told you that wouldn't work, Emmett," Alice was complaining in a whiny voice. Emmett? He was in our room now?

"She's really tired," A quiet voice I recognized as Jasper's said. I flicked my eyelids open. How many people were there in the room?

I looked around to see Alice, Edward, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie watching me intently. Emmett looked amused as I sat up, wrapping the cover around me. Curse Alice to the deepest pits of Hades; I was dressed in some gray short shorts and a white halter top. I scowled at her, and sighed.

"Good morning, Bella!" She exclaimed, cheerfully.

"Good morning guys," I grumbled, wearily. I yawned, leaning back into my pillow.

"No! Don't sleep now. I was just about to give out Christmas presents," Alice cried out, sounding disappointed. She grabbed my hand and pulled me back up again.

I sighed again, sitting up properly. "Excuse me," I muttered, standing up and heading to the bathroom. I dragged my feet along the ground and went to the bathroom, before heading over to the mirror to brush my teeth.

I gasped as I saw my appearance. My normally wavy brown hair was messy, flying everywhere and my eyes had kohl smeared under them. I washed my face as quickly as I could, then yanked the brush that was on the bathroom counter through my messy mane of hair until it was presentable.

Then I headed back out to the group of people-or should I say Vampires- sitting in my room. I plopped back down onto the bed next to Alice who was bouncing up and down in excitement, a giant bag in her hands.

"Let the torture begin," I muttered to myself, and Edward met my eyes with an amused look. I smiled at him, and turned back to Alice who was already dragging wrapped presents out of her plastic bag.

"First, this is for you Rose," Alice exclaimed, handing the package to her blonde 'sister'.

Rosalie took it, looking weary but as picture perfect as she had always been as she opened the present. Rosalie's eyes widened as she took in a Deluxe DVD copy of _Gossip Girl_, her favorite show. It was the latest season; one that hadn't even been out on DVD yet.

"Wow, thanks, Alice. That isn't even out on DVD yet," Rosalie gestured to the box, her hating expression showing love and happiness; but only for a split second.

"I have some connections," Alice winked at Rosalie who smiled at her briskly before turning her expression nonchalant as it usually was.

"Now, you, Emmett," Alice was bouncing up and down with happiness again.

Emmett took the package, his big grin spread across his face as usual. He unraveled it, and his grin got even bigger as he saw what it was. It was a baseball, except it was signed by Emmett's favorite Red Sox baseball player; Adrian Beltre. Emmett jumped towards Alice, hugging her.

"Thank you, Allie. I love it," He was saying in a really exited voice.

Alice grinned, "You're welcome," She exclaimed, looking like she was over the moon at the fact that someone really liked her present.

She pulled another present out of her bag; and handed it to Edward. It was flat, and Edward probably knew what it was because he looked happy already.

He tore the paper open, and pulled out a book of Piano music. "Wow, Alice. I totally didn't know what was in there," Edward joked and Alice smacked his arm.

"Do you like it? Do you, Eddie?" She asked, excitedly.

Edward nodded, "I can't believe you got an authentic copy of Claire De Lune. This is from back in the day," He was blabbering excitedly about the music book, looking really happy.

"I already gave you your present, Jazz. So here's Bella's," Alice exclaimed, winking at Jasper before turning to me.

She handed me a package which was medium sized, but kind of heavy. I carefully opened it, and gasped at what was inside. It was a box for a red Sony notebook; the tiny laptop. Alice had known that my old Computer was acting up so she got me one.

"Wow, I actually love it. And no paper cut," I held up my hand, grinning.

Jasper looked embarrassed, but Alice rubbed his shoulder. "I knew you wanted one," She said, smugly.

I grinned at her, "I did. Thanks so much, Al," I gave her a one handed hug.

Everyone started handing around their presents then. Emmett got me a baseball bat 'to fend off any unwanted intruders' he had said. I just gave him a hug and thanked him. Jasper got me a book called _Vampire Academy _and I grinned at him, and gave him my utmost thanks. Edward got me a new cell phone; a purple Blackberry, the newest model, and even Rosalie got me a pair of Swarovski earrings which were way too dressy for me, but I thanked her anyway.

"Guys, I'm so embarrassed. I totally forgot to get presents. And even if I hadn't forgotten, what do I get for the people who have everything?" I asked, feeling uncomfortable.

Alice grinned, "It's okay Bella," She cried, sounding as happy as she usually did. The others nodded, and started making their way out of the room.

"Are you going down to breakfast?" Alice asked, putting her arm around me.

I nodded, "Yeah, give me a second to change?" I asked, and with that; she ran out of the room to follow the others. I giggled at her craziness, and put away my new laptop.

I headed over to the wardrobe and pulled out some white Cargo pants, a dark blue spaghetti strap tank top and some dark blue ballet shoes. I pulled my hair back in a ponytail, before heading out of the room. I locked the door, and headed towards Jacobs room.

I knocked on room 235, a small smile on my face. Jake came to the door in some gray jogging bottoms and an Adidas shirt. He grinned at me, "Merry Christmas," He exclaimed, reaching towards me and soon we were hugging.

"Thanks, you too," I murmured.

Jake then held out a present for me. "No, Jake. I forgot to get presents, I'm such an idiot," I cried out.

Jacob grinned, "That's your own problem. I got a present for you and you'd better take it," He said, jokily.

I sighed, and opened the wrapping as carefully as I could. It was a CD but I didn't recognize the name of the band.

Jacob chuckled, "I know you don't know the band, but remember when you used to come over to my garage and I used to have music on sometimes; this is the band. It's kind of like the soundtrack of our friendship," He explained, and I threw my arms around him.

"That's so sweet. Thanks," I told him, grinning at him. It was such a nice idea; I couldn't believe Jacob had thought of it.

"Ready for breakfast? I'm starved," Jake said, and I led him outside the room. I placed the CD in my room, then we went downstairs for breakfast.

"You're always starved," I reminded him, once we were down in the restaurant. I got a bowl of Lucky Charms, some egg and a cup of coffee, and sat down. Jake piled his plate with eggs, sausages, bacon, cheese, baloney and much much more.

I grinned at him as I sipped my coffee. Jacob looked offended as he dug in. "Hey, I'm a growing boy," He explained.

I shrugged, "Did you hear me complaining?" I muttered, amused. I took a spoon of cereal and watched him pig out.

"No, but it was in your eyes," Jake accused.

I just rolled my eyes, "I'll tell my eyes next time not to send messages without my permission," I joked and Jake laughed at my lame display of sarcasm.

I finished my cereal quickly and looked around, expecting to find that Damon dude somewhere, but he was nowhere to be seen. I didn't know whether to be relieved or disappointed. I didn't like his creepy stalker ways, but he was hot. Flaming hot.

I finished my food, and waited for Jake to finish. When he was done having dessert too, we headed back upstairs to my room.

"You're back?" Alice exclaimed, running towards us.

"No, I'm a figment of your imagination," I said, sarcastically.

Alice rolled her eyes and Jake chuckled a little, digging his hand into his tracksuit bottoms.

"Well, whether you're real or imaginary, we're going to meet Elena and her friends in The Mystic Falls Grill in about half an hour, so anyone who isn't ready, get ready," She explained.

Jacob nodded, and headed back to his room to change.

"Is he coming?" Alice asked, looking disgusted. She sat down on the bed.

"Yeah, come on, Alice. Not you too with this prejudice stuff," I pleaded, plopping down next to her.

Alice rolled her eyes, "whatever, are you ready Bella?" She asked me, and I nodded.

"Yeah, I'm good," I murmured.

"Okay, I need to change, so could you go down to the Dessert Store and buy some éclairs or something for after dinner with them? I don't want to go in empty handed," She explained and I looked over her outfit, confused- it looked perfectly okay to go out in- then I shrugged.

"Sure," I exclaimed, getting up and starting out of the room. Alice tossed me some money and I shook my head.

"I'm paying. It's the least I can do after I got no presents," I said, folding my arms across my chest.

Alice placed the money in my hands, a bored look on her face. "Bella, I already know I'm going to win this argument so don't bother. You'll just waste time," She explained, before heading towards her wardrobe.

I sighed and headed out of the room. It was annoying having a psychic for a best friend sometimes. I got into the elevator and soon I was at the Patisserie.

"Hello, how can I help you?" A lady with ginger hair who was sitting at the counter asked me.

"I'd like some éclairs," I told her, looking over the sweet things, a small smile on my face. I had always liked Patisseries; they smelt so sweet and sugary all the time.

The lady nodded, "How many?" She asked, pulling out a box.

"About 20," I said, not really knowing the numbers.

The door opened and closed again, but I ignored it. I felt an arm on my shoulder and I whirled around, gasping as I saw it was Damon.

"Get your hands off me," I told him, watching as the lady loaded the éclairs into the box.

Damon grinned, ignoring me. "What are you doing in here, Sweet Thang? You're already sugary enough," He cried, his blue eyes glittering dangerously. I was dazed by their beauty for a second, and then I turned to him, annoyed.

"Don't call me that, Damien or whoever you are," I muttered.

"It's Damon and you know it," He whispered, sending a shiver down my spine. A strand of hair had fallen onto my face, and he brushed it away, sending a spark of electricity through my body. I pulled away, unnerved at my reaction to him touching me. And even now when I knew he was a vampire, I still felt attracted to him.

He was just smiling, knowingly at me.

"Okay, that'll be 50 dollars," The lady at the counter said. I gave her the money and Damon smiled at me.

"Where are you going with all that?" He asked, standing in front of the door.

I pushed past him, "None of your business, Bye" I told him, honestly as I headed out into the lobby.

"I will see you later," He winked at me and I just rolled my eyes as I headed back to the room with the sweet smelling treats.

"Hiya Elena," Alice exclaimed a few hours later as we approached Elena and her friends in the Grill.

I walked behind with Jacob, who looked disinterested as he looked around the Grill. It was a happy, cozy place with a bar, a couple of tables and a homey atmosphere. Elena had four friends with her; 2 girls and 2 guys. The first girl; the one standing right next to Elena was African American, with green eyes and a suspicious look on her face. She was pretty though. The other girl was blonde and with blue eyes and she looked exactly how a head cheerleader would look; decked in a pink miniskirt and a white camisole. Her arm was around a blonde guy who also had blue eyes and looked very friendly but resembled Mike Newton uncannily. The last guy was the most handsome one; with light brown hair and green eyes. He was pale and looked inhumanely beautiful and I realized he was the Vampire. He looked totally normal though, but I just had this feeling he was the vampire. He had the same ring as Damon had; that was the heirloom that kept them from being burnt in the sun, I realised. Was his brother the blonde guy? Or was that not a vampire?

Elena grinned at us, and came over to introduce her friends. "This is my best friend, Bonnie," Elena gestured to the African American girl who smiled curtly at us.

"Hey! What about me? I'm your best friend too," The blonde haired girl protested.

"That's Caroline," Elena asked, giggling a little. "And this here is Matt and my boyfriend, Stefan," She gestured to the blonde guy and then the one with light brown almost copper colored hair.

Stefan nodded at us, and Elena gave us a meaningful look. So he was the vampire. Alice looked like she knew everything already. Edward looked curious as he looked around. Emmett had already gone over to watch the latest game on a TV that was set up on one corner, already bonding with Matt who had followed him. Another guy with dark hair and dark eyes was watching the game too. He looked like he was close to Matt.

"And that over there is Tyler," Elena gestured to the dark haired guy and we nodded. Alice began to introduce us and it was only then when I realized Jacob's eyes were on Bonnie who was staring back a little curiously. He looked like a blind man who had just got his sight back, or maybe a thirsty person who just drank water. In that instant, I knew that Jacob had imprinted on this Bonnie girl.

* * *

**Jacob's P.O.V**

I looked around the 'Grill' that Bella had dragged me into. I didn't really want to go, but it would be better than staying at the hotel alone. I watched as Alice and Bella and the rest of them approached a group of teenagers; about five or so. I let my eyes run over their appearances quickly.

There was the blonde cheerleader type and her blonde jock boyfriend. There was a brunette who looked a little like Bella and had her arm around a guy who was a Vampire. My werewolf senses could tell it. But there was some other strange presence in the room; like something I'd never felt before. I looked past the brunette and her boyfriend and it was then that I saw her.

She was beautiful. Beautiful would be an understatement to her attractiveness. She was gorgeous; prettier than any other girl I'd seen before. She was beautifully tanned, with skin a little lighter than the color of toffee apples and she had eyes that looked like gleaming emeralds. Her wavy brown hair complimented her face and eyes and she was just all in all stunning in her deep green plush dress.

A heat flooded through me, stronger than I'd ever felt when I'd fazed. It was not a burning but it was a glowing. She glowed, brighter than any light I'd seen before. Everything inside me came undone as I stared at the beautiful woman in front of me. Everything that mattered to me; my love of Bella, the brotherly sense of my wolf pack brothers, my hatred towards vampires, didn't matter anymore. It was no longer important. Nothing was as important as her.

I caught her name as Elena introduced her. Bonnie. What a beautiful name? It meant good and beautiful in Scottish, I had learnt it when I was studying about the Vikings. But that didn't matter; even if her name was something hideous I would have loved her.

Everything disconnected from me; I didn't care who I was, where I was or even what my name was. I felt like I was floating up into space but only one thing tied me down. A million iron cables tied me down to my new center of the universe. Not the earth and the ground, but this beauty in front of me. The universe swirled around her glowing form and I knew then that she was everything I'd ever care about. She tied me to the ground; not gravity. And it was in that instant, that I knew that I'd imprinted.

I stepped towards her, aware that her green chasms of eyes were focused on me. She looked confused, but that only complimented her beauty. "I'm Jacob," I told her; feeling like it was only me in the world with her. Nobody else mattered anymore.

"Bonnie," She replied, and it was the most beautiful sound I'd ever heard. She held out her hand and I took it, feeling the greatest surge of electricity ever. It looked like she had felt it too; she looked taken aback, her forest green eyes wide as she stared back at me.

"Do you want to take a walk?" I asked her, feeling eyes on us but I didn't care.

Bonnie shrugged, "Sure, let's go," She took my hand, sending another spasm of chemistry through my body and we headed out.

"Be back in time for dinner," Elena called.

Bonnie nodded, and we headed out of the grill and outside into the cold breeze. It hit me in the face and Bonnie shivered slightly in her light dress. I took off my jacket, without another thought, handing it to her. She took it thankfully and wrapped it around her.

"Are you sure you won't be cold?" She asked me. She touched my skin and pulled away.

I nodded, and then she gasped. "You're hot," She exclaimed, before blushing wildly.

"I don't mean it like hot _hot_,though you are, but I mean your skin. Gosh this is embarrassing," She blushed again, the color coloring her cheeks.

I chuckled as we walked by a little farther from the Grill. "It's okay. I know I'm hot," I joked with her.

Bonnie smacked my arm, "You're arrogant. I mean it, you're like flaming," She looked confused.

I sighed, "Okay, I'm going to explain something but I want you to not freak out. Promise?" I asked.

Bonnie shrugged, "I've had my fair share of shocks, I'll be okay," She murmured, hugging herself tightly with my jacket.

I stopped walking and turned to face her. I looked around the parking lot; there was no one else there so I was safe. "Well, this is a little hard to explain, but the truth is, in La Push, where I come from there are certain legends: ones about shape shifters. They have the ability to shift into certain creatures to save the innocent," I started.

Bonnie looked curious, "And?" She asked.

"Okay, well in my tribe certain men, or boys rather, have been shifting into wolves since these legends started and I'm one of them," I explained, hoping she wouldn't scream.

Bonnie's eyes widened, "Whoa, you're one of the legendary shape shifters?" She asked, amazed.

I nodded, "Yes, do you know about them?"

Bonnie nodded, "Yeah. I know all about the magical creatures. I'm a witch," She murmured, sounding a little nervous.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I practice with the elements. Anyway, about the shape shifter thing, why are you telling me exactly?" Bonnie looked confused.

I gulped, "Well there was a legend about imprinting," I murmured.

Bonnie looked confused, "I'm not sure I'm familiar with this one," She replied.

"Okay, well, some wolves when they find their soul mate, they do something called imprinting. It's something magical, I cant really explain it. She just becomes his source of happiness, his reason for existing and without her, he can die," I told her, looking straight into her eyes.

Bonnie looked confused, then recognition shone in her eyes. "Wait, _I'm_ your imprint?" She asked, quietly.

I nodded, and she didn't say anything for a couple of seconds. I watched her nervously, until suddenly she flung her arms around my neck.

"That's why I haven't been able to maintain a long term relationship with a guy. You're my soul mate. Oh my god, this is so special," She exclaimed, against my chest.

"You're happy? You're not upset or scared or whatever?" I asked, hugging her close to me. I was over the moon at how smoothly it had all gone.

"I'm ecstatic," Bonnie said, looking up at me. On her face was the best smile I had ever seen in my life, prettier than all those actresses on TV a million times.

Suddenly, her cell phone started to ring. "Hey," She answered. She listened for a couple of seconds, "Hmmm…okay, I guess," She replied, before hanging up.

"We have to go back," She murmured.

"Do we have to?" I asked her.

Bonnie's eyes then lit up, "How about we go have dinner somewhere else? We can sneak off and nobody will find us," She exclaimed.

"Do you have a car?" I asked, and Bonnie nodded. I grinned at her, and with that; I took her hand and we ran for the car, hoping Elena wouldn't catch us.

* * *

**Damon's P.O.V**

I grinned as I got out of my car and towards the Grill. I had seen Bella get into the car and head here with her friends. I waited a couple of seconds, watching as Bonnie headed out with the same guy I had seen with Bella. I ran into the grill, feeling like I had to see Bella for some reason. I was attracted to her for some reason; like no girl I'd ever seen before.

I pushed open the door and headed in to the Grill. I scanned the Grill for Bella and saw her sitting with Elena, Stefan, Caroline, Tyler and Matt… How did they know each other? I decided I didn't care. I stalked over to them a giant grin on my face.

"Hello Bella," I said, grinning again. Bella's boyfriend or whoever with copper hair and topaz eyes scowled at me.

"What are you doing here?" He demanded, in an icy voice.

I grinned at him, "It's okay. I'm not here for beautiful, I mean Bella, here," I replied.

The guy put his arms around Bella protectively and she was watching me, a strange look on her face. I grinned at her.

"Calm down, Edward. He wont hurt me," She muttered.

"Yeah, Eddie. Listen to your GF," I replied.

Stefan narrowed his eyes at me, "What are you doing here?" He demanded of Damon.

"You know each other?" Bella was asking.

I chuckled, "Why yes, this is my brother, Stefan," I told her.

Recognition flashed in Bella's eyes and she whispered something to the girl with spiky black hair and topaz eyes sitting beside her. The girl nodded and Bella just looked a little smug.

"What are you doing here?" Stefan repeated.

"Whoa, you're running out of things to say, Stef. You just said that 5 seconds ago," I scolded, grinning at my brother.

He scowled at me, "Well, you didn't answer," He explained.

I sighed, "Well, I don't have to answer everything but because I'm such a good student, I will. I'm not here for Bella," I said, winking in her direction.

She turned away, and Edward narrowed his eyes at me.

"What are you here for then?" Edward asked, looking mad as he scrutinized my face.

"I'm here to flirt with this gorgeous lady here," I gestured to a gorgeous blonde who was standing a little way off. She had the same topaz eyes as the other ones, who I realized now were one of the Colored Eyed Vampires. It was the only explanation for such a color of eyes. It made sense. They were pale, with topaz eyes (which meant they were animal drinkers- like my stupid brother)but did Bella know? She looked comfortable with them.

I winked at the blonde girl who ignored me. I walked up to her and stroked her cheek, lightly. She glared, then slapped me hard across the face. I yanked her arm back and I heard a growl behind me. I turned to find a vampire with black curly hair and topaz eyes looking mad.

"Get your hand off my wife," He growled.

"Make me," I said, knowing I was way stronger. Edward and another blonde haired vampire stood up and they faced me. The blonde girl pulled away from me and I yanked at her hair. That was when all hell broke out.

* * *

**A/N: How did you like it? I put a little bit of Damon's P.O.V for those who wanted it… (: The next chapter is going to be really exciting and it will have more Bellmon moments…**

**REVIEW! Tell me what you think..**

**Lily xx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, The Vampire Diaries, or any other brands and/or products that came up in the chapter…**


	8. Fight

**When in Mystic Falls**

**Chapter 7- Fight**

**A/N: ****Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews… you make me smile! Enjoy this chapter… it's epic! **

**Enjoy!**

**Lily xx**

* * *

**Damon's P.O.V**

Suddenly, the big burly guy threw himself at me. I dodged him, but another vampire with blonde wavy hair grabbed me from the neck. I pushed away from him, kicking him in the stomach._ Loser_. I thought to myself. The blonde vampire flinched back, but the dark haired burly vampire lunged again at me and we were neck to neck for a couple of seconds. I looked around the Grill, checking to see if anyone was watching but it was empty except for the Colored Eyed vampires, Matt, Elena, Saint Stefan and Caroline.

I punched the dark haired vampire again in the stomach, but he didn't even flinch. _Big Burly fool. _I thought to myself. The big burly vampire punched me back, throwing me backwards. I snarled under my breath and ran towards him but hit into something; sort of like a barrier between us. It was Edward, his arms spread out between us to stop the fight.

"Emmett! You're drawing attention," Edward hissed, annoyed as he shielded both sides of the fight. The other blonde vampire had gone to sit down.

Emmett scowled at me, putting his arm protectively around the pretty blonde girl. "Don't touch Rosalie ever again or else I'll break you," He snarled. _Sure. _I thought.

I grinned at him, "Oooh I'm so scared of you, buddy," I joked and he jumped towards me again, but Edward stood between us, playing referee.

Stefan headed towards me, "Damon, I think you should leave," He said, in a serious tone of voice. _How I love my little brother…_

"And I think you should go die. But none of us are getting what we want," I snapped back.

I headed over to their table and took a seat between Bella and a small vampire with spiky black hair. The golden haired vampire who attacked me before was watching this other vampire girl, intently. I looked towards Bella, who was watching me with wide eyes. Edward came to sit by her and she leaned against him.

Rosalie and Emmett sat down by Caroline, Matt, Elena and Stefan. "So what do you guys want to order?" Elena was trying to be the perfect hostess, grinning as wide as the Atlantic Ocean. _Perfect match for St. Stefan._

Edward smiled at her, "We're okay, Elena. You guys go ahead and order," He murmured, conveying a message with his eyes. Elena nodded and Stefan whispered something to her. Probably that the colored Eyed vampires didn't rely on a human food diet; instead they only drank blood. I remembered reading about those before.

"Okay, Matt? Caroline? Stefan?" Elena asked, as she went around gathering the orders.

"I'll have a cheeseburger, fries and a big beer," I put in, leaning backwards.

Elena scowled at me, "So Matt and Caroline want a Three Cheese Pizza and 2 sodas, Stefan wants a chicken burger and an orange juice and then whatever I'm getting. Is that all? Hey! Where are Bonnie and your other friend?" Elena looked around, confused.

Bella smiled for some reason, then shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe they went for a walk," She explained.

Elena nodded, "Bella! What would _you _like to order? I totally forgot. Stupid me," She hit the side of her head and Bella grinned. _Stupid indeed. _I thought, amused.

"It's okay. I'm practically invisible," She laughed, sounding like an angel.

"So what'll you have?" Elena asked Bella.

Bella looked like she was thinking for a second, "I'll have a Mac and cheese and a Mountain Dew," She said, and Elena nodded, before hurrying off to place the orders.

"Hey El!" I called to Elena who was at the counter.

She ignored me, chattering to the guy on the cashier. He was typing something into his computer; probably their orders or something. "Elena Gilbert!" I shouted again.

She sighed, looking over. "What do you want, ass hole?" She yelled back.

Stefan chuckled and so did Bella and a number of the Colored Eyed vampires.

I glared at Elena, "Very funny. I wanted to tell you that I'm leaving so you can cancel my order," I stood up, turning to Elena.

"I wasn't going to order it anyway," Elena smiled innocently and I rolled my eyes.

"Well guys, see you later. It was a pleasure," I smirked at them all, then turned to Bella.

"I'll see you around, gorgeous," I winked at her and Bella rolled her eyes at me.

I grinned before starting out of the Grill. I needed to get something to drink; something of the blood variety. Then I could go after Bella; she'd probably be back at the hotel by then and that would be easier than when she was here. I looked over my shoulder at the brown eyed brunette beauty who one day would be mine.

* * *

**Bella's P.O.V**

I rolled my eyes as Damon headed out of the grill. I watched as he looked over his shoulder at me, with a bizarre expression on his face. This expression sent a thrill through me; a strange type of attraction I had never felt for anyone wanted to draw me to him and follow him. To be wrapped up in his arms and to never let go. _Wait a second, what the hell was I saying? Was I crazy?_

I shook my head at myself, turning back to Edward and the others. They were in a conversation about the next day. Alice was inviting them to come over to the hotel for a pool day and some dinner the next day. Elena came over from the cashier, and sat down. "Five minutes," She explained, smiling at Stefan.

"Oh boy, I'm so hungry," Matt was muttering and Caroline had her arm wrapped around his shoulder. She smiled a little at me.

"Me too," Elena put in, looking around," So what were you guys talking about when I was ordering?"

Stefan smiled at her, "We were talking about you," He joked.

Elena smacked him lightly as she giggled. "No, seriously," She muttered, looking at us all.

Alice grinned, "I was wondering if you guys are free to come hang out at The Mystic Falls Lodge tomorrow or not?" She asked.

Elena looked sad, "Tomorrow I have this whole family day thing Aunt Jenna is organizing," She muttered, "She's been planning it for an age,"

Stefan nodded," Yeah, I remember you telling me about it," He replied.

"And you're coming, don't forget," She sang to him. Stefan groaned but nodded, and Elena kissed him lightly on the lips.

I looked away, and Alice cried, "What about you guys?" She asked Caroline and Matt.

Caroline shrugged, "We can come, right Mattie?" She asked, grinning at her boyfriend.

Matt nodded, but he looked pained. "Sure, but please don't call me that in public," He whispered to Caroline but I picked it up because I was close to them. I giggled a little.

Caroline rolled her eyes, "Whatever," She said, as the order came.

The waiter placed down our food and drinks and hurried off. Emmett and Rosalie excused themselves to go watch the big screen T.V and Alice and Jasper soon followed, wincing at the smell of the human food. I started to eat my macaroni until I was full and then I sipped my soda gingerly. We made small talk with Matt, Caroline, Elena and Stefan as we ate- I mean, as I ate- and soon we were done. Alice danced over to us, telling us we had to leave. We said bye to our new friends and headed back to the hotel.

Once we were back in our room, Alice shot me a pleading look. "Bella?" She asked, sweetly.

I turned to her suspiciously, "What do you want Alice?" I asked, pulling off my shoes and throwing them under the bed. I sat down on the soft bed, looking at her.

Alice's topaz colored eyes were shining with mischief, "Well, I wanted to ask a favor, a tiny favor," She was muttering, sweetly.

"What? I'm not going shopping with you, Alice. I'm tired," I explained, heading over to the wardrobe and pulling out some training shorts and a light blue halter to put on to sleep in. I was worn out and all I wanted to do was to get 8 hours of sleep.

"No, it's not shopping. I miss Jazz and well, I was wondering if I could spend the night with him tonight. Edward can come here with you," She pleaded.

I shrugged, "Whatever," I muttered, feeling slightly happy at the fact that I'd be able to fall asleep in Edward's arms. I had missed him.

Alice grinned, running over to hug me. "I love you, Bella," She exclaimed, hugging me tightly.

I hugged her back, "Love you too," I muttered, and with that she ran out of the room, leaving me to change. I dressed quickly in my PJ's and brushed my teeth just as somebody knocked on the door of the room. I opened it to find Edward standing there, grinning at me.

I jumped into his arms, and he closed the door. I hugged him, tightly. "Ah Bella," He muttered, looking into my eyes with his topaz ones.

I gazed back, relishing in the beauty of his dazzling eyes. He put me down on the bed, and I leaned towards him, kissing his lips lightly. He kissed me back hungrily and pulled me down on top of him. I knotted my hands through his hair, and he pulled me closer. We kissed for a few seconds before I leaned back and he was leaning over me, kissing my neck.

"Change me," I whispered.

Edward rolled his eyes, pulling back. "Are you serious?" He sat up on my bed.

"Yeah. As serious as ever," I muttered, leaning towards him.

Edward laughed, "I can't change you," He replied.

I scowled, "Why not? Don't you love me?" I asked him, coming closer to him and looking him right in the eyes.

Edward nodded, "You know I do. But you know my terms," He reminded me.

I scowled again, "Matrimony," I said with disgust.

Edward chuckled, "That's the one," He winked at me and started kissing my neck, making me shiver.

I pulled away, "What about if I agree to marry you and you change me now?" I asked.

Edward shook his head, "Marriage first," He said, stubbornly.

I sighed, "What difference is it going to make?" I cried out, annoyed.

"Because… I…I," Edward trailed off, unable to find anything to say.

"See, there's no reason except that you're being annoying. Come on. I want to be a monster like you," I murmured jokily, clearing my neck of any hair and offering it to him.

"No," That simple word hurt me to the gut; rejection.

"Do you not want me forever? That's what it is Edward, isn't it?" I demanded, folding my arms across my chest.

"No, Bella. It's not like that and you know it," Edward defended himself, looking like he was getting a little annoyed.

"Then change me now," I ordered, tipping my neck to the side again.

Edward chuckled and kissed my neck. "No, not now," He murmured.

I got up off the bed, irritated. "Edward, why not? You're taking my soul away anyway, why wait until after marriage?" I demanded.

Edward pursed his lips then sighed, "What are all your new friends going to say when they find out that you have red eyes?" He wanted to know, talking in his 'be reasonable' voice.

"Well, I can use lenses," I explained.

"What about the fact that their new friend will want to suck their blood out?" He added, his topaz eyes sparkling slightly to show he was amused.

"I can control myself, Edward. Please, change me," I pleaded, giving him the puppy dog eyes.

Edward chuckled again, "Not now, love." He insisted.

I scowled at him, "But I want to be a vampire now," I persisted.

Edward smiled, "Well, I want to stop being a vampire, but none of us are going to get what we want," He murmured.

I sighed, "Come on, Edward. Seriously I mean it, I don't have to hang out with Caroline and Elena and those and besides they already know about vampires," I cried.

"Caroline and Matt don't." Edward muttered.

"How do you know?"

"I read their minds. Oh and I can't read Stefan and Damon's minds. It's because they're from the Cambiare type of vampires. My system isn't wired up the same as theirs," He murmured, looking irritated.

"Stop trying to change the subject. Fine, I'll marry you Edward but change me now," I pleaded, sounding whiny like a small child. I got up and leaned towards Edward, sticking my neck in front of his face again.

He inhaled deeply before pulling back. "Bella, you're killing me literally. I'd never take your soul," He muttered.

"Then you're lying about the marriage thing? You wont change me after all," I gasped.

Edward sighed, "Bella, you're so stubborn. After marriage we can wait a little then if you're sure it's the thing you want we'll consider it," He trailed off, looking alarmed at the angry expression that had appeared on my face.

I gasped, whirling to face him. "We'll CONSIDER it? You were just playing along with me or something all this time?" I demanded, standing up angrily.

Edward didn't reply. He stared at the ground. _You…liar… you...URGH! _

"It's true. God, Edward I can't believe it. You were going to trick me," I accused.

Edward sighed, "Tricking is such a strong word," He said, looking to my eyes with his. I looked away, not wanting to meet his gaze. His gaze made me do anything he wanted.

"Get out Edward," I said, closing my eyes.

"What?" Edward asked, looking unsure that he'd heard what I said.

"I need a little time to think about my scheming boyfriend," I muttered, turning away from him.

"I'm not leaving you, Bella," He said, coming forward with a pleading look in his eyes.

"Don't you dare try to dazzle me, Edward. If you don't leave, I will," I told him.

Edward shook his head, "You have nowhere to go," He murmured, sitting down onto my bed.

I glared at him, "Really? Well watch me leave. And I swear to god if you follow, Edward…" I trailed off, a murderous look on my face.

Edward sighed, "I'll be waiting when you come back and see reason," He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

I rolled my eyes. I grabbed my jacket and some sandals and headed for the door. I slammed it behind me, and started to stomp down towards the lobby. Once in the lobby I started walking outside until I was walking in the forest. I knew this wasn't safe when because it was dark and all that, and creatures could be looming between the trees but I decided I didn't care. I was too mad at Edward. He wasn't really going to change me. He was leading me on. I cursed myself for my stupidity and kept on walking, almost tripping over a thorn.

I sat down on a fallen tree trunk to think, and I gasped as I heard the sound of footsteps behind me. Had Edward followed? He had said he wouldn't. _I'd….I_ couldn't think of anything to do to him though.

"Cute outfit," I heard a familiar voice behind me. I looked down and gasped as I realized I was still wearing my pajama shorts and halter top under my unbuttoned jacket. _Oh well who cared now? Edward, the person I had trusted the most had straight out lied to me._ I looked back at the figure, realizing it was a smirking Damon Salvatore. His blue eyes were sparkling and his black hair was slightly messed up but there was still this force that made me want to be around him no matter how dangerous he looked or was. I knew he was a vampire but I felt a deep attraction to him. I pushed the feeling away, looking at him with as much annoyance as I could muster.

I glared at him as he grinned at me. "Not you again," I muttered, looking up into the ice blue chasms he called eyes.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! I know it was pretty short, but I hope you liked reading it… a good part is coming next with a ton of Bellmon moments… What did you think of Bella and Edward's argument? And what about the fight at the Grill? **

**REVIEW!**

**Oh and BTW I wanted to say that I created a Twilight/ Vampire Diaries crossover role play forum called Forks Falls, the link is on my profile if you want to join. Damon, Stefan, Elena, Edward, Jasper and many more are still free so check out the character list if you're interested and PM me/ comment on the post… Thanks! **

**Lily xx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD…**


	9. Discoveries

**When in Mystic Falls**

**Chapter 8- Discoveries**

**A/N: Hey guys! Here's the latest update for WIMF! I hope you like it and thanks to all who reviewed/alerted/faved… you guys are great! **

**Enjoy (:**

**Lilyxx**

* * *

**Bella's P.O.V**

_I glared at him as he grinned at me. "Not you again," I muttered, looking up into the ice blue chasms he called eyes. _

"Yeah, it's me. Surprise!" Damon stuck his tongue out at me, and I rolled my eyes, stalking away from him to the other side.

"I want to be alone," I informed him, prissily. I needed to think about my annoying vampire boyfriend and how he didn't care about me enough to change me to be a vampire.

Damon looked faintly amused, "Well, I'll just pretend I'm not here even though I am," He joked, following me.

I sighed, "You're not going to leave me alone, are you?" I asked, wearily. I looked at him with annoyed eyes.

Damon grinned, "Probably not," He murmured, getting closer to me. He touched my shoulder lightly, sending a tingle through my body.

"Fine, you can come. Let's walk," I replied, starting deeper into the forest. He let go of my shoulder and followed me. I walked faster, until I was out of breath. I stopped and sighed, wiping my forehead.

"Are you into hiking?" He asked, stopping by me.

I shook my head, "Not really. Only when I'm mad," I muttered, angrily thinking of Edward.

"And why is that?" His eyes were amused yet again for some reason.

I shook my head again, "...it!" I yelled, separating each word as if it was a sentence. Yeah, I was that annoyed.

Damon chuckled, "Fine, just chillax," He whispered. Suddenly, he was right in front of me. He stroked my cheek and when I pulled away he put a firm hold on either side of my face. I didn't know whether to pull away or enjoy the moment.

He held up my chin so I was staring right into his eyes and then stared right into mine. His pupils became bigger, filling his whole eyes and the blue in his eyes swirled around like an avalanche, "You will kiss me and fall in love with me" He said, slowly and carefully as if he was trying to hypnotize me or something. But that was just crazy.

I looked away, pushing him away from me. "I have a boyfriend," I told him, just as firmly.

Damon looked enraged, "What's wrong with you?" He demanded, snapping out of his daze. He looked worse than Alice when she was having a vision.

"What do you mean?" I asked, generally confused as I looked back at him.

"Do you have vervain on you?" He demanded again, sounding annoyed.

"What the hell is that?" I was getting annoyed too by now and my voice rose in volume. He grabbed onto my arm in a way that could only be described as rough and I didn't like it.

"Don't play dumb," His eyes were blazing with anger now, and I gasped as veins emerged around his eyes and his fangs came out. Wow, that never happened to Edward. It must be because he's a Cambiare vampire.

"I'm not," I cried out, but he just clasped my arm harder. I pulled away, but there was no point. He was strong. Really strong. I think, even stronger than Edward or even Emmett.

He sniffed the air for a second, looking around, "You're right. Bonnie Bennett sent you to kill me didn't she? You're a goddamned witch like her," He yelled, dragging my hand and running so we were deeper into the forest.

He threw me against a tree branch and I shook my head, "I'm not a," I gulped "a witch,"

Damon narrowed his eyes at me, "I don't believe you, don't lie to me. I can hurt you, witch" He hissed, his voice furious.

"I swear to god I'm not a witch." I cried out, desperately.

Damon just shook his head and ran towards me, like a snake running towards its prey. And I was his prey, I realized with a sickening feeling. He lunged at me; his mouth aiming for my neck. Suddenly, he was sucking my blood. I let out a gasp, but it faded as the intense pleasure flooded my body from top to bottom. It was like being in heaven. Euphoria. Whatever you may call it; it was paradise. I closed my eyes, feeling a smile tug on my lips. The sweetest sensation overtook my body, making me feel like I was floating. I sank backwards, relishing the amazing sensation. Damon pulled away, probably confused as to why I wasn't screaming. His mouth was dripping with blood.

"Why aren't you screaming?" Damon asked, wiping his hand on the sleeve of his leather jacket.

I looked away, grossed out, but not scared. "Maybe because it doesn't hurt," I informed him, weakly. I ran a hand gently over my neck where his fangs had met my skin, and felt two holes; some blood was still dripping from them. I wiped my hands on my shorts and let my hair down, covering them.

Damon looked annoyed, "What's wrong with you? Why aren't you scared? You should be," He murmured, coming closer.

"Damon, I know you're a vampire. I've known it practically since I met you," I told him, standing up and leaning on him. I was all muddy from being thrown onto the ground, so I tried to dust off my clothes. My knees were all dirty from the grass too.

"Why aren't you scared then?" He asked, looking confused and a little breathless.

I shrugged, looking straight into his eyes.

He looked away, aggravated. "You don't get compelled. You don't freak out when I suck your blood. What is up with you?" He wanted to know, folding his arms across his chest.

I sighed, "My boyfriend is a vampire," I muttered.

Damon looked astonished, "And you know and don't mind? God this is like Elena all over again," He looked irritated more than amused.

Suddenly my cell phone buzzed. I hadn't even realized I'd brought it with me, yet here it was in my pocket. Darn it, it was Charlie. _Best time, Dad._ I thought to myself sarcastically.

I picked up, putting my hand up in a 'one minute' gesture to Damon. He rolled his eyes.

"Hey dad," I called, trying to sound cheerful; not like I'd just been attacked by a vampire.

"Hey Bells, where are you?"He asked, sounding a little distracted.

"At the hotel room. Where else would I be?" I asked him, trying to sound amused. I even put in a fake laugh.

"But I called Alice and she said you're not. Did you go down to the lobby?" He asked, sounding only mildly interested.

"Yeah," I murmured, happy that I wouldn't have to think up another lie.

"Are you alone or with a friend?" He asked, and Damon chuckled from beside me. Friend huh? More like an evil vampire who was trying to suck my blood yet I had enjoyed it immensely. There was certainly something wrong with me. Now I was positive.

"Er…" I trailed off.

"I heard someone beside you. Who are they?" Charlie asked.

"Uh, a new friend I made," I replied, lying wildly.

"What's her name?" He asked.

"Um…." I trailed off again, thinking of a random girl's name.

Damon grinned from beside me, "Elena Gilbert," He mouthed.

"Elena Gilbert, Ch-dad," I explained, realizing that Damon had overheard my whole conversation.

"Cool. I'm so so glad you're making friends, Bells. So when you heading back to your old rainy hometown?" He asked.

"In about a week, I have to go now, Elena and I are going to… watch a movie," I replied, wanting to hang up. I didn't really like having long conversations with Charlie.

"Okay, sure honey. Say hi to her for me. I'll be waiting for you," Dad replied.

"Of course, I miss you, dad, Bye."

We said our goodbyes and hung up.

"Thanks for the save, Elena Gilbert," I joked, and Damon just grinned.

"Why didn't you tell your dad that you were assaulted by a vampire?" He asked.

I didn't reply. Charlie hated all the supernatural things. I'd probably never tell him about Edward and the Cullens, or about Jacob and the pack. It was just better keeping it all in the dark so he wouldn't go insane or something.

Damon grinned again, a smile I was beginning to see a lot of. "Oh, so daddy dearest doesn't know about you dating a leech?" He said, ending it like a question.

"No, he doesn't," I muttered, and Damon snatched the cell phone from my hand before I could even register what he was going to do.

"That could easily be changed," Damon smirked, typing something into my cell phone.

"Damon," I pleaded.

"What?" He demanded, looking up.

"You won't tell him, will you?" I asked an earnest tone dominant in my voice.

Damon grinned, a smile spreading widely across his face. He started away from me and I yanked his arm. "Damon please, I will do anything," I cried.

"Anything?" Damon looked mischievous.

"You can have another drink," I told him, holding my hair away from my neck.

Damon narrowed his eyes at me, "But you enjoy that too; I felt it, it was weird. It wouldn't be fair that you get pleasure too," He complained. And he was right. I'd never wanted anything more than for his fangs to press into my neck again and fill me with the heavenly feeling I had enjoyed a few minutes ago.

I sighed, "DAMON! I'll do anything. Promise. But Charlie has enough problems without more," I insisted.

"Like his daughter dating a vampire?" He asked, his blue eyes sparkling.

I shook my head, "He doesn't have that problem yet. Please don't tell him," I pleaded, looking straight into his eyes.

He sighed, "You'll do anything, you said before," He winked at me, before he shoved my cell phone into his pocket.

I sighed too, "That's true," I mumbled, knowing I was getting myself into no good. Who knew what Damon would want from me?

"Chillax, don't look so scared. I'll have one kiss," Damon said, smiling at me.

"What?"

He raised a black eyebrow, "One kiss and your secret's safe," He repeated as if I was dumb or something.

"How can I trust you? What if I kiss you and you tell him anyway? I mean, you did attack me like 2 minutes ago," I narrowed my brown eyes at him and he just looked back at me, looking sincere.

"Because, I am many things. A sadist, a bloodsucker, an arrogant freak (sometimes), but I am not a liar. And I keep my word," He informed me, tilting my chin up lightly.

I sighed again, "Pinky promise?" I asked, holding out my hand.

"Are we in the fifth grade?" He asked, grinning.

I held out my pinky and he shook it. "Happy now?" He murmured, rolling his brilliant blue eyes at me. I felt my breath catch in my throat as he leaned towards me.

* * *

**A/N: So here it was. This is the official beginning of the Bellmon relationship! Things are just gonna get better and better from now on. I know it was short but it was vital to the story line; it's going to mark a change for Bella… I hope you guys liked it and please REVIEW (:**

**I'll try to update real soon!**

**Lily xx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, The Vampire Diaries or anything else that came up in the chapter.**


	10. This Kiss

**When in Mystic Falls**

**Chapter 9- This Kiss**

**A/N: ****Hey Y'all! So sorry I haven't updated for ages, I had school and all that. Your reviews made me smile more than when I get a packet of Skittles (taste the rainbow… LOL). Thanks for all your ongoing support and I hope you like the chapter (:**

**Lily xx**

**

* * *

**

_I held out my pinky and he shook it. "Happy now?" He murmured, rolling his brilliant blue eyes at me. I felt my breath catch in my throat as he leaned towards me. _

The second our lips met, I felt a surge of electricity so strong I thought I'd put my hand into the electric socket and I couldn't pull it out. His lips were sweet, not tasting of blood at all but rather something heavenly and sugary like honey. I wrapped my arms around him, knotting my hand in his hair, and kissing him harder. This kiss was nothing like a kiss I'd shared with Edward before, this was dangerous, wild, crazy; definitely unstoppable. My senses were coming alive, and I felt the need to kiss him forever rise through my body. Damon's lips were the missing puzzle piece I had to find. I kissed him harder and harder, and he let me go further than Edward ever had.

Thinking of my boyfriend, I pulled back reluctantly. I was out of breath, but in a good way, and even Damon looked frazzled. He managed to keep it cool though, running a hand through his hair in a blasé way; as if he kissed girls every day like that; which he probably did. We looked at each other for a few seconds not saying anything. I knew then he'd felt the same epic connection I'd felt. I'd felt like I was touching an electric socket that was going into overdrive, about to explode or something.

"Why the hell hasn't he changed you?" He blurted out, suddenly.

I looked at him, pretending to be confused, though I knew exactly what he meant.

"Why were _you_ changed then?" I replied with another question. I folded my arms across my chest and shot him a small smile.

Damon sighed, looking a little sad. "Let's walk and I'll tell you," He muttered.

I nodded, and followed him in the direction he was going. I looked up at the sky, which was now a dark blue, but the thousands of stars above glittered brilliantly lighting it up. It was a beautiful sight, the silvery haziness of the stars contrasting against the dark navy blue of the night sky. Damon looked up too, his face staring up at the sky with a sort of bored expression, like he was used to seeing such a breathtaking sight. Back in Forks, the sky even at night, was usually foggy and cloudy. You could hardly ever see the stars.

"How long have you been a vampire, first?" I asked, curiously when Damon didn't speak.

"Since 1864. A vampire named Katherine changed me and my brother. We were both in love with her, yet she didn't want to choose. She wanted us both, but Stefan exposed her at the end, and she got locked up with all the other vampires in Mystic Falls at that time," He murmured, speaking in a lifeless voice.

"What happened to them? Were they many?" I asked, feeling interest in Damon's past. This was actually very interesting. Nothing like the boring history class we took at school with the teacher droning on and on about map skills and all that.

"They _were _many. And they were all locked inside a tomb, and starved from blood so they would weaken. A witch called Emily who was Katherine's friend put a spell on the tomb, locking them in. Katherine was supposed to be one of them, but a few months ago; with the help of a Bennett witch, one of Emily's descendents, I opened the tomb only to find her not inside. She'd left us. She hadn't cared to come back. I got mad and ran away from Mystic Falls. I've been looking for her," He explained, a spark coming into his blue eyes. He walked faster now and I had to practically run to catch up with him.

"Do you still want to be with her? Will you take her back after she left you and your brother?" I asked him, perplexed. I couldn't believe he would actually want to be with her after she had escaped and not even come back to them; her lovers.

Damon snorted, "No way José. I want revenge. I pined over her for about a hundred years," He explained.

"She must have really been something," I muttered. Damon was handsome which meant that Katherine must have been gorgeous.

"I fell hard for her," Damon exclaimed, looking slightly bashful at the revelation.

"It's okay to fall in love. I'm in love with my boyfriend," I explained to him, smiling at that thought.

"Love makes you vulnerable," Damon spat at me.

I touched his shoulder, a spark shooting through my body. "Hey! You don't have to get mad," I murmured.

Damon shook his head, and I decided to change the subject. "Is that ring you're wearing the heirloom that let's you go out in the sun?" I asked, remembering Alice saying something about that.

Damon nodded, "Yeah," He touched his ring for a second.

"How does it work?"

"I'm not sure. It's charmed by a witch. Katherine gave it to me. She left me another one though; one that was hers. She had a necklace and a bracelet too. She gave me her extra ring as a sign of _love_," He spat the word.

"Can I see it?"

"What? Katherine's ring?" He asked, sounding slightly dubious.

I nodded. "Is that okay?" I questioned, tipping my head slightly to the side so my hair was falling in my face.

Damon shrugged, digging his hand into the pocket of his leather jacket. He rummaged around a little before pulling out a ring identical to his own except smaller in size. It was the same color, but it sparkled more on the edges.

"It is engraved with diamonds," Damon explained.

I nodded, and turned it over. Inside there was some sort of swirly script; something in Italian but I couldn't understand what it meant. "What does that say?" I asked, curiously.

Damon sighed, "It says Il nostro amore è eterno which translated in English means 'Our love is everlasting' which was a total lie," He muttered, and I nodded again.

I looked at the beautiful ring, longing to try it on. I gazed at it, and then looked at Damon. His face lightened into a smile, "Go ahead," He muttered, as if he knew what I was thinking.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

Damon nodded, "Yeah. She doesn't mean anything to me anymore," He insisted.

I hesitantly slipped the ring onto my finger. It slipped right into place, sparkling in the moonlight. I touched the smooth metal, feeling that it was sort of warm.

"Do you want to get ice cream?" Damon asked, a second later.

"Ice-cream? It's the middle of the night and its winter. And besides, I'm not dressed," I reminded him.

Damon shrugged, "Wait one second," He muttered, and I shot him a questioning look. Before I could ask what the heck he was doing or where he was going, he was gone. I sat down on a tree branch, unable to believe what had happened. I'd kissed Damon, and it felt so right. It was like nothing I'd ever felt before. I sighed, running a hand through my hair just as I heard a small thud behind me. I looked up to find Damon standing there, a black dress and a jeans jacket in his hand.

"Put it on, don't worry, I wont look," Damon winked at me and I rolled my eyes. I took the black silk dress and jeans jacket.

"Where the hell did you get this from?" I asked, fingering the material.

"It's Elenas. She's staying over at the boarding house tonight. She gave me it to give it to you," He murmured.

"You live close to here?" I asked.

"Yeah, now get dressed. I'll be right back," Damon disappeared again, and I looked around, but there was no one there. Just in case, I slipped the dress over my shorts before pulling them off. I yanked my halter top off too and smoothed down the dress. I ran my hand through my hair, wondering when Damon would come again. It was getting a little chilly so I slipped on the jeans jacket too and sat down. Edward was going to be mad, but right now I really didn't give a damn about what he thought. He had really pissed me off. _He didn't want to change me. _That was the thought that rang through my head a million times, reminding me that he didn't care. That he didn't want to be with me forever.

"Ready to go?" Damon's voice came from behind me, and I gasped surprised.

He just chuckled and I nodded. "You look good," He commented, as he started out of the woods. I followed, and soon we reached a black Ferrari.

"Your car?" I asked, and Damon opened the door of the passenger seat for me.

"Yeah it is," He replied, and I slipped into the car. He closed the door gently and was at the driver's seat before I could blink. Wow, he was faster than Edward. He started the engine, and I played around with the radio until I found a classic music station. I hummed along to Claire De Lune, turning it up so that the sound of Claude Debussy filled the car.

"You like classic music?" Damon looked surprised.

I nodded, "Renee always had it on at the house. Renee's my mom by the way." I added, closing my eyes as the familiar music filled my ears.

"Claude Debussy is a great guy," Damon muttered, a second later. My eyelids flicked open.

"Oh my god. You knew Debussy?" I could hardly contain my excitement.

Damon nodded, "I helped him write Claire De Lune. It means moonlight in French by the way," He explained.

I gasped, "You helped him write it?" I asked.

Damon smirked, "Yeah and on the same day, I invented the space shuttle," Damon snorted.

I rolled my eyes, smacking him. "Ha ha," I stated, drily.

Damon grinned, "No, I didn't help him write Claire De Lune, but I did know the guy," He muttered.

"Was he nice?" I questioned, looking out of the car window as to where we were going. I didn't actually know where the heck Damon was taking me.

Damon shrugged, "I didn't know him well. Stefan loves the classical stuff. I'm more into rock and roll," He imitated an air guitar with one hand and I rolled my eyes.

"Where are we going, Damon?" I asked, looking around the strange surroundings. We were in a small street with some tiny stores on it. There were no cars in it, and as Damon parked the car, I shivered feeling slightly uncomfortable.

"It's a small store that sells the best ice cream in Virginia," He explained, stopping the engine.

"How do you know? Do you even eat ice cream?" I demanded, unfastening my seatbelt. I don't know why but I feel like I could trust him.

Damon nodded, "Yes. Why wouldn't I?"

"Because you're a vampire," I replied, smiling a little.

Damon shrugged, "So what? I LOVE ice cream in fact," He exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes, "Okay whatever. So long as there's cookie dough," I informed him.

Damon nodded, "There is. The store is really cute and I took some girls there before," He explained as he gestured to a small store called 'Mezzanotte'.

"It means midnight in Italian before you ask. It's a store for those who like to get a midnight ice cream," He explained.

"Are there many of those crazy people?" I asked, smirking a little.

"Are you calling a vampire crazy?"

"Are you calling people who eat ice cream at midnight _not _crazy?" I shot back, grinning.

Damon smiled back, "Come on. Let's go in before the store close or something," He muttered, getting out of his side of the car. He opened my door for me and I got out too.

"This place is creepy, Damon," I murmured.

"Do you trust me?" He asked, and in all truth even though he seemed kind of weird, I realized I did trust him. My heart trusted him already. I was completely at ease with him.

I nodded, biting my lip. "Yes,"

"Then I'll protect you from everything,"

"Why are you doing this? Why are you being nice to me?" I asked, because I honestly wanted to know.

Damon sighed, "I don't know, Bella. I don't know. But I feel like we have this weird connection. I have this strange urge to make sure you're safe," He mumbled, looking confused.

None of us said anything for a couple of seconds. "Shall we go in?" I broke the silence, shooting him a big grin. He mirrored it.

"Come on," He held out his hand and I took it, and then we headed into Mezzanotte.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm so sorry it was so short, but I hope you liked it! The next one will have some serious drama… and I mean it LOL (: Edward will probably be involved. **

**Leave me your reviews….**

**Lily xx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or The Vampire Diaries. **


	11. Mezzanotte

**When in Mystic Falls**

**Chapter 10- Mezzanotte**

**A/N: Hey! I could apologize about the late update but we'd be going on forever so I just wanted to thank all of those who reviewed, faved and alerted—I love you all more than Taylor Swift loves glitter (:**

**Thanks again, and hope you enjoy!**

**Lilyxx**

**

* * *

**

**Bella's P.O.V**

I smiled a little as I walked into the ice cream shot. Surprisingly, it wasn't empty; there was actually a few people sitting around the small tables with checked table cloths. Damon led me over to a table by the window and we settled down. A waitress came over to us, looking tired as she brought the menus over. She brightened slightly as she saw Damon but her smile faded as Damon slipped his arm around me. "What would you two like to order?" She asked, handing each one of us a menu.

I took mine and scanned the page quickly. In all honesty, I wasn't really that hungry. I didn't usually eat at midnight. "I'll have whatever he's having," I muttered, placing the menu on the table.

"So we'll both have your special mezzanote sundae," He told the waitress, who nodded before grabbing our menus and hurrying off.

"What is that? And get your hands off me. I didn't want to say anything before as not to embarrass you but…" I trailed off, shrugging Damon's hand off my shoulder.

He smirked, "You are a weird little girl. Any other girl would jump at the opportunity to be at this close a proximity to me," He murmured.

"Well, then let's be thankful I'm not any other girl," I replied, curtly.

Damon chuckled a little, "Funny. I like it," He took my hand and I pushed away.

"Damon, I _do_ have a boyfriend," I reminded him, looking a little around the small café. It had a nice sort of atmosphere to it.

"I know you do, and that what makes you all the more appealing," Damon smirked again and I just rolled my eyes at him.

"How did you discover this place anyway?" I asked, looking around. Why would a vampire be hanging around here?

"Erm, well I used to come here to think and also to look for midnight snacks," He winked at me and I felt a sick feeling wash over me.

"There goes my appetite," I muttered. _Or what little of it I had… _

Damon rolled his eyes, "Actually that just makes me even more hungry," He shrugged nonchalantly.

"Oh really? Maybe that's because you're a _bloodsucker,_" I said the last word under my breath, but I was sure he could hear it.

"Maybe," He replied, just as the waitress came over with our order. She placed the two giant sundaes on the table and looked up, mostly at Damon.

"Anything else?" She asked.

"No, thank you, Gladys," He offered her a warm smile and she headed off, looking pleased.

"How do you know her name?" I asked, as I dug into my sundae. There were scoops of brown looking ice cream, and a scoop of light brown and a couple of white. I bit into some of the brown which I realized was a nutty chocolate.

"She has a nametag. Jealous, huh?" Damon winked at me as he took a giant spoon of his own ice cream.

"In your dreams, Salvatore," I took another bite of ice cream and glared at him.

"That's what I'm counting on, Ms. Swan," He replied, breezily. None of us said anything for a few seconds; we were just eating this delicious ice cream. Damon was right it was good.

"What's in this anyway?" I gestured to the sundae.

"Erm, B negative, O positive and a little bit of AB," Damon joked and I shot him a disgusted look.

"Seriously what's in it?"

"Erm, 2 scoops of extra nutty chocolate, 1 caramel dream, and a couple of scoops of very Vanilla," He replied, finishing off his sundae. Mine was nearly full.

"It's good. But I can't finish it. You can have the rest if you want," I offered him the ice cream but he pushed it away.

"No no no. I'm looking after my figure. It takes a lot of hard work to look this good," He gestured towards his body and I rolled my eyes.

"Such a Jessica Stanley," I whispered almost to myself.

"What?"

"Nothing," I said, cheerfully. "Ready to go? Edward will be wondering where I am," I reminded him.

"Well, that's only another reason to stay as long as possible," Damon replied.

"Check!" I called to Gladys who hurried over with the check. I pulled out my purse but Damon wouldn't let me pay. He handed her some money.

"Keep the change," He winked at her and she swooned. I rolled my eyes and stood up, starting out of the restaurant. Damon followed, slipping an arm around my waist. I shrugged it off. We headed to the car and I got in the passenger seat. Damon slipped in the other side and he didn't start the engine.

"What are you waiting for?" I asked, turning to look at Damon who was watching me intently.

"For this," Damon muttered, and I felt the weight of his lips crushing down on mine. I kissed him back, unable to stop. The feeling of intense pleasure washed over me, and I started to forget all my worries about Edward and everything else. When he pulled away, I was breathless. I shot him an annoyed look.

"Stop doing that. You make me light headed," I complained.

Damon smiled, and then the look on his face turned serious. "Why hasn't he changed you?" He asked, and I sighed.

"We have to leave," I replied, changing the subject.

"No, I mean it. You're gorgeous, funny and totally nice to be around. Why hasn't the old BF changed you? It's what vampires have been doing to their loves for centuries," He asked.

"Why hasn't Stefan changed Elena?" I replied.

"It's because Elena doesn't want to be changed,"

"How do you know I do?" I asked, keeping my eyes on the dashboard.

"Because I can tell you do. I know you want to. So why hasn't he changed you?"

"Damon, I don't want to talk about this," I replied, firmly. I met his ice blue eyes for a second before gripping the door.

"I'm leaving if you aren't going to take me home," I started getting out of the car, but Damon pulled me back.

He laughed, "What are you going to do? Walk home alone?" He wanted to know.

I sighed, "Maybe," But I knew I was in trouble. I didn't even know where we were, let alone the way to get back to the lodge.

"Fasten your seatbelt Bella," Damon said, in an even voice.

I sighed again, and closed it. "Happy?" I asked, a little acidly.

"Yes," Damon replied, smiling at me before starting the engine.

It was a quiet journey back to the lodge. None of us said a word; we both basked in the silence of our thoughts, not making a sound. I looked at Damon a couple of times, but he was staring straight ahead; his blue eyes focused on the road. I watched them, relishing in their beauty. They were way prettier than Edward's eyes. Edward's eyes were nice, but you couldn't drown in them. You couldn't spend hours staring at them and never get bored. Damon looked over at me a few times too, but I looked away from him, blushing a little. I didn't want him to know I'd been watching him so intently, even though something inside me told me he already knew.

When he pulled up in the parking lot of the MFL, he didn't say anything.

"Well, thank you for tonight. And for the ice cream," I started, breaking the silence.

Damon didn't say anything so I got out of the car, not pausing to look back. As I approached the door of the hotel, I heard the car door open.

"Bella?"

"Yes?" I replied, whirling half around to face him.

"I can do it," He whispered, his voice carrying.

"Do what?" I was confused.

"I can do it. I can change you if you want to be changed," Damon replied and this time I knew exactly what he meant.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry it was a little short. The next will be way longer, promise…**

**REVIEW and I'll try to update soon. (:**

**Lily xx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries or Twilight. **


	12. Tacky Ring

**When In Mystic Falls**

**Chapter 11- Tacky Ring**

**A/N: Hey Y'all again! I hope you had a very merry Christmas and I hope you have a happy new year! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in ages…I was very busy with my other stories… I promise the next update will be sooner! Anyway, thanks to all who reviewed… I heart you all! **

**On with Chapter 11…**

**Lily xx**

**

* * *

**

**Previously on When In Mystic Falls:**

"_I can do it," He whispered, his voice carrying._

"_Do what?" I was confused._

"_I can do it. I can change you if you want to be changed," Damon replied and this time I knew exactly what he meant._

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

**Bella's P.O.V**

I turned to look at him, chocolate brown eyes staring into ice blue ones. I gulped and shook my head, "No," I whispered, "You can't. Because I want Edward to do it,"

Damon's eyes reflected some sort of pain, and I wanted nothing more than to go hug him but I needed to have some self control. I was almost engaged to Edward; I was behaving in an incredibly unfaithful way; I'd never been disloyal to Edward before. "It's your choice Bella," As he whispered my name, a shiver was sent down my spine, but it was not a bad sort of shiver; it was pleasurable. "But I can change you sooner," Damon then pulled out a piece of paper from the dashboard of the car, and scribbled down something I later saw was his number. "Call me," He muttered, kissing me on the cheek.

And with that, he got into his car and went off into the night. I was left staring into the distance. I don't know how long I stood there, but when I started to shiver, I decided it would be a good choice to get back to my room.

I hurried through the lobby, room key in hand to room 236. I hoped that Edward wasn't still there; I wouldn't be able to face him now. Not after I'd kissed Damon, and wanted to do way more. I needed time to think.

I pressed the key into the door, and with a sigh of relief realized the room was empty. Edward was nowhere to be seen. I closed the door behind me and hurried to the wardrobe where Alice had unpacked my things for me. I pulled out some blue Capri's and a white long sleeved camisole and slipped them on, throwing Elena's dress into the laundry basket; I'd have to return it to her later.

I then trudged over to bed, and slipped under the warm covers, flicking the light off. I tried to clear my mind of thoughts about Edward or Damon, but as what usually happened when I tried not to think of something; I didn't succeed.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

_I was in a dark alleyway and I was on the floor. I picked myself up without thinking and stood there shivering. It was cold and there was a path ahead of me that led into darkness. I looked the other way, but the wall was closed off; there was only one way to go…into the dark. _

_I sighed, pulling out my cell phone to shine the way, and started down the path. The cell phone lit up a little of the way, so I stumbled only once or twice. I didn't know where I was going or where I came from. _

_After I'd walked for a while, I heard voices. I ran faster, trying to reach them. They were calling my name. "Bella!" _

"_Bella, come here!" _

_I tried to follow the voices and found myself in front of a path that split into two paths of light. At one path, Damon was standing, his gorgeous blue eyes lighting up and a mischievous smirk on his face. He was beckoning me over. I was drawn to him. _

_By the other path was Edward. He was totally handsome in his own sparkly way too. His skin was sparkling in the sun and his topaz eyes were glinting in the light. He was smiling my favorite crooked smile. _

_I didn't know which path to take. All I knew was that I couldn't choose both. It was either one or the other. _

"_Choose me," Damon was saying, "You're drawn to me. I'm no sparkly fairy like your soon-to-be fiancé. I'm fun; you have the time of your life with me,"_

_Edward was shaking his head "don't listen to him. He chooses evil. Bella, you belong with me. I'm the safer choice," He sang._

"_Choose me!" They both started to yell, and I covered my ears and sank to the ground as their voices got louder. I couldn't choose. I couldn't choose. _

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

I woke up the next morning, sweating and out of breath. One name was ringing through my mind; _Damon, Damon, Damon… _ It was like the beating of a drum or something.

I pushed thoughts of the hot Salvatore vampire away and got out of bed. I headed towards the bathroom and splashed some water on my face. The cool water felt good on my skin. I put some of the blue liquid hand wash onto my hands, before realizing with a start it was the same color as Damon's eyes. I shook thoughts of Damon from my mind. He was practically a stranger, yet I felt a deep connection to him; nothing I'd ever felt with Edward. I was confused, tired and frazzled. I didn't know what to do.

I rinsed my hands off, before grabbing my hairbrush from on the counter. It was the same color as Damon's hair; ebony black, I realized before I could stop myself. I tugged it through my hair, smoothing out all the knots. I looked into the mirror at my reflection. _Oh my god, I was getting obsessive._ I thought to myself as I looked into my reflection, and saw Damon's face in the mirror behind me. I gasped; swiveling around, but there was no one there. It was just a figment of my imagination. Yet it seemed so real. What was going on? Was this some sort of message?

I sighed, heading out of the bathroom. I dressed in some khaki skinny jeans, a black shirt and some black converse All Stars. I heard a knock on the door as I was stuffing my cell phone into my pocket. I hurried to the door, hoping with all my might that it wasn't Edward. I don't know why but I had a sudden revulsion to the topaz eyed vampire.

But as I swung the door open, I smiled widely. It wasn't Edward; it was Jacob and Bonnie was with him. They smiled at me, "Hey Bella, you coming down for breakfast?" Bonnie asked, brightly. Her green eyes were shining as her eyes flickered to Jacob for a second. I recognized the emotion in them; true love.

I nodded, "Yeah," I said, "Give me a second to lock the door,"

"Sure," Jacob stated, just as I ran inside and grabbed the room key from on the dresser. I shut the door, and followed the happy couple to the elevator. Once it came, we got inside, and pressed the button for the lobby.

"So how was your night?" I asked them, forcing a smile on my face.

Bonnie grinned, "We snuck away and I took Jake to my Grams house and showed him my _witch _stuff," She whispered the word 'witch' even though there was nobody in the elevator except for us.

"Yeah, it was totally amazing, Bells. Bon Bon here is so talented," Jacob's eyes shone with admiration as he looked at his new imprint. I couldn't help feeling extremely jealous of them. How come they had it so easy and I was the one struggling between two vampire lovers? How come my life was never simple?

I followed Jake and Bonnie out of the elevator and towards the restaurant. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett were seated at a table, trays of untouched food in front of them. Alice waved me over, and once I put enough food on my table and told Bonnie and Jacob to meet me at the table when they were done, I hurried over to them.

I plunked my tray down onto the table, and slipped onto the seat next to Alice's. There was a chorus of greetings from the Cullen vampires, except Edward who was nowhere to be seen.

I took a bite of toast and looked over to Alice, who was whispering something to Jasper. "Where's Edward?" I couldn't help but ask.

Alice looked confused; "I don't know…" she trailed off, "Oh there he is, hello Edward," She said, brightly as Edward approached the table with nothing but a carton of orange juice. He sat down by Emmett and Rosalie, not meeting anyone's eyes.

"Hi Edward," I tried, leaning towards him. His eyes flickered up to meet mine for a second, before they got this really cold look in them. He turned away and I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

Alice shot me a confused look and I shrugged too, "Hello? Edward Anthony Masen Cullen?" I tried. Still no reply.

I shoved the last piece of toast into my mouth, annoyed at his naïve behavior, before I stood up.

"Where are you going, Bella?" Alice asked me, yanking on my arm.

I ignored her, "Edward, we need to talk. If you're going to act like a mature adult then come to my room," I said, before pulling my arm away from Alice and stalking out of the room.

Bonnie caught me on the way out; they were on their way to the table. "Where are you going, girl?" Her green eyes were wide and full of kindness.

I fought to keep the tears out of my own eyes, "I'm heading to my room. I don't feel well," I lied.

"Bella, if you need anything don't be shy to talk to me," Bonnie said, shooting me a kind smile, before she turned back to Jake.

"She's not feeling very well," She replied to him.

"I will, Bonnie. Thanks for being a good friend," I said, and Bonnie grinned. I rushed out of the room then and up the stairs, deciding not to take the elevator.

By the time I reached my room, I was breathless and crying. I saw a godlike figure standing by the door. Edward.

I sighed, knowing I would have to face him. It was now or never. I hurried to the door, wiping the tears away. I pushed the key into the lock of the door, and stomped in, allowing him to follow me in. I sat down onto the couch, and folded my arms across my chest.

Edward came to stand next to the TV. He scowled at me, "I know what you did with him," He burst out.

"Yeah, and what was that?" I asked, trying to fight the anger.

"You kissed him, Bella. After all we've been through," Edward snarled.

"Edward, it's none of your business. Who I kiss or who I don't kiss… you're not the boss of me," I stood up and looked him in the eyes.

Edward let out an annoyed cry, "What do you mean? You're my girlfriend," He shouted.

"Yeah, I know. But that doesn't give you the right to order me around. Damon says that Vampires since the beginning of time have been changing their mates," I shot back at him.

Edward's topaz eyes looked troubled, but when I looked into them; I just saw Damon's pale blue eyes gazing back at me, looking half amused and half annoyed. "What do you mean? There are no other vampires and humans that are in love, why has he been feeding you all this trash?" He asked, looking angry now.

"It's not trash, Edward. You need to get a grip on yourself because there are other vampires and humans who fell in love and the vampire changed the human as soon as they fell in love," I muttered.

Edwards's eyes suddenly blazed as he studied my hand.

"What's that tacky ring you've got on, love?" He asked, his eyes boring a hole into the ring. I turned my hand upward and noticed I was still wearing the ring I had tried on from Damon; Katherine's ring. Strange, he hadn't taken it back. Maybe he had forgotten. I hadn't even remembered it was still on my hand; it was comfortable.

"It's not tacky. It's beautiful," I defended the ring, stroking it a little.

Edward rolled his eyes, "It's probably not even real silver. Where did you get it from?" He demanded.

"Damon let me try it on," I responded.

"Are you marrying him or something? Did he propose to you and you agreed?" Edward was shouting now.

I didn't reply… I just stared at the ground as he went on with his tirade,

"_My _girlfriend accepts rings from other men, yet she won't accept one from me. _My_ girlfriend kisses other men and she thinks that that's completely normal. _My_ girlfriend hangs out with other men until all hours and it's all peachy keen," Edward was yelling now, looking furious.

I sighed, meeting his eyes, "Edward, you're freaking out," I warned him, outstretching my arms out.

"Bella, what do you expect me to do after all you've done?" Edward asked, more gently this time. There was still a desperate tone in his voice though. He noticed my outstretched hands, sighed and pulled me in for a hug.

Suddenly, he pulled back, looking outraged. He let out a disgusted cry and pushed away from me.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I asked; my eyes mad.

"You even smell of him. Dammit Bella, you have his cologne all over you," He spat at me.

I leaned back on the couch and just ignored him.

Edward joined me after a couple of seconds, "Bella, take off the bastard's ring," He pleaded.

I just looked at his face; on it was such a hateful glare I couldn't believe it. Any girl would be happy to have such a gorgeous guy being so protective of her, and getting jealous over her hanging out with another guy, but I was getting so sick of it.

"No," I told him, firmly. "And Damon's not a bastard,"

Edward came towards me, "Take it off, love," He repeated, but I shook my head again, just as the door knocked.

"Come in," I called, happy for any distraction.

I watched as Alice danced into the room, a big grin on her face. She obviously wasn't aware of the atmosphere of the room.

"Elena, Stefan, Matt and Caroline are here for their pool day with us!" She squealed.

I nodded, and Edward got up, glaring at the ring one last time. "Take it off," He hissed under his breath.

I shook my head, and he sighed, leaning in to kiss me. I pushed him away, causing him to look at me with shock. The look on Alice's face mirrored the same alarm.

"See you later, Edward," I said, coolly. Edward just looked at me for a few seconds, glared and then headed out, slamming the door behind him.

Alice touched my shoulder, looking worried. "Are you okay?" She asked gently.

"Everything's peachy keen. Now where's my bikini?" I asked.

Alice grinned, "You're going to agree to wear it?" She was over the moon, jumping up and down.

I nodded, "Yeah, I will. Is it okay if I invite a friend to this pool party?" I asked.

Alice nodded, "Sure! Oh my god, Bella! This is going to be so much fun," She cried out, as she hurled a light blue bikini, some white shorts and a dark blue tank top at me.

I caught them and sighed, "I sure hope so," I murmured, before hurrying to the bathroom to change.

* * *

**Preview from Chapter 12:**

"_You again; leave!"_

"_Edward, he's my friend… I decide if he stays or leaves," _

"_Why are you still wearing that damn ring?"_

"_Let's go, Damon. There's a pissed off sparkly fairy in the vicinity,"_

"_I'm sorry- I was an ass," _

_

* * *

_

**A/N: And that's chapter 11 for you! (:**

**Comments? Suggestions? Leave me some love; press that review button!**

**Lily xx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or TVD. Yeah, I'm just a sophomore , trying to get good grades in high school :/ **


	13. Sorry

**When In Mystic Falls**

**Chapter 12- Sorry**

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks so much for all the feedback I got on the last chapter. It really made my day! Anyway, I wanted to correct a mistake that one of you smart readers pointed out. Yeah, Elena and Stefan are NOT going to the pool day because Aunt Jenna has organized a family meal and Elena and Stefan have to be attending. That's just to clear up the mistake I made in the last chapter!**

**Thanks so much for hanging on in there…Enjoy!**

**Lily xx**

**

* * *

**

**Bella's P.O.V**

"Bella, you look smoking hot, girl!" Caroline complimented in the pool the next day. We were hanging in the Mystic Falls Lodge's luxurious indoor pool area. The water was warm, the waves were gentle and the atmosphere was amazing. The Cullen's- including Edward to whom I hadn't spoken since the morning- were lounging on deck chairs under a gazebo that was set up in the corner- not that there was any sun though.

I smiled at her, looking at her hot pink bikini. I gave her a thumbs up, "You look good too," I cried, as she giggled, smiled and ran off to jump on Matt's back. He picked her up and spun her around and I laughed.

I felt a tap on my shoulder, and turned to find Bonnie and Jacob standing behind me, holding hands.

"Hey there, pretty girl," Bonnie smiled, running a hand through her wavy dark brown hair.

"Hiya Bonnie. Hi Jake," I smiled warmly at them both.

"So what's up? Are you better than this morning?" Bonnie looked concerned as she stepped away from Jake in her one piece leopard swimsuit.

I nodded, "Yeah…everything's sorted," I responded trying to keep my tone nonchalant.

"What was wrong with you this morning?" Jacob looked worried too, as he stepped towards us.

I shook my head, "Nothing's wrong. Nothing," I shot Bonnie a meaningful look which she returned with a sly nod.

I felt another person tap my shoulder, and I whirled round to find Damon standing there on the poolside, looking like a totally bad-assed hottie in his black billabongs, and his black hair all messy. His blue eyes, needless to say, were as amazing as they always were.

Bonnie cleared her throat, "Damon," She said.

"Bonnie," He acknowledged. Then Bonnie whispered to me that she'd see me later and she and Jake swam off.

I swam to the poolside, "Come in," I told Damon, with a big grin.

Damon shrugged, then jumped in beside me. I splashed him and he splashed me back and we were splashing each other and laughing like a group of kids. I saw Edward look over and scowl at us both, before turning back to whatever book he was reading.

"So you changed your mind about being changed?" Damon whispered, as he leaned on the side of the pool.

I shrugged, "Not sure," I giggled as I splashed him once again with water.

Damon got a mischievous look on his face suddenly, and he picked me up and swung me onto his back. Then he got up and ran past the Cullens, all the while I was giggling my head off, and dumped me in the hot tub. He got in with me and grinned, before he dunked me under the warm water.

I got up, running a hand through my soaking but warm hair, and scowled at him. "That was not nice," I replied, folding my arms across my chest.

"Well, missy, you shouldn't have splashed me," Damon grinned his badboy grin, making my heart melt.

I sighed as Edward was suddenly standing there, looking mad. "You again, Salvatore? Leave," He demanded, eyes narrowed.

Damon just ignored him like he was a pesky fly, "So, you want something to drink?" Damon asked me, gesturing to the bartender who was in the bar in the center.

"Maybe in a while," I said, smiling at him.

"What is he doing here, Bella? This is Alice's private pool party," Edward complained.

"I invited him. Al said I could. Edward, he's my friend. I decide if he stays or leaves. Have you got a problem with that?" I demanded, still mad at him from our argument.

Edward glared at me, then at Damon. "Yes, I do actually. I'm sick of you pretending that he's better than me. You want to hang out with him and leave me alone," He accused.

"Well, I'm more fun than you, Mr. green eyes," Damon grinned, and I couldn't argue with him. It was true; Damon and even Jacob were more fun than Edward.

"I wasn't talking to you, Cambiare Vampire," Edward replied, speaking of Damon and Stefan's species.

"Let's go, Damon. There's a pissed off sparkly fairy in the vicinity," I whispered, causing Damon to laugh but shake his head.

Damon just rolled his eyes at Edward, then smiled at me, "I'm going to go get us some drinks, Bella. Deal with your annoying boyfriend alone," He jumped out of the hot tub and hurried towards the bar.

Edward jumped into the hot tub and took Damon's place. I sighed, "Why did you have to do that? He and I are friends," I responded, trying not to make my voice as cold as I wanted to.

"I know you are, but I can't help but feel intimidated by him," Edward responded.

"Edward, am I dating him or you? Am I here with him on holiday or you?" I asked, annoyed.

Edward sighed, "I guess you have a point. But why are you still wearing that damn ring?" Edwards voice rose a few decibels, as he pointed to my finger.

"I'm not having this conversation again," I yelled.

"Yes, we are! I don't get why you don't want to accept my ring yet you wear his with all ease" Edward shouted back.

"Maybe it's because he's not an overprotective, annoying, jealous person…vampire… person-vampire!" I yelled, before putting my hand over my mouth. I needn't have worried about Caroline and Matt hearing though, they were playing and splashing each other, and since this was a private party, Alice had booked the pool area so there was no other humans except for the bartender, who was playing music so loud I doubt he heard. Edward looked really hurt though.

"Is that how you feel?" Edward asked, his voice sounding pained.

I nodded, gulping.

"Then consider it done between us," He muttered, before jumping out of the hot tub and stalking away.

I watched him walk away, feeling guilty and hurt for upsetting him. I hadn't meant to- I'd just been so mad. I couldn't believe he'd break up with me. I hadn't realized I was crying, until I felt an arm on my shoulder, and then Damon pulled me onto his lap.

"He doesn't deserve you. He doesn't deserve you…" He kept on repeating over and over like it was some sort of mantra.

I just felt the tears drip down my face and onto Damon's shoulder, his chest… whatever.

I felt Bonnie, Jacob, Caroline and Matt crowded around me. Bonnie gave me a hug, and told me everything was going to be okay, and Jacob was squeezing my hand and saying he was there for me. Caroline and Matt looked all sympathetic too, and they spoke kind words once they'd heard what had happened.

"Okay, how about we head to lunch? I've heard there's an awesome buffet," Bonnie suggested, a couple of seconds later.

I nodded, wanting to get away from here. "Can someone get me my clothes?" I asked, and Alice suddenly darted over with them. I got out of the hot tub and thanked her.

"I'll talk to him," Alice's topaz eyes met mine with honesty and kindness and I watched as she handed me the clothes, and ran out of the door that Edward had apparently left from. I hadn't seen him though.

I shrugged, and slipped over my bikini my white shorts and dark blue tank top. My friends then crowded around me, and Damon put his arm around my waist.

"Ready?" He asked, hugging me close to him.

I nodded, and then we all left for the restaurant, the rest of the Cullens staring at us and looking kind of confused. I felt a wave of calm, and turned to smile at Jasper who just nodded at me. I waved at the Cullens, and allowed my new friends to steer me to the restaurant.

***WIMF*WIMF*WIMF*WIMF***

**Edward's P.O.V**

I started up the stairs to my room, huffing. I pushed the door open with an aggravated shove and slammed it behind me. I then jumped on the bed, and sat cross legged, glaring at the wall.

Who did Damon Salvatore think he was, trying to steal Bella away from me? Didn't he know I'd waited for her my whole immortality? She was the reason I was still alive; if not for her, I would have disposed of myself long ago. Yet, he had driven me to break up with her and it tore my dead heart into shreds thinking that she wasn't my girlfriend anymore.

"Well that was smart. Not," I heard Alice's voice behind me. She sounded disapproving and amused at the same time.

I turned my head slightly, and shot her my ice glare, "That is none of your business," I affirmed.

Alice just smiled, "That was a stupid move; now Damon will have her exactly where he wants her: single, heartbroken, crying…" She trailed off dramatically, folding her arms across her chest.

"It's none of your _fucking _business," I shouted, swearing for the first time in ages.

Alice looked taken aback, but she said nothing as she perched on the edge of my bed, watching me with a queer expression on her face; confusion mixed in with surprise.

I let a few seconds pass before I sighed, "Sorry for my outburst, Alice…. But, was she really crying?" The fact that I'd made my true love cry broke my heart; shattered it into a million pieces.

Alice shrugged, "s'kay. Everyone gets mad sometimes…and yes, yes, Edward; she was crying her eyes out," She explained, putting her arm on my shoulder gently.

I sighed again; this time a deep, heavy one. "I didn't mean to… he infuriated me. She likes him more than me," I whined, knowing I sounded like an annoying teenager.

Alice bit away her smile, "That's just nonsense Edward, and you know it. She loves you… she always has. She risked her life for you in Volterra, or have you forgotten?" She raised a black perfectly shaped eyebrow at me, and I looked into her topaz eyes, feeling comforted for a few seconds.

I shook my head, "I have not forgotten. But I feel like things have changed… that was before she met Damon Salvatore," I pointed out, snarling his name.

"But that did not change a thing. You are the one who has changed in her eyes. You need to go back to being the Edward she knows and loves, not this overprotective jerk," Alice said, gently. She tapped my shoulder, before standing up.

I didn't say anything, so she went on; "I think you owe her an apology,"

"No, I do not-," I started to say but she cut me off sharply.

"That is from my opinion. Think about it; do you really want to lose her because of some guy she met on vacation?" She asked, before turning on her heel and leaving the room, closing the door behind her firmly.

I sighed, knowing Alice was right. She was always right. I needed to apologize if I ever wanted her to love me again. If I didn't, I'd never have a chance against Damon Salvatore to win Bella's heart.

***WIMF*WIMF*WIMF*WIMF***

**Bella's P.O.V**

"And then I won Miss Mystic Falls. Of course, I always knew the others didn't stand a chance but yeah, my winning just proved that," Caroline was saying on the lunch table.

I forced a smile onto my face, as I took a sip of my tomato soup. "I'm sure you were great in the pageant," I told her, trying to keep my tone as if I was actually interested. Caroline reminded me of some people back in Forks, except she was nicer than them.

Caroline grinned, biting her salad. She was on a special salad diet for some reason even though, in my eyes, she wasn't even fat or anything. "I was. Everyone said so. Right Mattie?" She nudged her boyfriend who was wolfing down a chicken drumstick.

He nodded, "Yeah, of course, Caroline," He grimaced slightly at the nickname but went on chewing. I was starting to see who wore the pants in their relationship.

Caroline beamed at him, just as Damon, Bonnie and Jacob came to the table. Bonnie plopped down next to Caroline and Jacob beside her, so Damon sat on the only other free chair, between Matt and me. I liked him sitting beside me anyway though; he brought comfort and some sort of happiness.

"Hey guys," I said, trying to stay cheerful despite the fact that I was hurting over the break up. Sure, I knew that Edward was mad but I didn't think he was mad to the extent of breaking up with me. That was a little over the top.

Bonnie smiled at me, "Hey B," She trailed off, noting the expression on my face. I hadn't realized I'd put my 'sad thinking' face on. "It's going to be okay. He acted like a jerk," She explained, gently. She put her hand on my arm.

I sighed, taking another gulp of soup. "I don't know," I mixed the red looking soup with my spoon, trying to distract myself from my breaking heart.

"I already thought he acted like a jerk, even back when we were in Forks," Jake put in, trying to be helpful. He smiled his cheeky grin and I couldn't help but smile back a little. His smile was kind of contagious. I kept stirring my soup, feeling an arm slip around me. I looked up to see Damon offering me a small smile; it was different from his regular smirk.

"Thanks for trying to help, Jake," I responded, in a despondent tone.

Bonnie punched her new boyfriend/imprinted wolf in the shoulder. "Trying being the operative word," She shot him a critical look and rolled her eyes.

Jacob hugged her close to him, "Aw thanks for being so supportive, Bon Bon," He cooed, causing Caroline and Matt to laugh. I put in a helpful chuckle, just to make him think he was being funny.

"Oh, I wasn't being supportive. You must have understood what I was saying wrongly," Bonnie put on her sweet as sugar tone and I grinned and so did Jacob.

"That's my girl," He cheered, but she just smiled at him, looking full of love.

I smiled too, feeling happy for them. Damon then nudged me," What are you doing tomorrow?" He asked.

I shrugged, "I'm not sure yet," I muttered.

"Damon, you don't have to hit on the girl whose just been broken up with," Caroline snapped, but Damon ignored her.

"So you want to go sightseeing with me? I can show you the best places in Mystic Falls," He shot me a charming look and I nodded.

"Sure, that sounds like fun," I grinned at him, and turned back to my soup.

I felt my phone vibrating in my bag, so I pulled it out. It was a message from Edward. I sighed, and opened it reluctantly. What did he want now? To insult me more? To ask me for his things back or something?

I opened the message and stared at the phone:

_Bella, we need to talk. I'm sorry- I was an ass. Please come to my room so we can work things out. (: Edward x_

I stared at the message for a few seconds before registering what it said. Edward wanted to apologize? That was so weird and unlike him. I pushed aside my soup and stood up. Damon pulled on my arm, shooting me a confused look.

"Where are you going?" He demanded.

"I'm going to talk to Edward," I said, quietly, and he left my arm.

"Aren't you going to finish eating?" Bonnie looked apprehensive as she eyed my half eaten soup.

I shook my head, "I'm not hungry," I whispered.

"Are you ready to face him?" Damon's eyes were as azure and breathtaking as usual as he looked at me.

I sighed, then shrugged, "I'm going to have to do it sooner or later," I murmured, before turning and starting towards the elevator. I wondered what Edward was going to say to me.

* * *

**A/N: and that's the end of Chapter 12. It could have been longer but I don't like very long chapters.. they're tiring to read. **

**Anyway, what do you guys think Edward is going to say to Bella? Do you think they'll get back together or not? Leave your opinion by pressing the review button…**

**Comments? Suggestions? Advice? Just REVIEW xx**

**Lily xx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or The Vampire Diaries **


	14. Future's Been Changed

**When in Mystic Falls**

**Chapter 13- The Future's Been Changed**

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm soo sorry it's been so long… I had finals and then there were problems with the internet here and that was horrible but thankfully the internet's back now (: I'm soo thankful to all you guys who reviewed/ faved and alerted! You made me smile every day when I was cramming for the tests (:**

**Thanks to my pre-reader LeniSalvatore4Eva (: **

**Enjoy Chapter 13….**

**Lily x**

**Bella's P.O.V**

Thanks to the elevator being busy, I had to take the stairs up to the room. I half ran half walked up them wanting to get this meeting with Edward over and done with. I didn't know what he wanted to do. What did he mean 'work things out'? I wasn't going to see a counselor or something for my problem with Edward. Who did he think he was: _Oprah_?

I arrived in front of the room out of breath. I assumed he was in his room so I knocked on it, briskly. Surely enough, Edward opened the door for me and stood to the side so I could come in. He closed it gently behind us and gestured for me to sit down on the couch. Then he sat down on the armchair and faced me, making me feel sorry for him as he put on a sad face.

"Bella, I'm sorry," He said, after a few seconds of saying nothing.

"Why are you sorry? Why on earth would _you_ be sorry?" My tone was sarcastic and had an icy undertone.

Edward sighed, "Come on, Bella. Don't be like that. I'm sorry because of the way I acted. I know you love _me_ and I shouldn't be jealous of Cambiare," He explained, looking truly and genuinely sad.

"Don't call him that. His name's Damon," I couldn't help but bark back.

Edward nodded, "Okay, well please forgive me. Do you?" He asked, topaz eyes smoldering and pleading.

_How could I not? _This was Edward Cullen, the guy I'd been in love with for 2 years. He still owned my heart, at least until this point. Even though he did things to infuriate me, he was still my love. "Fine," I grumbled, and Edward got up and kissed me smack on the lips. I couldn't help but notice that it wasn't as electric as how it'd been with Damon in the woods the night before.

"I got room service for you. Alice told me you hardly touched your food," Edward explained, uncovering a dish on the coffee table with all kinds of delicious looking foods on it. Alice was right; I'd hardly touched any food all day.

"I _am_ hungry," I pointed out as I scooted over to the table. I sat down in front of it with a sniff of the yummy smelling food and started to wolf down the meal Edward had ordered. He watched me, a small smile on his face.

**WIMF*WIMF*WIMF*WIMF***

After 10 minutes, I was done with eating and we were sitting side by side on the loveseat. I hadn't completely forgiven him in my heart, but he was well on the way to mercy. The delicious meal had kind of won me over because I was so hungry.

"So Edward, Damon says he can show me some sights in Mystic Falls tomorrow. Are you in?" I asked, smiling at him sweetly.

"With Cambiare- I mean Damon?" He demanded, looking disgusted for some reason beyond me.

"Hey! Play nice. He's my friend," I pointed out to him, flippantly. I knew I sounded like an idiot but I couldn't help it; Edward sometimes really annoyed me.

Edward sighed, "I just don't want to spend any additional time with him. Wasn't this supposed to be about getting more time together? Not spending time with Ca-Damon…" Edward trailed off, looking mad.

"Well, I'm going. I asked if _you're _in," I stood up, starting to feel irritated.

"Wait, Bella," Edward grabbed my arm, and then suddenly he noticed I still had the ring on, and dropped it.

Before he could even make the words 'why do you still have the ring on' I had burst out, "Shut up! Shut up! Don't even _say _it!"

"But, it's-"

"I don't care, Edward. I like it. Urgh, forget what I said about the outing, you're _uninvited._" I scowled at him, and started out of the room, ignoring his calls of Bella and 'Love'. For some reason, I didn't want to be his 'Love' anymore.

I ran towards the lobby downstairs and headed straight for the dessert shop. Desserts were good for calming me down. I bought a chocolate soufflé and headed for a couch in the lobby, savoring the chocolate-y goodness. I was halfway through it when I heard a voice behind me.

"Stuffing your mouth with chocolate, I see," Damon noted, and I rolled my eyes and nodded.

"Yes," I managed as I stuffed the rest of it in my mouth and budged a little on the couch so he could fit beside me.

Damon watched me eating and I offered him a piece. He shook his head.

"It's okay… I'm dieting anyway," He said, reminding me so much of Jessica and Lauren that I burst out laughing as I gulped the last piece of cake. Thankfully, none flew out of my mouth or else that would have been very embarrassing.

"So what's up? Guess all isn't peachy in Edward and Bella paradise right?" He asked, and I sighed.

"I do not want to talk about it, seriously," I said, defensively as I folded my arms across my chest and licked my chocolate covered lips.

Damon nodded, "I get you," He muttered, and for a few seconds, he didn't say anything. I felt myself lean against him, my body naturally attracted to his, and he put his arm around me.

"Cullen isn't going to be happy about this," Damon noted, smirking his head off.

"About what?" I asked, innocently.

Damon made a circular motion in the air around us. "This," He confirmed.

"Oh, well I don't honestly give a damn about him right now," I whispered, and I truly didn't. I was sick of his possessiveness, his jealousy and everything else about him honestly.

"Well, on a happier note: What time do you want me to come pick you up tomorrow?" Damon asked, kindly. I had started to think of him as actually kind of a nice person slash vampire slash whatever. He was nothing like he'd been when I first met him, and I felt like I was very comfortable with this Damon.

"Whatever time. What about 10?" I asked, thinking that the more time I was out of Edward's vicinity, the better.

"Early bird, huh?" Damon questioned with a grin.

I shrugged, "I just don't want to be here with Edward. Not when he's pissing me off like this," I explained, hoping that he'd get what I was feeling.

"I understand. So 10,_ Cara_?" Damon asked, gently stroking my forehead.

I nodded; before I heard fast footsteps come up behind us. I looked up to see Alice standing there, looking a little confused.

"Bella? Can you come and talk to me for a few seconds?" She asked, pleadingly.

I sighed, "Fine," I got up and shot Damon a small smile.

"10," He reminded me.

"10," I agreed.

Then I took the arm that Alice held out to me and we hurried up to the room. I was wondering if she wanted to talk about Edward. She probably did. I was only going to tell her the truth; nothing but the truth. _God, I was watching too many Crime shows. _

Alice opened the door and we hurried in and closed the door. I sat down onto the bed and folded my arms across my chest. "Yeah?" I asked, not able to help that I felt that I sounded very rude.

Alice sighed and sat down, "I'm worried. Edward is really mad," She complained.

"He's mad? _He's _mad? I'm the one who's freaking mad," I shouted, unable to control my temper. I was going to shake and turn into a werewolf like Jacob if I didn't watch myself and my rocketing temper.

Alice stood up and put her hand on my arm. "Bella, calm down. You know he loves you and you love him," She said, gently.

"I'm not sure," I said, scornfully, and then I covered my mouth. I could hardly believe I'd spoken out loud.

Alice gasped, "You can't say that! You guys are in love. Please Bella consider that," She pleaded, topaz eyes wide with fervent worry.

I sighed, but I didn't say anything. I just scowled and hugged my knees closer to my chest and shook her hand off me. I was acting worse than Rosalie but I couldn't help it; I was incredibly furious at what was going on.

"I had a vision," Alice started, her voice shaking somewhat. "Your future…. It's gone. That's why I'm worried," She explained.

"I'm not sure what I want to do anymore. He's unbelievable, seriously," I pointed out to her.

Alice sighed and sat down again. She was like a Jack-in-The-Box with all her standing up and sitting down. "He loves you very much," Alice kept repeating as I just sighed deeper.

"I just need some space, Alice." I got up off the couch, and hurried to the bathroom to clean up and use the toilet. When I was done, I brushed my teeth and walked back into the room. Alice was gone, a note on her bed.

_I'm going to give you space. Just think before you do anything major. I'll stay in Jaspers room tonight. See you tomorrow (: Alice x_

I was thankful of her not staying in the room tonight. I was exhausted and I couldn't take any more Edward talk. Today had been a long day full of arguments, conflicts and just plain out problems and I was super glad it was coming to an end. Finally.

I went over to my wardrobe and pulled out some purple flannel pajamas. It seemed that Alice had brought me twenty pairs or something, all of them in different colors. I dressed quickly, throwing my dirty laundry in the hamper in the bathroom for the Maids to take away. I pulled a brush through my hair before yanking it back in a loose ponytail. Then I switched off the light of the room and settled into bed, yanking the cover up to my neck and letting myself slip into a deep Damon-dream filled sleep.

**Preview For Chapter 14:**

"_Edward and I are going through an, er, rough patch,"_

….

"_He's changed since you've been here. He's different. Way more human,"_

…..

"_Why are you doing this, Bella? I love you and you love me,"_

…_._

"_The woman said, leave her alone. Do you get what that means, fairy, or do I have to force you to get what that means?"_

…_._

"_Damon Salvatore, a tour guide? Whoever knew?_

**A/N: Hey guys! I hope you liked the update even though it was kind of short in my opinion. **

**What do you guys think of Edward and Bella not getting back together? It's better right? **

**Remember: REVIEWS=LOVE=EARLIER UPDATES! Just sayin' ;)**

**I'll try to update soon :D**

**Lily x **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or The Vampire Diaries… **


	15. Sightseeing Part 1

**When in Mystic Falls**

**Chapter 14- Sightseeing Part 1**

**A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks for all the support I've been getting for the story. Glad so many of you are so happy about Bella not actually getting back together with Edward! **

**Thank you to every single one who reviewed….and a big thanks to my new Pre- Reader **_**LeniSalvatore4eva**_**-without her endless bugging me to post the next chapter, it probably wouldn't have been up today (:**

**Enjoy this! It has some Bellmon moments…**

**Lillian CullenSalvatore x**

**Bella's P.O.V**

I woke up the next morning bright and early so I would have time to grab breakfast before heading out with Damon for the sightseeing. I'd gotten a couple of missed calls and messages from Edward but I wasn't in the mood to answer back to him-at least not just yet. I pulled myself out of bed and went to the bathroom to clean up a little; wash my face, use the toilet and brush my teeth, and then I hurried over to my wardrobe and yanked out a black cashmere sweater and after shaving my legs, a jeans knee length skirt and some black tights. I had to admit, I didn't usually wear skirts but I was going to make an effort for Damon.

I then styled my hair quickly with a styling iron Alice had left lying around and added some natural make- up. Then I headed for the door; it was 9:00 by now. I had exactly enough time to eat and get out of here. I just hoped that Edward wasn't downstairs in the restaurant waiting for me or something.

I needn't have worried though. Only Bonnie and Jacob were downstairs, grabbing some breakfast; everyone else was nowhere to be seen. I filled my plate with some fried eggs, bacon and a couple of pieces of toast and cheese, and then trudged over to their table. Bonnie smiled at me as I sat down, and Jacob gave me a little wave.

"How are you guys?" I asked, as I started to chow down on my eggs.

Jacob grinned, "We're fine. Edward was just here asking for you," He informed me, taking a big bite of a bagel.

I sighed, "Great," I said, sarcastically as I started munching some bacon more aggressively.

"Are you okay?" Bonnie's eyes were green and honest. I was starting to see her as a great friend.

I sighed again, "Yeah, I suppose. Edward and I are going through an, er, rough patch," I forced out between bites.

Bonnie nodded, "I hear you. I had a lot of problems with my ex-boyfriend," She informed me and Jacob growled and hugged her close to him.

"You guys are so cute," I offered them a small smile, and they both smiled back at me.

"Not as cute as you and Damon. I never thought I'd say this cause I'm normally hating on him and all that, but he's changed since you've been here. He's different. Way more human," Bonnie informed me.

"Damon and I are just friends," I replied, though I wished we could be more. And we would be if I wanted to; but I wasn't sure if I was ready for another commitment with a vampire.

Bonnie shrugged, "Well, most love stories start with the couple being friends," She put in as she took a swig of her orange juice.

"We'll see," I winked at her, and Jacob laughed.

"Bells, this Damon has actually brought out a really fun side of you," He cried out and I wondered if that was true. Damon made me take risks and want to have more adventure while Edward kept me away from anything that might 'harm' me.

"Oh, Bonnie, Alice told me to tell you: She's going shopping later today with Rosalie and Elena and she wanted to know if you could come," Bonnie said, a few moments later.

I shook my head, "I don't think so. I'm heading out with Damon. We're doing the whole sightseeing thing," I looked at my watch. There was 15 minutes left until Damon was due to show up.

"I see. Well, I'll tell her. You guys have fun with that," She exclaimed, snuggling in to Jacob's side.

"What are your plans?" I asked them both when I was done with my food.

"Bon's taking me to meet her Grams, and some other werewolf here called Taylor or something," Jacob explained.

"It's _Tyler_," Bonnie corrected.

"Yeah, whatever. Well, that's basically all," Jacob continued.

"And we're having lunch at the Grill if you and Damon want to join," Bonnie suggested, genially.

"We'll see," I said, though I didn't think so because I didn't want to intrude on their private time together. It seemed wrong if we did so, and besides, even though I didn't want to admit it to myself let alone anyone else, I wanted to have as much alone time as possible with Damon.

I checked my watch again, and got up. "Well, Damon's supposed to be here in 5 minutes, so I'll go wait for him in the lobby," I put in.

"Bye Bells. Have fun. If you need anything, call me," Jacob offered, firmly.

I nodded, "I will, bye Bonnie," I called, as I started away from the table.

"Bye, B. Have a blast," I heard her yell back, and I smiled, happy that I had such good friends who were there for me even when Edward was not.

I walked into the lobby, a smile on my face, because the sun was shining, which was kind of weird because it was winter and all but who was complaining? I loved the sun; I missed it from when I was back in Phoenix, Arizona. Damon was already waiting in the lobby, sitting on one of those chairs, an expectant look on his face. I ran behind him, and placed my hands over his eyes.

"Guess who?" I sang, jokily.

"Oooh, could it be Britney Spears?" He joked back, as he whirled me around to face him.

I rolled my eyes, "It's me, you idiot," I replied, frivolously tossing my hair over my shoulder.

"I see," Damon grinned, "Well, are you ready to head out?" He asked me, standing up and taking my hand.

"As ready as ever," I cried, as we started to leave the lobby. I heard the sound of footsteps behind us, but ignored them.

"Bella!" I heard Edward's velvet smooth voice behind me. I didn't stop; I just made Damon walk faster. We were by the door when Edward called out again.

"Bella, stop!" He yelled again.

I turned to look at him, annoyed because he was ruining my good mood. "What now?" I asked, acidly. I put my hands on my hips and glared at him.

Edward sighed, "Don't go with him, Bella," His voice was pleading and his topaz eyes were smoldering.

I looked away, "I told you I was going," I replied, curtly. I was sick and tired of him.

"Why are you doing this, Bella? I love you and you love me," He cried. By now, a group of people had started watching us, as if we were from some movie, filming some weird scene or something. It certainly was dramatic enough to be a scene from a movie.

"Edward, leave me alone," I started, dragging Damon's hand and walking away. Edward rushed up to us and pulled my arm.

Damon gave him such a death-glare that made even Edward Cullen waver. "The woman said, leave her alone. Do you get what that means, fairy, or do I have to force you to get what that means?" He spat, but Edward met his cold gaze.

"Damon, its fine. Come on, let's go," And with one final yank, I pulled Edward off me and Damon and I ran out of the lobby and into Damon's waiting black Ferrari. He started the engine right away after checking to see if my seatbelt was fastened securely. I truly was beginning to see a kind side of Damon Salvatore, though I'd never actually doubted it was there or anything, but I was still shocked whenever he did something really nice.

"Stupid sparkly fairy vampire," Damon was muttering under his breath as we sped past forests and into the town area of Mystic Falls.

I laughed, "Where are we going, Damon?" I asked, a few seconds later.

"Wherever you want to go. Elena told me I should show you the school. They're on vacation but she says you might like to see what a real Virginia High School looks like," Damon shot me a questioning look.

"I'd love to see it," I replied, spellbound by his amazing features.

He nodded, "Okay, to Mystic Falls High?"

"To Mystic Falls High," I replied, with a grin.

**WIMF*WIMF*WIMF*WIMF**

5 minutes later, Damon pulled into a street with a big white building in it, and a giant green area around it. He held open the door for me once he was parked, and I got out, sniffing the fresh air. There was the smell of fresh flowers and as I looked upon the building labeled 'Mystic Falls High', I knew it was way more beautiful than Forks High School would ever be.

He took my hand and led me through the gates to the schools which were open. It was kind of strange for the school to be open considering it was vacation and all.

"Why is the school open?" I asked, looking around the school complex. It was formed of a couple of white, clean buildings and playing fields and gardens around them. Stone benches were set up on the sides of the path and there were trees- which had lost their leaves due to winter, but that didn't make them any less attractive- on either side. The entrance to the school was big and paved and a set of steps led up to the door.

"Because they're having a sort of orientation day for the students who are joining the school in the second semester," Damon explained, holding my hand firmly as we approached a group of guys.

We passed by them and Damon started pointing things out, "That's the playing field where all those jocks who play football like my brother dearest train," He gestured to a wide area on the side.

I nodded, "And where do the cheerleaders train? Elena mentioned she used to be one," I informed him.

"See that paved area a little away from the football field?" He asked, and I nodded, noting the area.

"That's the cheerleader's area. Bonnie and Caroline are still on it. Caroline is head-cheerleader from what I gather," Damon explained.

I smiled, "That's nice. My mom always wanted me to be a cheerleader. There aren't any cheerleaders at my school though so I'm glad," I told him, brightly.

Damon nodded, "Do you want to see the inside of the school? There's nothing much else out here except for some gardens that losers who actually like school hang out in," He said, smirking.

I frowned, "Hey! Don't call them losers. I happen to like school," I muttered, watching a group of parents and some nervous looking teenagers pass by us with what looked like a teacher.

"Well, I already know you're a loser," Damon grinned, jokily, as he slipped his arm casually around my waist. I didn't make any move to make him take it away because it felt good. I felt safe with him.

"And I already know you're a cocky jerk," I replied, as we strolled into the school building. There were lockers on both sides of the hallway and clean looking classrooms between them.

"And this is the beautiful school building where Mystic Falls teenagers put their books away and take them back again from something they call here a locker," Damon sang.

"We do have lockers in Forks," I reminded him with a roll of my eyes.

"Hm, okay… Well, these are the classrooms," He pointed to some rooms on the side, "There are more on the other side and in the other buildings," He looked bored.

"Are you bored, Damon?" I asked with a knowing smile.

"Are you, Bella?" He replied, in an impassive voice.

I laughed, "Not really, but I think you are," I pointed out.

"Do you want to leave?" He asked me.

"Let's go check out the cafeteria first. I want to see if it's like ours or not," I pleaded, and Damon sighed and nodded, leading me out of the building, and towards another slightly smaller one beside it.

"Bella!" A voice called out, as we were about to enter the cafeteria building. I turned and saw Caroline grinning at me, in a blue cashmere sweater and white miniskirt with blue tights under. She hurried over to us and I heard Damon curse under his breath.

"Hiya Caroline," I said, giving her a small hug.

"Hey Bella, Damon," She nodded at him, before turning to look my way. She didn't look like she liked Damon for some reason. I'd have to ask him about it later.

"So what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I could ask you the same question," She smiled, "I'm here to show around new students because I'm the student body president and all that," She gestured to a group of scared looking kids who were looking our way.

I nodded, "Cool, well I'm here because Elena wanted me to see what it was like at the school. Damon's showing me around," I smiled at him and he returned it quickly before smirking at Caroline. She looked away again. Something was definitely wrong between them.

"Damon Salvatore, a tour guide? Whoever knew?" Caroline raised her eyebrows.

I grinned, "He's doing a great job," I defended him.

"What's it to you, blondie?" Damon asked, eyeing her with his steely gaze.

"I was just asking, geez," She shot me a 'what gives' expression before sighing.

"Well, I have to get back to these newbies, so I'll see you around?" She asked, tossing her blonde hair over her shoulder.

I nodded, "You betcha. Bye, Caroline," I sang, as she started walking away.

"Bye Blondie," Damon waved over exaggeratedly and Caroline just rolled her eyes.

"Bye guys," She called, as she returned to the students and started talking to them and gesturing to places.

"She's nice. I like her. What's up with you and her?" I demanded, as we hurried into the cafeteria. It was almost empty, and to my surprise, was very much like the one back in Forks. The same seats around the same looking circular tables, lunch tables set up on one side of the room and the cashier beside it.

Damon scowled for a second, "She's my ex. I treated her badly and took advantage of her," He hissed, as if wanting no- one else to hear. He looked like he didn't want to talk about it, so I didn't push him any further. I understood how awkward it could get around people you'd dated before. _Boy did I understand._

"We can leave now. The cafeteria is very much like the one in Forks," I pointed out.

Damon shrugged, "If you want we can leave," He muttered, looking a little sad for some reason.

"Damon, cheer up. Let's leave; I can see you don't like it here," I pointed out as I started to lead him from the room.

"I don't mind, honestly and what do you want me to do? Dance around singing 'Pocket Full of Sunshine'?" He demanded, sounding more like himself.

"That's better," I murmured, laughing a little.

Damon smirked again, "Good. So the next stop, I was figuring I could show you the old Salvatore house. If you wanted," He said, looking a little uneasy.

"I'd love to see it. Is it where Katherine…" I trailed off, and he nodded, gulping.

"It is," He replied, not meeting my eyes. We headed off the school ground and towards the car.

I turned and looked straight into his eyes, "Damon, if it will hurt your feelings or make you sad, we don't have to," I told him, firmly.

Damon shook his head, and replied after a few second; "No, Bella. I want to show it to you, it's part of who I am,"

I smiled, "Then I would love to see it," I replied, as he opened the car door for me and I got in. Damon got in and smirked slightly as I turned up the radio.

_I've got a I've got a pocketful of sunshine_

_I've got a love and I know it's all mine, Ohhh!_

_Do what you want but you're never gonna shake me_

_Sticks and stones aint ever gonna shake me, Ohh!_

"Oooh, Damon! It's your favorite song," I joked, as he started driving towards the forest.

He rolled his eyes, "Ha ha very funny, Bella. Ready to go to the past?" He asked, playfully.

I nodded, "Yes," And that was the truth, because I truly was ready to find out more about Damon's past. I wanted to know what he had gone through, what he'd experienced and most of all, what had made him the way he was today.

**Preview for Chapter 15**

"_I know this must be hard for you, but I want to know your past; I want to know the real you."_

…_._

"_Thank you for being so supportive, Bella. I truly appreciate it,"_

…_.._

"_That was Alice, wanting me to go on a stupid shopping trip with Elena and Rose and her,"_

…_.._

"_What are you thinking?"_

**A/N: Hey guys! So I bet you realized that Damon has some shifts in mood, right? That's because he was guilty about the Caroline thing at first and then he was kind of nervous about showing Bella his old home, for reasons that will become clear in the next chapter…**

**I'll try to update soon and remember that REVIEWS are love and proof that people are still reading this…**

**Lily x**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries, Twilight or the lyrics to Natasha Bedingfield's 'Pocket Full of Sunshine'. I just love that song, so if you don't know it check it out (: **


	16. Sightseeing Part 2

**When in Mystic Falls**

**Chapter 15- Sightseeing Part 2**

**A/N: Thank you to all those who reviewed. This chapter will have way more Bellmon in it to satisfy your Damon/Bella needs. With every chapter, I think about how perfect they are together. They complete each other, right? BTW, there are some quotes from the Vampire Diaries Season 1 Episode 6, when Stefan was showing Elena the old house, so if you spot them, that means you're awesome :P **

**Anyway, Love to my pre-reader **_**LeniSalvatore4eva! **_**She's the reason the plotline of this story is consistent… Thank You!**

**Enjoy part 2 of Sightseeing… **

**Lily x**

**Damon's P.O.V**

"Here we are; the old place I used to call home," I told Bella, as we got out of the car in front of the part in the forest where my old house stood before. There was only a couple of pieces of marble left to commemorate what used to be one of the most amazing houses in the whole of Mystic Falls as of the Civil War time. The house had been long destroyed but I still felt a twinge of nostalgia whenever I came here.

Bella looked around, the sunlight seeping in through the holes of the trees highlighting her hair and making a couple of gold strands stand out. There was a giant statue to one side which she touched gently, "Has this been here all this time?" She asked, in a quiet voice.

I nodded, then laughed, "Yeah, and you don't have to be so careful, Bella. This statue has been standing here for a long long time," I informed her, hurrying over to her and taking her hand. She squeezed it as she saw the nostalgic look in my eyes.

"I know this must be hard for you, but I want to know your past; I want to know the real _you_." She said, softly, and that was all I needed to kiss her softly on the lips. She looked shocked at first but then she kissed me back.

I pulled back a few seconds later and she smiled at me, kindly. She was truly the most kind-hearted person I'd ever met. Edward had been darn lucky to have her, but I think that he messed up big time. She seemed really mad at him back at the lobby.

"Half a century ago before the Salvatore Boarding house- where I live now- was built, this was our old home; Stefan and I, our mother, Mariah before she died giving birth to Stefan and our father Guiseppe," I started to explain as I led her through the old pieces of stone that were still standing.

"I'm sorry about your mom," Bella whispered.

I nodded, "I'm okay. She used to love me way more than father did. She used to accept me the way I am," I felt sad as I thought of my mom's bright blue eyes and long curly dark hair. She looked very much like me; way more than my father did.

"Father always liked Stefan better. We were born here, anyway. Stefan and I; the Salvatore brothers… best friends," I continued. Bella was so absorbed as I sat her down on a marble bench that used to stand in the garden; where Katherine and I had sat so many nights ago talking and declaring our love to one another. I plopped down next to her, and started to tell her our story.

"We were best friends, at least until Katherine came. She liked Stefan first; he cared for her almost as much as he cares for Elena now," I informed her.

"So all this sibling rivalry over one girl?" She asked, twirling her hair around her finger and looking confused.

"She wasn't just any girl, Bella," I stated, "Anyway, I was supposed to go to the army to fight for the Confederacy but I left to stay with Katherine. I couldn't let Stefan have Katherine. I was arrogant back then, not as much as today but all the same I was, and I was determined to take her away from Stefan. When she needed a date to the founder's ball, we both volunteered but she took Stefan. He didn't care that he'd got something that I'd wanted or that I was hurting inside,"

"What did you do?" Bella asked, "Why didn't you tell him you were upset?"

"He wouldn't have cared. And besides, I didn't just get upset. I got even," I told her, remembering how I was with Katherine that night too.

"How so?" Bella looked very curious.

"Well, that night, I was with Katherine too. I always got what I wanted," I explained to her.

"So you're the one who stole Katherine from Stefan?" She asked me, her brown doe-like eyes wide.

I sighed, "You could say that, I guess. But turns out she wasn't ours to steal in the first place. We found out she was a vampire. She played us both; and she compelled us to keep the secret from one another," I went on. "She wanted all of us to be together forever,"

"Well, that's extremely selfish," She muttered, thoughtfully.

"Yeah, Katherine was selfish, stubborn and mean. She was also cunning, smart and always got her way," I informed her, causing her to raise her eyebrows. "Her plan didn't work out though. She got away when they found out there were vampires in town and they took her away and locked her up in the tomb with the rest of them."

"The tomb?" She asked.

I nodded, "Yeah, I'll show it to you, it's not far from here," I explained, "Do you want to go now?" I asked.

Bella nodded, scrabbling up from on the seat. "This is very exciting, Damon."

"I'm glad you're enjoying it," I offered her a smile and she smiled back as I started to lead her towards the tomb area. We were there in a couple of minutes.

I showed her the area where the tomb lay, a big stone building under the ground, but I thought I should not let her go down because it's unsafe.

"Then is Katherine still in the tomb?" She asked, inquiringly.

I shook my head, "I got Bonnie and her Grandma to help me open the tomb a few weeks ago. She wasn't inside. I found out she'd compelled a guard and gotten away; she escaped," I said, biting my lip as I thought of how heartbroken and depressed I was that night. Elena had been my only comfort; that hug had made me feel so much better.

"So Katherine's out now?" Bella asked, eyeing the area nervously.

I laughed at her fear, "Yes, but she's not in Mystic Falls. At least I don't think so," I informed her.

Bella sighed, "Let's hope not," She muttered.

"That big building over there is Fells Church," I pointed her to a building up on the hill by the graveyard. You could see it from here.

"It looks very grand. Your past is amazing, Damon," Bella said, looking genuine and honest.

"Maybe but I hardly think so. I'm getting kind of sick of it to be honest, so can we leave?" I asked her, pleadingly.

Bella nodded, "Of course, Damon," She smiled, as if she understood what I was feeling, and she probably did because she was Bella and she was incredible and easily one of the most wonderful girls I'd ever met before.

I started to lead her to the car, then stopped. "Thank you for being so supportive, Bella. I truly appreciate it," I told her, stroking her cheek.

She blushed; the beautiful pink color tinting her cheeks, and making her seem even more beautiful than she had been before. "You're welcome, Damon. So where are you taking me now?" She asked, as she took my hand and we started walking towards my black Ferrari, smiles on our faces.

Bella frowned as her cell phone buzzed and she checked the caller ID. "Alice," She noted, before picking up. "No, I'm not going… I'm with Damon…yes, of course I'm safe… I'm not sure when… ha, he said that, huh?... Hmm…. No, Alice. I'm not coming soon… Well, fine….See ya," She hung up and shoved the phone back into her pocket. I had to admit she looked rather fetching in her jeans skirt and black sweater, though she in fact always looked gorgeous.

"That was Alice, wanting me to go on a stupid shopping trip with Elena and Rose and her," She told me, as I unlocked the car.

I nodded, "And are you going to?" I asked, hoping she'd say no. There was still one important place I needed to show her.

She shook her head, and I thanked my lucky stars. "Nah, I'm not really into shopping, y'know," She explained as she got into the car and fastened her seatbelt quickly. I watched her fix her hair in the mirror as I got into the drivers seat. She was just so beautiful.

"Hm, interesting," I muttered.

"Why so?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. I started the engine and started driving away from the forest and onto the main road.

"Because you're always in designer clothes. I would've thought someone not into shopping wouldn't care so much," I explained.

"Are _you_ into shopping?" She asked me.

I frowned at her change of the subject. "No, of course not, what do you think I am, gay? Not that all guys that shop are gay or anything…" I was blabbering. I never blabbered; what was going on? I never blabbered around anyone; what spell was she casting on me?

"Well, it's because you're always wearing Designer too. That Armani leather jacket and jeans and stuff," She explained, a glint in her brown eyes. _She was smart too. Hmm…_

"Well I guess you're right then about the shopping thing," I noted.

"Okay," Bella looked confused for some reason, "Well, where are you taking me then?" She wanted to know.

I grinned, "To our current home; the Salvatore boarding house," I said, and Bella smiled back, making me think she was perfect in every single way. She'd changed me so much; I'd heard Stefan and Elena talking about how nice I was now. I'd have to play a trick on Stefan again to show him how 'nice' I'd become. I'd scan copies of his journal and send it to everyone. That would prove I'm not nice or anything…

"What are you thinking?" Bella shot me a speculating look.

"Nothing," I smiled mischievously as I made the car go faster, causing Bella to shrug and lean back. I just hoped she'd like what I'd planned for us at the Boarding House.

**A/N: Part 2 of the Sightseeing comes to an end! There will be one more part; I split it up because I wanted you all to get a little bit each day rather than a long killing chapter. I know that long chapters are sometimes really hard to read… **

**What do you guys think Damon's planned? Bella's really changed him a lot, right? And if you can spot the quotes, tell me in your REVIEW (: **

**Thank you… REVIEWS are love!**

**Lily x**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD, Twilight or the quotes Stefan said to Elena in Episode 6 of Season 1! **


	17. Sightseeing Part 3

**When In Mystic Falls**

**Chapter 16- Sightseeing Part 3**

**A/N: **** Hey Guys! Thank you so much for all the reviews and support I've been receiving… I'm happy that most of you are in love with Bellmon like I am…I didn't know how well they worked together until I wrote this story… **

**Some of you also think that some characters are OOC but that's essential because it's the only way the story will work, and besides, the events have changed the characters! Just saying anyway!**

**Enjoy this chapter… the last part of the sightseeing…**

**Lily x**

**

* * *

**

**Bella's P.O.V**

I watched as Damon pulled up in front of a big brown 2 or something story house, which looked a little eerie and exactly how I'd imagined a vampire's house to be like-not like the Cullen's house at all being all white and breezy. Even from outside, I could tell that this was exactly the way a vampire's house should be- all dark and uninviting, but with Damon's presence, I felt incredibly safe.

"Ready?" Damon asked, knocking on my window. I hadn't realized he'd gotten out of the car- I'd just been ogling the house.

I nodded, letting him open the door and take my hand. We walked towards the front door and he just opened the door easily.

I hesitated as I peered inside, "Do you not lock the door?" I asked, curiously.

"Why would we? Who'd break into a vampire's house?" Damon laughed, making my nervous feeling drift away.

I smiled, "You're probably right;" I informed him, and he ushered me towards the door.

"I always am. Now, come, come," He pointed inside and I nodded and let him lead me inside the door, closing it behind us.

Inside the Salvatore boarding house, it was magnificent. Things were painted in black and maroon- all dark, broody colors reminding me of a Dracula novel. Everything was amazing, and I went from counter to counter looking at stuff. I smiled as I noted a picture of Elena in a small wooden frame on one of the tables.

"Stefan put it," Damon offered, coming to stand by me.

I nodded, "Its pretty," I turned to him, "Your whole house is amazing,"

Damon shrugged, "Maybe. It's pretty boring to me," He came closer and suddenly kissed me on the forehead, shocking me with his gentle action.

He felt me freeze and chuckled, "I'll go check on our food," He squeezed my hand and hurried off to the side, leaving me in this strange house alone. I walked into the living room area, eyeing the old styled arm chairs and couches and tables. Everything was vintage and chic, and totally amazing- unlike the Cullens house in decoration.

I passed into a side-room which looked very much like a study. It had books on a bookshelf in the side, and then there was a desk with a pile of notebooks on it. I walked forward slowly and peered at the notebook on the top. It was labeled 2009-2010 in a swirly script. I resisted the urge to open it and peer inside- it looked very much like a diary.

"Stefan's diaries. He reveals his soul in a very Emerson way," Damon chuckled, appearing behind me and wrapping his arms around my waist. I felt a shiver go up my spine so I shrugged away from him.

"Interesting," I mumbled, "Is this your study?"

Damon nodded, "I come here to think and read," He explained, pointing at the desk.

"Damon Salvatore, a reader? What do you read?" I asked, smirking and coming closer to him. I poked him in the chest and he grabbed my finger, spinning me around.

"Not what you think," Damon murmured.

"What are you reading at the moment? Dracula? Interview with a Vampire?" I tried to make my voice casual, but I was actually very interested.

"No, Gone With The Wind," He informed me, quietly. He winked at me and I rolled my eyes.

"Who'd have known you were into classics?" I asked, thoughtfully, unhooking my finger from his and making my way over to the bookshelves. I peered at a couple of titles, pulling a book out every so often.

"Baby, I was born at the time of the classics," He muttered, sitting down at his desk.

I gasped as I picked up an original looking copy of Little Women by Louisa M. Alcott. I fingered the pages, opening the first one carefully and looking at the page. It was signed by Louisa herself to a certain .

"Did she actually…" I trailed off, amazed.

Damon nodded, "Yes, Ms. Alcott signed it for me. She owed me a, er, favor," He smiled.

"Wow, just wow. So you actually met her?" I asked, awe written across my face.

Damon nodded again, "I got her to sign that book because it was Katherine's favorite. I held on to it, hoping I'd see her again, but I didn't," Damon stared straight ahead and I left him to his own thoughts, flipping through the book unable to believe I was holding an original version of one of my favorite books.

"You can have it," Damon said, after a few seconds.

I shook my head, "I couldn't. She gave it to you. And you're going to give it to Katherine," I reminded him, fingering it gently.

Damon snorted, "Nah, even if I saw her, I wouldn't give it to her. I'd kick her ass," He informed me, curtly.

"Vengeful, huh?"

"Yes, just call me Vengeful Damon," He joked, as he came over to me.

I laughed, then looked back at the book, "Could I just borrow it for my stay here? I'll give it back to you," I pleaded, hoping he would agree.

Damon rolled his eyes, "I don't want it, anyway. You can have it. Consider it a permanent loan," He suggested.

"I don't know…" I trailed off, hugging the book to my chest.

"Just take the damn book so we can go eat, I'm hungry," He pleaded, taking my hand.

I rolled my eyes, slipping the book into my purse which I'd forgotten I'd hung on my shoulder. "Fine," I replied, allowing him to lead me-reluctantly- out of the study and into something that looked like a dining room. The table was grand- very much like the rest of the house- and two places were set.

He pulled back a seat and let me sit down, "Why thank you, Mr. Salvatore," I joked, placing my bag on the chair beside me.

"You are most welcome Ms. Swan," He replied in the same comic sounding tone.

Then he left the room to an adjacent one, leaving me alone once again. Damon reappeared two seconds later with 2 plates of food; each one was piled up with pieces of a very delicious smelling looking pasta and fried chicken.

"I hope you like lasagna and fried chicken," Damon said, sitting down and placing a plate full of food in front of me.

"What if I don't?" I teased, taking a fork and digging in.

"Then I shall compel you to eat it, and then force it down your throat," He joked back, as he started to eat from his own plate.

"Mmm, this is good," I replied, when I was halfway through my plate. I hadn't realized I was so hungry. I took a bite of fried chicken and smiled.

"I'm a good cook," Damon winked at me, already finished with his food somehow- I bet it was a vampire thing. He was sipping on some Bordeaux wine.

"You made this all?" I asked, downing some chicken.

He shook his head, "I didn't make any of it. But I forced Stefan to cook it all before he left for wherever he was going," Damon informed me with a grin. He offered me a glass of wine and I took it, gingerly taking a sip.

"Everything here tastes wonderful," I told him, once I'd eaten so much I couldn't possibly take another bite and sipped a whole lot more wine than I should have if I wanted to stay level-headed.

"It's probably a vampire thing," Damon informed me.

"Nah, I think it's a Salvatore thing," I replied, jokily, and Damon smirked at me, grabbing a napkin and wiping some lasagna that was on the tip of my chin.

"Hey, where's the bathroom?" I asked, standing up.

"Third door to the left. Are you done with your food?" Damon stood up too, picking up his own plate.

"Yes, yes," I replied, before rushing off to the bathroom.

Once inside, I closed the door and splashed my face with cold water. Then I went to the bathroom, and quickly fixed my hair in the mirror. I reapplied lip gloss and eye-liner and then after giving myself a once-over, I walked back out to the living room area.

"Ready for dessert?" Damon asked, with a small smile.

"Please, not now. Maybe later," I clutched my stomach and Damon nodded, hurrying over to me. He grabbed me and whirled me around- not a very good idea considering the fact that I had a full stomach and felt kind of sick.

I squealed and Damon continued spinning me, taking my squeals for approval instead of pleas of no more. "No… Stop!" I pleaded, but he didn't seem to hear me.

I felt my stomach turn and I knew what was going to happen before I could stop it. I felt the thick liquid that was vomit squirt out of my mouth and all over Damon. I covered my mouth as I finished throwing up and I realized that even though my head was still spinning like I was on the Super Spin ride, Damon had stopped spinning me.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" I felt my cheeks go red as Damon put me down. He was covered with my vomit, and I had never felt so mortified before.

He looked at me, wiping his eyes so he could see, and then he burst out laughing.

"I'm sorry," I repeated and he just shook his head and started leading me upstairs.

"I'll go shower in Stefan's room… you shower in mine. I'll bring you some of Elena's clothes that she leaves here to put on when I'm done," Damon said, not meeting my eyes. I could tell that he was still smiling.

I sighed, feeling my cheeks still red-hot and went in the direction he showed me. I closed the door behind me and looked around Damon's room. There was a huge queen sized bed with white covers on it, and a wooden wardrobe to one side. There were piles of books on small tables and I noted that one was in fact, Gone With The Wind. It was not at all like I'd imagined Damon's room to be like. I expected it to be darker at least in some way but it wasn't. I walked to the side, and saw a bathroom, with a sliding door.

I legged it inside, noting a bathtub and then a shower to the side. I closed the door behind me, locking it and flung my wet clothes off, getting into the shower. I switched the water on, smiling as the warm liquid gushed over me, cleansing me of all vomit. I blushed again as I thought of how much of an inconvenience I was being to Damon.

I looked to the side and found some shampoos so I grabbed the first one I saw, raising my eyebrows as I found it to be Coconut scented. I poured some into my hands and ran it through my hair and used the soap-bar to clean my body. I was so taken by the warmness of it all that I didn't want to get out forever and I didn't notice the knock on the door until the third time.

"Bella?" Damon's voice came through.

"Yeah?" I replied, rinsing my hair quickly.

"I put the clothes on my bed. I'll be downstairs," He replied.

"Okay," I called back, unable to think of anything to say to thank him enough for his help and kindness. I certainly never thought he'd turn out to be such a good person.

I finished my shower quickly and got out, wrapping myself in a big fluffy towel that I found on the side. I opened the door, peering outside to check that the room was vacant, then hurried out into Damon's room.

Just as he said, there was a pile of clean looking clothes on the bed. I hoped Elena wouldn't mind me wearing her clothes, but I honestly didn't have another choice. I fished through my purse, thankful that I'd remembered to bring an extra pair of underwear just in case of 'emergency's as mom had always told me. I pulled them out, and after drying my body, I slipped them on.

I pulled on the pair of Elena's jeans that Damon had brought me and a light blue short sleeved camisole with a white cardigan. I smiled, feeling clean and comfortable. I pulled out of my purse my hairbrush that Alice had slipped inside. I thanked my lucky stars for Alice as I cleared the knots out of my hair.

I then towel dried it as best as I could and pulled it back into a ponytail.

When I was done, I tidied Damon's room as best as I could, and folded the towel and put it into the laundry box. I grabbed my dirty clothes and slipped them under my arm, before switching the light off and heading downstairs.

Damon was in the living room, his eyes on the TV. He was dressed in a light blue sweater which brought out the ice-blue in his eyes and some dark jeans. He turned and smirked at me, his blue eyes lighting up. His hair was damp but he still looked very hot. He was Damon of course- he could pull of wearing a plastic bag and still look very hot.

"Hey vomit girl," Damon joked, and I glared at him as I hurried forward, placing my stuff on an arm chair, before perching on the couch beside him.

"That's not fair," I replied, "I'm sorry," I repeated for the third time.

"What for?" Damon looked confused.

"Well, for throwing up on you and everything," I replied, biting my nails.

Damon pulled my hand out of my mouth. "Don't do that. And it was nothing," He waved his hand and gestured towards the TV.

"What do you want to watch?" He asked me, when I didn't reply.

"What are you watching?" I asked, hugging my knees to my chest and leaning back, hoping my hair wouldn't drip on the couch.

"I was watching Die Hard," He replied, nonchalantly slipping his arm around my shoulder. I left him to do so, and leaned towards him, trying to make myself comfortable.

"Ew, you stink," Damon muttered, a few seconds later.

I pulled back, "Really?" I demanded, sniffing myself and feeling my cheeks warm again. Today the blush meter was hitting it off.

Damon chuckled, pulling me back towards him, "Relax, I was joking, Bells," He revealed, a shit eating grin on his face.

I narrowed my eyes at him and then smacked him on the shoulder, "Don't joke about things like that," I pleaded, a hard tone in my voice.

Damon rolled his eyes, "Whatever, gullible. What movie will it be?" He asked me, slightly impatiently.

"What do you have?" I smiled, letting his arms rest around my shoulder and then around me, hugging me close to him.

"Well, I have Black Swan, The Roommate, The Kings Speech…" He trailed off.

"Those are all really new," I muttered.

"Yeah, I know. I have a friend in the movie business," Damon informed me, looking smug.

"Fine, then the Roommate," I said, knowing it was a horror movie but unable to remember what it was about. I would like to snuggle up to Damon for the whole movie. He made me feel safe.

Damon nodded, and flicked something on the remote, before the movie started up. "Okay, but it's creepy," He warned me.

I shrugged, "Its okay. I'm a big girl," I replied, with a small smile.

Damon laughed, and we both started to watch the movie. "I know you are. A big, vomiting girl," He joked again.

"Damon!" I complained, punching him.

"What?"

"Please never talk of it again. Please," I demanded, glaring at him with the coldest glare I could muster.

Damon just laughed at me, throwing his head back.

"Please," I repeated, yanking on his arm and looking him in the eyes.

"Fine," He stated, looking back at me with his baby blues.

"Promise," I ordered, knowing if this got out I'd be humiliated.

"I promise, its okay. Your secret's safe with me," He said, honestly, and I knew he was telling the truth because Damon didn't lie. At least not to me.

"Thank you, Damon," I replied, sinking back into his arms as the movie started.

"You're welcome. Now shut up and watch the movie," Damon grinned and I resisted the urge to smack him once again, feeling incredibly happy and safe at the same time.

**WIMF*WIMF*WIMF*WIMF***

An hour later, I was freaking out from the creepiness of the movie. I nudged Damon, wanting to know that he was sharing this frightening experience with me, but he just 'mmm'ed and didn't reply. I looked at him and saw that he was asleep, his eyes closed and his mouth slightly open, looking like a baby asleep.

I smiled at his expression and stroked his cheek lightly, causing him to hold me in a death lock to his body. I relaxed against him, taking the remote from him and switching the movie off. I then kissed Damon quickly on the forehead, and after watching his lips twitch into a small smile, I leaned back into his arms and snuggled down, closing my eyes and letting sleep take me. I hadn't realized I had practically not thought about Edward all day.

* * *

**A/N: Hey everyone! So this was slightly longer than the other one… I really hope you liked it. It was a Bellmony treat for all y'all! I loved writing it (:**

**Please REVIEW! I love reading what you guys think…**

**Lily x**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, The Vampire Diaries, Little Women, Louisa M. Alcott or any of the names of the movies that came up lol. Or anything else you recognize… **


	18. My History

**When in Mystic Falls**

**Chapter 17-My History **

**A/N: Hello everyone! I'm so happy that all you guys liked Bella and Damon's little date sort of thing or whatever. I agree, I thought it was extremely cute! Thanks for all the feedback (:**

**Guys, I'm warning you that if anyone hates jealous Edward, grab a pillow or something to punch cause there's going to be a lot of craziness in this chapter with Edward…**

**Anyway, I really hope you enjoy it (:**

**Lily xx**

**Edward's P.O.V**

"Where's Bella?" I asked Alice the next morning in her room. She and Jasper were sitting on the bed, waiting for everyone to gather in her room.

Alice smiled at me, rather grimly. "She called me a few minutes ago cause I left her a few missed calls when she didn't come back home last night," She informed me.

"She what?" I demanded, feeling my anger flare up. Where could she be then?

_Don't be mad, Edward._ Alice's thoughts rang out clear, and I felt Jasper throw me a wave of calm.

"She spent the night with Damon in the boarding house," She whispered, thought it was already in her thoughts.

"What?" I yelled, and I felt something crunch under my hand. I looked down, pissed off. I had smashed my cell phone. Great.

Alice stood up and placed a hand to my chest, "Don't be mad at her. She said nothing happened," She whispered in a calming voice.

I shook my head, "And you believe her? She was with that bastard… I bet they…" I trailed off, feeling mad at the possibilities.

_She said she did not sleep with him. Believe me, I asked. _Alice told me in her thoughts.

I frowned, "Where is this boarding house?" I demanded, and Alice shook her head.

"Don't go there, Edward. Don't make a scene," She pleaded, but I had already seen the directions in her mind. Apparently Elena had given them to her yesterday when they were shopping.

I shook my head, furiously, and then stormed out of the room. I rushed downstairs and hailed a cab, before informing the driver of which direction to go. I balled my hands into fists, knowing that this wasn't going to end well but I couldn't stop myself.

**WIMF*WIMF*WIMF*WIMF**

**Bella's P.O.V**

"Good morning sunshine," Damon sang, as I entered the kitchen of the boarding house the next morning. I rolled my eyes and sat down at the table, running my hand through my hair quickly before taking the plate of fried eggs he'd offered me. I'd just called Alice, finding a million missed calls from her from last night, telling her where I was and where I'd been last night. She wasn't pleased but she hung up and told me to come back soon.

"Good morning," I replied, digging in. "Did you force Stefan to make this too?" I stuck my tongue out at him.

Damon shook his head, sipping on some black coffee; I didn't know how he could stand the stuff, it tasted totally and utterly gross. I had to add some milk and a few spoons of sugar to my coffee before I could withstand its taste.

"I actually made it for you," He replied, taking a big gulp. I noticed he'd changed into some light blue jeans and a black shirt. The jeans brought out the pale blue light in his eyes.

"Congratulations," I joked, mouthing some egg quickly and taking the cup of orange juice he offered me.

"On what?" Damon raised an eyebrow, looking hotter than usual.

"On cooking something," I responded, finishing my eggs.

"Oh I know how to cook, Cara. I just prefer not to," Damon winked at me and I just smiled, feeling a blush color my cheeks at the fact he'd called me 'sweetheart' in Italian. Whoever said French was the language of love had obviously never heard Damon Salvatore speak Italian.

"Hmm," I muttered, just as there was a knock on the front door. Damon jumped up to answer and I just focused on my orange juice, until there was yelling at the door. I vaguely recognized one of the voices as velvet smooth as Edward's. I ran to the door, dropping my juice at the table.

They were in the living room. "Bella!" Edward yelled as I ran in, "I can't believe that you spent the night here?" He roared.

"Edward, calm down," My voice was even, and cold in a way. I folded my arms across my chest.

"How can I calm down when I know you spent the night with that bastard?" He yelled, coming towards Damon and prodding him in the chest. Damon responded with a punch to Damon's head.

"Stop!" I screamed, as they started to fight. It was a blur; I could hardly see what was happening. They were all punching and crying out in pain, smashing things and throwing things at one another and I hadn't realized I was crying until I felt the warm tears stream down my face.

"Stop it!" I cried, in a pained voice. "You cannot hurt each other without hurting me!"

They froze suddenly, and turned to look at me. Edward looked mad still, but Damon looked a little guilty.

"Edward, get out," I cried, a few seconds later, "You are unbelievable,"

Edward stood up and started over to me. "You're my girlfriend and I love you, please don't do this…again," He muttered, topaz eyes pleading.

"Shut up! I'm not even your girlfriend anymore. We broke up, remember," I waved my hand in front of his face and then glared. "Leave now please,"

Edward hung his head, and I instantly felt bad for him until I saw that Damon was bleeding. I didn't know much about his type, but his head was bleeding and he needed me. I needed to give him blood so he could heal.

"Leave, Edward," I repeated, the order clear in my voice.

Edward didn't say anything. He just watched me as I made my way over to Damon, who was sitting on the floor, and caressed his cheek lightly, before grabbing a shard of glass that had fallen when they had smashed the table. I stabbed it into my arm, and offered Damon the bleeding skin.

"Go on, drink," I whispered, pressing it to his lips. I heard a disgusted sigh behind me and then the door slammed, so I knew Edward had left. Damon took my hand and sipped until he'd stopped bleeding and some color had returned to his face. I led him over to the couch, and sat beside him weakly.

"I'm sorry that you had to fight because of me," I informed him, when none of said anything.

Damon shook his head, looking over at me. "Don't apologize, that sparkler had it in for him," He muttered, his teeth clenched.

"Calm down," I whispered, coming over and pressing my cool hand to his cheek. He took my hand and squeezed it, before gulping and nodding.

The door opened and I whirled my head to look, fearing it was Edward coming back to continue the fight. Instead, it was Elena and Stefan. Stefan rushed over to his brother, looking worried.

"What happened?" He asked, as Damon sat up, and attempted to look macho. I laughed at his attempt and when Stefan looked at me for an explanation, I sighed.

"Edward happened, Stefan," I said, grimly.

Stefan nodded, and Elena sat down beside me, "Is he okay?"

"Why don't you ask him?" Damon asked, "I'm right here guys and I'm fine. I'm no pimp; I'm a big badass vampire, so none of you need to worry," He cried, causing us to laugh.

"Just tell your boyfriend or ex or whatever to sleep with one eye open," He hissed, as Elena and Stefan started upstairs to Stefan's room to get some privacy.

I sighed, and made my way over to him and sat down beside him on the couch. "Do you want me to tell you about my history with Edward?" I asked, fighting for any form of conversation.

Damon nodded, "Sure, It'd help me understand why you got together with that douchebag in the first place," He muttered, and I bit back a smile.

"Okay, well I moved to Forks to live with my dad at the beginning of this year, then I met Edward and I was bewitched by him. I found out his secret, and then we were inseparable for a while; it was always BellaandEdward. Then Edward started to think that he would protect me by leaving, especially after an incident that happened at my birthday with a paper cut and his brother," I looked up at him, and Damon was listening intently.

"Go on," He replied, once he saw I was looking.

"Okay, so then he left and so did all the Cullens and I fell into a depression so bad only Charlie's threats of sending me to Jacksonville with my mom Renee could cure. I became closer to Jacob then," I explained.

"The mutt, the one who's always hanging out with Bonnie now," Damon noted and I nodded.

"I became best friends with him and then I realized that when I do dangerous things, I can see Edward. I tried talking to drunks, riding motorcycles with Jacob and I even cliff dived," I informed him.

"Whoa, that was badass, Bells," Damon gave me a thumbs up and I laughed.

"Yeah, it was," I stuck my tongue out at him, "Then when I was cliffdiving, Alice saw it in a vision and she thought that I was committing suicide. She came to Forks and found out that I was okay, but it was too late because Rosalie had already told Edward," I mumbled, feeling my stomach flip as I remembered how worried I was about Edward at that time. I still cared about him, I realized.

"Rosalie's the blonde Barbie, right?" Damon raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, you can call her that, I suppose. Well, anyway Edward went to the Volturi,"I said, and Damon's face froze.

"Is he stupid?" He asked.

"Do you know of the Volturi?" I asked, curiously.

Damon nodded, "They are the royalty of the cold one Vampires, like the Cullens," He whispered. "Even I'm afraid of them and I'm me,"

"I see. Well, he wanted them to kill him but they didn't agree, because of his talent; mind reading. They thought it would be a waste so he decided to make a spectacle, and go out in the sun," I muttered.

"In front of all the people, and you went to Italy and saved him," Damon completed.

My jaw dropped, "How did you know?" I asked.

"It's predictable, honey," He informed me then.

I sighed, "Okay, well that's all. Edward and I have been together ever since," I mumbled, feeling a little bit of nostalgia, but it was pushed away easily by the anger I felt towards Edward.

Elena was suddenly then hurrying down the stairs, running towards us. "Bella, come on. Alice says we have to go get a dress for Caroline's new year bash," She sang.

I rolled my eyes, "What bash?" I asked, turning reluctantly away from Damon.

"The one she throws every year. We need to hit the shops. Caroline and Bonnie, the little traitors, went one day that I had a family dinner," Elena complained.

"Do I have to?" I asked, sighing.

"Yeah, Alice said that if I don't force you to come, she'll come drag you out of here herself," Elena said, sheepishly.

I sighed and got up, "Fine. Damon, I'll see you later okay?" I asked.

Damon nodded, "I'm going to get myself some blood to drink. Bye bye," He winked at me, before hurrying towards the kitchen.

"Some blood?" I asked Elena, confused.

"He drinks from packets of blood from the blood banks," She explained to me.

"Oh," I said, happy that Damon didn't actually kill people to survive. That was good.

"Come on, come on, come on," Elena sang, yanking on my arm and leading me out the door.

I sighed and grabbed my purse and dirty clothes and slid them over my arm. I was still wearing Elena's clothes but she hadn't said anything. I put my stuff in the trunk of her car and she walked over to the front seat. I got in the passenger seat and sighed, knowing this was going to be one crazy shopping trip, especially with Alice on the job.

**WIMF*WIMF*WIMF*WIMF**

"Bella, that dress is hot," Elena exclaimed, as I got a couple of hours later out of a changing room in a boutique at Mystic Falls Mall. I was in a figure hugging black and white number that I wasn't very fond of. I eyed my reflection dubiously in the mirror.

Alice nodded, skimming through the racks. "It's not Bella though," She bit her lip thoughtfully and handed me a lilac minidress with a puffy sort of skirt and a sweetheart neckline. There were lilac gems down the side as a sort of decoration.

"I think this one is too OTT," I complained, taking the dress and looking at it.

Alice shook her head, "Pfft, it's awesome, right El?" She asked Elena who nodded as she fingered a black dress.

I sighed and headed back into the changing room and changed into the lilac dress. When I came out to look in the mirror, I realized that Alice was right. The dress looked good on me.

Elena wolf whistled and Alice cheered, "This is the dress," She announced.

"I'm not sure," I mumbled, tugging it down a little at the neckline.

"I am, now go get changed so we can find Elena's," Alice sang, and I obeyed, knowing it was way easier than arguing with her for half an hour- she'd no doubt win.

I trudged out, handing Alice the dress and then looking over to where Elena had emerged in a red flowing dress that was tight around the torso and then looser at the bottom.

"You look amazing," Alice told her, pulling Elena's long brown hair back from her face so that Elena could see the dress properly.

"I look like Katherine," Elena pointed out.

"Who?" Alice and I asked at the same time.

Elena just sighed, "It's nothing, and I do like it…" she fingered the price tag and shook her head.

"I'll buy it for you, my treat," Alice exclaimed, and she grabbed an identical dress to Elena's from on the rack along with mine and her yellow chiffon number and rushed off to pay before any of us could protest.

"She is certainly a weird one," Elena stated, and I laughed as she hurried back into the changing room to get the dress off.

"Totally," I replied, as I smoothed my hand down the white miniskirt I was wearing. I'd returned Elena's clothes to her and Alice had brought me some to change into. The white skirt was paired with a rose colored tank. I didn't like the outfit but I felt guilty about wearing Elena's clothes when Alice had brought some of my own- she'd bought them but all the same they were mine now.

Elena headed out of the changing room and we both walked over to where Alice stood with three bags. "Congratulations," She exclaimed, handing each one of us our respective bags.

"Thank you, Alice," Elena cried, hugging her tightly.

"Thanks, Allie," I felt the need to put in, as Elena stepped back and I hugged Alice instead.

"No problem, now we need to get shoes," Alice hurried out of the store and Elena and I ran to catch up with her, knowing she wouldn't stop until we each had the perfect party outfits for Caroline's shindig.

**WIMF*WIMF*WIMF*WIMF**

Later that night, I sat my room alone, pondering over what had happened today. The Cullens had all gone out hunting, and Elena had gone back to Stefan at the boarding house. I thought about going over to Damon but I didn't want to burden him with my presence. Bonnie was out with Jacob on a date, and Caroline was out with Matt and Tyler at the Grill and I didn't really feel like joining them.

After Elena and Alice and I'd bought our shoes and make up and bags and stuff, we'd forced Alice to take us back to the hotel and we'd eaten with Jacob, who was rushing so he could go meet Bonnie wherever they were going out tonight, then I'd hurried up to my room and they'd gone to their respective outings.

I felt lonely as I sat on my bed in my flannel pajamas, fingering the copy of Little Women that Damon had given me. I was halfway through chapter 1 when I heard a knock on the window. I opened the curtains surprised and saw Damon standing on the ledge. I opened it, smiling at him.

"What're you doing here?" I asked, happy to see him.

"Aren't you going to invite me in?" Damon asked, with a smirk, avoiding my question.

"Come in," I muttered, swinging the window open and letting him pass by me and into the room. I closed the window behind him, shivering a little at the cold wind, but extremely happy at his presence.

**A/N: Hello everyone! I hope you liked that, and that you didn't smash the computer screen because of the jerk Edward is being lol. What do you think is going to happen next?**

**Leave me a REVIEW with your opinion!**

**Lily (: x **

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD or Twilight. **


	19. Trouble In Paradise

**When in Mystic Falls**

**Chapter 18- Trouble in Paradise**

**A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks for all the feedback I received on the last chapter… I'm sorry if I couldn't reply to each and every one of you, but I've been uber-busy… I'm glad you all like Bella and Damon together, but beware there's sometimes trouble in paradise. **

**Enjoy this!**

**Lily (:**

**

* * *

**

**Bella's P.O.V**

"So what brings you here?" I asked, about 10 minutes later when we were both sitting on my bed, hot chocolates from Starbucks which Damon had brought with him nestling on our laps. I rubbed my hands against the paper cup with the hot liquid in it in an effort to warm myself.

"What? Can't a guy slash vampire come visit his friend without facing the Spanish Inquisition?" Damon demanded, looking amused as he raised his eyebrow cockily.

"I'm not Spanish," I informed him, bluntly as I took a big gulp of hot chocolate and burnt my mouth. I yelped in pain, pushing the cup away and fanning my mouth.

"Watch it, it's very hot," Damon warned, with a slight smirk.

"Oooh, I totally didn't know that," A sarcastic tone dominated my voice, making me sound sassy. Damon started to laugh for some reason and I just glared at him, trying to ignore my burning lip.

"What?" I demanded, when he didn't stop laughing a few seconds later.

"You've just become so feisty! It's hot," Damon exclaimed, his blue eyes twinkling in a teasing way.

I rolled my eyes, pushing straight brown hair out of them. "Whatever," I replied, but I felt my cheeks warm nonetheless; my easy blush was still intact.

"You're blushing," Damon sang, touching my cheek and making me go even redder.

"So?" I huffed with a slight toss of my hair. I was trying to do anything to attract attention away from my burning cheeks.

"I like it," Damon whispered, and just like that, he pecked me on the cheek gently, sending a whirlwind of emotions through my body.

I pushed aside my hot chocolate, and leaned over Damon, remembering that Edward and I were officially over; I was single. Damon looked surprised at my bold action but he only smirked a little.

"You can't resist my charms," Damon teased just as I started kissing his cheek gently, and I paused looking up at him.

He smirked again, before softly tucking my protruding hair behind my ear and bringing his lips to mine in a gentle embrace. I kissed him back, feeling the fire of the pent-up attraction between us burn high. He knotted his hands through my hair and yanked me onto his chest, his lips never leaving mine.

"Bella," He breathed against my lips, before bringing them to my neck and kissing with a tenderness I didn't know he possessed, a tenderness nobody knew the Damon Salvatore was even capable of.

I closed my eyes, just as he whispered, "Bella," again. I felt his lips leave my neck and instead, he hugged me close to him, our bodies molding together perfectly. I moved my hips to the side so that I was looking over him and opened my eyes.

Damon sat up, so that we were sitting side by side. He pulled me onto his lap and stroked my cheek gently. "I love you," He whispered, so quietly and quickly I thought I imagined it, until I looked up to his face and saw that he was avoiding meeting my eyes.

"What?" I asked, softly, as I forced his eyes to meet my own. He looked tortured and sort of pensive as he gazed back at me.

"I'm not repeating it," He told me, a few seconds later. "Bella, do you still want to be a vampire?" He asked.

I nodded, "Yes," I spoke without a single second of hesitation.

"Let me change you; we can be together forever," Damon spoke slowly, as if he was thinking out every word definitely.

"I don't know, Damon. I still… I still care about Edward, and I still kind of want him to do it," I looked away from him, peeking at him under the curtain of my hair. His expression was unfathomable; I couldn't tell what he was thinking for the love of god. I thought about the good times I'd spent with Edward; the two years we'd spent together- sure, he'd left me, but he still cared about me, he still loved me. Damon on the other hand, I'd known for only a couple of days. It was hardly fair to judge between the two of them.

Damon's gaze was steady; it didn't waver. He looked at me with cold, steely eyes. "Do you still love Edward?" He asked me; his voice was calm and doubtful at the same time.

I closed my eyes, not wanting to see his expression when I answered this question. I didn't say anything, hoping he would let it go, but when I opened my eyes for the portion of a second, he was staring straight at me, his eyes accusing and demanding my answer.

"Do you?" He asked, more urgently.

I closed my eyes again, and took a deep breath through my nose, letting the release of the air calm me. "Yes," I said, gently, "I do,"

Damon was silent for a few seconds, then I felt his hand gently touch mine and then squeeze it carefully, "Bella, open your eyes and tell me you love Edward," He ordered, firmly; the tone of authority was clear in his voice and I knew I couldn't refuse his command, no matter how much it would hurt him that I reply with the truth.

I opened my eyes, forcing them to focus on his clear blue orbs, "I love Edward; I think I always will," My voice trembled as I spoke and the truth in those words scared me but I was speaking honestly.

Damon sighed, nodded and pulled his hands abruptly away from mine. He stared straight ahead, his eyes focused on the wall, bringing the hot chocolate to his lips and taking a long drag, as if it was alcohol and would soothe some of his pain and angst; pain and angst that I had caused with my truthful words.

I touched my hand onto his shoulder, softly caressing it. "I can't change my feelings, but there's no doubt that I care about you," I whispered, honestly ringing in every single tone of my voice.

"Well, maybe that's not enough, Bella," Damon replied, his eyes meeting mine for a second before flashing back to the wall.

There was then a knock on the door, so I got up to answer it, wringing my hands together, and hoping it wasn't Edward. It was Bonnie and Jacob. I let them in, pushing the door open and letting them pass by before closing it firmly behind them.

"Bella, we have the best news!" Bonnie exclaimed, her excitement bubbling with fanatical excitement. She clasped Jacob's hand firmly in hers and sat down on the couch. I looked back for a split second to check where Damon had been sitting before, on my bed in the room, but he was gone. I could see that the window was opened, and the curtains were blowing out.

"What?" I asked, trying to make my tone bright as not to ruin their good mood with my decreasing one. I walked over to the window in my room, and pulled in the curtains, before slamming the window shut.

"I got accepted in Seattle University. So in September, I'm starting there; I'll be next to Forks and La Push," Bonnie exclaimed in a very animated voice.

"Isn't that great?" Jacob asked, hugging his imprint to his chest and giving her a firm kiss on the forehead.

I forced myself to nod, "That's amazing," I felt a piercing pound of jealousy as I took in their in love expressions. I wish I could have such a simple love life. They had no choice; they were destined to be together.

I sat down onto the armchair and smiled at them both, hoping my smile reached my eyes, though in truth I felt terrible inside all thanks to Damon.

"We're going down to the lobby for drinks to celebrate," Jacob told me, "You're coming right, Bells?"

I shrugged, noting their animated faces.

"I was just going to head to bed actually," I informed them, putting in a yawn to emphasize how tired I felt; I wasn't actually tired, I just wanted to get into bed and cry away my feelings, and try to figure out if I truly did still love Edward or not.

Bonnie got up and gave me the puppy dog eyes with her shining green ones, "Please," She pleaded, pulling my arm and looking up at me in a way that I couldn't refuse.

"Don't you guys want to have this celebrating time alone?" I asked, looking between Jacob's smiling face and Bonnie's pleading one.

"We have tons of alone time left, and besides we'll have alone time when we head to Seattle. Jacob's going to move in with me; my dad's got a house there," Bonnie exclaimed, "So come,"

I nodded, "Fine, but not for long; just give me a few minutes to change," I gestured down to my pajamas, before running a hand through my hair and hurrying to my bedroom. I trudged to my wardrobe, Damon's words playing repetitively in my mind.

_"Maybe that's not enough, Bella"_

I sighed and pulled out some white skinny jeans, a sparkly pink and white sleeveless tank with the stars and stripes on it, and some sparkly pink wedge sandals; all courtesy of Alice Cullen of course.

_"I love you," "I love you," "I love you,"_

Damon's words kept ringing through my mind, filling me with despair and hopelessness. How did I feel about him? Did I love him? Or did I just care about him very strongly? Did I still love Edward, or was I just using that as an excuse as not to open my heart to Damon's love because Edward's was easier, safer? Damon didn't seem like the kind of guy who admitted his feelings so did that mean they were genuine or not? I'd have to ask Bonnie about that later.

I ran the brush through my hair, and applied some pink lip-gloss onto my lips, making them shimmer. I pouted, looking into the mirror and I heard some cheering so I whipped around to face Bonnie who was standing there looking amused.

"Whoohoo, Miss Sass," Bonnie sang, a few seconds later.

I grinned, "Thank you," I joked, stepping away from the mirror and feeling a slight blush color my cheeks at the thought of how silly I must have looked.

Bonnie's face was concerned though; her eyes caring, "B, what's wrong?" She asked, sitting down on the bed.

"It's nothing," I replied, pursing my lips together and rummaging around to grab my purse. I slipped my cell phone into it, and looked back at her.

"Don't play games with me; I know you well enough now to read your emotions; I'm a good reader, so tell me," Bonnie pleaded, looking a little upset as her green eyes met my own.

I sighed, "Its Damon," I muttered, "and Edward, and me," I sat down beside her, feeling that I could truly trust my new friend.

"Go on," Bonnie replied, with an eyebrow raised. She looked kindly on at me, as I started to speak about what had happened; I told her anything and everything I could remember, and she listened patiently- I was starting to think of Bonnie Bennett as my best friend.

**BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD**

**Damon's P.O.V**

I slumped down onto the couch in our living room, a bottle of liquor in my hand. I tipped it back into my mouth and took a big glug, trying to forget everything that had happened today, trying to forget everything about stupid Bella Swan and her even stupider ex boyfriend Edward freaking sparkly vampire Cullen. I leaned back, closing my eyes as I felt footsteps enter the room.

"Damon, are you okay?" Stefan's voice came and I felt someone sit down on the couch beside me.

"Do I look okay?" I slurred, bringing the bottle to my lips again, taking a big drag of the liquid.

I opened my eyes and looked at Stefan who was watching me, a concerned look on his face. He always looked worried and concerned though; that was just Stefan.

"What's wrong?" Stefan asked, a little more softly.

"None of your business," I replied, standing up and swaying a little as I drank the last of my bottle and chucked it into the trash. I picked up a bottle of Bordeaux wine from the liquor cabinet and screwed it open.

"Is it about Bella?" Stefan pressed, raising an eyebrow.

"Why don't you head off to Elena?" I demanded, devouring some more alcohol. My head was getting very fuzzy; soon enough I wouldn't have to think about anything; my pain would be numbed and I wouldn't even have to suffer a hangover.

"It's about Bella. What happened?" He asked me, and I wanted nothing more than to punch him. Stefan then came over with a bag of blood, taking the wine from me. I didn't fight him, I was too tired to even try. He placed the blood in my hand and I looked at it, feeling dizzy.

"Sit down, sober up and tell me what's going on," Stefan ordered, walking to the cupboard and placing the bottle of wine inside of it.

"You'd never understand," I told him, as I took a sip of the blood. I sat down on the arm chair, "You were always everyone's first choice," I spat hatefully looking at my brother.

"What are you talking about? What does this have to do with Bella?" He asked me, confused.

I ignored him, taking some more blood. "I'm always the second choice; the one who never gets the girl, no matter how hard I try or how sweet I am. It's always someone else, whether it's you or some sparkly vampire," I muttered.

Stefan sighed, looking like he'd given up. "If this is about Bella, then you should prove to her how much you care about her. I see the way she looks at you Damon; I think she returns your affections," He explained, before he took one more look at me and headed towards the study.

I rolled my eyes, "Thanks Doctor Phil," I said with sarcasm I didn't know I possessed at such a stressful time. I took a gulp of blood, and walked over to the couch, throwing the pouch outside and lying down onto the sofa.

I could go drain some college sorority chick, but that probably wouldn't make me feel better; it won't change the way Bella feels about me or about that prick Cullen. _Oh god, I was starting to sound like St. Stefan_. I thought to myself, slightly annoyed. She made me act like Stefan. I sighed, knowing that if I was Stefan, I had to think like Stefan and maybe take his advice. He'd said I had to prove to Bella how I felt about her, but how would I do that when she loved that other fool? Life was so confusing. It was easier with Katherine; at least then, we both thought we had her alone. I hated feeling all these human emotions with Bella; she made me feel so much like the old Damon- the human one that didn't hurt anyone and that could truly be whoever he wanted to be because he wasn't a beast.

Bella didn't deserve someone like me, she deserved someone perfect like Edward Cullen; the type of guy who buys her flowers, and takes her to prom and tells her exactly the right thing at the right time; the type who knows exactly what she wants and what she's feeling at the same time; the guy who knows always exactly what to say and do all the time.

But as I thought of Bella's beautiful brown eyes- way browner and more chocolate like and warm than Elena's or Katherine's and that looked dark brown in the dark; that fluttered with light when she was excited and that became a gloomy whirlwind of colors when she was sad, and her gorgeous chocolate colored hair which was soft and wavy and the most beautiful color of brown I'd ever seen, I knew that I couldn't give her up for Edward, because I was selfish and I loved her. I'd gotten to know her like the back of my hand, and I loved her- I think almost as much as I loved Katherine, and way more than I loved Elena. And that was why, I had to keep trying.

I got up, happy at my new conclusion. I'd take a few days out of town to think, but then I'd be back, and I'd win Bella's heart over. Because Damon Salvatore was nothing if not persistent.

* * *

**A/N: And that concludes Chapter 18. In the next chapter, Bella will have a day out with some friends, have a weird dream and come to some strange conclusions!**

**REVIEW and I'll try to update sooner!**

**Lily xx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD or Twilight. Word lol.. **


	20. Dreaming of Damon

**When in Mystic Falls**

**Chapter 19- Dreaming of Damon**

**A/N: Hey everyone, thanks for all your support and reviews. Bella and Damon will be together soon again don't worry :P**

**Without further ado, Chapter 19!**

**Lillian CullenSalvatore x **

**

* * *

**

**Bella's P.O.V**

I collapsed onto the bed that night after going for drinks with Bonnie and Jacob feeling extremely exhausted. I hadn't drunk much at all, but the whole day had been very long and tiring to me. I didn't even bother to change my clothes, I just closed my eyes and sunk into the soft mattress, noticing tiredly the fact that Alice was still not home.

I fell asleep almost immediately, and an unnatural light in my mind alerted me that I was dreaming.

_I was at the boarding house, I realized, with Damon. We were snuggled up on the couch, his arm around my shoulder and my head fitting perfectly in the crook of his neck; perfectly fitting puzzle pieces. _

_I kissed him quickly on the forehead, loving the feel of his smooth skin against my lips. I ran a hand through his wavy black hair, feeling how soft and fluffy and downright gorgeous it was. I looked into his amazing blue eyes which were peering back at me with so much intensity that my heart stopped._

_Our hands were entwined and he pulled me onto his chest, hugging me close to him. "Bella, I don't say the L word to a lot of women, but I love you Isabella Marie Swan, I love you," He repeated, touching my cheek gently._

_I felt myself smile at him, my cheeks warming to a light pink color. "Damon, I-I love you too," My lips were not moving to their own accord but I felt the truth if my words the moment they left my mouth, filling me with love, passion and hope._

_Damon smiled at me-smirked actually as was his trademark- and pulled me even closer. We kissed for several delicious seconds, relishing in the feel, touch and taste of eachother. He wound his hands through my hair and I hugged him around the waist tightly feeling his toned muscles, knowing I couldn't lose him ever because he was mine and I couldn't live without him. He'd offered to change me, to love me forever…._

I woke disoriented the next morning. I was sweaty and confused because of my dream yet I knew deep in my heart that it was more than just a dream. It was a revelation; it was my choice. I'd chosen Damon subconsciously. It was the reason I felt so happy when I thought of him and also the reason why I was still wearing the ring he gave to me and I wouldn't take it off; Katherine's ring. I didn't want to take it off because in some twisted way it meant that I belonged to Damon, or at least some part of me did. The worst part was, I didn't even feel guilty about Edward.

"Bella," I was shocked out of my trance and looked up to see Edward standing there over the bed, staring at me with an unfathomable expression. How long had he been there? Had I spoke during my dream?

I stared at him, not saying anything, not wanting to reveal what I was thinking of or what I felt. Edward gulped, meeting my eyes with his smoldering topaz golden ones.

"So, how have you been?" Edward asked, coming closer to me and leaning in to gently touch my face with his hand; I thought of how Damon had touched me and how happy it made me feel, how loved I felt. With Edward, I just felt a little safe. I felt myself succumb to the kind, soothing touch. It was just so safe and easy being with Edward; nothing like the dangerous rollercoaster of emotions I felt when I was with Damon.

"I'm fine," I said, when I realized he was waiting for me to reply, "How was hunting?" I tilted my face casually so that it was out of his reach. Edward abruptly sat down onto the bed, and put his hand on his lap.

Edward scrutinized my face before saying, "It was fine," An awkward silence ensued after that for a couple of seconds and I shifted, feeling a little uneasy. It had never been like this between us… this awkward silence, the small talk; we never needed to make an effort to have a conversation. What happened? A voice in my mind reminded me that someone happened; someone whose name began with a D.

When none of us made an effort to converse, I got out of bed and headed for the bathroom. I started to wash my face, brushed my hair and my teeth and hurried back out to the bedroom, feeling uncomfortable. Edward's presence had always been comforting to me.

I walked over to Edward who was sitting on my bed, a stony expression on his face. Suddenly emotion flitted across it. He was standing in front of me in a flash, caressing my face with his ice-cold gentle fingers. "Bella, I'm sorry for being such a jerk, such an asshole. I didn't mean it; I didn't mean to hurt you. I love you," He said quietly and tenderly.

I remembered when Damon had told me he loved me. Before coming to Mystic Falls, when Edward declared his love for me, I'd feel a surge of pleasure and I'd be over the moon. Now it was just…blah… because I was attracted more to Damon than I was to Edward. Though it was hard to admit I was falling irrevocably in love with Damon, subconsciously taking away my love for Edward.

"If you're saying you and Salv- Damon, are just friends then I believe you, I do. I should have before Bella. I've tried living without you, and it's unbearable," His eyes met mine, concluding his speech. I didn't know what to say or do; I knew what he wanted and expected me to do, but I couldn't bring myself to utter the words he wanted to hear. My heart wouldn't let me. I didn't know what it wanted and because of that, I felt at a complete and utter loss.

Thankfully, Alice burst in at that moment, full of happiness and excitement, ruining our moment. I felt disappointment and anger flash across Edward's face and took a few steps away from him, hoping he wouldn't get mad again.

"Guys, today Care and I have planned the best day ever! We're going out on a guy named Tyler's yacht for the day," She exclaimed, excitedly.

"That sounds like fun?" I put in, when she glared at our expressionless faces. Knowing Alice, she probably expected a lot of jumping up and down and hugging or something.

"It will be. It'll be me, you, Care, Tyler, Edward and Jasper. Stefan and Elena can't make it because of some commitment, Bonnie and Jacob are going to the cinema and the mall for the day and Rosalie and Emmett are spending the day in their bedroom," She coughed and I nodded.

"I have the perfect outfit for you to wear," Alice exclaimed, dragging me over to my wardrobe. She started to dig through it eagerly, keeping her grip on one of my hands in case I ran away or something.

"I'll meet you guys in the lobby then," Edward shot me a shy smile, and waved at Alice before vacating the room.

Alice started throwing things at me, and I caught them tiredly. I let her dress me up for the day on the yacht which might actually be some fun.  
I just hoped that Damon would just show up because I needed to see him and talk to him; I just hoped he wasn't mad at me.

**BD-BD-BD-BD-BD-BD**

**Damon's P.O.V**

I downed another beer as I sat on the stool in the bar of the inn I was staying in, a few towns away from Mystic Falls, but it hardly mattered. Even in my drunkest state, my mind was swarmed with thoughts of Bella and her amazing smile, her sense of humor, her melodious laugh, the way she smelled of strawberries and cream when she'd just had a shower…

I sighed, knowing I had to stop thinking about her or I'd go into depression. She still loved that sparkly vampire but I was going to fight for her. Hell yeah, I was. I wasn't pining after Katherine for all those years for nothing; once I liked, I mean loved, a girl, it didn't go away easily.

My train of thoughts cut off as a pretty blonde girl came to sit at the bar stool next to mine. She was scantily clad with tons of make up- a slut and exactly my type to bang up and feed on before I fell in love with a certain Bella Swan. Now, I felt like I couldn't be with anyone except for her.

"Hi gorgeous blue eyes," The girl winked at me, grabbing her drink and taking a big sip of it.

I smirked her way, hoping she'd go away and leave me to wallow in my sorrows about Bella. No such luck.

"My name is Scarlett and I'm feeling very tipsy. I could show you a good time," She smiled at me flirtatiously.

"I'm not sure," I told her, taking a swig of my beer and running my hand through my hair; I wasn't flirting or anything it was just a knee-jerk reaction.

"Well, I am," She said, cockily, "Room 508. I'll be waiting…wearing very little," She whispered before letting her lips graze mine. I had to control my manly and vampire wants and needs to jump her bones before she hurried away. I kept reminding myself that I'd changed, and that I was different. _But you're still Damon Salvatore._

I sighed; maybe if I slept with Scarlett or whatever her name was I'd forget about Bella for a while. Maybe I'd stop obsessing over her like a maniac. Maybe I'd go back to being 'me' again. I waited a few minutes, finishing off a couple more beers before starting up the stairs to room 508. I wondered if this was a good idea, but blew the thought off. _'Shut up!' _My inner Damon shouted, _"You're not St. Stefan!" _

I knocked on the door, gulping. "Who is it?" A voice very much like Scarlett's called from inside breezily.

"Me, Mr. Gorgeous blue eyes," I rolled my eyes and waited a few seconds. She opened the door clad in a pair of pink and black lace panties and a black bra. She closed the door behind me and started to kiss me violently rubbing herself against my body.

""You will not remember what I'm about to do," I compelled her.

"I will not remember what you're about to do," She repeated, her gray eyes widening as I bit into her neck. When I'd gotten my fill, she started to kiss me again, tugging on the hem of my trousers.

I sighed and pulled off my tight fitted black shirt. She salivated over my chest, wrapping her legs around my waist and pulling me down onto the bed with her, kissing me the whole time. She tugged on my jeans again, and I was about to unbuckle the belt when an image of Bella flashed through my mind. That was all it took.

I pushed Scarlett away, grabbing my shirt and starting out of the room. She panted after me, like a small puppy.

"I can't do this," I told her, firmly, before compelling her again," You had too much to drink and you hooked up with a guy who gave you a love bite on your neck, that's why it's bleeding. He was blonde and his name was Matt Donovan. Repeat," I said, smirking a little.

"I had too much to drink and hooked up with a guy who gave me a love bite on my neck. That's why it's bleeding. He was blonde and his name was Matt Donovan," She repeated, in a trance.

I sped out of the door then, slamming it behind me and starting towards my own room; the one I'd booked. I didn't know what had stopped me from sleeping with Scarlett but it probably started with a 'B' and ended with an 'Ella'. She'd changed everything about me, and I knew I was never going to be the same again as long as she was there.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm sorry it's not very long but I didn't know what else to write! **

**Leave me a REVIEW with what you think please (:**

**Lily xx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, The Vampire Diaries or anything else you recognize… **


	21. New Story

**A/N: Hey everyone! I'm sorry this is not an update, but I just needed to get your opinions. I am working on updating each of my stories by the weekend, so hang in there! (:**

**Because some of my stories only have a few chapters left, I am thinking of writing another story and I need your help! **

**Here are the ideas:**

**1) Shipwrecked With The Enemy: Bonnie is supposed to be having the summer of her life at the Bahamas and Damon is supposed to be on a journey to find his beloved Katherine. When a turn of events causes them to be stranded on a desert island, what will our favorite V.D couple do? Will they be able to depend on each-other to survive?**

**AU, Humor/Romance, BonniexDamon **

**2) Made To Be Broken: Bonnie is an Arabian Princess and Damon is an italian trader who meets her in the market place one day. But certain rules from Bonnie's tribe forbid them from being together. But rules are made to be broken..**

**AH/AU (still don't know…), Romance/ Adventure, BonniexDamon **

**3)I Do, But They Don't: Bonnie and brother Matt are children of the Bennett's, one of the richest families in Marbella,Spain. When Damon, who comes from the family The Bennetts are at discord with, falls in love with Bonnie, both their lives take an exciting turn. **

**AH, Romance/Friendship, BonniexDamon **

**4)Not You Again: Bonnie, in high school, was the A+ student who only cared about her grades. When she graduates from Harvard Law School, and gets a job interview at the law firm she's been dreaming about working in forever, she's horrified to find that the new CEO is none the other than Damon Salvatore, the guy who used to cheat off her in High School. **

**AH/AU (not sure…), Humor/Romance, BonniexDamon**

**5)The Love Exchange: Bonnie's older Brother Luka takes part in an exchange program with a school in Italy, and Bonnie is as pissed off as hell because Luka has only just got back from living with their divorced mother in England. Little does she know that the exchange student from Italy could make her fall head over heels in love with him... **

**AU, except BonniexLuka are siblings; Jonas is dad, CarolinexStefan are the Forbes Vampire Twins.. Romance/Friendship, BonniexDamon... **

**6)The Birthday Wish: Bonnie is in love with Stefan Salvatore. At least she thought she was until Grams gave her a birthday wish and Stefan actually became 'hers'. Too bad she figured out she actually loves the other Salvatore. **

**AU, Romance/ Hurt/Comfort, BonniexDamon **

**8) A little thing Called Betrayal/ Selfish Desires: After Bonnie's best friend Katherine betrays her to get what she wants, Bonnie and her new friend Damon are forced to go on the run. But who is Klaus and what does he want with them? **

**AU except Katherine is not vampire. Adventure/ Romance, BonniexDamon.**

**9)You, Me and The Baby: After Elena and Stefan die in a carcrash, their two best friends Bonnie and Damon who loathe one another are forced to come together and raise Stefan and Elena's 1 year old daughter Lexie (BASED ON LIFE AS WE KNOW IT!)**

**AU, Humor/Romance, BonniexDamon. **

**10) Living in the Now/ Learning to Breathe: Bonnie, a perfectionist who never believed she'd find love is swept off her feet by her best friends boyfriends soldier brother who teaches her to live in the moment and believe in the here and now instead of overplanning everything..**

**AH, Hurt/Comfort/Angst, BonniexDamon**

**Okay, so those are the ideas. Here is what you do… LEAVE ME A REVIEW with your fave 3 numbers and I will tally them all up and write the most popular first, then the rest… I WILL be writing them all so yeah, if your fave isn't most popular, then I will write it soon don't worry!…. **

**Thank you and thanks for your help (:**

**Lily **


	22. A Day on The Yacht

**When In Mystic Falls **

**Chapter 20- A Day On The Yacht **

**A/N: Thanks for all those who supported and reviewed, especially on the last chapter. I bet you all wanna know how the votes went, you'll find out soon enough I promise (: I hope you like this; Bella has a little fun with some friends and finds out something about Damon…**

**Lily (:**

**

* * *

**

**Bella's P.O.V**

A few hours later, Caroline, Tyler, Bonnie, Jacob and I were hanging out on the deck of Tyler's yacht, dancing to Kesha's latest hits as we downed cold drinks. I gulped down my third Mountain Dew and slumped onto a deck chair. Bonnie was reading a fashion magazine on the seat beside mine, looking up every so often and smiling at the little sun that would come up every so often. Jacob was by her side, looking over her shoulder at the pictures with boredom but looking at her with utter awe. The love in their eyes made me smile so much my cheeks hurt. I was glad Jacob had found such an amazing imprint.

The Cullens(Edward, Alice and Jasper) were spending the first half of the day (the part with the sunshine because of their whole sparkling condition) in the inner deck area that was sheltered by a canopy from the sun. No matter how minimum the sun was, Tyler and Caroline didn't know about the whole vampire thing so we couldn't let them sparkle their heads off. Caroline was sunbathing on the top part of the deck in her tiny pink bikini and Tyler was sitting with her, controlling the music system and talking to her.

"Enjoying the day?" Bonnie asked, grinning at me.

I nodded, "It's been fun,"

"And it's going to get even more fun. The guys are starting the barbeque in 5 seconds… 1, 2, 3, 4, TYLER, GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE AND START THE DAMN BARBEQUE! I'm HUNGRY!" She yelled; Tyler smirked at her but obeyed, getting up to gather the coal from the side of the boat and then setting it up at the barbeque stand.

"Jacob, could you go help Ty?" Bonnie blinked up at Jacob, fluttering her eyelashes at her imprintee.

He nodded, kissing her on her nose and getting up, "Sure thing," He then walked over to Tyler and they started getting the food ready.

Caroline jumped up and came over to us, taking Jacob's place on the deck chair by Bonnie's. "Why aren't Alice, Edward and Jasper coming out?" She jerked her finger in their direction, confused.

"Er, they don't like the sun very much," I improvised, pasting a fake smile on my face for Caroline's benefit.

Caroline's face scrunched up, "What? That's crazy," She cried, her blue eyes horrified.

"I know, right?" I exclaimed, getting up. "I'll go check on those sun haters," I informed them.

Bonnie winked at me, and Caroline nodded, "I'll go help the guys with the barbeque," She hopped up and started towards them, smiling at us one more time.

I walked over to the canopy shaded area under the deck and opened the door, stepping in. Alice was sitting with Jasper on the couch, staring at the small TV that had been set up and Edward was sitting on the armchair, reading a book. They looked up as I came in.

"Sun down in half an hour," I said, perching on a free chair.

Alice nodded, turning to look at me, "Good, cause I'm as bored as hell," She groaned, leaning in to hug me.

I hugged her back, smiling.

"So what did everyone say about your outfit?" Alice asked, looking at me.

I looked down at my little white miniskirt and colorful halter top with a black tankini under it. "Bonnie told me it was cute and Caroline assured me it was 'beast'" I smiled.

"That's good right?" Alice asked, a little confused at the dialect.

"Yes," I nodded, surely. I noticed Edward was watching me curiously.

"It's a new look for you, Bella… colorful," He noted, putting his book down onto his lap.

"Is that good?" I asked, biting my lip.

"You look gorgeous," He specified, just as Caroline yelled my name from outside.

I got up and started away from them, "See you guys,"

"We'll be making our appearance in a while," Alice informed me, with a tiny smile. Jasper waved at me and Edward offered me a smile.

I stepped out onto the main deck, where they had started serving the food. Caroline offered me a plate full of grilled chicken and potato salad and I thanked her, sitting with them all on the edge of the deck. We'd informed them that the Cullen's were fasting for some sort of religious duty and Caroline and Tyler didn't press for any further details.

"So why didn't Damon show up?" I demanded, pushing my hair out my eyes and taking a bite of my potato salad.

"He's out of town," Caroline said, taking a swig of diet Pepsi.

"What?"

"Didn't Elena tell you?" Bonnie put in from where she was sitting with Jacob on one side and Tyler beside him. They were talking about Monster Trucks or something equally uninteresting.

I shook my head, "I haven't talked to Elena for a while," I reminded them, and Caroline nodded.

"Well, Elena told me he said to Stefan he needed to get out of town for a while. Bella, why do you look so sad?" She asked, suddenly.

I pasted a smile on my face, "I'm not sad. I'm just glad he's not going to crash our fun day," I said, trying to sound cheerful but I couldn't. Why would he just leave without a goodbye? We were leaving soon. Would he back before we left or not?

"He sure as hell will not. He's invited to my party tomorrow night though on New Years Eve. It's going to be awesome," Caroline squealed, getting up to throw her plate in the trash can and take another glass of Pepsi.

"It better be," Bonnie joked, causing Caroline to smile at her.

"Baby, it will be the best Coming of New Year party Mystic Falls has ever seen." She assured her, grinning.

When we were done eating, we picked up our rubbish and threw them into the bin before getting dressed in our formal wear for the rest of the night. Alice dressed me in a light pink dress which was over the knee and enunciated my slight curves and made me feel really girly with some silver stilletos. Tyler put on some more classical music and asked Caroline to dance. She giggled and agreed. The Cullens made their appearance too; Alice and Jasper danced their heart out in the moonlight together, looking very much in love too. Edward just stood gazing out at the crystal waters of the lake by the moonlight; the sight was stunning.

Bonnie and Jacob started to dance too, gazing into each-others eyes and I started to feel very much like a third wheeler. The song 'All I Need' by Within Temptation started and I felt my heart swell; this was one of my favorite songs and I loved thinking about Edward while listening to it. This time however, I felt my mind drift to Damon instead of Edward.

"Do you want to dance?" I heard the velvet smooth voice behind me before I felt him slip his arm around my shoulder.

I looked at his outstretched hand, hesitated but then nodded. "Sure, Edward," I took his hand and we started to dance, but I couldn't help but think of Damon and how much I would have enjoyed this dance way more if it was with him. I couldn't help a couple of questions from flowing in my mind: Why was Damon out of town anyway? Did I have anything to do with it? Did he hate me now? I just hoped he showed up to Caroline's party the next night so that I could talk to him and tell him how I felt about him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Damon's P.O.V**

I sighed as I stuffed my things back into my bag-pack. I was going to Mystic Falls not only because I remembered that I had to show up to annoy Elena and Stefan at Caroline's New Years Eve party, but because I was acting like a wimp with the whole thing. I knew deep inside me that I didn't want to be hurt again like Katherine had hurt me and then Bella, but I realized now that I needed to face my fears and win Bella over. What if she was my only chance for true love and I passed her up?

I couldn't take the chance. I was going to get back onto that horse and win her heart over at Caroline's party because I had to. I needed Bella if I wanted to hang on to any sanity and human emotions I once had and she resurfaced such feelings in me.

I started for the door, backpack on my bag and feeling a nervous sort of flutter in my stomach for some reason. Was I nervous? I couldn't be. But then I realized I was. I was nervous about being rejected again. _You have to try or you'll never forgive yourself. _That Stefan like voice in my mind repeated. I touched my head lightly as if to shake the thoughts out of my head though deep inside, I knew what they were saying was true.

* * *

**A/N: Very very short, I am incredible sorry but I truly couldn't think of anything else to write. I hope you liked it a little, and I PROMISE the next chapter has soo much Bellmon it should be called Bellmon. **

**REVIEW please (:**

**Lily **

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD, Twilight or anything else you recognize… **


	23. His Return

**When In Mystic Falls**

**Chapter 22- His Return**

**A/N: This chapter is kind of late, so I apologize about that! Thanks to all of you who reviewed, every single one of them made me smile! The results of the big story vote will be up soon, I promise (:**

**Enjoy this one (:**

**Lily xx**

**

* * *

**

**Bella's P.O.V**

I frowned at my reflection in the mirror as I started getting ready for Caroline's party. Started was not actually the word to express it, since I'd been getting ready for a few hours thanks to Alice and Rosalie's endless makeover. I was now dressed in a dark blue bubble dress which was surprisingly not that bad, some silver stilettos which were probably going to be the death of me but they looked awesome with the matching purse Alice had picked out. My hair was perfectly straight, not a wave in sight, and Rosalie had coiffed my hair so that my fringe was clipped back in a perfect pompadour. I had to say I actually looked good.

I smacked my lips together, smearing the lipgloss across them before stepping back. Alice had gone to Jasper and Edward's room to check their outfits were okay, so I just sat down and flicked on the TV.

A movie was on but the actor on screen reminded me very much of Damon with blue eyes and dreamy black hair. I sighed, hoping that he'd show up to Caroline's party so we could talk. I was ready to tell him the truth and that I loved him too and that I would never be able to be with Edward because he was perfect to me.

"Bella, what are you watching? The car is waiting downstairs to take us to Caroline's party," Alice exclaimed, scaring the bejeez out of me. I flicked the TV off and got up, smoothing a hand through my hair.

I then followed Alice out of the room and towards the elevator. Alice chattered the whole way about how everyone was waiting downstairs and that we were holding them up and there was only half an hour left till the party started and we couldn't be late until I was bored out of my brain. I put a vacant expression on my face and was glad when the elevator opened and I saw the Cullens in addition to Jacob standing by it. Jacob walked towards me, a big smile on his face.

"Where's Bonnie? I thought you guys were Siamese twins," I teased as Alice ushered us out of the door.

Jacob grinned, "She went home to get ready for the party. She's meeting us there," He explained to me, slipping his arm around my shoulder. We followed Alice towards a sleek black 4 wheeled drive that was parked to the side.

"Yo, this car looks like mine!" Emmett exclaimed, sounding pleased as he got into the back of the car with Rosalie who was gorgeous in a deep purple minidress; all the guys would be drooling over her as usual. Alice and Jasper followed with Edward and Jacob and I got into the seats in the front next to the driver. Rosalie and Emmett started chatting about the capability of the truck and Alice ensued talking to Jasper about the latest fashions and Jasper smiled at me. Edward offered me a tiny smile too. Jacob then tapped me on the shoulder so I looked at him.

"I really like her, Bells. I never knew what it would feel like to imprint," Jacob stated once the driver started onto the road.

"How does it feel?" I asked, wondering what it would feel like to be certain of your soul mate; to never be forced to make a choice. It was a privilege though some might see it as a liability.

"I can't begin to explain it. I never thought I would imprint on a girl as amazing as Bonnie. I want to watch her walking down the aisle in a beautiful white dress, I want to see her pregnant with my babies and be glad that something inside her belongs to me and most of all, I want to grow old with her," Jacob had a dreamy smile on his face and I knew he was imagining all these situations. I tried to think of what my future would be like with Damon; there certainly wouldn't be any kids but I decided that I didn't care. I would take Damon with all his flaws.

"That's very sweet. She loves you very much, I can tell," I smiled at him, and he smiled back at me and I was glad in that moment that Jacob had found Bonnie or else I would be stuck in a four sided love square. She deserved a guy as awesome as my best friend Jacob.

"I love her more than my life," Jacob stated simply, just as the car pulled up in front of a forest. There was music blasting from a clearing in the middle of the forest where I assumed the party would be. I shivered as we made our way out of the car and started towards the party.

Edward caught up with me as I started up the path. He touched my arm, "Hello Bella,"

"Hi,"

His topaz eyes were still the most amazing color of topaz. Nobody could deny that he had sensational eyes.

"Is something wrong?" Edward asked me, sounding a little worried.

I shook my head, "No, I'm good," I told him, feeling uneasy around him. I watched with a tiny smile as Jacob reached Bonnie, wrapping his arms around her waist. She looked shocked and turned around to kiss him, a big smile on her face.

"I think that they deserve eachother," Edward said, with a look of disgust on his face.

"What?"

"He's a stinking dog and she's an untrustworthy witch," He explained, causing anger to blaze inside of me.

"_Excuse me!_" I demanded, putting my hands on my hips and feeling the need to defend Jacob and Bonnie.

"What is wrong with you lately?"

"You can't insult my best friends and get away with it just because you're you, Edward. I won't let you. I might have been a pushover before, but I've learned a thing or two, and I'm not going to put up with your annoying behavior any more," I snapped, turning on my heel and stomping towards Caroline, leaving Edward standing there speechless.

"Great party," I exclaimed, hugging her.

She hugged me back, and I noticed that Tyler was by her side. I high fived him and he winked at me.

"Nice dress," Caroline replied, a big smile on her face.

"Thank you, I love your skirt," I gestured to her black and pink leopard style puffy skirt which she had matched with a black halter top and a pink bolero.

Caroline looked smug and happy at the same time, "Thanks honey. Be sure to try the tacos. I made the sauce myself," She exclaimed, before she and Tyler hurried off to greet Alice and the rest of them.

"Bella," I heard Elena's voice behind me so I turned and smiled at her. She had her arm wrapped around Stefan's waist. It was funny how everyone here in Mystic Falls was paired off with one another. Except for a blonde guy who was looking with contempt at Caroline and Tyler. His name was Matt, I think.

"Elena," I replied, and she shot me a big smile.

"Are you enjoying the New Years Eve party?" She asked, and Stefan nodded in acknowledgment at me.

"It's good so far. Is Damon coming?" I asked, without being able to stop myself.

Elena and Stefan shared an amused look, "Damon's been out of town. He hasn't been around to annoy us," She smirked, and ran a hand through her pin straight hair.

"Do you think he'll come?" I pressed, not wanting to seem desperate but I really wanted to know the truth. Was Damon coming or not?

Stefan was the one who replied this time, "I'm not sure. He texted me yesterday morning to tell me he had checked into a motel," He informed me, looking away for a few seconds.

I nodded, "I guess we'll just have to wait and see," I murmured, noticing that Edward's eyes were fixed on me as he stood with Rosalie and Emmett by the DJ's table. Alice and Jasper were dancing, standing out from the humans with their brilliant beauty. They were more graceful than a human could ever be.

"Bella, I'm sorry if Damon hasn't treated you in the best way," Stefan apologized, and I saw Edward flinch at Damon's name. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at his childish behavior.

"No, he's been awesome to me, actually…strangely," I said, and Elena laughed but Stefan looked still serious.

"He's not as bad as he seems. He has a human in there somewhere, I promise you," Running a hand through his hair, he looked at me.

"I know so. Stefan, I know what you mean and I promise, I'm not giving up on him," I whispered, and Stefan nodded.

"He really likes you, Bella," He muttered, just as Bonnie and Jacob hand in hand approached me.

"Oh look its tweedle dum and tweedle dee," Elena joked, and Stefan laughed along with her.

"You're just jealous that Jacob's so sexy," Bonnie waggled her eyebrows and shot Jacob a flirty smile. Jacob laughed at her, and smiled back at her, hugging her close to him so she was snug. She looked pretty gorgeous in a gray dress that hugged her petite figure and made her green eyes look extra bright.

"Stefan's sexier," Elena retorted, and they had an argument then about who was sexier. I just laughed at them along with Stefan and Jacob who were looking with adoration and amusement at their girls. I sneaked a peek at Edward but he was still staring at me; it was getting a little weird by now. I excused myself and walked over to the drinks table to grab something to drink. I pulled out a Mountain Dew and cracked it open. I sat down on a chair far away from Edward who was pissing me off and sipped at it.

I was halfway through when someone tapped me on the shoulder. I looked up to find the blonde guy, Matt, standing there. His eyes were almost as blue as Damon's though they were a deeper color more like a pool than Damon's ice colored orbs.

"Bella, right?" Matt asked, smiling at me a little. He looked like a very shy sort of guy, the kind who looked nervous while he was talking to a girl. His cheeks were even a little flushed.

"Yes, you're Matt," I smiled back at him confidently, and I saw out of the corner of my eye Edward glaring at us both. I felt pleasure make its way through my body; I liked annoying him.

"Um, yes. So would you like to dance?" Matt asked, reaching out his hand.

Edwards eyes darkened and I put my can of Mountain Dew on a nearby table and stood up, taking Matt's hand. It was warm.

"Sure," I smiled and let him lead me over to the dance floor where most of the party goers were concentrated. I put my hands on his shoulder and let him sway me to the beat.

"So weren't you dating Caroline?" I asked, unable to help myself from asking the question. I was starting to be way bolder than I ever was before; Damon's influence was rubbing off on me.

Pain flitted into Matt's eyes and I felt regret for asking that question if it made him sad, "She broke up with me a few days ago. She told me she's in love with someone else," He murmured.

"Tyler?"

"Yes, and now I'm angry at them both," His blue eyes flashed once as if to show how angry he was before returning to their friendly clear blue color.

I didn't know what to say. I just let him sway me to the music. "I just felt really sad that my best friend Tyler would go after my girlfriend," Matt was saying, trust growing in his eyes.

"Matt, I want to tell you something. Sometimes, it's not by choice that these things happen; sometimes it's destiny, fate, and nobody can change it," I thought about my relationship with Edward and then my one with Damon, feeling the truth of my words sink in. Nothing could stop me and Damon from being together; it was destiny.

"So 'destiny' just hates me?" Matt demanded, looking kind of amused and irritated at the same time.

I shook my head, "No, your time will come too. Maybe Caroline isn't who destiny wanted you to be with. There's probably an amazing girl out there who can truly appreciate you, Matt," I explained, noting that his eyes had brightened considerably.

"I hope so," He sighed, as the song changed to a more up-tempo one. He took my hand and we started to dance crazily. Those around us, including Bonnie and Jacob who had joined us on the dance floor joined in, and soon the whole party was doing the crazy dance. Matt was laughing then and I was glad that he didn't feel that sad anymore.

When the song was over, we headed to the refreshments table for a bite to eat. I was talking to Matt and munching on a sausage roll when I heard a familiar voice, "I'm out of town for a few days, and you've gotten yourself another boyfriend?" I turned to find Damon standing there, an amused smirk on his face.

I got up and walked over to him, a big smile on my face. "Damon," I exclaimed, unable to believe my eyes. He looked amazing in a dark pair of jeans, a dark blue shirt and his trademark leather jacket.

"That's my name, don't wear it out," He said, his blue eyes sparkling in the moonlight.

* * *

**A/N: I'm evil! I know, I'm sorry. Then next update will be VERY soon… I would have written more but I have other stories to update too.. I hope you liked this..**

**PLEASE REVIEW! It feeds my imagination =)**

**Lily**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD. Or Twilight. Word! **


	24. The Drunken Stupor

**When In Mystic Falls**

**Chapter 23- The Drunken Stupor**

**Bella's P.O.V**

"Where have you been?" I demanded, putting my hands on my hips and looking at the guy slash vampire who'd been AWOL for the past couple of days.

"I needed to get out of town for a while," Damon informed me, looking away for a few seconds before meeting my eyes again. I'd forgotten the effect his ice blue orbs had on me, thrilling me and making me blush simultaneously.

"Why?"

Damon dodged my question, instead shooting me a teasing look, "You missed me, didn't you?" There was some sort of smugness in his voice, but pleasure colored his tone as well.

"No, you missed me," I replied, sticking my tongue out at him boldly, before throwing my arms around him suddenly and hugging him, breathing in his unique smell.

Damon held me for a few seconds, before stepping back and holding out his hand. I just stared at his hand for a few seconds, unable to fathom what this gesture meant. His presence, simply him being here, made me dizzy and uncoordinated.

"Bella, this is a hand. When people want to ask someone to dance, they hold it out," He spoke to me as if I was as toddler, and I laughed at his asinine antics.

I placed my hand in his, before looking back to Matt who had been watching our exchange with a mixture of mystification and amusement. "I'll see you around, Matt,"

"Sure, Bella," He winked at me, before walking off to talk to a brunette with dark skin and brown eyes. I hadn't seen her around before.

I then let Damon pull me out onto the dance floor, and he started to twirl me with a gentleness I didn't know he possessed. With his stalwart exterior, nobody would know that he was so gentle and benign on the inside. He didn't let anyone know it, more like. Damon's sense of rhythm was peerless, even while dancing to 'Jessi J's' _Price tag_. I easily kept up with him, tripping only once or twice during the entire song.

I felt a tap on my shoulder as the next song started. "May I cut in?" Speaking with clenched teeth, Edward Cullen demanded.

I spoke before Damon could, icily taunting my previous boyfriend, "No, you may not. Damon and I were just reacquainting ourselves," I still felt pretty pissed off about the whole him insulting Jacob and Bonnie thing. This protectiveness was now beyond annoying, nowhere near as dauntless as I used to think it made him.

Edward's expression turned to hurt, and I instantly felt bad. "Bella, is this because of me insulting your friends?" His tone was softer, and I felt Damon tighten his grip on my hands. I let go of one of them, so we were standing side by side.

I didn't reply to Edward, ignoring him. An awkward moment passed, none of us spoke. There was only the sound of my breathing and of 'Nicole Scherizinger's' _Don't hold your Breath _pounding in the background and the sound of my gleeful new friends having fun.

"If it's because of that, then I'm truly sorry," Edward spoke slowly, as if he was trying not to lose his temper. He balled his hands into fists and pressed them against his knees.

"Edward, go away," I hissed, not wanting to cause a spectacle.

"What?" Edward demanded.

"She said _go away_, sparkle pants, so that means you leave or I break your neck," Damon's ferocious tone of voice made me simper, biting my lip and waiting for Edward to reply. I hoped there wouldn't be another showdown. I'd had my fill of Edward vs. Damon and I'd made my choice.

"You couldn't," Edward replied, his eyes flashing with a malevolent quality I didn't even know he possessed. I guess when one is under someone's spell for so long, such flaws become unnoticeable.

"Oh, I could, now leave," Damon replied with just as much severity. He put his arm protectively around my shoulder, hugging me close. Edward noted this embrace and his sad eyes flashed to mine for a brief second, shining with nostalgia. It broke my heart but my hands were tied; there was nothing at all I could do.

Then with one last withering glance, he turned on his heel and stomped away to Alice and Jasper who had been watching our exchange. Alice's expression was filled with concern and worry while Jasper's was neutral, adorned only a little with confusion.

I turned away from them, back to Damon, who was smirking.

"I'm very intimidating aren't I?" He asked, sounding very pleased with himself/

I nodded, "You can be when you want to be," I replied, smiling back at him.

"Does that mean not all the time?" Damon's tone was tinged with hilarity as he looked back at me.

"Definitely not the whole time," I replied, and I started to lead him from the dance floor and towards the woods a little. I stopped a little bit by the trees.

"Where did you get that idea from?" Damon was suddenly pressing me to a tree, his blue eyes sparkling dangerously. Someone who didn't know Damon as well as I did would have been scared but I just laughed.

"You proved it to me,"

"Oh god, that could really hurt my reputation," Damon exclaimed, putting his hand to his mouth in mock-alarm.

"I won't tell anyone," I promised, stepping away from the tree because it was kind of dirty and might make my hair dirty. _Oh my god, my hair? Who was I now?_

"You'd better not," Damon replied, smirking at me with that trademark smirk of his. "How about we seal your promise with a kiss?" He challenged, a few seconds later.

"I think that might drive dear Edward over the edge," I responded, tersely looking back at where the Cullen's were standing. Surprisingly, Edward had disappeared.

"He's gone," Damon replied, and then dauntlessly pressed his lips to my own, sending an electric current through my body. I wrapped my hand into his hair and wrapped my legs around his hips, tightening our embrace. We pulled back out of breath a few seconds later, but feeling very satisfied.

"Now that was our reunion," Damon replied, sounding very smug and happy at the same time. "Do you want to get a drink, I'm parched?" Damon looked down at my neck and I smacked his arm gently.

"Ha ha, very funny," I replied, but followed him to the drinks table where a few people were grabbing a Mountain Dew or 7-Up. I took a Coca Cola and Damon grabbed a bottle of mineral water.

"I'm on a diet," Damon teased, opening it and taking a big gulp.

I rolled my eyes at him as I cracked open my coke and started sipping it slowly, a little bit at a time so I wouldn't get brain freeze from the cold liquid. I smiled as I felt it make its way down my body; it was so cold it was thrilling.

Suddenly the music stopped and the countdown for New Year started. "10….9….8….7…" Everyone started to yell along with Caroline who was speaking into the microphone. Damon and I put our drinks down and took each-others hands, calling along with the rest of them. "6….5….4….3….2….1!" Everyone yelled, and Damon immediately covered my mouth with his. I'd forgotten about the New Years kiss. Everyone around us was embracing each-other, but I bet their kiss wasn't as amazing as ours, thrilling every blood vessel in my body. I kissed Damon on the cheek and we pulled away from each-other.

Suddenly Alice was beside me, her eyes wide and alarmed. "Bella, what the heck are you doing?" Her tone was horrified.

"Where is Edward?" I replied, ignoring her question and feeling anger flare up inside of me. Why did the Cullen's feel the need to barge into my private life?

"He stormed off a while ago. What's going on with you two? And what are you doing with _him_?" She pointed an accusative finger at Damon, who just rolled his eyes.

Damon turned to me, ignoring Alice's presence. "Shall we get out of here?" He asked.

I nodded automatically. "Please. Let's say bye to the others first though," I suggested and Damon pressed his lips once to my forehead before we hurried away from Alice, who was still staring after us. I felt kind of like I was betraying her, but what could I do? Alice was my best friend and she should support my decisions even ones that concerned her dear 'brother'. I'd have a talk with her about it later because I couldn't lose her.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"How about we go for a drink at the hotel bar?" Damon asked, in his car, when we were done with all the goodbyes.

"Okay," I replied, wanting to think of anything other than the Cullen's. Maybe being drunk would get my mind off of them for a few hours.

We arrived at the Mystic Falls Lodge 10 minutes later and headed straight for the nightclub area they had reserved for a bar and somewhere to party. It was buzzing with people celebrating the New Year. I couldn't blame them; it was a beautiful night and this was an amazing looking place, adorned with all sorts of shiny decorations making it feel very like a New Year indeed.

"What'll you have?" Damon asked me, once we were at the bar.

"Um, whatever you're having," I replied, sitting down onto the stool. Damon perched onto the one beside mine and ordered for me something I'd never heard of before. It was a green looking drink and at first I was reluctant to put it into my system but then I ignored the old Bella-like impulse and chugged it down, noting that it was sweet and reminded me of apples. I had to admit; it made my mind a little fizzy and made me feel a little bubbly.

Half a dozen of those drinks later, Damon and I were on the dance floor, laughing and dancing the night away. I was hysterical, laughing at everything Damon said, even things that weren't funny, but he didn't seem fazed by the drink. Maybe it was a vampire thing. Most probably, though, it was a Damon thing.

"How about we book a hotel room?" Damon asked, "To spend the night in?"

There was some laughing from me, which Damon took as a yes. I gulped down the rest of my drink and stumbling, Damon led me to the lobby so that we could book a room.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I could only remember flashes of what happened next.

_"Can I drink from you?" Damon's eyes flashed with want, and I nodded, high on the drinks. _

_"Sure," I offered him my arm and he bit into it, filling me with pain at first then euphoria. _

_"Do you want some? To drink, I mean?" Damon asked, looking at me when he was done. He wiped his hand on the side of his shirt and offered me his arm. He bit into it, and held it up to me._

_I took it eagerly, my head buzzing and drank from Damon's blood, feeling a strange sensation go through me. It didn't taste as bad as I expected blood to taste. It didn't even make my stomach hurt or make me feel like I was going to throw up like usual blood. It was different. Or maybe I was just too drunk to care._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Damon and I danced crazily for a while, not caring in the least to restrain ourselves because we were only around each other. I held onto him and noted how my dress was too restraining. I pulled it off and danced close to Damon. He pulled his shirt off and we continued dancing, before he suddenly pounced on me and started kissing me madly. I kissed him back, and he pushed me onto the bed. We continued kissing; hungrily taking everything we wanted from the kisses._

_"Bella, you're so hot," Damon said, as he started trailing kisses down my body and making me shiver._

_"You're hottttttterrr," I slurred, kissing him on the tip of his chin. _

_"Not possible," Damon replied, and we started kissing hungrily again, indulging in the moment and in each other._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I woke up the next morning in a queen sized bed, with a sleeping Damon by my side. I was dressed in nothing but a bra and my underwear so I was kind of shocked. I got up out of bed, and self consciously pulled on my dress which was strewn on the floor. I noticed that Damon was shirtless and felt a bad feeling go through me.

My head pounded viciously then and I ran to the bathroom and threw up for a few good seconds. I felt tears come to my eyes and I splashed water into my face and then pressed my head against the wall. I couldn't have slept with Damon, could I have? I wasn't the kind of girl who did that. I would have wanted to save it for a special time not just a drunken stupor. Who had I become? Slutella?

I cried some more, locking the door and sitting on the toilet seat, bawling my eyes out. I should have never agreed to get a drink. I knew how tipsy I could get when I was drunk. I should've known something bad would happen. I closed my eyes, feeling a heaving in my stomach. I threw up again into the toilet, feeling incredibly hung over.

I then sat on the toilet again, feeling sorry for myself. I let a few more tears fall out of my eyes. What would Charlie say? What would Edward say? What if I was pregnant? Could Damon's kind of vampires get people pregnant? The flow of questions made me feel sick. I wiped my eyes and the door started pounding.

"Bella, Bella!" Damon's voice sounded worried.

I didn't reply. I didn't really want to talk to him.

"BELLA!" His voice was louder and more urgent than before.

I ignored him again, folding my arms across my chest and just glaring at the door. But I wasn't really angry at Damon taking advantage of me in my tipsy state; I was angry at myself.

Damon banged on the door for a few more minutes, before giving up. I decided to take a quick shower to take my mind off things, but I was done too soon, wrapping myself in the towel the Lodge offered. I slipped on my underwear and dress again and blow dried my hair with the blow dryer that was attached to the wall, before deciding to go out and face the music.

Damon wasn't even in the room. I must have made him so mad he left. I sat down onto the bed, before jumping up and making it quickly. I tidied the room, knowing the maid would have nothing to do but I needed to keep myself busy until Damon came back. If he did.

I felt under the bed for my shoes and slipped them on, feeling kind of stupid. I was about to go back to my own room when the door opened and Damon came in with breakfast on a tray.

"Good morning, Sunshine," He said, cheerily, as if nothing had happened. I noted he was fully clothed again.

"Hi," I replied, allowing him to take a seat next to me on the bed and put the tray which was loaded with breakfast food between us. I wasn't very hungry, actually I felt a little sick, but I ate anyway so not to make Damon feel bad or something.

"What was going on in there? I heard you crying," Damon replied, once we were done eating. I didn't eat much really; just a croissant and some orange juice. My stomach wasn't up to more than that.

"I was," I replied, looking away from him.

Damon turned me around so I met his eyes. He tilted my chin up to his and offered me a confused look.

"What's wrong?"

I ignored his question, instead posing one of my own. "Did we sleep together Damon?" I demanded, folding my arms across my chest.

Damon laughed then, sounding amused in a way that made me sort of angry.

"What's so funny?" I demanded, when he was still laughing.

Damon tried to pull a straight face, but failed, his mouth breaking into an amused grin. "Bella, we didn't sleep together. I would never take advantage of you like that. Anyone else, okay. But you, no. It was just a few kisses and some blood bonding," He replied, and honesty rang through every turn.

"Thank god,"

"Am I really that repulsive?" Damon asked, still amused at my reaction.

"No, not at all. I just want it to be special," I muttered, feeling uncomfortable.

"Wait, are you a…" Damon trailed off, suggestively.

"Yes, I am," I replied.

"So Edward never…."

"Noooo…." I replied, with a small sigh. "What's blood bonding?" I demanded, wanting to change the subject because my cheeks were burning.

"It's when a vampire and his lover exchange blood. It means they're sort of connected," Damon explained and I smiled at that revelation. I liked being connected to Damon.

Suddenly, Damon's cell phone rang. I wondered where mine was and remembered that I'd left my purse at the party. He glared at the screen for a second before he picked up.

"Hello, yes, Stefan. Bella is with me…. Why?... Urgh…. Fine!" Damon shoved the phone at me and I picked up.

"Hello,"

"Hey Bella. Where are you guys?" He demanded, sounding concerned about me like an older brother.

"At the hotel,"

"The Lodge?" Stefan asked, and I nodded, before remembering he couldn't see me.

"Yes, why?"

"Well, Edward went ballistic when you left. Alice says he stormed up to his room and wouldn't talk to anyone,"

"Wait a second, he'd left already when we left,"

"Noooo, he was watching from the sidelines," Stefan assured me.

"Okay, well what am I supposed to do?"

"I know that you like Damon better and all, but Alice is really worried. Maybe you should go talk to him," Stefan suggested, and I wondered who had put him up to this. Maybe Alice or Jasper.

"Fine, I will…. But later," I replied, before hanging up.

"How about I take you somewhere a little outside Mystic Falls today?" Damon watched me as I slammed his phone down onto the bed.

"Sure," I replied, "But can you give me five minutes to go talk to Alice and get dressed?"

"Sure, I want to change my clothes too," Damon replied, and we walked to the door of the room. Damon kissed me on the cheek and I walked in the direction of my and Alice's room, hoping Edward wouldn't be there. But if what Stefan was saying was true, then Edward would still be moping in his room. Stupid moper.

I knocked on the door of our room and Alice opened it in a flash, throwing her arms around me.

"Bella, where have you been?" She asked, relieved as she pulled me into the room. Jasper was sitting on the bed and he offered me a small smile. I waved to him.

"I was with Damon," I replied.

"Bella, I know how annoying it is to have someone barge around in your affairs, but Edward is hurting," She informed me, as I walked over to the wardrobe and pulled out a black miniskirt and a black tank top. I'd decided to dress Damon style.

"What am I supposed to do?" I demanded.

"Talk to him at the least. You guys will get through this." Alice's tone was hopeful.

"I don't think so," I replied, before zipping into the bathroom to change.

I emerged a few seconds later, and grabbed some black wedge slippers. Alice hopped up from on the bed and styled my hair quickly so that it fell in gentle waves. She applied for me make-up and stepped back.

"I have your purse," She handed it to me, and I took it, noting the cell phone inside with about 50 missed calls from the Cullens.

"Thanks," I said, before starting for the door.

Alice tugged on my arm. "Bella, wait. Promise me you won't do anything before you think it through," Her topaz eyes were wide and pleading.

"I promise, now let me go," I demanded, pulling away from her. I turned back when I was about to step through the door. "I'll talk to him when I get back,"

Alice squealed and hugged me, "Thank you," She replied, as if talking to him would make the difference. I rolled my eyes but ran to the elevator before she could stop me.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Hello, Damon's dream girl," Damon exclaimed, wiggling his eyebrows as I got into the passenger seat. I gasped as I noticed he was dressed in some regular colored jeans and a gray shirt.

"Hey, Bella's dream guy," I replied, noting he was dressed totally in my style of dress.

"Ready to go?" Damon winked at me and I nodded, fastening my seatbelt and wondering where he'd take me. I decided I didn't care; as long as I was with Damon everything was good.

* * *

**A/N: And that was the Bellmony treat I wanted to present you guys with for your wait. I'm sorry the update was delayed but I have tests again at school. I'll try to update again soon. Thanks to all who reviewed!**

**Leave me a REVIEW with what you thought (:**

**Lily xx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or TVD. **


	25. A Beautiful View

**When In Mystic Falls**

**Chapter 24- A Beautiful View**

**Damon's P.O.V**

"How long away is this place we're going?" Bella asked five minutes after I'd started driving towards our destination. I turned my head slightly in her direction.

"You'll see," I winked, not wanting to give anything away. This was going to be a special surprise. I'd never taken anyone to the place that I was taking her, not even Stefan. This was my special place. And now I would share it with Bella, because she was that awesome.

Bella sighed, sounding unimpressed at the fact that she couldn't force some information out of me. She leaned her head back on the car seat and looked at me sideways for a few seconds, her chest rising and falling peacefully with her breaths. She looked very comfortable being with me in the car, which she shouldn't really because, I was a malevolent vampire and all that, but she was.

Her finger then flew to the dial next to the stereo system and she fished around in her purse for a few seconds before pulling out an iPod.

"Can I connect this?" She asked, hopefully, looking between the iPod and the stereo.

"No, you may not," I teased, and she rolled her eyes, before plugging the iPod into the slot where it connected to the speakers. She then started looking for a song. She smiled a little before pressing 'play' and the song of her choice started blasting through the speakers of the car.

I watched out of the corner of my eye as she started singing along, her chocolate-y brown eyes lighting up gleefully as she kept up with the lyrics.

_Her eyes, her eyes make the stars look like they're not shining_

_Her hair, her hair falls perfectly without her trying_

_She's so beautiful…. And I tell her every day…_

This song was talking about Bella. It was as if it'd been made for her or something. It said everything that I couldn't say to her but wanted to say. I hummed along by the last chorus, knowing that I would buy the song from iTunes and listen to it whenever I missed Bella.

By the time the song finished, Bella had fallen asleep, looking all angel-like with her flowing brown wavy hair and her head cocked to one side like a sleeping baby. I stopped the car for a second, before gently propping her head to one side. I pulled my black jeans jacket from the back of the car and leaned her head onto it, folding it gently until it was like a pillow.

Then I started the engine again and went faster than ever so that we could arrive at my special place quickly.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

When we arrived at the place, I parked the car and just sat there thinking for a few minutes. Bella would be leaving town soon and then where would I be? What would happen to me? What would happen to 'us'? Was there an 'us' anyway?

I snuck a look at her peerlessly beautiful face, feeling a little sick. There was a strange feeling washing over me, something I hadn't felt for a long time. Loss. I was going to lose Bella in a few days at the most. I hadn't paid attention to when she'd told me she was leaving. The thought of her leaving sent searing pains down my body. I'd become so used to her being in my life; how was I going to function when she was on the other side of the Continental United States?

Forks was in Washington, a way off from Mystic Falls. Would I go with her? Would she want me to? I'd certainly want to. Did she think me being with her was some sort of part time thing on her hiatus from her relationship with Edward? Was it just a holiday romance? The thought sickened me to the core. Because I knew I had changed because of her and my life would never be the same. I felt a pain in my chest and knew what was happening. My heart was breaking for the second time in my life.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Bella's P.O.V**

I woke up from my little nap in the car to find myself lying on Damon's black jacket in a grassy area. I sat up, rubbing my eyes and noted that I was alone in this place. I stood up, straightening my clothes, and looked around. I was on this green hill, and from it, I could see a beautiful view of practically the whole of Mystic Falls. I just stood there gaping as I took in the spectacular view of the small town. I could make out the Grill and the Lodge easily, and the forest where Caroline's party had been.

I stood there until I felt an arm slip around my waist. I tilted my head and was met with the beautiful gaze of Damon Salvatore's eyes. He smirked at me, "You like the view?" He asked, in a quiet voice as he looked in the same direction I did.

"I love it," I told him honestly. I looked around at the grassy area that sloped gently to a hill and beside it was another one. "How did you find this place?"

Damon looked uncomfortable, "I found it when I was… hunting," He mumbled, before pushing a strand of hair out of my eyes. It was hard to believe, when he was so kind to me, that he'd actually hurt people before. That he'd killed people. I pushed that thought away quickly, reminding myself of the view.

"It's amazing," I repeated, biting my nail a little.

Damon pulled my hand out of my mouth, "Don't do that. You'll damage your nails," He informed me, before leading me over to an area on the hill where he'd set up a picnic area. Food was laid out on a checkered red and white picnic mat. I wondered if he'd cooked everything or forced Stefan to. I decided I didn't care; it was the thought that mattered.

We sat down and started to eat until we were full. I sipped on an orange juice, refusing the beer he offered me because I couldn't afford to be tipsy around him, especially at the top of this hill or something. I might go so crazy that I want to roll down the hill or something like I used to do in Primary School.

"Do you come here a lot?" I asked, wanting to start a conversation cause Damon had been pretty quiet the time we'd been eating except for offering me food or drink, which was very weird because he was practically Sir-talks-a-lot.

"Yes, I come here when I'm confused or want to think," Damon informed me, not looking me in the eyes. I was starting to think there was something wrong with him. Did I do something to annoy him?

I bit my lip, perplexed at his behavior. "Damon….. Is there something wrong?" I asked, looking at him closely. I pushed the juice away from me and touched his arm gently.

He flinched, shuffling away and my cheeks warmed. "What the heck is wrong?" I demanded, annoyed now. I stood up and looked at him. He was staring out at the view of the town, a blank expression on his handsome face. I couldn't fathom what he was thinking and it annoyed me like hell and tore me to pieces.

"Fine, if you're not going to reply…." I huffed at him for a few seconds, watching as he didn't move, before stomping away from him down the hill and towards the forest that was beside the hillside area. I noticed a pond at the side of the forest and walked over to it, stomping my feet all the way. I wanted to know what had happened and what was wrong. Maybe he was mad because I hadn't told him I loved him too. Was that it?

I sat down on the grass, not caring about my clothes as I picked at the grass. Did I need to let him know how I felt? I sighed, and closed my eyes for a few seconds as I planned out how I would admit my feelings to him. After I was done thinking, I got up and started back up to the hill. He had packed away the picnic stuff and was sitting next to the basket, his knees hugged to his chest and facing the other way.

I ran upwards until I was standing behind him, feeling out of breath and honestly a little nervous. I rubbed my hands together.

"Damon," I called, and when he didn't turn, I yelled it louder.

"DAMON!"

Tears were starting to form in my eyes as he completely ignored me.

"DAMON….. I love you," I whispered. He shuffled a little but I knew he'd heard every word because of his super hearing. He was ignoring me for a purpose.

"DAMON, I FREAKING LOVE YOU A LOT. I LOVE YOU MORE THAN I LOVED EDWARD YESTERDAY AND LESS THAN I'LL LOVE YOU TOMORROW," I shouted, feeling my voice echo. Tears were falling down my eyes as I started to run away from him.

He wrapped his arms around my waist, suddenly behind me, and hugged me close to his muscular body. "Bella, you know I love you," He whispered, his breath tickling my face.

I wiped my eyes, "What's going on with you?" I demanded, as he started leading me back to the mat. We sat down onto it, and he pulled me onto his lap. I leaned my head on his shoulder, and waited for him to answer.

"When are you leaving, Bella?" Damon asked me, sounding quiet and a little worried.

"Um… in a few days, I think," I muttered, feeling a sick feeling at the thought of leaving Damon.

"What will happen to us? What will happen to me?" These questions sounded pained as they left his lips. His blue eyes stared dauntlessly into mine, filling me with love and admiration.

"I… don't know…" I croaked, tiredly.

Damon stood up, pushing me to the ground. He grabbed the picnic basket and started walking down the hill. "I'll meet you at the car," He said, coldly. All emotion had disappeared from his eyes.

I sighed, and looked out at the beautiful view of Mystic Falls, before following him down to the car, not knowing what to do or why he was being so bipolar.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The car ride back to the Lodge was awkward and painful. You could cut the tension with a knife. I'd tried to make conversation a couple of times, but Damon had replied with one word and then become silent. I didn't know what was wrong with him, and I didn't understand what he wanted me to say or do. I'd told him I loved him, what more did he want?

When we arrived, he parked the car, and stared out of the window, not looking at me. I guess this was my cue to leave. But I couldn't. Not without knowing what was wrong with him.

"What's wrong?" I asked, pushing my hair out of my eyes.

Damon's eyes flashed to mine, annoyed. "Do you really not know?" He demanded.

"Yes, I mean, no…I mean, I don't know," I muttered, his severe blue gaze confusing me and scaring me at the same time. The expression was hostile and chilled me.

"Well, when you figure it out, come and talk to me," Damon snapped.

"Don't be mad, but I really don't know. One minute you're hugging me and the next you're pushing me off," I babbled, not wanting to lose him.

"Bella, I can't be close to you knowing that you're going to leave soon. I can't let my heart break for the second time. I may seem all tough and macho and all that, but that's just an act. I thought you knew that more than anyone. I'll see you off when you go travel but we can't hang out anymore," Damon replied, looking away and sealing the conversation.

I nodded, and made my way out of the car. "Goodbye." He called out of the window before the car sped away from the Lodge, leaving me standing there alone with a very broken heart.

I bit my lip to stop the tears that threatened to spill over from my eyes. I had to be strong. I knew this day would come, be it now or when we left for Washington. I knew this fairytale romance with Damon wouldn't last. Now it was time to take what I had dished out. This was god's way of punishing me for cheating on Edward. Karma was such a _bitch. _

I wiped my eyes quickly, remembering that I had to go talk to Edward now about everything. I was going to tell him it was over. I couldn't be with him anymore after everything that had happened. I would go back to Forks and we could still be friends but I wouldn't be in love with him. I would be in love with another blue eyed vampire on the other side of the United States.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I sooooo did not plan that fight between Bellmon, so forgive me! It just started writing itself out, and you guys have to admit it, Bella's leaving was kind of like an unanswered question. We were all wondering inside how Damon would react sooner to the date and now we have it…**

**Thanks to all those who reviewed! Oh and about the hangover in the last chapter; you guys were right… I forgot that Vampire blood heals the hangovers and such. Thanks for reminding me…**

**I'll try to update soon if you guys REVIEW!**

**Next chapter will have Bella's talk, and some shocking news….**

**Oh and I wanted to ask you guys, after I finish this story, do you want me to write a spinoff for Jacob and Bonnie and their relationship in detail? 'Cause I'm a GIANT fan of Jaconnie/ Boncob….**

**Lily xx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD. **


	26. Already Lost

**When In Mystic Falls**

**Chapter 25- ****Already Lost**

**Bella's P.O.V**

I sighed as I knocked on the door of Edward's room. I felt a little nervous because this time I knew it would be different than before. It would be final. There would be no going back after I broke it off with Edward for the last time. I felt, in my heart, that things would never be the same between us again. We'd never be the Bella, who was obsessed with Edward and couldn't live without him, and the Edward, who was overly protective and Bella put up with that, ever again. Maybe it was for the best. I think that we hadn't been the same since I'd met Damon Salvatore.

Damon Salvatore. His name brought a painful ache to my heart. I didn't know what to say or do concerning him. I was blinded by his love but I wasn't powerless like I used to be with Edward. My relationship with Damon was different than that of mine and Edward used to be. My relationship with Damon was healthy. I loved him, but I could survive without him. I was stronger than I had been before I came to Mystic Falls. Damon had made me become stronger.

I paused a little as the door swung open on its own. I pushed it gingerly with my hand, trying to wonder why Edward didn't stand by the door when he pushed it open. I'd seen Alice and Jasper and Rosalie and Emmett in the lobby hanging out and Edward wasn't with them so I knew he was here alone.

"Edward?" I called once, my voice breaking a little because I knew he wouldn't forgive me after what I was going to say.

When there was no reply, I pushed the door open so it was wide open and stepped into the room. I decided to close the door so that nobody outside could overhear and so that we weren't interrupted. Any of the Cullens would hear our conversation and back away, thinking we were reconciling or something. They always wanted the best for their brother.

I bit my lip, whilst walking slowly forward. I was going to get what I wanted to say across to Edward if it was the last thing I did. I precariously leaned into the bedroom, tilting my head and letting my eyes quickly scan the area. An inhumanely pale and beautiful guy was sitting on the bed, a mop of copper waves on the top of his head. He glanced out of the window, silent and totally unmoving as he peered out of the window. It was Twilight now.

I tiptoed gently to his side and perched down cautiously on the bed beside him, pushing some hair out of my eyes.

"Remember when it was Twilight and I told you it was the safest time for us?" Edward whispered, a few seconds later. His voice was so tinged with nostalgia it broke my heart a million times over.

"Yes," I replied, crisply, breaking the silence that had ensued. I remembered that night. I had been so in love with Edward it was unhealthy. He'd made me weak.

"I was the luckiest person in the world then because I had you," Edward murmured, whirling around quickly and stroking my cheek a couple of times with his thumb. The touch was soothing but I couldn't allow myself to fall back under his spell. Not when there was so much to lose.

I grabbed his hand, gently bringing it down so that it rested on his lap. "I… I can't do this anymore," I informed him in my most confident voice. I felt a single tear make its way out of my eye and pondered its reason until I knew. I had finally come to my senses and was going to follow the true course of my heart.

Edward sighed, a broken resigned sound. "You love him, don't you? You love… Damon?" He said the name with such revulsion you'd think he took his life away from him. Knowing Edward though, he probably thought he did. He took me away from him.

"Yes," I spoke slowly, closing my eyes for a second before opening them and letting them linger on Edward's perfect face. Still the face of an angel. "I am in love with Damon,"

I pushed a strand of hair away from my eyes and watched his reaction.

He scowled but then scoffed. "He isn't good enough for you," He snapped, suddenly in front of me. He pulled me swiftly to my feet and stared straight into my eyes. His eyes were desperate and darting as he stroked my cheek another time. I noticed they were a dark topaz, with specks of black in them, meaning he hadn't hunted for a while.

"Bella, you need someone who will love you irrevocably. You need someone who will cherish your heart and your soul," Edward started slowly, in a manner than made me feel that he was reciting some sort of speech.

"Damon will. But I don't want him to cherish my 'soul'. I want to be a vampire. I want to be one of you. I've wanted it since you told me you were one, and even before that. I'd read Anne Rice books and think to myself; wouldn't it be amazing to be immortal? I never fit into the human world. I was never one of them. How many times do I have to tell you that I want to be turned before it gets engraved in your thick skull?" I shouted, pushing Edward away. I was being overly emotional but this was how I felt and I couldn't hold it inside me any longer.

His eyes flashed with something along the lines of hurt and concern at the same time. "I want to protect you. I care about you," He insisted slowly in the manner that suggested he was talking to a five year old and explaining to her why she couldn't have that extra piece of candy. It infuriated me even more.

"Screw protecting me! It's made me weak, Edward. God, even my ditzy mother could see that there was something unnatural about our relationship, something unwholesome. It was demeaning to me; I was the inferior one. I was always so diminutive. You always talked to me like I was a baby. We are over, Edward and there's absolutely no going back," I said, feeling the trueness of every single word as I sent them flying across the room to Edward who was receiving every blow with annoyance. He needed to hear those things though; he needed to know how I truly felt after I'd kept these feelings bottled in for so long.

"I can change. I can be whoever you want," Edward replied, his face creasing with pain and making a pain cut me through the stomach. It killed me to hurt him, but I had to continue. I had to end this once and for all.

"That's the problem Edward," I gulped, "Only Damon can be the one I want," I muttered, as another tear made its way out of my eye and down the valley of my cheek.

I walked gradually towards Edward, kissing his forehead softly before I started walking out of the room. He screamed my name, at first with hope then with heart-wrenching pain that made me feel sick and flipped my insides over with guilt. I kept on walking, the tears gushing down my face. I knew if I stopped and turned back I'd ruin all that I'd said. I was finally free.

I opened the door to my and Alice's room and collapsed on my bed, crying my heart out. I didn't want to think about the reason of my tears; the fact that this scene happened more or less exactly a while ago before Edward had left me, except this time, I was telling the truth.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I woke up to the sound of light chatter. I sat up carefully, realizing that someone had covered me with a blanket and had changed me into my pajamas, even. I looked across the room and saw that Rosalie and Alice were fighting over something in their angelic soprano voices.

"No, she should wear this on the plane," Alice complained, holding up a pink sweatshirt. Rosalie had a dark blue one in her pale hands.

"No, I think the blue one looks better on her. Besides, you know Edward likes blue on her," Rosalie winked at her sister, who giggled a little.

"Uh, hello? She is here," I announced, as I jumped out of bed and walked towards them. They had suitcases loaded with my stuff and Alice's stuffed inside of them. They were packing for something. Why? We still had a couple of days left in Mystic Falls, didn't we?

"Good morning, Bella," Alice exclaimed, rushing over to hug me.

Rosalie sufficed for a mere nod in my direction as she slipped Alice's pink sweater choice carefully into the suitcase and zipped it up. I hugged Alice stiffly and nodded back at Rosalie.

"What the heck is going on?" I demanded, looking around the room and realizing that anything and everything that belonged to us had been packed into our suitcases.

"We're packing, birdbrain," Rosalie said indifferently as she started gathering some of Alice's make-up from the bottom drawer of her wardrobe and slipping it into the open suitcase.

"And why is that? We still have like a few days left," I reminded them, folding my arms across my chest and perching at the foot of the bed.

"What? No, you see Edward rescheduled our flight a few days earlier. He said you absolutely had to get back today," Alice explained, topaz eyes darting to me before they turned back to the packing.

I felt anger flare up inside of me. "Oh my god, seriously? I don't want to leave. I want to stay," I yelled, my voice rising a few octaves.

"Don't yell at me," Alice said, calmly, as Rosalie excused herself from the room to go to Emmett.

"I can yell all I want. It's a free country! Why is he doing this? It's because of Damon and me isn't it?" I growled, putting my hands on my hips and glaring at her. I knew it wasn't her fault but I needed to take out my anger on someone or I'd go insane. I couldn't keep it all pent-up or else I'd become a maniac and maniac Bella wasn't pretty. Catatonic Bella was way better.

"Edward feels that he's losing his soul-mate," Alice replied simply, unaffected by my sudden outburst. She folded the dark blue sweatshirt and handed it to me.

I threw it back at her. "Well, he's already lost her!" I exclaimed, angrily. "And I'm freaking sick of you picking out all my clothes."

Alice's eyes widened. "What's wrong with you, Bella?" She asked me, sounding hurt but I was too angry to care.

I marched over to my suitcase, unzipped it and pulled out a gray sweater, black miniskirt and some gray tights. "What time's the flight?" I asked, coldly, without even looking in her direction.

"In a few hours," Alice said, and I could see her out of the corner of my eye watching me warily.

"Fine, but I have to go do something first," I spoke, starting towards the bathroom so that I could change in peace.

Alice came towards me, "You're going to see Damon?" She accused, but I just merely ignored her.

"Oh and Alice, in case you didn't notice this in your visions, Edward and I are never getting back together even if he's the last person on this planet." I spoke coolly as I closed the door and started to get ready to go out. I was planning to head to the boarding house to tell Damon about our departure. Even though he'd told me that he didn't want to hang out anymore, I had to let him know that we were leaving early. Frankly, I just wanted to know what his reaction to this surprise news would be.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to all those who reviewed on the last chapter and I hope y'all enjoyed that!**

**Oh and about Jake/ Bonnie and what they're going to do. In chapter 18 (about midway) there's a little bit about their plans so if you've forgotten go check that out...**

**And about their story, I still want to know if you guys want an indepth story about Bonnie and Jacob and what's gonna happen or not…**

**Thanks and please leave a REVIEW!**

**Lily xx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD or Twilight. **


	27. Following My Heart

**When In Mystic Falls**

**Chapter 26- Following My Heart**

**Bella's P.O.V**

I knocked on the door of the Salvatore boarding house, heaving a deep sigh. I didn't want to say goodbye to Damon, but I had to. I thought of staying in Mystic Falls forever, but I knew that Charlie couldn't live alone. He would be lonelier than ever now that he knew what it felt like to have someone living with him who loved him. I couldn't leave him alone. And Damon, he wouldn't fit in Forks. The gloomy town was no place for someone with as bold a personality as his. He'd never fit in. Not in a million years.

Stefan came to the door, a small smile on his face. "Bella, welcome," He opened the door and let me by. Elena, Bonnie and Jacob were sitting in the living room. They smiled and waved at me, but I wasn't looking for them.

"He's in his room," Stefan touched my arm lightly and I nodded and started up the stairs to Damon's room. I remembered the day that I'd hung out with him here and thrown up on him. I smiled a little, wistfully. That had been one of the best days of my life. I paused in front of Damon's room, feeling like he was going to reject me. He didn't want to hang out with me but I couldn't leave without saying goodbye.

I knocked on the door, at first receiving no reply but when I started to knock more vigorously, he yelled: "Go away!"

"It's me, Bella. I need to talk to you," I shouted back, leaning against the door.

I heard a sigh and then the sound of footsteps and he opened the door for me. He looked at me with a defeated look on his face. "What do you want?" He asked, looking tired.

"I need to talk to you,"

"Talk," Damon ordered, sounding like he was bored or tired. But I knew he was just blocking out his emotions. He was turning them off so that he wouldn't have to feel. So he wouldn't have to care.

"Um, well. I'm leaving today. Edward found out about my being in love with you and rescheduled the flight. We're leaving for Forks today," I said, looking at his reaction.

His eyes dropped to the floor and I could tell he was trying to stop me from seeing the hurt in them. I stepped forward gently and lifted his chin so his eyes were looking into mine. He pushed me away.

"Damon, its okay for you to feel. It's okay for you to care," I spoke slowly, each and every word from my heart.

"I can't care. Caring always leads to my pain. First with Katherine. Then with Elena, then you," He spat sounding annoyed as he hurried into his room. I followed him, trying to keep up pace. He sat down on his bed and I stood in front of him.

"Damon, I can't stay here in Mystic Falls," I told him, feeling my heart break into a million pieces. The tears were going to come soon.

Damon looked up at me, "You don't care about me enough. That's why I can't care, Bella. I can't care." He repeated, his blue eyes looking pained. He looked like he was on the verge of breaking down. The strongest person I'd ever met was going to break down because of me.

I sank down onto the bed beside him. I took his hand, ignoring him as he tried to push me away. "I care, Damon. I wouldn't be breaking on the inside if I didn't care. I wouldn't have left Edward who I swore I was in love with before I met you if I didn't care. I freaking care, so don't accuse me of not caring," I informed him, fervently.

"Bella, I'm sick of being the second choice," Damon spoke slowly and evenly.

"You aren't the second choice, Damon. You're my first choice, I swear," I said, touching his cheek gently and then leaning towards him. I covered his lips with my own and kissed him with all the passion I could muster. I kept on kissing him until I felt Damon's salty tears on my lips. I pulled back, realizing that he was actually crying. Damon Salvatore was actually crying.

"I'm sorry that I can't stay. I'm sorry that I can't give you enough and what you deserve," I spoke gently and I felt my own tears come to my eyes. We were both crying now like sniveling idiots. Except Damon looked cute when he cried and I just looked horrid. I stepped forward to comfort him but he pushed me away.

"Leave, Bella." He said, his words with way more authority than I could muster.

"No, Damon. I won't leave until we sort this out," I informed him, wiping my eyes and folding my arms across my chest.

Damon stood in front of me then, his hands on my shoulders. "Leave. I do things I regret later when I'm upset. I might hurt you," He pleaded, and I shook my head, wiping his tears with my hand gently. I kissed a couple of them away and Damon gave up trying to send me away.

"I'm not afraid of you, Salvatore, and I never will be. You've showed me too much kindness," I murmured, fishing in my pocket for a tissue. I wiped my eyes before I wiped his carefully. It was so strange to be the one caring for Damon when he was usually the one caring for me. He was the strong one. My world was spiraling out of proportion.

Damon took my hand then and spoke with honestly into my eyes, "Bella, you're going to leave me now alone and we will be just friends-" I looked away before he could finish compelling me.

"We could never be just friends, Damon." I leaned forward and kissed his soft lips one last time before stepping back. "I'm leaving now, but I hope with all my heart that we can meet again,"

"I for one, hope we don't," Damon said, causing me to gulp.

"Goodbye Damon," I then squeezed his hand one more time and hurried out of the room before I could start crying again. I just hoped I hadn't hurt him too much because I was hurting enough for the both of us inside of me.

When I arrived in the living room, Bonnie and Jacob stared at me; Elena and Stefan weren't in the room. Bonnie rushed up to me, noting my tear-stained face. "He'll get over it," She promised, pulling me into a hug. What I didn't tell her was that I didn't want him to get over it. I wanted him to love me forever and only me but I knew that that was being extremely selfish.

"Aren't you coming back with us to Forks?" I asked her once we'd pulled back.

"In a few weeks cause I still need to sort things out with my dad and stuff," She specified, running back over to Jacob and tucking herself under his arm. He kissed her forehead gently.

"I'm going to miss you until then," I told her, honestly. She'd become a great best friend to me and I knew that we would only get closer when she came to Forks and La Push. I wouldn't need Alice any more, though I loved her too.

"Me too, B." She replied, just as Elena and Stefan came into the room, hand in hand.

Elena rushed over to me, "I'm certainly going to miss you, Bells." She exclaimed, pulling me into her embrace.

I patted her back. "Same here. Promise you'll come to visit?" I asked, and she nodded eagerly.

"Sure! And I might even convince Damon to come," She winked at me and I just shook my head.

"I think it may be better if Damon and I just stay friends," I informed her.

Her brown eyes widened, "Why? You've changed him, Bella. He's better than ever. God, before you came he was such a… jerk. Tell her, Stefan," She nudged her boyfriend who nodded.

"Do you mind coming for a walk with me? I want to talk to you about Damon." Stefan specified.

"Do I have to?" I asked, a little jokily but the truth was I wanted to try and put Damon behind me, no matter how hard it may seem.

"Come on," Stefan pleaded, and I nodded and followed him out of the door. Elena went into the kitchen because Bonnie and Jacob looked like they were having a moment that she shouldn't interrupt. I wished my love with Damon was as easy as Bonnie's and Jacob's.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Jacob's P.O.V**

I watched as Bella talked to Stefan and Elena and Bonnie huddled up to me, her gorgeous green eyes shining against her caramel skin.

"How am I going to live without you these few weeks?" I demanded, turning her so she was facing me.

"I don't know. I'm pretty miss-able." She joked, and I kissed her nose.

"You'll miss me too," I crooned and her cheeks pinked for a few seconds. I touched her cheek, loving the warm feel of it under my even warmer skin.

"Yes, you and your fever hot skin," She joked, and I smiled back at her.

"You love my fever hot skin. You think it's sexy," I reminded her.

"Hmmm, let me think about that," She teased, and I picked her up and swung her around. I looked around the living room to see that it had vacated so I pulled her closer and kissed her tenderly on the lips. She wrapped her arms around me and I saw tears come to her green eyes.

"No, don't cry," I pleaded, wiping the tears that were making their way out of her eyes. I leaned forward and started kissing them off until she giggled.

"I'm definitely going to miss you, Jake. I don't know how I was living without you," She whispered, and I hugged her closer.

"I'll see you in a few weeks," I reminded her.

"Maybe I'll convince my dad to send me earlier," She said, thoughtfully and I wrapped her in my arms for another hug, knowing I couldn't live without this caramel skinned, green eyed beauty.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Bella's P.O.V**

Stefan and I walked into the forest by the boarding house side by side. I wanted to know what he was going to tell me about Damon but I didn't want to hurry him. Stefan seemed like one of those guys who took their own sweet time doing everything but achieved good results in doing so.

"Bella, before you came, Damon used to feed on helpless humans, killing them without a second thought. He didn't care about the 'poor insignificant humans'. He used Caroline as a puppet and he attacked Bonnie," Stefan started, each word he said was like a blow to me.

"Bonnie?" My eyes widened with concern for my tiny friend who seemed so fragile.

"Yes, but she was okay. She's a really badass witch, you know. Her powers are still developing though," Stefan informed me. I knew Bonnie was a witch but I didn't know the extent of her powers. I thought about Caroline and how bright and bubbly she was. She'd sent my stereotype of evil head cheerleader out of the window the second I got to know her.

"And Caroline? How did he use her as a puppet?" I asked, biting my lip.

"He compelled her. But that isn't the point. The point is, now he is more considerate to humans. He's still snarky and with an easy temper but now he's better. Significantly better. He's not pining over Elena and Katherine any more. I don't know what you did, Bella, but he's under your spell. Deep," Stefan concluded, looking at me with wondrous eyes.

"I don't know but what I do know is that I'm in love with him and that I don't know what I'm going to do when I go back," I felt the tears prick at my eyes and searched in my pocket for a tissue but I'd used the last one. Stefan handed me a tissue from his own pocket and I wiped my eyes.

"Then why don't you stay?" Stefan asked, measuring my reaction.

"Because I have Charlie, my single dad who burns every single thing he touches to look after," I informed him, remembering that I had to call Charlie to inform him about my early return. He would be happy and I knew he'd be psyched to know that I'd broken up with Edward. He might even throw a party or something.

"Then why not ask Damon to come with you?" Stefan asked again, his green eyes thoughtful.

"Because I don't think he'd fit in. Besides, I don't think he'd want to come to Forks. It's so gloomy and boring." I muttered.

"But he'd want to go for you. My brother can be an asshole and a jerk but he's loyal, even ask Elena," Stefan informed me, just as my cell phone rang. I checked the caller ID, and saw it was Alice. I ignored it but when it started to ring again, I held my finger up to gesture to Stefan one minute and picked up.

"Yes Alice?" I asked.

"You've got to get your butt to the Lodge. We're leaving for the airport in five. And take the dog with you," She hung up then and I sighed, turning to Stefan.

"We're leaving," I informed him, and we both started back into the house to tell Jacob about the flight information.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Damon's P.O.V**

I heard another knock at the door and I straightened up, wondering and wishing that it was Bella even though I didn't really want it to be her. Yes, I did. I was so confused; my heart was playing tricks on me.

"Come in," I called reluctantly and instead of Bella it was Elena who came in dressed in her usual attire; a plain camisole and some jeans.

"Oh great," I muttered, and Elena smirked a little.

"I came here to talk to you about Bella," She informed me, walking over to the window and peering out.

"Who do you think you are? Doctor Phil?" I asked, watching how intently she was looking out of the window.

"What are you looking at?" I asked, when Elena didn't reply for a few seconds.

"Stefan's talking to Bella outside," She specified, and I zipped to her side, looking out. Indeed, my brother was talking to Bella very intently.

"Urgh, he can't leave me even one girl? First Katherine, then you, then Bella…" I growled, folding my arms across my chest.

"Last I heard, you were the one who took Katherine from him and were trying to take me from Stefan," Elena put in, boldly. She continued watching out of the window.

"Now he wants to take Bella to get revenge on me," I informed him, glaring at my brother angrily from the window.

"No, actually he's talking to her about you," Elena supplied, and I watched as Stefan handed Bella a tissue. What had he done to make her cry? I'd kill him…

"What the hell is he saying?" I snapped, knowing that Stefan would only make things worst.

"I don't know. He asked to talk to her privately," She told me, pushing some brown hair out of her eyes.

"Hmm, and you just let him? Some girlfriend you are…." I muttered, and Elena just scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"He's trying to convince her to stay or something," She put in, just as they both hurried into the house after Bella answered her phone.

"I don't want her to stay," I lied, trying to put up a nonchalant front.

But if there was someone who knew me as well as Bella had come to know me, it was Elena. Her brown eyes warmed and she touched my arm. "Yes, you do. Damon, you're in love with her." She spoke the obvious.

"I'm actually not. Now leave the room, Elena." I ordered, pushing her arm off of me and shoving her towards the door.

She nodded and then started out of the room. I was surprised she was giving up so easily. She was usually headstrong. She stopped when she was standing right in front of the door. "Damon, don't do something you'll regret later," She said.

I just rolled my eyes and headed to my special little fridge to grab some alcohol. I was going to drown my sorrows by being drunk. And by the time I sobered up, Bella would be gone and everything would go back to normal. If only life could be so easy.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Bella's P.O.V**

"Bella, wait for me," Edward called, as I walked ahead of the others to the terminal. Jacob was walking a little behind me and the Cullens were even further back. I was trying to clear my head of thoughts of Damon but so far I wasn't getting anywhere.

I slowed a little so that Edward was walking beside me. My mind was clouded with thoughts of Damon.

"I'm so glad we're leaving this hellhole," Edward put in, slipping his arm around my waist.

I shrugged him off and stopped in my tracks. "Edward, just because we're leaving Virginia doesn't mean we're going to be together. Me and you are over," I informed him.

"But Damon's not going to be there. You're probably never going to see him again," He said, and that sent a spasm of pains through me. I froze in my place and thought about that. I really thought about that. And it killed me inside. Screw Charlie and the rest of them. I needed Damon. I couldn't live without him.

I slipped my cell phone into my pocket, threw my bag at Edward and took off running away from him. Edward screamed after me. "Where are you going?"

"Edward, I'm following my heart," I yelled in my loudest voice so that everyone could hear. I started laughing, realizing that I was finally free from the Cullens. I ran towards Jacob and gave him a hug.

"See you later," I winked at him and he smiled.

"Good luck!" He called after me, touching my cheek. I kept on running until I was out of the airport, leaving my old friends and life behind me. I didn't care. All I wanted was Damon. I needed him forever and always.

* * *

**A/N: Whoohooooo, finally Bella! Lol, that chapter was really fun to write… Thanks so much to all of you who reviewed and made my day…. (:**

**What do you think is gonna happen next? Did you like the Boncob moments? **

**Leave me a REVIEW please! Oh and I've decided I will probably write the Bonnie and Jacob follow up story… it will follow Bella and Damon too, kind of like a sequel…Guys the end to this story is going to be a SHOCKER!**

**Lily xx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD or Twilight. **


	28. Reunited

**When In Mystic Falls**

**Chapter 27- Reunited**

**Bella's P.O.V**

I got onto a cab as soon as I left the airport, tucking my hair behind my ears and drumming my fingers on my knees. Would Damon be happy to see me? Or would he send me away? I just knew that I had to try to make things right with him or I'd regret it for the rest of my life. I told the cab driver the address of the Salvatore Boarding house and waited patiently, butterflies fluttering in my stomach and threatening to burst out of it, as he drove us towards my chosen destination. I just hoped that I was finally making the right choice.

15 minutes later, the cab pulled up in front of the Salvatore boarding house, which looked pretty ominous in the mist that surrounded it. I noticed there were dark clouds as I got out of the car, slipping the money to the driver plus a tip because I was feeling lucky. I cursed as it started to drizzle; that meant it was going to rain. I remembered reading about rain being a bad omen. Or was it a sign of good luck? I couldn't remember.

I made my way to the steps, watching the cab make its way out of the road, its dim backlights fading out of eyeshot. I pressed the doorbell, hugging my arms to my body. It was all I could do to stop panicking. It was now raining cats and dogs but I was under the porch so I was protected. I hated the rain. Or any cold, wet thing. **(A/N: Sorry, I couldn't resist!)**

Stefan came to the door, looking baffled as to why I was still here. "What are you doing not on the airplane?" He asked, sounding confused, but he let me by into his dry, warm house.

"Who is it Stefan?" I heard Elena's voice call from what I assumed was the sitting room.

"It's Bella. She's still here," Stefan called back to his girlfriend. He offered to take my jacket and hang it up but I just hugged it to my chest, not wanting to let it go. My eyes caught on my hand and I realized I was still wearing Damon's ring. Or Katherine's ring.

I heard the pitter patter of footsteps and then Elena was in my arms, hugging me and smelling all of tangerines. "Why are you here?"

"Gee, what a warm welcome guys," I said, sarcastically as I stepped back.

Elena laughed. "You know what we mean. You're supposed to be on the plane going back to Washington," She commented as she pulled on my arm and led me towards the living room. She plopped down on the couch and I sat down beside her, seeing through the window the horrible rain as it dripped down, soaking everything in sight.

"I hate the rain," I commented, as Stefan took a seat on an arm chair that was opposite to the couch.

"You still haven't told us why you're here," He reminded me, raising an eyebrow.

"Hmm. Well, I came back for him to be honest," I spoke slowly, not wanting to sound too desperate.

"You came back for Damon?" Elena asked, a smile on her face.

"Yes. Where is he?" I looked around, wondering why he hadn't heard our conversation and come down. Maybe he was still locked up in his room.

Stefan and Elena's eyes met and they shared a look. I bit my lip. "What?" I asked, wondering what they were hiding.

"Well… Damon left. He just stormed out after you guys left without saying where he went," Elena looked uneasy, running her hands through her straight hair.

"He just… left?" I asked, unable to understand.

Stefan nodded. "Do you girls want some cocoa? I could go make some," He offered, getting up and looking at us kindly.

I stood up too. "No thanks. Elena, could I ask you for a favor?" I asked, turning to her and shooting her a pleading look.

"Sure," she replied without hesitation and I thought of how good a friend she was. "What do you want?"

"Could I, by any chance, borrow your car?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

So that was why, thirty minutes later, I was searching the streets of Mystic Falls in the pouring rain. I sighed, trying to peer to the side and to see through the fog that had encased the small town. I squinted, trying to make out Damon's car. Stefan and Elena had said he'd left with it so I was looking for it. It was hard to find the black Ferrari now though; it was almost dark and there was something ominous about the streets. But I couldn't give up. Not now.

I continued past the cities limits, finding myself in this dingy little town called Everwood. I made my way, in Elena's car, through the tiny streets lined up on each side of them bars and bistros and night clubs. This was not the place to be at night unless you were a prostitute or a drunk. It was nearing nightfall now so I felt nervous but I had to find Damon. I had a feeling he would be here. It seemed like the right place a depressed vampire would go.

I searched more frantically than I had ever searched for something before, and I grinned as I saw a black Ferrari parked outside a bar, a car that looked way too classy to belong to a resident of this dingy town. I wasn't sure it was him, maybe some other out of towner wanted to get drunk and have an easy lay-over, but my heart told me it was. Right now, my heart was sort of like my compass, leading me exactly where to go.

I parked Elena's tiny car into a parking space near to the Porsche and got out, the rain splashing down on me, soaking me to the core and making my hair stick to my face. I looked a mess, I was sure I did, but I had to get to Damon. I hurried towards the bar that the car was parked in front of; desperate to get out of the cold, wet rain. I pushed the door open with the 'ting' that signified to everyone inside that someone was entering. Once inside, I found it was warmer than I had expected it would be. I searched the booths, until I finally saw him sitting on a stool by the bar. My heart stopped, and I took a deep breath before heading towards him.

"Damon," I muttered, coming towards him. He didn't look up. He was downing a beer or something, looking the other direction with a dead look in his eyes.

"Damon," I repeated louder, clearing my throat. He turned to me this time, a confused look on his face, hurt mixed in there too. I could tell he'd been drinking a lot from the look in his eyes; they were dull and lifeless and he looked like he'd given up. I pulled the can of beer away from him, and then offered him a smile.

"Bella? Why are you here?" He asked, rubbing his eyes a couple of times probably to make sure he wasn't asleep.

"I'm following my heart," I murmured, for the second time today. I leaned towards him, my breath catching in my chest. Our lips closed the distance, and I felt that amazing feeling run through me, making me feel all warm and cozy yet it was electric at the same time. The sweetest feeling filled my heart, making me happy to the brim despite how wet I was, and despite how cold it was outside.

"I-I don't know what to say," Damon murmured, after pulling back.

"Say you'll let me stay in Mystic Falls with you," I replied, meeting his gorgeous blue eyes with my brown ones. I shot him a genuinely honest look and he processed what I had just sad.

Damon looked like he couldn't believe himself. "Are you sure?" He asked, some hope returning to his eyes. They were already a more vivid shade of blue than they had been a couple of minutes ago.

I nodded, "More than I have been about anything before," I stated, feeling my heart jump with happiness. I had finally made the right choice and my heart was approving for once.

Damon pulled me in for a hug, and I leaned against his leather jacket. And in that moment, I realized everything was going be okay. I was with Damon and that was all that mattered. He pulled me onto the bar stool next to mine, hugging me close to him as if he couldn't bear to let me go, not even for a couple of seconds.

"You look cold," Damon spoke, sounding a little amused and more like his usual self.

"Understatement of the century," I commented, smirking at him in the way that he liked to smile at me.

Damon raised his eyebrows, "Hmm, actually it's not. I was around when the understatement happened," He joked.

"Ha Ha," I replied, before I actually laughed at his joke.

Damon smiled and ordered from the bartender a hot chocolate for me. I rubbed my hands together and Damon suddenly stripped himself of his jacket, handing it to me. He was left in a long sleeved black shirt that outlined his abs.

"Are you sure? It's your trademark leather jacket," I reminded him, already picking off my soaking jacket and placing it on the bar to dry off. I took the jacket from him and he smirked.

"Yes, I know. Not anyone can wear it," He pointed out, helping me pull my arms through the sleeves so that I was all cozy and warm inside his jacket. I smiled because it smelled of Damon.

"Does that mean I'm special?" I stuck my tongue out at him, teasingly.

"That means your super special," He replied, before the bartender slipped him the mug of hot chocolate. He handed it to me and I took it, sipping on it gingerly and feeling myself being warmed from the tips of my toes. I felt like I was the happiest person on earth.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So Bella," Damon murmured, a couple of hours later, in a motel room. We were a few towns away from Everwood, and we had picked up some fresh clothes for me on the way from a store on the way. I was now dressed in cozy black pajama bottoms, a red sweater and I was fully dry and clean after my shower. We sat curled up on the double bed, holding on to each other because we had missed one another. "Do you still want to be changed?"

I looked up at him, "Yes, I guess." I replied, touching my hand to his cheek gently. We were silent for a few seconds, a comfortable silence, before I spoke again.

"Is it hard? The cravings, I mean. Edward always made it sound like hell," My voice was quiet and inquisitive.

"It is hell. But you get used to it. Just like everything else in this crappy world," Damon replied, matter-of-factly.

"Hmmm, so will you help me? If I get turned, I mean," I whispered, biting my nail.

Damon pulled my hand away from my mouth. "No, I'm going to leave you all on your own in this abandoned motel room and then when you've learned to control your cravings, I'll come back and see what happened to you," His tone was sarcastic.

I rolled my eyes.

"Of course I'll help. But Bella you need to understand something," Damon muttered. "In order to complete the transition you'll have to feed on a human or you'll die. After that, you can take on the Stefan diet or the veggie diet as you guys call it," Damon still looked amused at that namesake.

"Do I have to kill the human?" I asked, keeping my expression unreadable.

"No,"

"Then I'll do it. I'll do it to be with you forever. When can we do it?" I suddenly found that I was happy to be changed; eager even, especially if it meant Damon would help me with everything.

"Now if you want. Are you sure about this?" Damon's crystal blue eyes stared into mine as if trying to fathom if I was really up to the whole vampire gig or not.

"Yes, vamp me up, baby," I joked, causing Damon to laugh.

"You have to do what I say though if you want to survive," Damon put in.

I nodded, "I get that. I'm ready," I murmured.

Damon then vamped out, biting his own arm and then waving it in my face. "Drink," He ordered.

I closed my eyes, sighing, but I obliged because this was what I wanted. I was finally going to be a vampire. I drank the liquid, feeling quite at ease for what I was doing. Damon pulled his arm away when I'd had enough.

"Are you ready to die?" Damon asked, sounding a little worried at the prospect.

"Yes, definitely. See you on the other side. I love you, Damon." I kissed him gently on the lips and he smirked against my lips.

"I love you, Bella," Then his hand came towards my neck and he snapped it. I fell to the bed, and everything went dark.

* * *

**A/N: What did you guys think? I'm sorry if some of you thought the last chapter went a little fast, but hopefully this one was slower. Thanks to all who reviewed on the last one….**

**There are still quite a few chapters left because something exciting is going to happen. (: **

**Leave me a REVIEW!**

**Lily xx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD. **


	29. History Repeating Itself

**When In Mystic Falls**

**Chapter 28- History Repeating Itself**

**Damon's P.O.V**

I stroked Bella's cheek cautiously as I placed her down onto the motel bed. She was due to wake up from her 'death' any second now. I let my eyes scan her reposing form. She was still dressed in the figure hugging jeans and pale blue shirt she'd come in. I smiled as I noticed that she still had Katherine's lapis lazuli ring wrapped tightly around her finger. At least we'd be able to hang out in the sun. She seemed so humane; I didn't know how I was going to get her to drink human blood in order to survive. I was going to have to find a way, though. There was no way she could really die and leave me alone. It'd suck to live in a world with no Bella Swan. No matter how cliché that might sound.

Her eyes opened and suddenly she jolted upright in the bed, her breathing quick and forced at the same time. Her brown eyes flashed towards me and focused on me, never leaving my eyes. Her lips then parted into an easy smile. She crawled over to me and hugged me tightly. "Did I make it?" She asked, her voice raspy and dry.

I nodded. "Yes Bells. You're now a badass vampire like me," I winked at her.

She smirked and then suddenly clutched her throat. "It's burning! It hurts… Damon, it hurts," Her voice became urgent.

"You need to feed," I informed her in my most level voice.

She shook her head, long brown hair batting from side to side. "No way. I'm not hurting anyone," She insisted.

"It's the only way you'll survive," I told her, taking her hands and staring into her eyes. "You don't have to kill someone, only feed on them. What do you say?"

Bella hesitated, then looked down onto our entwined hands. "You'll stop me before I go too far, Damon, won't you?" Her voice was anxious and she ran one of her sleek hands through her hair smoothly.

"Yes, Bells. I promise,"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Bella's P.O.V**

The burning in my throat and in my chest and my whole body was hard to withstand. It felt like I'd placed some fire in there and it was burning up, destroying my insides. This is how Edward must have felt around humans, and how Damon and Stefan felt every day. I didn't give them nearly enough credit. My hands shook as I walked with Damon through the empty street. It was cold and because it was early morning, hardly anyone was there. Only a couple of fleeting people. I'd smell their scent and go crazy. They smelt delicious. But Damon insisted that he was going to take me to a special place to feed. His favorite place in this town.

Damon pushed open the door to an apartment building, holding it open so I could pass by. I looked to the side and saw a sign that said 'Palmer House'. I frowned at it. "You're taking me to a sorority?"

Damon nodded. "They're usually too drunk to even remember what happens. You won't need to compel them though I will because it's safer," He informed me, as we started up the steps and towards the first apartment.

"Compel? You mean manipulate?" I asked, awe-struck at the realization that I might be able to do that. It was evil and all, but it sounded so cool.

"Yes," Damon's lips parted into a smile at the excited look on my face. "But most of your 'powers' only work when you're fully fed,"

"Hmm, and you say Stefan feeds on animals?" I whispered as we stopped in front of an apartment with the number '4' on it.

"Yes, he's got a whole army of thumpers wanting to get revenge on him," He laughed, just as he pushed the doorbell.

Almost immediately, a pretty ginger haired girl came to the door. Her eyes lit up in recognition as she saw Damon. "Damon Salvatore! I haven't seen you since like…. Last year," She squealed in a very annoying high pitched tone of voice.

"Yes, Hey Gemma. Stop the small talk and let us in," His eyes took on a hypnotic form and Gemma nodded obediently and repeated.

"I'll stop the small talk and let you in," Her eyes stared back at us before she was shaken out of her trance. She opened the door and we started to enter. Damon made it through but it was as if there was some sort of barrier on the door to pass me from going in. I remembered Damon telling me about the fact that his kind needed to be invited in.

Damon nodded at me. "Could you let my friend in? She's very polite and only comes in when invited," He smiled at Gemma who batted her eyelashes at him before turning to me. "Come in,"

I entered, and amazingly, the barrier had been removed. I could enter normally. This was going to take some getting used to. I followed Damon and Gemma into the living room where Jersey Shore was showing on the TV.

Damon zipped in front of Gemma. "You will let Bella feed from you and after that you will not remember a thing, not even the fact that we were here," He compelled her and she nodded.

"I will let Bella feed from me and after that I will not remember a thing not even the fact that you were here," She repeated obediently, her mouth batting open and closed like a fish.

I approached her nervously, feeling her blood call to me. I was by her side in a flash, my mouth biting into her neck. I took in the warm, tasty blood. It filled me up inside, filling me with energy and warmth. I gave in to my blood lust, feeling like I was in heaven. I'd almost forgotten what I was doing when Damon yanked me away from her. I tried to get back to the blood, natural instincts taking over but Damon held me from my waist tightly.

He then walked towards Gemma. "You got the wound because you accidently, being a dumb ditzy, stabbed yourself and then didn't know how to clean it properly," He ordered. She repeated and Damon then had to drag me away from the house because I was still smelling the delicious blood.

"I think we'd better go back to Mystic Falls," Damon muttered, as he started walking more briskly back towards the motel. He found his Black Ferrari quickly and placed me in the back seat, locking the doors on me like I was some prison criminal that would try to escape. I licked my lips, sucking in the remaining blood, before I tied my seatbelt, sighed and leaned forward.

Damon got in the car and started the engine. "That's enough blood for one day," He warned me, and I sighed again.

"But I feel so… thirsty," I exclaimed, feeling the bloodlust rise up again inside me.

"Deal with it. I have to," Damon replied, his eyes still on the road.

"Why do you deal with it? Why don't you just give in?" I asked, a few seconds later.

"Because even though I try to my feelings off," Damon sighed, "I still get the gist of my feelings. I'm swallowed by guilt. I've done so many bad things Bella. You don't deserve me,"

"I do…"

"No, you don't but anyway, I'm wondering if I did the right thing making you a vampire. We don't need another killer in Mystic Falls," He muttered.

I felt a million stabs of hurt sent out at me and tears made their way to my eyes. "Ouch Damon. I'm not a killer," I informed him.

"You have to watch out or you will be," He turned to look at me for a split second before making a turn on the road. "You'll want to kill even the people you love. Speaking of which, what are you going to do about Charlie?"

"I'll deal with him," I replied. "And I'm not going to be a monster. Which is why I'm going to ask Stefan to give me lessons today about being a good vampire because you're too badass to do that,"

Damon smirked, "I'll just hang out with whiny Elena," He muttered.

I gasped as I remembered Elena's car. "I forgot her car. Dammit, it was outside that bar you were in," I put my hands to my face, horrified. She was going to kill me for leaving her car.

Damon looked at me and laughed. "You look like that kid from Home Alone. Don't freak out, Bells. I'll take you back and come back for it," He said.

"Why don't we both go back and get it?" I suggested.

"Well, we're 10 minutes away from the boarding house because I've been going super fast because it's early morning and there's hardly anyone on the road," Damon informed me.

"If you're sure," I pushed my hair out of my eyes.

"I am. You can have your lesson with Stefan until we come then we can go do something fun," Damon suggested.

"Good idea," I smiled.

"I'm always full of good ideas," Damon stuck his tongue out at me and I gently punched his back, trying not to hurt him with my new vampire strength.

"So did you get how to catch the rabbits and feed on them?" Stefan asked me, about an hour later when he was done showing me how to hunt.

"Yes, you track one, then chase it then give in to your natural instincts blab la bla," I joked.

Stefan chuckled. "You sound like Damon." He noted.

"Oooh that can't be good," I teased, causing him to chuckle again.

"I'm glad you came back, Bella. You're a good influence on my brother. I haven't seen him this happy for years," He gestured to the porch where Elena and Damon were sitting, peering at us every so often and joking with one another. Damon had gotten Elena's car which had my purse with my cell phone on the back seat, and brought it back to Mystic Falls. Elena wasn't too mad at me for forgetting it.

"Well, he's a bad influence on me," I winked at Stefan causing Damon to be by my side in lightening speed. Elena laughed and ran down to catch up with the fun.

"Bad influence?" Damon raised his eyebrows. "Do you want to tell them about Gemma or should I?"

I smiled at him sheepishly and Elena and Stefan looked confused.

"Who's Gemma?" Elena demanded.

"The girl I fed on to stay alive. I got a bad case of bloodlust and couldn't stop. What does that have to do with Bad influence?" I raised my eyebrows at my boyfriend who just rolled his eyes.

Elena, tucked into Stefan's side by now, laughed at our antics and Stefan just raised his eyebrows at us exactly the way Damon had raised his thirty seconds ago.

I burst out laughing at their similarities and Elena caught on, laughing with me and pointing at her eyebrows then back at Damon and Stefan. We laughed until our stomachs hurt and the Salvatore brothers just stared at us like we were insane.

"Care to explain?" Stefan asked, curiously.

Elena and I shared a look before shaking our heads vigorously. "Nah, not really," I muttered.

"Now Elena's acting like Damon because Bella's acting like Damon. I don't know if I'll be able to survive," Stefan muttered, causing another eruption of giggles from me and Elena.

"What's wrong with acting like Damon?" Damon wanted to know, hands on his hips.

"Everything," I teased causing Damon to narrow his eyes at me.

"You're going to be punished for this later," He teased back.

"Oooh, I'm so scared," I replied, causing him to grab me and whirl me around a couple of times because kissing me softly on the lips. Elena 'awww'ed and Stefan just grinned, looking happy that his brother was happy. He hugged Elena to his chest.

"You should be scared," Damon reminded me.

I just rolled my eyes, just as my cell phone started to ring. I rushed up at vampire speed to get it, frowning as I saw it was Alice. I pressed 'Reject' not really wanting to talk to her, but she dialed again for some reason.

I ended up picking up to yell at her if nothing else.

"Bella?" Her voice was frantic.

"Yes, what the heck's going on? I've been gone for one day, Alice and you call me. I bet Edward put you up to this. Tell him to stop being so damn protective. I'm not with him anymore,"

"I can't tell him because he's not here. He might not even exist alive anymore," She exclaimed, her voice colored with annoyance and fear at the same time.

My stomach dropped immediately, my concern for Edward gripping me. Sure, I didn't love him but I cared about him. I would never be able to stop caring about him. "What happened, Alice?" I demanded, clutching the phone to the side of my head.

"He's gone again. To Volterra. He wants to die and he says that this time he's not going to take no for an answer,"

* * *

**A/N: Dun Dun Dunnnnnnn! Cliffhanger… I know… I'm super sorry for the delay. I have exams though for a couple of weeks so I'll try to update ASAP!**

**Thanks for all of you who read and reviewed! Those little comments really brighten my day. REVIEW!**

**Lily (:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD or Twilight. Promise. **


	30. Poll Result

**A/N: Hey you guys! I'm back again after 4 weeks of exams! I'm so excited to get back to writing and stuff. Here are finally the results for the polls that you guys voted on ages ago for the new stories…**

**I'm working on updating all of my stories by this weekend so hang in there!**

**THE WINNING ORDER:**

**1st: Not You Again: Bonnie, in high school, was the A+ student who only cared about her grades. When she graduates from Harvard Law School, and gets a job interview at the law firm she's been dreaming about working in forever, she's horrified to find that the new CEO is none the other than Damon Salvatore, the guy who used to cheat off her in High School. **

**AH/AU (not sure…), Humor/Romance, BonniexDamon**

**2nd: You, Me and The Baby: After Elena and Stefan die in a carcrash, their two best friends Bonnie and Damon who loathe one another are forced to come together and raise Stefan and Elena's 1 year old daughter Lexie (BASED ON LIFE AS WE KNOW IT!)**

**AU, Humor/Romance, BonniexDamon**

**3rd: Shipwrecked With The Enemy: Bonnie is supposed to be having the summer of her life at the Bahamas and Damon is supposed to be on a journey to find his beloved Katherine. When a turn of events causes them to be stranded on a desert island, what will our favorite V.D couple do? Will they be able to depend on each-other to survive?**

**AU, Humor/Romance, BonniexDamon **

**4th: Living in the Now/ Learning to Breathe: Bonnie, a perfectionist who never believed she'd find love is swept off her feet by her best friends boyfriends soldier brother who teaches her to live in the moment and believe in the here and now instead of overplanning everything..**

**AH, Hurt/Comfort/Angst, BonniexDamon**

**5th: The Love Exchange: Bonnie's older Brother Luka takes part in an exchange program with a school in Italy, and Bonnie is as pissed off as hell because Luka has only just got back from living with their divorced mother in England. Little does she know that the exchange student from Italy could make her fall head over heels in love with him... **

**AU, except BonniexLuka are siblings; Jonas is dad, CarolinexStefan are the Forbes Vampire Twins.. Romance/Friendship, BonniexDamon**

**6th: Made To Be Broken: Bonnie is an Arabian Princess and Damon is an italian trader who meets her in the market place one day. But certain rules from Bonnie's tribe forbid them from being together. But rules are made to be broken..**

**AH/AU (still don't know…), Romance/ Adventure, BonniexDamon **

**7th: I Do, But They Don't: Bonnie and brother Matt are children of the Bennett's, one of the richest families in Marbella,Spain. When Damon, who comes from the family The Bennetts are at discord with, falls in love with Bonnie, both their lives take an exciting turn. **

**AH, Romance/Friendship, BonniexDamon **

**8th: The Birthday Wish: Bonnie is in love with Stefan Salvatore. At least she thought she was until Grams gave her a birthday wish and Stefan actually became 'hers'. Too bad she figured out she actually loves the other Salvatore. **

**AU, Romance/ Hurt/Comfort, BonniexDamon **

**9th: A little thing Called Betrayal/ Selfish Desires: After Bonnie's best friend Katherine betrays her to get what she wants, Bonnie and her new friend Damon are forced to go on the run. But who is Klaus and what does he want with them? **

**AU except Katherine is not vampire. Adventure/ Romance, BonniexDamon**

**So I will be writing them in that order! I posted the first chapter of 'Not You Again' so check it out on my profile (:**

**Lily xx**


	31. 29 Volterra

**When in Mystic Falls**

**Chapter 29- Volterra**

**Bella's P.O.V**

_"He's gone again. To Volterra. He wants to die and he says that this time he's not going to take no for an answer," _

The feeling of sickness flooded through me again, and the phone dropped from my hand, landing with a light thud. I started to fall backwards but Damon caught me from one side and Elena had her arm around my other shoulder. They carried me over to the couch, Stefan holding my cell phone.

"What happened?" Elena asked, a concerned look on her face as she sat down next to me and brushed some hair out of my eyes so I could see properly. The Salvatore brother's had already heard everything in my phone call due to their supernatural hearing abilities. Stefan was creasing his forehead, a frown on his lips and Damon's face was devoid of expression.

I shook my head, not wanting to explain.

Elena turned to Damon who was standing the nearest to the couch and quirked an eyebrow at him, meaning 'spill'.

Damon sighed. "Eddie is committing vampire suicide," He said, in a bored sort of voice.

"What?" Elena's mouth formed a small 'o' and I nodded.

"Edward's going to get himself killed. He's going to the Volturi, and it's because of me, again," I muttered.

"What is the Volturi?" Elena asked, confused more than ever.

"They are like Vampire Royalty. They govern the Other Race of Vampires. The Cambiare, which is our type of Vampire, have nothing to do with them and we try to stay as much out of each-others ways as possible," Stefan explained to his girlfriend, who nodded.

"So why is he going to them?" Elena asked, still puzzled.

"He wants to die. They'll kill him if he does something wrong like exposing them. He tried to do it before when he thought I was dead but now he sees there's no hope in me coming back to him so he's going to try to do it again," I said, hopping off the couch. I snatched my phone from Stefan and started out of the door.

The trio ran after me. "Where are you going?" Damon touched my arm lightly.

"I need to go stop him. I… I can't let him die," I felt tears come to my eyes. "I care about him,"

Damon nodded, looking like he understood. "Are you going to come back?" He asked, his eyes glued to the ground. He looked hurt but there was nothing I could do. I wanted Damon to come with me but I didn't want to ask him and force the obligation onto him.

"Eventually," I replied, my hand on the door.

"Do you want a ride to the airport?" Stefan asked, Elena by his side.

"I'll take her," Damon's tone was determined.

"Thank you. I was just going to flag a taxi down or something," I said, running a hand through my hair.

Elena and Stefan laughed like flagging a taxi in Mystic Falls was the funniest thing ever. Damon had a bored expression on his face but I knew he was only masking his feelings. When you're in love with someone, you see through all their facades and what they're hiding. He felt guilty just as I did about Edward's desire to be dead.

I followed Damon towards his Black Ferrari, waving at Elena and Stefan. "Stay safe!" Elena called to us, blowing kisses.

"Stay out of trouble!" Stefan added, winking at me and then shooting his brother a meaningful look.

"I will, guys. Thanks for being so kind," I called back, feeling touched to my heart that they were being so nice to me.

My cell phone buzzed the second I strapped my seatbelt:

_Are you going? –Alice_

I sighed, and typed up a reply of a single word:

_Yes. _

The trip to the Mystic Falls airport was silent. None of us spoke and I felt the air was too awkward to start a conversation. It was annoying how Edward had ruined the playful mood we had been in; I'd felt like the luckiest newborn vampire on earth playing happy families with Damon, Stefan and Elena. I knew I was unlucky though. I knew deep in my heart something like this would happen. Edward was too much of a drama queen for it not to happen.

The car stopped in the car park of the terminal but neither of us moved. Damon killed the engine and sat there staring straight ahead. I bit my lip and opened the door. I was about to step outside when Damon's lips were on mine. I kissed him back hungrily, twining my hands into his gorgeous silky black hair. He pulled me onto his lap and I hugged him tightly as he kissed my forehead.

"I have to go. I'm late as it is," I explained, allowing him one more kiss before I reluctantly climbed out of the door, my cell phone in my pocket. He gazed after me and I blew him a kiss, feeling tears drip out of my eyes. I missed him so much already. Suddenly, I felt an arm around my shoulder.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Damon asked, his blue eyes honest and sort of pleading me to say yes. He needed to be with me as much as I needed to be with him. Our love was crazy but we belonged together.

I nodded, eagerly and Damon hugged me close to him for a few seconds before we started into the airport. I squeezed his hand as we approached the ticket machines, knowing that I needed him there with me. This time with Damon's moral support, I felt I could do anything.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Here's some, er, tomato juice," Damon said to me about half an hour later in the plane. I hadn't realized he'd brought blood with him but when he held out the flask of a warm liquid, I knew from scent that it was delicious human blood.

I took it thankfully and took a few big gulps before handing it back to him. He sipped some and I raised an eyebrow. "How did you sneak it in? Liquids aren't allowed. I read that somewhere," I noted, pushing my head back against the chair.

Damon grinned. "A little something called compulsion," He muttered, sounding sly.

"Of course," I replied, a slight smile forming on my lips before my cell phone buzzed in my pocket.

_He's arrived at Volterra. Where are you? _

It was from Alice naturally. I hugged my body with my arms and closed my eyes. I felt Damon wrap his arms around me and I let a few tears squeeze out of my eye.

"It's because of me that he's going to kill himself again," I said, in a quiet and weak voice.

"It's because of _us_." Damon corrected, "And I feel just as bad as you, I promise," He stroked my cheek and I was reminded once again of how kind and loving he could be despite his rough and badass exterior.

"I don't know why he would go to such extremes," My voice was desperate, "Why can't he just get drunk like a normal person, I mean _vampire_ or whatever?" I whispered, aggravated at my ex-boyfriend's behavior.

"I thought we already established the fact that Sir Sparkle Pants is a drama queen," Damon said, dryly, and I knew he was trying to make me laugh.

I cracked a smile despite the fact that it was the last thing I wanted to do. I knew that Damon was just trying to make me feel better. It was one of the best things about him; his sense of humor. The smile slipped off my lips as something dawned on me: "What if we don't get there in time?" I asked, my throat suddenly very dry.

Damon's blue eyes dimmed a little. "We will," He replied, but he didn't meet my eyes.

"What if we don't?" I asked, and Damon didn't have an answer for that one. I chewed on my lip for a few seconds. "What if he dies? The Cullens will hate me, even Alice. Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Esme and Carlisle will never forgive me. They were like my family, Damon," I added, and Damon was looking out of the window now at the clouds.

"The guy irritates me but I don't want him to die. I get what losing someone you love is like," Damon finally said, hardly moving his lips as he spoke. "It's the worst thing in the world. You feel like you want to kill yourself and like nothing matters any more. Even the most beautiful and most important things to become unimportant,"

I sighed, remembering how I'd felt when Edward left and I'd lost the thing I loved the most. I leaned back, thinking of how the last time I was heading to Volterra in a plane I was there with Alice. I knew exactly what I wanted: to save Edward and be with him. Now what did I want? Did I still want Edward? I wasn't sure. What I was sure of was that I loved Damon and that I needed to save Edward before he died or else.

"How about we get some sleep?" I murmured, almost to myself. I wanted to escape my thoughts because I might go insane if I keep on thinking of the things that I was thinking of. I also knew that it might be smart to get some rest because I didn't know what would happen once we got to Volterra; anything could happen.

I felt Damon's hand brushing against my cheek and I succumbed to the touch, closing my eyes and sinking into the darkness that was sleep.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I awoke just as the pilot announced the landing. Damon was asleep to my side, his head on my shoulder and his black hair sort of messy. I smoothed it, smiling a little to myself. He looked like such an angel while he was asleep even in his black jacket and jeans. Nobody would imagine that he was once a killing vampire. I touched his cheek softly before I pressed a chaste kiss to his forehead.

His blue eyes opened slowly and his lips formed a slight smile. "Are we there?" He asked in a tired voice.

I nodded. "Yes, the plane's just landing," I muttered, just as the plane hovered towards the ground and then landed with a slight bump. It stopped in front of some stairs and then we were in Rome, Italy.

Damon looked out of the window and smiled. "Ah, Italia," He said in such a quiet voice it was almost to himself.

"Have you been here before?" I asked, curiously as passengers started getting out of their seats. We hopped up too, following them hand in hand.

"Plenty of times. I even went to Volterra once because I wanted to see what the majestic city of the Volturi was like," He explained as we followed the rest of the passengers down the stairs and towards the shuttle that would take us to the airport terminal.

"Really?"

"Yep. I even know a shortcut from Roma to Volterra. One of my friends has a helicopter here and I have a free pass to use it whenever," Damon announced.

"Can we use it?"

"No, Bella. I'm telling you just to taunt you," He said, sarcastically, before he smirked, "Of course we're using it,"

"How long does it take by helicopter?" I asked as we took a seat on the shuttle.

"30 minutes tops," He murmured, and I smiled a real smile because I knew inside that we might actually make it on time. And if we made it there was no way in hell that I would let Edward follow through with his whole suicide thing. I'd make sure he stayed alive if it was the last thing I did.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Damon's P.O.V**

We arrived in the bustling city of Volterra at exactly 7PM. Bella was psyched because we were actually there early. The trip took 20 minutes instead of 30 because I forced the pilot to go super fast with the helicopter. Bella was anxious to make it on time.

Alice had texted Bella saying that Edward was in town square after the Volturi had once again not agreed to kill him. Bella ran out of the helicopter and I was on her heels. We spotted Edward almost right away. He was in the middle of the square, a lot of people on either of his sides either at the market or just hanging out in the street. He had a car to his side and Bella gasped, as if knowing what he was going to do.

"He's going to raise the car above his head. He's going to expose himself. They'll kill him for sure," Bella exclaimed, in an anguish filled voice.

"No! Edward!" She yelled as she ran towards him. I followed her. Edward's anxious eyes flitted our direction as he heard her voice. I could feel the hope appear in his eyes and my heart broke a little. Then he saw me and the hope transferred into determination. He gulped, as if making a decision then slowly raised the car over his head.

Everything happened quickly then. Bella screamed and I held her back, scooping her in my arms because I knew that nothing good could come of this. Nothing at all. Figures in black capes came and swept Edward away as spectators watched, hands on their mouths. They were crying things out and pointing at the car that had been thrown onto the floor the second the caped figures had emerged on scene.

Bella was crying then, big wet tears making their way out of her eyes and down her cheeks. She tried to push out of my arms and to get towards Edward but I held her tightly so that even with her newly acquired vampire speed she couldn't budge.

Her eyes locked with Edward's as they dragged him away and I felt her cry harder, her body shaking with the grief filled cries. She collapsed into my arms and I held her close to my body, kissing her forehead and telling her everything was going to be okay and that he was going to be okay. The problem was, I wasn't sure I was telling the truth.

* * *

**A/N: ****Hey guys! I'm so sorry I've been AWOL but I had tests and stuff at school but thankfully they're over. I thank everyone who reviewed on the last chapter and waited for this one patiently..**

**I know this is kind of a cliffhanger as well but I wanted to ask you guys a really important question:**

**EDWARD'S DEATH: YAY OR NAY?**

**Leave me a REVIEW with your opinion. This is directly going to affect the story. I have 2 story endings planned out so the one you choose will be used… **

**Thanks guys!**

**Lily (:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD. **


	32. New Family

**When In Mystic Falls**

**Chapter 30- New Family**

**Bella's P.O.V**

"Damon, we have to go see what happened to him," I insisted, after Damon had helped calm me down and wipe my eyes with tissues and stuff. I wasn't going to let the Volturi kill Edward because of me. I didn't want to be the reason of his death.

Damon nodded. "Come on then," He took my hand and I started leading him into the dark alley way where the black figures had disappeared. "Do you know where they went?"

"I've been in the Volturi's lair before. I don't remember how to get in exactly," I explained, chewing my lip and looking around.

"Hello Damon Salvatore," A petite figure wrapped in a black cloak appeared in front of us, her devious red eyes shining even in the shadows and her blonde hair flowed out from under it. She smirked and I knew it was Jane.

"Hello Jane Volturi," Damon repeated in the same monotone causing me to bite my lip to stop me from laughing because I knew Jane wouldn't exactly find it amusing.

"Are you making fun of me?" Her red eyes flashed for a second, and she was suddenly at Damon's side, holding him down from his shirt.

Damon didn't even flinch. He just yanked her little hand off of his grip and cocked his head to the side. "Are you making fun of _me_?" He replied, in a cocky voice.

I smiled to myself and Jane scowled. "Urgh, you were always so annoying," She turned to me, "Oh well well well, Dear Bella Swan except you're a Cambiare. Charming. Where's your sweetie Edward?" She asked, cocking her blonde eyebrow and smiling in a satisfied manner.

"You tell me," I replied. "I want you to take me to him."

"And I want you to die a painful death," Jane replied, sniffing, "But none of us are going to get what we want,"

Damon held Jane in a death grip. "You will take us to Edward, Volturi," He threatened, "Or else,"

"Or else what?" Jane choked, kicking him in the leg and freeing herself. She closed her eyes and focused on Damon but he didn't even flinch. It seemed that her abilities didn't work on the Cambiare vampires as well as me.

"Oh yes, Did you forget? Your little talents don't work on me," Damon replied, grinning.

Jane rolled her eyes. "Aro, Caius and Marcus demand to see her," She pointed at me. She ushered me towards a door to the side that was unnoticeable and led me through it.

"I'm coming," Damon replied, firmly, following us. He took my hand and we followed the tiny vampire through a long alleyway and past a couple of cloaked guards through yet another door. We entered a hallway then that was dimly lit and I kept hold of Damon's hand, strength emanating from it and giving me strength to go on even though I was scared. I was scared of what they had done to Edward and also what they might do to me.

"Through here," Jane sang, in a bored voice, as she entered an elevator and held the doors open for us. She rolled her eyes and pressed a series of numbers into it, a pass code of some sort which I easily memorized with my new vampire senses (23489018) and then pressed another button that made the elevator plunge down into the darkness for a few seconds.

"Damon?" I cried, and his hand found mine again. He squeezed it and I smiled to myself.

"Scared are you, Swan?" I could hear the smirk in Jane's voice and the truth was, I was scared.

I ignored her just as a small light appeared and the doors opened. We walked into yet another dim lit hallway with a few more guards in it. How many guards and hallways were there in this place? I remembered it being confusing here but not this confusing!

"What the heck is this maze?" Damon asked, looking irritated as Jane led us through another door and into another hallway.

"It's so that nobody can get here," She explained, crisply, turning away from him with a scornful look. She suddenly stopped at a big wooden door with a couple of guards in front of it. She nodded at them, "Angus, Jean," They nodded back at her and held the door open, allowing us to pass through.

Then we were led into a room very different to the one where I'd met the royal Volturi family members before. This room was smaller and looked like a dining room. They were all sitting around a long table, Edward on a chair beside them. I recognized Aro as the one sitting in the center at the head of the table and Caius and Marcus were on either side of him, Edward on their other side. I was flooded with relief at the fact that Edward wasn't dead already. I took that as good news.

"Welcome, Jane. Welcome Damon Salvatore and Bella Swan," Aro called in his omnipotent voice. It practically rang with power and authority. He was the only one who spoke. The others maintained a staid composure, looking tired and bored as they stared at us. Various members of the guard hovered around the room, ready to fight if a threat revealed itself.

"You may go forward," Jane informed us, and she pointed towards the table. I walked forward with Damon, feeling nervous and incredibly self conscious in front of the 4 seated men. We kept on walking until we stopped a few meters beside the table, directly in front of Aro.

"Why Bella. You make a ravishing immortal, even a Cambiare one," Aro spoke in his splendor filled voice.

Edward's jaw dropped and he shook his head. "She's been turned?" He demanded, standing up and appearing at my side in a flash. He touched my cheek and I flinched away, not liking the ice cold feel on my skin. I'd forgotten what it was like to touch a cold vampire; I was so used to Damon's warmth.

"That grotesque creature turned her," He seethed, looking towards Damon who was standing protectively to my side, a hand on my shoulder.

"Shut up, sparkle pants," Damon replied, pulling me closer to him.

"Now, now boys. I know Bella is striking but we mustn't fight over her. We are here to settle important business," Aro replied, firmly, causing Edward to frown at Damon one last time before he returned to his seat.

"I want to die, Aro. Kill me," Edward's voice was desperate and his face showed pain and grief and I instantly felt sorry for him.

Aro chuckled. "All this because of Bella? Because of your little spectacle outside, Caius voted for your death but Marcus and I opposed him because your talents are peerless and I believe they could be of great value on the Volturi," He responded.

Edward shook his head. "I just want to die. I feel like there's no point for me to go on living," He replied, in an angst filled tone of voice.

"Nonsense, you-"

"Please can I talk to him alone for a minute?" I asked, and a gasp went through the guards because I had interrupted their leader but I didn't care. I needed to speak to Edward and talk some sense into him.

Aro's eyes flashed to mine, all red and ominous, but he merely looked amused. "Very well, you may have a few minutes to convene privately," He said, picking up a goblet that was no doubt- from the scent of it- filled with blood. "Jane, take them to the next room but make sure they don't leave,"

Jane stepped forward and bowed to her master. "I will do what you please, sire," She replied, in a soprano voice. She waited until Edward hesitantly got up and I followed her, whispering to Damon that I'd be right back, before she led us out of the room and into the one next door that looked like a sort of sitting room with plush red couches and a grand deep brown bookshelf on one side. She stood by the door and allowed us to pass by. Edward took a seat on the armchair and looked up at me with lifeless eyes. "Yes?"

"I'm so sorry I left you, Edward. I'm sorry that I let you love me but didn't tell you that I loved Damon until at the last moment. I was only human then though. Human's emotions change," I explained, sitting down on the loveseat next to him and meeting his black eyes. He hadn't fed in a while, I could tell.

"That is why I have to die. You are my only reason to stay alive," His eyes burned with passion, smoldering, and I was remembered of why I had fallen so deeply for him. He was charming and could make you feel like the luckiest girl in the world, but he could also be sickly protective.

"Edward, you don't have to do this. You don't have to die. Maybe there's someone else there for you," I said, trying to give him a little bit of hope to hold onto even if it was just a slither.

Edward's lips suddenly parted into a smile, surprising me. "You are so sweet and hopeful, Bella. These are some of the things I love about you. I…I you know that phrase 'if you love something, let it go', I… If it makes you happy, Bella, then be with Damon," He replied.

"But you don't have to die for me to be with Damon," I responded, feeling slightly confused at his change of attitude. One minute he was acting all suicidal and then the next minute he was being all nice and hopeful.

"There is no reason for me to live without you," Edward repeated, touching my cheek lightly and then caressing it a little. I succumbed to the motion, closing my eyes and remembering how simple it all used to be. I loved Edward, he loved me but that was all there was. Sure, Jacob had been in love with me too but I'd known I'd always be with Edward.

"There is," I opened my eyes and blinked, "You need to live, Edward. I love you. I loved you before and I will always love and care about you. You need to move on, Edward, and most importantly you need to grow up. You will find someone who loves you infinitely, but until then, I will always be there for you as a friend, forever now that I'm immortal. I promise, you will find someone and I will be there, cheering for the both of you from the sidelines," I informed him, trying not to tear up.

"I waited so long for you," He retorted. "We are meant to be together,"

"No, if we were meant to be destiny would have not let us be apart. Everyone has a significant other, and Damon is mine, I can tell. You will find someone else," I promised.

Edward sighed, and leaned forward to kiss me on the cheek. "I wish I hadn't messed things up with you," I pulled back but he wrapped his arms around me, leaning his head on my shoulder. I instantly felt sorry for him, holding him close.

I sighed, wondering what would have happened if I hadn't met Damon. Would things have been the same or would they not? Would we have still been in Volterra at this moment or would we have been back in Forks going on about with our business?

Jane cleared her throat. "Enough time," She called out, in her high girly voice. "You must return to the room. The masters are growing impatient,"

"Fine," I stood up, and Edward followed my actions.

"So will you not ask to die again?" I pleaded, as we left the room and entered the next.

Edward shot me a small smile and shook his head, though I didn't know what he had been shaking his head about. I sighed and allowed Jane to lead me back over to my place next to Damon who was looking bored and indifferent at the same time. He slipped his arm around my waist and held me close. Edward took his seat next to the Volturi and Aro smiled his sickening smile.

"Did you discuss what was needed?" He questioned, as Edward slumped down onto the table.

"Yes," Edward replied and I nodded, gulping.

"We have reached a decision too," Aro continued. "Edward, would you like to join the Volturi?"

Edward sat up and his eyes darted to meet mine for a second. I looked at him horrified and he just smiled at me and turned back to Aro. "Yes, Bella and I believe that would be the best for the both of us," He responded.

"Charming," Aro said, "Then this meeting is terminated; Bella and Damon, you may leave,"

I was too much in shock to even move. It took Damon dragging me along and out into the dim hallway to bring me back to my senses and realize what Edward had done.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Drink something, Bella." Damon urged, a few hours later in a coffee shop in the airport. We were waiting for our flight back to America and I was still in shock at the fact that Edward had agreed to join the Volturi. It just didn't seem logical.

I reluctantly took a sip of the coffee he held out to me, my hand shaking as I held the warm foam cup.

Damon took it from me, looking worried. "Are you sure you're okay? Are you sure you want to go to Forks where the Cullens are going to question you like crazy?" He quizzed, looking at me with his intense blue eyes.

I nodded. "Yes, and yes. I'm just a bit shocked. I mean, why would he do that?" I asked, wonder still in my voice.

Damon chuckled. "You've asked that 18 times now," He responded, placing the coffee down onto the table and fishing into my bag for the metal bottle filled with blood. He placed it in front of me.

"You've been counting?" I asked, slightly amused. I took the bottle of blood and took a big gulp of it, feeling a little better.

Damon shrugged, "The _tomato_ _juice _makes you feel better, huh?" He asked, because we were in a public bustling place.

"Yes," I responded, honestly. "It does,"

"Good. You're going to need to feel better for when we land in Forks. Did you tell Charlie about our flight?" He asked.

I nodded. I'd called him when we'd arrived at the airport. "Yes, and we're not landing in Forks, we're landing in Seattle. The airport at Forks doesn't have international flights," I explained, smirking.

"Whatever. So will your Daddy dearest be getting us from the airport?" Damon stared down at the table, looking a little nervous for some reason.

"Yes, Charlie's not really a conversationalist so don't be offended if he doesn't like speak a lot," I said, knowing it would be an awkward car journey. Heck, it was awkward when it was just Charlie and me. "Hey, why do you look nervous? Are you _nervous _about something, Damon Salvatore?" I demanded, my eyes widening in shock.

Damon looked up with his blue orbs to meet my own and his lips curled into a small smile. "A little. I'm worried Charlie won't approve," He replied.

I laughed then. "Since when do you care about people 'approving'? I didn't think you were that guy," I noted, breezily.

Damon shrugged. "I wasn't that guy. Not until I met you." He responded, and I smiled at him.

"Look, Charlie approves of hardly anyone. Play nice and he'll accept you and besides, I don't honestly care if he doesn't approve, I love you, Damon," I reminded him, leaning forward and touching my lips to his. He kissed me back gently, igniting a warm fire in my heart.

When we pulled back, He smiled. "I love you too, Bella," He looked down at his watch. "We'd better leave because our flight is going to board soon," He informed me and we stood up and headed out of the coffee shop. I knew Alice would already know about Edward joining the Volturi, but had she told the others? Were they mad at me because I didn't try hard enough to stop him? What would Charlie think of Damon? A million questions buzzed around in my head and I knew I'd get my answers soon. Too soon.

* * *

**A/N: And that concludes chapter 30! A couple more chapters to go before we finish up on this story… Thanks to all who reviewed on the last chapter, I appreciate every single one of them (: THANKS!**

**Leave me a REVIEW please with what you thought… What do you think Charlie's going to think of Bella and Damon? And are the Cullens going to be mad at Bella?**

**Next chapter: They arrive in Forks plus Charlie and the Cullens drama and WAY more (:**

**Lily **

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD. **


	33. Forks Again

**When in Mystic Falls**

**Chapter 31- Forks Again**

**Damon's P.O.V**

"I think I can see him," Bella announced, after we'd spent an hour at the airport arrivals, trying to pick out her Dad amongst a crowd of anxious people waiting for their loved ones to return from whatever travel they were on.

"Where?" I squinted, and she then smiled and dragged her bag over to where a guy with wavy brown hair and Bella's brown eyes stood. He wore a frown on his face and he was dressed in modest clothes; a pair of scruffy jeans and a gray shirt.

I heard Bella telling him to act nice as I approached him and the frown became more prominent. "So you're Damon Salvatore?" The guy I assumed to be Charlie Swan said, in a disapproving voice.

I nodded, reaching out my hand to be polite. "Yes. And you must be Charlie Swan. Bella has been speaking of you so well," I replied, trying to be nice and polite.

Charlie's eyes narrowed and his lip jutted out, "Hmm, interesting. She doesn't usually like talking about me. I'm not sure if I believe you, Damon," He responded, with furrowed brows.

I was starting to really dislike this guy. I laughed nervously, "Well, you should because it's true," I replied, trying to keep my annoyance under control.

Bella laughed as well from beside me, hooking her arm around my shoulder much to her father's contempt. "Okay, how about we get on the road? We do want to arrive before nightfall," She said, because it was a few hours till sundown.

Charlie nodded, "Get in the car then," He responded gruffly and his eyes watched us fishily as we made our way to his police cruiser. I couldn't believe we would be riding in one of those. I'd ridden in one of them before, but it was because I was under arrest for something I couldn't remember (and had gotten out of with the art of compulsion) not of my own will.

Bella and I got in the back, placing our bags in the trunk of the car, and Charlie slipped into the driver's seat, a frown still evident on his face.

_"See what I had to suffer all these years," _Bella whispered in a voice no human could pick up.

_"It's not that bad." _I lied, strapping Bella's seatbelt up and then strapping my own. Not that we needed them. But I knew from working with Liz Forbes that cops were into that sort of thing. I thought it might score me points with Charlie.

_"And you're a bad liar," _Bella whispered back, as we pulled out of Seattle Airport parking lot and onto some sort of main road.

Bella noticed me looking and laughed, causing Charlie to look back at us. "What? I remembered a joke that my new friend Elena told me," She replied when he kept gazing at her pointedly.

_"Spill, why are you laughing, Swan?" _I demanded, mimicking Jane's nickname for Bella.

A sour smile formed across her lips and she smirked. _"Well, I saw you looking outside. This is going to be a few hours journey, so brace yourself. When we get there, we can split from Charlie, Salvatore,"_ She replied.

_"Hmm, well I wanted to know. Why do you call him Charlie and not Dad or Daddy or Papa like Stefan used to call old Guiseppe Salvatore?" _I asked, curious as to the fact she called her Dad by his name. Our old man would have freaked if we'd done that. Maybe it was the change in times, but I couldn't remember any of the kids back in Mystic Falls calling their Dads by their names.

_"I dunno. It just suits him better than Dad," _She responded simply, before yawning.

"How about you get some sleep, Bella?" I asked, out loud because Charlie was probably starting to think our lack of conversation was fishy.

Charlie shot me an accusing glare in the dashboard mirror. "Why? Haven't you been letting her sleep at night?" He asked, crisply.

"DAD!" Bella exclaimed, an angry look on her face. "Don't talk to Damon like that, please, and it's because we've been travelling all day and I'm exhausted,"

Charlie sighed and continued looking at the road ahead. It seemed the closer we got to Forks, the greener things got. It was like Mystic Falls, but on a drastic scale. I had the feeling this was going to be some small town.

Bella rested her head on my shoulder, her pretty pink lips close to mine. I felt incredibly tempted to kiss her but I knew that would put me on Charlie's hit list even more than I was on it so I refrained from doing so. I instead stroked her hair noiselessly and she soon fell into a deep slumber.

I sighed, wondering if I should pretend to be asleep because I had no doubt Charlie would be having a different sort of conversation with me. I decided to brace myself though. I was a freaking vampire. I wasn't afraid of anyone or anything, so why did this Charlie guy give me such a scare?

"I don't like you, boy," Charlie snarled, once Bella was peacefully asleep.

"Well, that's unfortunate," I put on my most charming voice.

"Maybe. But it's true. I think you're too old for my daughter. How long have you been sleeping with her?" He demanded, harshly.

"I haven't slept with her even once…sir," I replied, adding the 'sir' on last second as a means of being well-mannered. I didn't know why I felt the need to impress this guy but I knew it had a whole lot to do with him being Bella's father.

"I don't believe that," Charlie said, in a suspicious tone of voice. "No way an older guy, like you, would date my daughter just because he likes her,"

"I don't just like her, I love her," My voice increased volume with my frustration but I lowered it again when Bella stirred in her sleep. I stroked her cheek a couple of times and she slept again. "And I'm not doing anything PG13 or whatever you old people call it with your daughter,"

"I said I don't believe you," Charlie snapped. "How old are you anyway?"

"Not much older than Bella," I lied, biting my lip to stop my temper from bursting out.

"I'm not stupid, boy. You must be at least 5 years older than her. It's probably illegal in some states for you to be together; I will not let you be with her," Charlie insisted, his face devoid of any emotion. I wanted to punch the hell out of him but I didn't because of the sleeping angel on my shoulder.

"She's not a minor anymore," I responded sharply, "She can make her own choices,"

"I'm still her Father. She has to listen to me," Charlie burst out, causing Bella to murmur something but I was too indulged in the conversation to make out what it was.

"No, she doesn't," I muttered, before I caught his gaze in the rearview mirror. "You will let Bella be with who she wants and you will be crisply polite to me in the meantime and a supporting father to her. All you want is Bella's happiness and by letting her be with me, you are ensuring that. Repeat," I compelled, knowing it would work even through a reflective surface.

Charlie's face took on a zombie like quality, and I felt bad for a second, wondering if Bella would be mad at me for compelling her father. "I will let Bella be with who she wants and I will be crisply polite to you and a supporting father to her. All I want is Bella's happiness and by letting her be with you, I am ensuring that," He repeated, before the trance wore off and he rubbed his eyes.

"What was I saying again?" Charlie asked, looking confused more than irritated.

"You were welcoming me to Forks," I lied, leaning back in my chair and smiling a genuine smile.

Charlie nodded, and smiled back at me a little. "Welcome to Forks, son," He replied, in a bored voice before he turned back to his driving. He didn't bother me again the entire journey.

I wondered as I was looking out of the window, if Bella would approve of her father's compulsion and of whether it was the right thing to do or not. Stefan had told me time and time again not to compel anyone because they're not our 'puppets' but I couldn't help not compelling that Charlie dude. He was going to make our trip miserable.

_Why was I here anyway?_ I looked down at Bella and knew that I loved her and that was the only reason. She was more special to me than Katherine or even Elena was or would ever be. I understood what Stefan had written in his diary about Elena when they'd first met. I understood the mushy words and the corny undertones now because I was in love.

"Damon…. I love….Damon…Yes, Damon…" Bella murmured, as she slept and Charlie smiled back at her, so I knew the compulsion had worked exactly as I'd intended.

I smiled too, hugging her close to me and placing a chaste kiss to her forehead. She shifted position so her head was on my lap and I decided I liked that way better. That way, I could pick out the colors in her hair. As I looked down at the sleeping angel on my lap, I knew I could never be without her no matter what the circumstances.

**Bella's P.O.V**

I woke up to Damon shaking me and telling me we were at Forks, at home. I opened my eyes immediately and looked up to see the greenness of the place I used to love when Edward was here. The place I had come to call home. I realized I was in Damon's arms, and he carried me up the steps of the house and into the living room.

I hopped out of his arms, just as Charlie entered the room with a tray of juice and cookies. "Anyone hungry?" He asked, and I smiled at him and took the cups of juice off of the tray and then the cookies.

We all sat down; Damon and me on the couch, and Charlie on the armchair while we ate something and got something to drink. It was almost sundown by now and outside the window I could see the light blue that had been cast due to the time.

"So how long are you kids planning on staying?" Charlie asked, animatedly in a way that made me suspicious for some reason.

I ignored it however, thinking that he may have changed his outlook or something. "We don't know yet," I looked over to Damon who shrugged at me and smiled a little.

Charlie nodded, and flicked on the TV as he took a sip of juice, "Okay, well, there's a game on that I'm watching so…" He trailed off, causing me to chuckle.

"Yeah, well I'm still tired so I think we're going to head up to bed," I murmured, wondering how Charlie would react to Damon and I sleeping in the same room.

"Well, I'm sorry, Damon," Charlie turned to my boyfriend who had a devious look on his face. I made a note to ask him what the heck was going on later. "But we don't have a guest room so you can either sleep with Bella in her room or take my room and I can sleep on the couch here,"

Damon pretended to think about it, and my jaw dropped at Charlie's blasé manner. There was certainly something up with him and because of Damon's behavior, I knew he was the reason for Charlie's zaniness. Not that I didn't like the fact that Charlie was so cool, but he was acting really weird.

"I'll stay with Bella, if that's okay with you, sir," He spoke to Charlie.

"Sure, but please keep the volume down," Charlie responded, as he flicked through the channels.

I looked at Charlie like he was a whole other person because to me he was. However, I let Damon drag me upstairs to my room.

"What did you do to him?" I demanded, as soon as we had closed the door.

Damon looked at me innocently. "Whatever do you mean,"

"He's acting weird. His actions are almost preplanned, mechanical.." I trailed off, coming to a conclusion in my mind: "Damon! You compelled him?"

I felt anger flare up in me and a slight scowl crossed my face as I looked accusingly at Damon.

He shrugged. "So sue me, I compelled the guy. He was being so mean to me, to you," He admitted, as if that was an excuse.

"God, I can't believe you compelled my father," I stated, sitting down on the bed and yanking my hands through my hair. "Damon, you have to remove it,"

"What? No way, Bella. You should have seen the way he treated me," Damon protested.

"I don't care how he treated you," I muttered, knowing that I was being insensitive but I was mad. "You can't just compel him like he's some sort of puppet,"

"Why do you all use that puppet phrase? First St. Stefan and now you…unbelievable," Damon muttered, and I could hardly understand what he was talking about.

"What?" I asked, in a louder voice than I intended due to my temper.

"Nothing," Damon murmured, "But I don't see the big deal about the compulsion, Bells,"

"Of course you don't. You do it all the time, unnecessarily," I responded, aware that my words were hurting him but I was mega pissed off.

I started out of the room, slamming the door behind me and headed into the bathroom. I washed my face, and used my old toothbrush to brush my teeth before I sighed, heading back into my room.

Damon was slumped on the bed, a sad look on his face. He looked up as I came in, zipping to my side in an instant. "I'm sorry," He said, and those two words were all it took for me to fall into his arms and hug him close to me. I didn't want to fight with him. Not when I'd already lost so much today.

"It's okay, Damon. I get what you were thinking. It's easier this way. At least he won't be on our case," I sighed, closing my eyes and leaning against him.

"But I should have asked you first at least; I won't do it again, promise" Damon muttered, and I just shook my head, knowing that he would do it again but he was imperfect and that's why I loved him. He was no perfect Edward.

I stepped out of his arms and headed over to my wardrobe, pulling out a pair of pajama pants and a tee shirt. I dumped them on the bed and hurried over into Charlie's room. I picked up one of his checked pajamas, and threw it at Damon once I was back in my room.

He looked at it curiously. "What is that?"

"It's a pajama. You put it on to sleep," I muttered, smiling a little. "Now turn around because I'm too lazy to go into the bathroom to change,"

Damon smirked, "I might sneak a peek," He teased, as he held Charlie's pajamas in his hands.

"You'd better not," I responded, jokily, but he turned around obediently. I dressed quickly in my pajamas and sat down on the bed, not looking in Damon's direction because I knew he was changing too and I wanted to give him his privacy.

"Okay, you can come now if you're done," I called out, feeling suddenly very sleepy again despite the fact that I'd slept a few hours in the car. It was due to having an incredibly busy day. A whole lot had happened with the whole Edward thing.

Damon came over, now dressed in Charlie's pajamas and looking very funny. I couldn't help myself. I burst out laughing as he made his way over to me. The checked blue and white pajamas looked nothing like something he would wear.

"Ha ha very funny. Laugh at the guy who's being nice to you," He responded, sarcastically, but he pulled off the shirt and then climbed into bed beside me, "That's better,"

"Charlie will kill you if he comes in and sees you," I murmured, but then I remembered the compulsion.

Damon smirked. "Somehow I don't think he'll care, and if he does, then I won't. Besides, he can't kill me… I'm a badass vampire," He reminded me.

"So am I," I whispered.

"Speaking of Vampires, we probably have to see the Cullens tomorrow right?" Damon looked very disturbed at that fact. I gathered that he didn't like them that much.

I nodded, sighing, "Yes, I can tell there's going to be drama," I murmured. "But we need to feed first,"

"Hmm, I saw a blood bank on the way here. We can sneak in tomorrow morning before we visit the dear Cullens." Damon suggested.

I nodded again. "It's a date," I joked, leaning into Damon's side. He pulled me into his bare chest and I rested my head on his shoulder. I felt so safe in his arms. He stroked my back gently, whispering sweet nothings and reassurances until I'd fallen into yet another deep sleep.

* * *

**A/N: I know that was very boring but I'm incredibly busy with the Summer, travelling and stuff, so I hardly have any time to write… I think there's another chapter before the epilogue though it might be two… I wanted to thank all of the lovely reviewers, you made me smile!**

**REVIEW with what you think will happen (: Your opinion is very important… sometimes, I use the ideas you guys give me, so fire away!**

**Hope you enjoyed, and I'll try to post again soon !**

**Lily xx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or TVD. **


	34. Face The Music

**When in Mystic Falls**

**Chapter 32- Face the Music**

**Bella's P.O.V**

The next morning, I was woken up by someone gently caressing my cheek. A smile pulled against my lips and I turned my head slightly only to be bombarded by the force of azure colored eyes and a mouth that was fixed in a teasing leer. A mouth that came closer to mine until our lips were rubbing against each-other gently.

I smiled again and sat up, leaning against the frame of the bed. Damon sat up beside me, "Good morning, Sunshine," He joked and I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah yeah. What time is it anyway?" I asked, trying to squint in order to see what time it was on my cell phone. Because the curtains of my room were drawn shut, it was almost pitch dark. I couldn't see anything.

I could practically hear the smile in Damon's voice when he replied. "It's a little after noon. I woke up a few hours ago but I didn't want to wake you up so I went to the blood bank and picked up some blood for us to save time and stuff," Damon reached under the bed where a big black bag was hiding.

I felt the tingle in my throat that meant I needed to drink some blood, so I snatched a small see through bag of blood from inside Damon's big black plastic bag. I swallowed it up quickly, licking my lips and feeling rejuvenated inside.

Damon laughed at my behavior, amused, as he finished his own bag. "You're certainly hungry," He noted.

"You're certainly hungry," I mocked, hopping off of the bed and causing him to chuckle. I left the room for the bathroom and quickly splashed my face with water and brushed my teeth. I was pulling a brush through my hair when I heard voices downstairs. I focused my hearing and heard that it was female voices; familiar voices that I'd heard before.

I flitted back to my room where Damon was pulling on his shirt; he'd already changed into his jeans. I pulled out of my wardrobe a pair of jeans and a light blue camisole and I headed into the bathroom again to change because I wasn't particularly comfortable with Damon seeing my body, no matter if he loved me and I loved him. His body was flawless, peerless and my body was not…

I changed quickly and then was applying lipgloss when there was a knock on the door of the bathroom. "Come in," I called, because I hadn't locked it.

Damon came in, looking confused. "There are teenage girls downstairs. They didn't see me but I saw them," He explained.

"Who the heck are they?" I asked.

"I was hoping you could answer that. Not even your Dad is there," Damon replied, his eyebrows furrowing with perplexity.

"That's weird. Let's head down," I suggested, and Damon took my hand and we started downstairs towards the living room. There was indeed 3 teenage girls in there; teenage girls that I knew. Jessica Stanley, Lauren Mallory and Angela Weber to be precise.

"Bella?" Jessica exclaimed, once she saw me. She jumped up from on the couch and stood in front of me and Damon, eyeing Damon with what couldn't be called anything except for: goo goo eyes.

"Hey. What are you guys doing here? Who let you in?" I asked, as Angela and Lauren stood up and came over to us aswell so we were standing in a small group. Angela was directly facing me, but the other two girls were staring at Damon, clearly undressing him with their eyes. I don't know what pissed me off more, the fact that they were staring at my boyfriend in such a dirty way or the fact that they'd come here without asking me.

"Your Dad before he left for his fishing trip. He said we could wait for you to wake up," Jessica explained, tearing her eyes away from Damon long enough to flash her brown eyes at me.

"OK. And why are you here? We're not even friends," I put in, honestly. "Except for you, Ange," I smiled at her and she smiled back.

Jessica scoffed. "Of course we are. Aren't you going to introduce us to your sexy friend?" She winked at Damon and I wanted nothing more than to slap her but I held myself, biting my lip to ease the tension.

Damon smirked before I could say something that I'd regret. "I'm Damon Salvatore, Bella's new and improved boyfriend," He responded, in a polite way of speaking. It was impressive that he was able to keep his cool around such annoying girls. Especially Lauren and Jessica; Angela wasn't that bad.

"Charmed to meet you," Lauren exclaimed, looking ditzy as she reached out her hand. Damon, acting like the perfect gentleman, shook it and I though Lauren would faint.

"Wait a second, weren't you dating Edward Cullen?" Jessica asked, raising an eyebrow at me and looking very confused.

"I broke up with him on holiday and I met Damon and he came back with me," I explained, in a cold tone of voice. "Not that it's any of your business. What are you doing here? This time I want an honest answer," I responded.

Angela smiled warmly at me. "I came to make sure you got home safe and stuff," Her hazel colored eyes widened, "God, there were some rumors that you died," She put in, an alarmed look on her face.

I smiled back at her because I knew she was telling the truth. "Okay, I believe you but what are you two doing here?" I pointed my fingers at Lauren and Jessica who were plain out staring at Damon. _Soon they'd start drooling_, I thought to myself.

"I'm going to make some breakfast," Damon cut in, leaning in to kiss me on the cheek and then heading to the kitchen before any of them could say a word. I felt rather smug that he'd kissed me, though it was wrong.

"Answer my question," I replied, walking over to the couch and sitting down. Angela followed me, sitting right beside me. Jessica and Lauren stood in front of us, arms folded across their chests.

"Well, Mike told us that he saw you in the car yesterday with another guy that wasn't Edward and he said that he'd gone up to your house too. He took a photo even with his camera phone," Jessica admitted, looking a little sheepish.

Lauren glared at her. "Mike said not to tell anyone," She replied, in her usual icy tone of voice.

I rolled my eyes. "Ugh, how stalker like can Mike be?" I demanded, half to myself, causing Angela to laugh.

"How Bella Swan stalker like? Very. Dude, he hasn't shut up about you since you left for holiday," She responded.

"She's right. He's manic," Jessica rolled her eyes, sounding bored with the topic already.

"Well, you found out that what Mike said was true so if you would please…" I trailed off, and Angela stood up.

"I'm meeting Ben at the park," She announced, hugging me one armedly and then waving. "I'll see you at school on Monday, then?"

I shrugged. "I don't know if I'm going, but if I am, sure," I smiled at her as she exited the room and I heard the closing of the front door.

"What about you two?" I demanded.

"God, what's gotten into you? You used to have no personality. What happened? Did _Damon_ change you?" Lauren sneered, and I wanted to slap her because of the way she said My Damon's name. I couldn't help feeling protective over him. We'd been through thick and thin together.

"Yes, I changed. If you don't like it, get lost. And if you do, get lost anyway," I responded, in a challenging tone of voice.

Lauren scowled at me. "You're mean, Bella," She then smiled. "I like it; you were such a bore back then that's why I didn't like you,"

"Nice to know," I replied sarcastically causing her to smile even more.

"Jess, let's go find Edward. He's single now," She sang, turning to her friend.

Jessica nodded. "See ya, Bella," She called, sounding excited at the prospect that Edward was free so they could stalk him freely again. Little did they know he wasn't back in Forks, but he was in Volterra, Italy.

Lauren surprisingly gave me a hug. "Later," She called and then they both left the house and I breathed in a huge sigh of relief. I didn't get what had just happened to Lauren but I decided I didn't care. I didn't know if I was going to stay in Forks or go back to Mystic Falls but I knew that it would be more my and Damon's decision than my decision alone.

I was about to go hunt for Damon in the kitchen when I smelt a delicious scent coming into the room. I smiled as I saw that Damon had made waffles with golden syrup. "Aww, you cooked?" I asked.

"Anything to get away from those vile girls," Damon responded, and I grinned again.

"Lauren, the blonde one's pretty hot though, right?" I asked, teasing him.

Damon pondered it, as if he was trying to remember what she looked like. "Hmm… yeah actually," He replied, and when I shot him a warning look, a warm looked crossed his face, "But never as hot as my Bells," He teased as he forked some waffles onto a plate and handed it to me.

I blushed a little as I ate, realizing that old habits like blushing died hard. I hadn't been blushing for a while but now it was back for some reason. I was the freaking blushing vampire, for god's sake. "Did you make these yourself?" I asked, when I was done with the waffles.

Damon nodded and I smirked. "You're a big liar. Charlie has this waffle making machine," I responded, and Damon looked guilty but only for a second.

"Who cares? They taste great because I made them," He said, as we took the empty plates into the kitchen. I washed them quickly and then handed them to Damon to dry them with the dish towel.

"You're still acting cocky," I sang, as I ran a hand through my hair.

"And you've become devious," Damon sang back, in the same tone of voice.

I laughed, "But you love it," I stated, as he dried the last dish and placed them all to dry.

"I do," Damon responded, throwing the dishtowel in my face.

I glared at him, throwing it back at him until we were throwing it back at each-other like a pair of kids, running around the kitchen and ducking so we wouldn't get hit by it.

I heard the sound of my cell phone indicating I had a message and Damon I raced upstairs with our super speed. He grabbed my phone first, reading the message. I tried to snatch it from him but he kept it out of my reach, sticking his tongue out as he read. Then he placed a hand to his mouth as if he was gobsmacked. I smacked him then on the arm hard, causing him to drop the phone on the floor.

I scooped it up and read the message which was from Alice:

_Get your ass over here, Bella Swan. _

She didn't even sign her name with the cute 'x's she always did so I knew she was mad. I felt a churning in my stomach which meant I was nervous and I hadn't realized I'd dumped the phone on the bed until I saw it bounce onto the floor.

"I don't want to go Damon," I replied, wrapping my arms around his neck. He held me close and placed his head in my hair. I heard him inhale and I sighed.

"Then don't," His voice became muffled. "We can run away. Just you and me," He whispered.

"I'd love to but I feel I have to face the music. I can't always run away from my fears like this. They'll always chase after me," I replied, quietly.

"Then we have to go," Damon raised his head up so his eyes were looking into mine. He took my hand and squeezed it. "It'll be fine, Bells," He promised.

I whimpered a little, feeling pathetic. "I'm scared of them though I shouldn't be. I'm scared of Rosalie especially," I admitted. "She'll be furious. They all will be,"

"I'm here with you. I'll always be here with you," Damon promised, "We'll face them together,"

"It's not your fight," I told him, though I longed inside for him to fight with me.

"It is. As long as it relates to you, it is. I love you, so it's a package deal," He admitted, and I realized I'd never loved him more than I had in that moment. I pressed my lips to his forehead gingerly. I felt him succumb to my touch and smiled.

"You mean the world to me," I admitted, feeling some tears come to my eyes.

Damon kissed the tears away, and I knew then deep in my heart that we'd be facing everything together. Forever.

"You ready?" Damon asked me, as we stood in front of the Cullen's house. I felt the butterflies rise in my stomach but they decreased a little as Damon squeezed my hand softly. I felt the power of his presence flow through me and I knew I could do this. I nodded, gulping.

The door hadn't opened as soon as we'd arrived so I knew that Alice was intending for us to come in ourselves. Then again, I knew us Cambiare vampires caused her visions to be slightly blurred so maybe she hadn't seen us at all.

I knocked on the door, raising my hand up and then bringing it down to my side again. Esme was the one who came to the door. She smiled at me a little sadly, then she took my other hand, the one that Damon wasn't holding, and squeezed it. "Come in, my dear and you too," Her kind eyes flashed to Damon and we entered. I wasn't sure if we had to be invited in to the Cold One Vampire's homes but Esme was just being polite, I guessed.

She led us into the house, closing the door behind us. Then she faced us. "The rest of the family except for Carlisle, aren't as well, er, composed as I am about the whole Edward thing so don't be upset, especially you Bella, if they… overreact," She warned, "They're just really wound up about it all,"

I felt another flood of sickness to my stomach as Esme let go of my hand and Damon pulled me into his side. "I'll protect you," He promised in a light whisper and I believed him. His promise gave me enough faith to follow Esme through the door into the dining room area where most of the decisions had been made.

A growl emanated through the Cullen's as Damon and I entered the room. They were all seated around the dining table, naturally. I felt a burst of nostalgia as I remembered all the times I'd been here with Edward but I pushed them away, these memories were not necessary now. In fact, they made things harder.

Carlisle was seated at the foot of the table, looking as calm as Esme had been. I could tell there was a hint of sadness in his eyes however and the revelation that I'd been the cause of the sadness, the cause of his son joining the Volturi, broke my heart for the man. His eyes met mine and he nodded. "Take a seat, both of you," He gestured to two empty seats side by side; one of them was the seat I'd sat in before, I could tell because it was beside the one at the end of the table that Edward had sat in.

I noticed that Esme had seated herself next to Carlisle and opposite to Rosalie and Emmett. Rosalie was glaring at me blatantly, her eyes flashing with revulsion. More revulsion than usual and even Emmett, who had been my friend and like my big brother at times, wouldn't meet my eyes. He was staring at the ground, his topaz eyes filled with coldness. What surprised me was the fact that Alice was seated in Edward's old place, facing Carlisle. Her eyes were filled with an emotion I couldn't comprehend, but I knew it wasn't the normal BFF-ness she used to portray in them.

I took the empty seat by Jasper who was on one of Alice's sides, Emmett being on the other, and Damon took the seat that was directly in front of Esme and beside Carlisle, it made me uncomfortable that we were surrounded by the Cullens like that; it almost made us vulnerable but there was nothing I could do. Damon squeezed my hand again as I bit my lip. It seemed that I was depending on Damon's squeezes to live.

Damon didn't look like he was affected by the awkward presence at the table. He didn't even pick up on the strange sort of love-hate ambience that was in the air, the air that previously been filled with love and communication. When I was with Edward, that is. Now, I didn't know if I was an enemy or not though I assumed I was. I started biting my nails but Damon pushed my hand away from my mouth, a mock scolding look on his face.

Alice cleared her throat once everyone was settled down. "Carlisle you may begin," She said, and I couldn't help myself from turning to look at her. Her topaz eyes burned as she looked back at me, but there was still a sense of joviality in them; she wasn't all evil. There was still some love for me in her heart. I could tell that from the way she was looking at me. Her lips curved slightly and I could tell she was uncomfortable. I looked away back to Carlisle who was seated at the head of this grand looking table; I knew one thing was for sure, I was out of my league.

"Okay, everyone. You all know why we're gathered here," He spoke in his same calm tone of voice; his melodic tone of voice sent my stomach churning again, churning with memories and what could have beens, churning with regret, with nostalgia… I hugged my free hand to my stomach and Damon squeezed my hand again and I was reminded I'd made the right choice. Damon had been there for me and would always be just as I'd always be for him. I _loved _him more than my life, more than life itself…

A growl made its way across the table and I knew Rosalie was the main offender. I looked down as Carlisle went on: "You all know that Edward joined the Volturi-,"

"Thanks to this bitch who couldn't stop him. She never deserved him. She's with this good for nothing bastard now-" Rosalie cut him off and Carlisle cut her off, sharply.

"Enough, Rosalie! Manners, manners and none of you may speak until I'm done," Carlisle insisted, a firm look on his eyes.

Rosalie glared at me. "Bitch," She hissed under her breath but I heard her and ignored her. Damon heard her too, and I saw his blue eyes narrow in a way that I'd never seen them before. Before I could stop him, he'd vamped out and was pinning Rosalie to the wall. Emmett reacted and he shoved Damon off of Rosalie and into the glass table.

Carlisle stood up demanding an end to the madness but chaos had been created. It was the Salvatore versus Cullen wars again, except this time, Damon had no Stefan to help him.

I, making a quick decision, jumped in to help Damon. I couldn't let him die. Rosalie threw me back and I pounced on her, yanking her from her hair. Emmett was tackling Damon and Damon fired shots at his stomach with his fists.

"Stop it, guys!" Alice was screaming, jumping up and down on her chair and trying to put an end to this fight. "Enough! Jasper.." She called and I felt an air of calm flood over us but I pushed it away, too angry to care. I was sick of Rosalie being mean to me for no reason. I shoved her back down to the floor and sat onto her stomach, holding her down. She scratched at my arms with her long nails and I screamed out in pain but I held my own, aiming punches at her perfect Barbie face.

Damon lunged at Rosalie, sensing my anguish as Rosalie scratched at my arms tearing my shirt through the middle. My bra was showing now but I didn't care. I pulled the scrap of fabric off and watched as Damon managed to hold Rosalie off as I climbed up, watching as Emmett was about to put Damon into a headlock. I pounced on him, jumping onto his shoulders and stopping him successfully from attacking Damon. He looked up at me for a second but then looked away punching Damon square in the back and causing him to growl. Rosalie, in his second of hesitation, pulled him down to the ground by his shirt and stood up, her foot on his stomach. She smiled triumphantly and I slapped her straight across the face.

She pulled at me from my hair, and I cried out, punching out at her but I felt arms restraining me. I looked back, expecting to see Damon but instead, I saw Emmett's topaz eyes staring at me with regret and sorrow. I was about to punch at him too when he wrapped his arms around me in a hug. "You're my little sis. I'd never hurt you, no matter what changed," He stated and I hugged him back, slightly confused.

I looked to the side and saw that Damon and Rosalie's fight had been broken up too. Esme and Carlisle were talking to Rosalie who was looking very annoyed and Jasper and Alice were standing around Damon who was rubbing his eyes and glaring at them.

He noticed me looking and pushed past Alice to get to me. He pulled me out of Emmett's arms and then tore off his shirt and gave it to me. "Put it on," He hissed, a slightly protective tone to his voice.

I obeyed, not liking the fact that I'd been walking around in my bra. "What, you don't like it?" I asked, referring to the fact that I'd been shirtless.

Damon's eyes got a hungry look in them. "Of course I did. But I didn't like them all looking at you," His eyes flashed to Emmett accusingly but Emmett was already standing with Carlisle and Esme and Rosalie discussing something.

Alice hopped over to us. "I'm so sorry about that. It was supposed to be civilized," She said, sighing a little.

"I'm the one who's sorry. I'm sorry I let Edward join the Volturi. I'm so sorry that I couldn't convince him not to. I'm sorry, Alice. I know I let you all down," I cried, and I realized I was weeping. Alice pulled me into her arms and waved Damon away as if to say 'go away, it's girl time'. Damon looked to me and I nodded, telling him it was okay for him to back off a little. He went over to the table and took a seat, still looking our way, and I was glad he was there.

"You didn't let us down. We know it wasn't your fault. We were just trying to convince the rest of them, actually Rosalie at most, that you were innocent. I do. I see the way you look at Damon and he looks at you," Alice said, her eyes mirroring where mine already were: on my boyfriend. "Its true love, and I'd be an awful BFF if I told you to walk away from that. Do you forgive _me_?" She asked and I nodded, hugging her tightly. It felt great to be friends again.

My cell phone rang then and I picked up though I was slightly annoyed it was ruining the moment. "Hey."

"Hi Bella," It was Charlie, "I got some spicy fish mix from Sue Clearwater and I was wondering if you and Damon wanted to come home and eat with me because Billy bailed," He chuckled a little.

"Sure, Dad. We'll be there in 5. We were just visiting the Cullens," I explained.

"Ok. Say 'hi' to Carlisle," Charlie said, before he hung up.

"You're leaving?" Alice asked.

"Yes, but only for a few hours," I murmured.

"Are you staying or leaving?" She asked, and this time I knew she was talking about the long run.

"We don't know yet. I'll tell you when we do," I promised and she nodded and went to go stand with Jasper.

Damon and I left the Cullen's house then after saying goodbye to the rest of them. Rosalie was a little civil but not really but I decided I didn't care. We joined Charlie for a nice little fish dinner then we went back up to my room.

"Damon, are we staying here or leaving?" I asked, once we'd closed the door and settled down onto my bed.

"I don't know. Whatever you want. Look, Bella. I spent my whole immortality looking for someone who didn't even love me and now I found someone who loves me and I love her more than I thought I could ever love anyone. I'm staying with her no matter what, wherever she decides to go… even Greenland and I hate the freezing cold," He replied, touching my cheek gently.

"Who is she? I'm jealous," I replied, teasingly, before I kissed him on the cheek and sighed.

"I want to stay, Damon. I feel like I have to be there for Charlie and though I hate to say this, the Cullens. I put them in this mess and I have to be there. Is that okay?" I asked, bracing myself.

Damon thought for a second and then nodded. "Of course, my love. We'll stay. We can go apartment hunting tomorrow though because I'm not staying in this house with you and Charlie. We need to have some privacy, if you know what I mean," Damon waggled his eyebrows at me and I smacked him lightly on the arm.

"So we can really stay?" I asked, smiling at how amazing he was.

Damon nodded. "Of course we can stay," He said, and then he pulled me into a hug and I knew that I had the best boyfriend in the world. Scratch that, universe and there was no force on earth that could make me give him up.

* * *

**A/N: That was the end of the last chapter, I'm afraid! I will be posting an epilogue soon but not for a week at least because I'm travelling on a holiday and stuff (:**

**I hope you liked that and I'll try to update soon!**

**Leave a REVIEW: do you think that Bella and Damon should stay indeed or not? **

**Feed the Review meter please; it gets very hungry ;) **

**Epilogue: A shocking thing will happen! What do you think it is? **

**Lily xx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD or Twilight. **


	35. Epilogue A Sort of Happy Ending

**When in Mystic Falls**

**Epilogue- A Sort of Happy Ending**

**Bella's P.O.V**

"Are you sure you want to go to this party Alice is throwing?" Damon asked me for the millionth time today. We were sitting at the kitchen table in the apartment we'd moved into a few months ago. Charlie hadn't agreed but I'd eventually 'persuaded' him to give me permission to move in with Damon. I believed compulsion was wrong but I knew that Charlie would no way in hell agree in any other way.

"Yes," I said, firmly, "Besides, Edward is coming on his break from the Volturi. I promised to be there for him and be his friend,"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Damon muttered, "Whatever,"

I rolled my eyes, knowing that Damon didn't like the fact that Edward was going to be there, as well as Stefan, Elena, Bonnie and Jacob. Caroline wasn't able to make it due to the fact she was travelling with her Dads to Florida or something for the summer. "Damon, I'm not going to run off with him, I promise," I exclaimed, teasing him as I leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss to his cheek.

Damon raised an eyebrow, "Come here," He said, and he pulled me hungrily onto his lap. We kissed a few seconds, before I got up, grabbing the dirty dishes from on the table and heading towards the sink. I soaped them up and then rinsed them and Damon just watched me, a tired look on his face.

"Why do you do that? We have a dishwasher, Bells," He reminded me, before he pulled out a flask of blood and took a big sip of it before placing it on the table. "I'm going to take a shower, there's blood on the table,"

I nodded, as he left the room. When I was done with the dishes, I wiped my hands on the dishrag and then took a long gulp of blood. I closed my eyes and sipped some more, emptying it before pulling a couple of packets of blood from the fridge, warming them up in the microwave because blood tasted better at body temperature, then refilled the flask. We'd probably need it later today when we went to the Cullens.

I looked at the kitchen clock; there was about an hour left before the time we had to go pick Elena and Stefan from the airport. Bonnie was already here with Jacob and they'd be coming to the Cullens house in a few hours for the party. We still had to get Elena and Stefan's stuff here because they were staying with us, much to Damon's dismay. For some reason, I felt he didn't get along well with Stefan.

I was looking forward to see them both. I'd missed them greatly in the couple of months since we'd left Mystic Falls. Now it was summer so we were off school and maybe we'd be able to hang out. They were staying here for 2 weeks so I was going to hang out with them all I could. Elena had come to be a close friend of mine; we'd stayed in contact through emails, phone calls and SMS messages for the past few months.

I headed into our room and changed into something Alice would find party-suitable: a little black dress with some black heels. They would kill me but at least my little pixie friend wouldn't kill me. Besides, I'd come to discover that fashion could be fun when I was shopping on my own and found some clothes that looked good.

I brushed my hair so that it was long and flowing down my back, long wavy brown waves. Damon often said my hair was like the waves in a sea of chocolate. I smiled at that, and then outlined my eyes in black eyeliner and put on some clear lip gloss.

I felt some arms slip around my waist and I turned around to find Damon's blue eyes staring down at me intensely. His black hair was wet from the shower and he was dressed in some black jeans, like he always wore, and a light blue shirt to match his gorgeous eyes. "Hey," He murmured, touching his lips to my forehead.

"Hi," I replied, "Are you ready?" I asked, whirling around to face him. He pulled me close to him, hugging me to his body. I wrapped my arms around his neck and rested my head on his shoulder. He smelt of Paco Robane's 'Million', a deep delicious smelling scent.

"Yes, but I don't really want to go," He grumbled, "I don't want to go pick up my Dear brother and his Angel from the airport,"

"It is kind of annoying that we'll have to drive to Seattle but I know that if it was reversed, Stefan would have done the same," I reminded him, stepping out of his arms and moving to load my purse with my little silver wallet and my new Blackberry Curve cell phone that Damon had gotten for me as a summer gift whatever that was. I didn't want to accept it but he'd seemed insulted when I'd tried to give it back so I took it.

"He was always such a saint," He complained, looking down to the ground. He knew I was telling the truth about Stefan though. Stefan was nothing if not kind and caring.

"Yeah, but you care about him. Go get the flask of blood and then we can head out." I suggested, and Damon was gone in a flash and then appeared at my side with the flask. He laced his hand through mine and then we headed out of the apartment and down the stairs. We'd gotten an apartment in an apartment building a little between La Push and Forks. It was directly between Charlie's place and Jacob's place.

"Ready for the long journey?" I asked, once we were down in Damon's new black Jeep.

Damon mock-glared at me from the driver's seat. "Hmmphh," He muttered, and didn't reply as he turned the radio up and stared out of the window. He pulled the car out of its parking space and we were on the go.

I giggled a little at his staid expression and smiled. I realized I was glad that I was with Damon. Even after all those months, I still felt like the luckiest girl in the world that he'd chosen me; he could have had any girl at all but he wanted me for some reason. I leaned back in my chair and decided I'd spend the journey looking at him, picking out every single color in his eyes and comparing his strands of hair. He was the most interesting thing in the world to me.

"I can't see them," Damon muttered, once we were standing in the Arrivals section of Seattle Airport. I tried using my Vampire vision to see where they were but the area was so busy with people hugging and crying and kissing; one guy even had flowers and a ring, so I knew he was proposing to whoever he was waiting for.

Suddenly Elena and Stefan appeared, walking by each other with grace. Elena's hair was as long as I remembered it, hanging stick straight down her back like a long dark brown curtain. Her brown eyes sparkled with excitement as she raised her hand up to wave at us. Stefan saw us too, his green eyes lighting up. Then they were in front of us and Elena dropped her bag and leaned forward to hug me. I hugged her back and watched as Damon and Stefan stood there awkwardly in front of one another.

"Elena, how are you?" I asked, once we'd pulled back from our hug.

"I'm great. I'm so excited to be here! I haven't been out of Mystic Falls for an age, since my parents were alive…" She trailed off but then smiled again, looking happy. "This is going to be fun,"

"It sure is. Do you know about the party Alice is throwing?" I asked, and Elena nodded.

"She emailed me about it, warning me about getting suitable clothes. I believe it contained a death threat," Elena raised her eyebrows and I giggled.

"That's Alice for you. Fashion VS Death," I put in, and I noticed that the Salvatore brothers were silent. Elena noticed too, and she turned to Damon.

"Damon," She smiled, and she gave him a quick hug. "How are you?"

"I'm okay," Damon mumbled, in a voice unlike his own. I kind of got a vibe that he was uncomfortable around Elena for some reason. "How about we head home so we're not late for the party?" He put in, slipping his arm around my waist.

"That sounds like a good idea," Stefan put in, smiling at his brother in a tight lipped way. It was no secret that the brothers had issues.

"Awesome," Elena said, and she picked up her bag and started dragging it along. We all started towards the car together, Damon and I leading and Elena and Stefan coming up together in the rear. It was an hour's journey back to our apartment and I had a feeling we would feel every single minute of it.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"This is the guest bedroom," I explained to Elena and Stefan on their brief tour of the apartment. Damon said he was thirsty and needed to grab a drink and withdrew. I'd have to ask him what was going on later.

Elena nodded, and they placed their bags on the floor. "You have a lovely place here, Bella," She put in, and I looked around at the crème colored walls and brown oak double bed with the light blue flower bedspread. There was a desk set up in the side of the room with a blue desk chair in front of it. The room had a calming sort of ambience, exactly as Damon and I had intended of the guest bedroom.

"Thank you. It's actually more Damon's place than mine," I replied, just as Damon appeared in the room. He smirked at my comment.

"Don't be silly, Bella. What's mine is yours and all that," He put in.

"If you say so," I put in, ushering Elena and Stefan out of the room to show them the restroom. I showed them where the bathroom was then allowed them to retire to their new room for some time to get ready for the party.

Damon and I headed back to our room and I sighed as I slumped down onto the bed. "These heels are killing me," I complained, as I yanked them off and lay down. Damon sat by my side, a cup of bourbon in his hands. I sat up too, and took a hungry sip from his cup.

Damon chuckled at my behavior, stroking my hair gently as I placed the cup back into his hands.

"Damon, what's up with you and Stefan? You don't really get along. I get the whole Katherine thing but that's in the past. You should really bury the hatchet," I advised, running a hand through my long wavy hair.

Damon sighed. "It's not Katherine, actually. It's Elena," He admitted, looking a little shame-faced.

"Go on," I pressed, interested to hear yet another piece of Salvatore history. It was incredibly exciting for me to hear.

"Well, before you came, I was sort of crushing on Elena, though not very much. Stefan kind of figured it out and there's always been some tension between us. He fears history to repeat itself," Damon explained, nodding his head matter of factly as he spoke.

"Hmm, so he fears that Katherine will happen all over again?" I asked, ending my statement with a question mark.

Damon nodded. "Yup. He should know now that it never will," He murmured, looking at me with a look of admiration. He ran his hand down the curve of my back and hugged me close to his body.

"And why is that?" I teased, sticking my tongue out at my cocky boyfriend.

"Because I prefer Swans," He teased, leaning forward to kiss me on the lips. The taste of bourbon was still on his lips and I was sure it was on mine too. I kissed him back, just as there was a knock on the door.

I pulled back, flustered, before hopping off the bed and walking over to the door. "Come in," I called, and I saw Elena dressed in a vivid red dress that reached her knees and had a sweetheart neckline. She smiled shyly at me, holding her black purse in her hands. It matched her black stiletto heels. Her long brown hair was tied into a French braid.

"Are you guys ready for the party?" She asked, peering inside the room. Damon was spraying himself with some cologne, a rich, masculine smell that reminded me so much of him.

I nodded. "Yes, is Stefan ready?" I asked her, as I turned back to look at Damon. "Damon, meet us in the living room okay?"

Damon nodded and Elena nodded too. "Yes, he's dressed." She responded, before she took me by the arm.

She yanked it and led me out into the living room where Stefan was sitting by the bookshelf, looking at the floor. He looked up as we came in and smiled.

"You both look gorgeous. Bella, you look a little flushed." He noted and I peered into the hallway mirror and saw that indeed my cheeks were pink, probably from the proximity of Damon.

I smiled a little, and Elena took a seat on the couch next to her boyfriend. "I put on some blusher," I explained, and I sat by Elena. "So do you guys like Forks?"

"We haven't seen a lot of it," Stefan put in, amusedly. "You'll have to show us around,"

"I'll give you a tour tomorrow if you want," I suggested and Elena nodded eagerly.

"That would be great, Bella. Thanks," She replied, and she smiled up at me as her cell phone buzzed indicating a message. She pulled out her phone and stared at it, then sighed and closed it again.

"It's from Alice," She explained to us once she'd stuffed it back into her purse, "She wants us to hurry up. She says she sent you messages but you didn't reply,"

I'd put my phone on silent after I'd received 50 something messages concerning the party. I was sick and tired of it already. "Well, Alice can be pretty persistent," I muttered, because I'd forgotten what Elena said.

"Yes, I'll second that," Stefan put in, just as Damon entered the room, smelling heavily of cologne and more bourbon. I could smell it across the room. I knew he had a secret stock in his wardrobe.

"Ready to go?" I asked, jumping up and hurrying to his side.

He nodded, smiling a little at me. "Sure… I can't wait to get to Alice's little bash," He said, sardonically.

Elena laughed and I realized she and Stefan were standing by our sides. "I have a feeling that it's going to be unique," She spoke up, laughter in her voice.

"Unique, yes. Untiring, no," Damon responded, and with that, we started down to the car to get to Alice's little party. I felt a sinking feeling in my stomach as I realized Edward was going to be there. I hadn't seen him for months, and I wondered if he'd changed or if he was still pining over me. I was afraid of what had happened to him. If he'd changed for the worse, the blames were all going to be pinned on me. I'd have more pins on than a pin board.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Bella, ELENA…You guys made it… you're late though," Alice, clad in a canary yellow dress that reached halfway up her thighs though she was so thin she could work anything, reprimanded. Her short black hair was as spiky as ever and the shine in her topaz eyes was prominent- a sign that the party was going well.

"Our flight took off late," Elena excused us, reaching forward to hug our crazy friend.

Alice nodded tiredly and hugged her back, before taking both of our hands and yanking us forward. "At least you made it. Bella, you look ravishing in that dress and Elena, you look gorgeous," She noted, smiling at us both as she pulled us into the living room.

There was the sound of chatter in the living room and then someone laughed.

Elena grinned. "That's Bonnie!" She exclaimed, and she took off into the living room. Bonnie and Jacob were seated with Emmett and Jasper with Rosalie a few seats away, fingering her way through a book and shooting looks of contempt towards the witch and the werewolf who were hogging her family members.

Bonnie's eyes lit up as she saw Elena and she ran into her arms. Both girls hugged and I smiled at their interactions. Bonnie led Elena to the group and introduced her, and I felt an arm slip around my shoulder. I looked to the side and knew it was Damon before I even looked. He smiled at me and I grinned back at him. Edward hadn't arrived yet, and for that I was incredibly glad.

Stefan stood by my other side, watching his girlfriend interact with Emmett, Jasper, Bonnie and Jacob looking amused. "This looks fun," He noted.

"Yes, so fun," Damon noted sarcastically.

"Stop being a downer," Alice complained, shooting him an annoyed look as she came to stand beside us with a tray of something green in champagne glasses. She offered me a glass.

"You still drink right?" She asked, referring to my vampire drinking.

I nodded, "What is this?" I asked, but Damon had already taken one and was gulping the contents down.

"Appelini," He responded, taking another glass and sipping from it gingerly.

Alice and I exchanged amused looks and I took one from her. It burned my throat in a good way and tasted of apple and honey at the same time. I decided I liked it.

"Where's Edward?" I asked when Alice looked my way expectantly.

I took a sip as she said: "He's not here yet," There was a sparkle in her eyes, "He's on his way though…with his new mate,"

I spluttered on the drink, spitting some out onto the ground. "New M-mate?" I asked, and Damon steadied me with his arm whispering: "Easy now,"

Alice nodded, happily. "I can't wait to welcome her into the family. Edward says she's gorgeous but she's one of you so I can't really see her in the visions," She explained, and by 'one of you', she meant a Cambiare vampire; the ones with normal colored eyes and the ability to digest other kinds of food if they had enough blood, the kind who could compel…

"Hmm, how did they meet?" I asked, curiously. I remembered that curiosity killed the cat, but then again I wasn't a cat…

Alice giggled, "Why don't you ask him? They're coming in 5," She told me, eagerly. I knew she was happy her brother was happy again. I was just shocked at the concept that Edward had already found someone in less than a couple of months. It was unnerving, when he'd just been confessing undying amour for me back in Volterra. I felt like it was just yesterday. I decided his new mate was a good thing….

I nodded, "I will," I murmured, downing my drink and taking another from on her tray.

"Easy! I'm going to go see if Elena, Stefan and those want some," Alice said, and with that, she danced off to offer them some drinks.

I tossed the 'appelini' into my mouth backwards, finishing it in one gulp and Damon laughed, patting me on the back. "Easy there, tiger," He sang, in an amused tone of voice. "The return of the ex, eh?"

I sighed, "This is so hard," I admitted, "It hurts, Damon… I don't know why but it does,"

Damon nodded at me empathetically looking like he actually understood what I was going through. "I have many years of expertise, believe me, I know it hurts… but you just have to be happy for him, like you promised," Damon reminded me.

I nodded. I had promised that. But it seemed so much easier back then when Edward hadn't had another mate. Was she prettier than me? Was she more amazing than me? Was she more graceful than me? These questions rushed through my mind and I hadn't realized I'd actually voiced them until Damon whispered:

"She'll never be prettier, more amazing…or…actually she could be more graceful," Damon stuck his tongue out at me causing me to smack him.

"Shut up!" I complained, but I was only joking with him. I loved him to bits, really.

"Nope. I think your clumsiness is cute," He put in, hugging me to his chest briefly. He breathed into my hair and I could smell the appelini in his breath. It smelt good. I noticed he had a half drunk glass in his hand. I took it from him before he could protest and downed it.

Damon just watched me with a bored expression on his face.

Bonnie came over, Jacob on her arm. They both smiled at me and I stepped out of Damon's embrace. I could tell Bonnie understood what I was thinking. There was sympathy shining in her eyes.

"It'll be okay," She murmured, as she stepped forward to hug me. "Gosh, you smell of alcohol,"

"Yeah, little Bells has been hitting the booze hard," Damon muttered, causing Bonnie to actually laugh and Jacob to chuckle. I glared at Damon who shrunk back, but then grinned.

"I just…" I trailed off.

Bonnie smiled, "I get you, B," She promised, and she slipped her arm around my shoulder.

"I'm glad someone does," I responded with a sigh.

She laughed and Jacob stepped towards us. "Hey, I'm insulted. I've always 'gotten' you haven't I?" He teased, just as Alice screeched out in her high soprano voice:

"THEY'RE HERE!"

Those two words caused a knot to be tied in my stomach and I shrugged out of Bonnie's arms and wrapped my arms around my waist. Everyone walked over to the door and Damon stood by me comfortingly, ready to support me, as he always was. I leaned into his side. Bonnie came to stand by my other side, Jacob beside her. Elena and Stefan crowded around us, and then the Cullens formed a semi circle.

The knock on the door was delicate, practiced almost and I heard her alluring laughter before I even saw her. She sounded so familiar…

Alice bounded forward and practically tore open the door she was so excited. There was Edward dressed in snug jeans and a white shirt, his arm wrapped around the waist of a tiny girl who looked like Elena's twin except she had curly-wavy hair, devious eyes and she was dressed like the men in black.

I looked to see everyone else's reactions. Stefan's jaw was dropped and so did Elena's. Damon looked like he was in another world, his eyes popping out of their sockets. The rest of the Cullens rejoiced with the return of their brother, cheering and pounding on his back.

The girl with Edward stepped forward, grinning playfully at Damon and then at Stefan. "Hello Damon, Stefan. Remember me? I'm Katherine," She sang, before she brushed past them into the house. I guessed the invitation thing worked only in human houses, houses where people slept.

I gasped. So this was the infamous Katherine.

Alice closed the door and welcomed them in, and the party dissipated a little, each one going to do their own thing. Bonnie and Elena spoke in hushed tones of voice, hissing words like 'doppleganger' and 'what the hell' and other words but I was too shocked to reflect on the fact that my ex was dating Damon's ex from hell, the one he was crazy in love with for however long.

I looked beside me and noticed that Damon and Stefan had zipped to the other side of the room, the side farthest from Katherine who Edward was introducing to his family. He locked eyes with me, then looked at the ground then back at Katherine, before kissing her on the cheek. She smiled at him and I saw genuine love in her eyes. I thought she was supposed to be a lying, conniving bitch… Guess love changes people, huh?

Carlisle and Esme joined the party and welcomed Katherine with open arms. After all, she was the one who had 'convinced' Aro to let Edward come visit. Besides, they didn't know her bloody history with the Salvatore brothers. I wonder if Edward himself knew or if Katherine was keeping it a dark secret.

I stood in my place, not knowing where to go. I found myself headed to the table with the refreshments and I grabbed a glass of punch because I didn't want to get ditzy. I sipped it slowly, sitting down at a seat on the dining table and watching the festivities. Elena joined the group with Stefan and Damon and Bonnie retreated towards Jacob who was watching TV, a plate of food on his lap. He couldn't care less about the party. He was here for Bonnie and Bonnie alone.

After Damon, Elena and Stefan had been gathered for 15 minutes, I decided to go see what they were doing. I knew it might be a bad idea if they were doing something secretive but I knew it was better than me driving myself to insanity on fruit juices. The Cullens and Katherine were one happy family in the sitting area, entertaining their new guest with snacks and chattering. Even Rosalie seemed to be getting along well with her. It made me burn with jealousy at the fact, even though I knew I was being ridiculous.

I approached the trio cautiously, leaning precariously forward to hear what they were talking about.

"I didn't know she was in Italy. That's how they met, I assume," Stefan was saying, in a hushed tone of voice.

"Yes, probably. I never knew she left America, for god's sake," Damon responded.

Elena furrowed her brows. "If she's as big a bitch as you say she is, why is she acting like that… she looks like she's," Elena peered over to look at her as she laughed along with the Cullens, "happy and in love," She finished.

"She never seemed like the type for sparkly vampires," Damon quipped, sounding miffed for some reason. I felt a sinking feeling in my stomach because I knew he might still love her. I don't know what I'd do if he did. I composed myself and stepped into their circle.

"What's going on? Damon, is this the Katherine you were telling me about?" I asked, in a quiet but firm voice. My voice expressed nothing of what I was feeling inside which was nervous and shaky.

Damon nodded, "Yes, Elena's her doppelganger," He explained, gesturing to my friend who was standing on his other side. I knew what a doppelganger was because of some classes I'd taken in History class last semester discussing some myths and folklore legends.

"Are you going to do anything?" I asked the brothers.

Stefan shrugged, "If she steps out of line… She seems perfectly fine though." He noted, as he looked over at her once again.

Damon simply shook his head, "This is too much for me to take," He muttered and with that, he turned on his heel and started out of the room. I heard the slamming of the Cullens front door and I felt my heart sink in my chest.

I sank into the nearest chair and Elena and Stefan looked down at me. Stefan placed his hand on my arm, his green eyes earnest. "He loved her a long time. He needs some time to process the fact that she's back," He explained to me.

I nodded, "I understand," I muttered, though I didn't really.

Elena shared a look with Stefan, just as Katherine suddenly appeared at their side. It was freaky seeing two doubles in the same place on either side of Stefan. Elena's kindness radiated from her heart though, but Katherine possessed a sort of omnipotence that colored her with power, in addition to her deviousness which was implicated in the form of a cheeky grin.

"Stefan, I missed you," She cooed into his ear.

Stefan shrunk away from her, still shocked about her presence. He shook his head a couple of times before gulping: "Katherine…it's been a long time, huh?"

Katherine laughed, her laughter resonating like bells ringing. "I'll say. How about we walk, you and me and talk? If it's okay with my little clone that is…" She eyed Elena with speculating eyes, before smirking back at Stefan.

"Don't call her that," Stefan's voice was firm and Elena's eyes were fixed on Katherine with interest in them. "Are you sure that's okay with your new 'mate'?" Stefan asked.

Katherine waved her hand. "Ed's cool," She put in, and I think it was the first time I heard anyone referring to him as Ed. It was weird but I couldn't contain the chuckle from escaping from my mouth. Katherine's naughty brown eyes flashed to me, "What are you laughing at? You're Damon's new whore, aren't you?" She laughed again evilly this time.

I felt like she'd slapped me in the face with her words.

Stefan growled at her. "Don't go there, Katherine," He warned, and Elena's face was colored with revulsion for the ancient vampire.

"Watch me," Katherine responded without flinching. She tugged on Stefan's arm. "Come on, let's walk. We have a lot to catch up on," She teased, touching his cheek.

Elena glared at her. "He doesn't have to go if he doesn't want to," She responded.

"Sure, sure, my ugly carbon copy. As if you could do anything to stop him," Katherine snapped back, but then a smile flashed onto her face. "He loved me, Elena. Accept that,"

"You compelled me, Katherine. But I'll walk with you… Let's see how this ends," Stefan said, sounding slightly annoyed but interested at the same time.

Katherine beamed at him, before calling across the room. "Edward, Stef and I are going to go rekindle our ancient friendship," She then took Stefan's arm and they started towards the door.

Edward appeared by Katherine's side in a flash. "Do you want me to come with you?" He asked her, a concerned look on his face. I almost scoffed; I remembered when he used to wear that concerned look when he was talking to me. He was such an actor.

"Did I say I wanted you to come with me, Ed?" Katherine asked, but her tone was softer as she said his name. She stepped forward and placed a kiss to his cheek. "We'll be back," She sang, and then she and Stefan exited.

"What just happened?" Elena asked, sitting down next to me and looking confused.

"We, my dear, just got Katherine-d," I muttered, burying my head in my hands and thinking about Damon. He had been acting weirdly ever since he'd seen Katherine. He'd been foreign, not like the Damon I knew. I worried if the one I knew would ever come back or if he was gone for good now that Katherine dearest was back in the picture. He'd told me he wanted to get revenge on her, but I knew that there was a thin line between love and hate. Damon and I had crossed it when we'd first met. Maybe he loved her with the passion to hate. I knew it was stupid to think of things like that after all Damon and I had been through, but I couldn't help it. He'd been pining over Katherine longer.

"You're thinking about Damon, aren't you?" Elena murmured, sounding compassionate. There was the kind Elena-like look in her eyes that could never let her become as cold hearted as Katherine.

I nodded sheepishly, a little. "Yes, I think he still loves Katherine," I muttered, before I could stop myself. I needed to talk to someone about this. Elena was the perfect person for that.

"Don't be ridiculous," Elena's brown eyes warmed kindly, "He's crazy about you,"

"But he pined a hundred and something years over Katherine. She has nothing on me," I retorted, butterflies dancing about in my stomach.

"You have everything on her. She was, is, heartless, manipulative and just mean. You're warm, kind, funny… and everything Damon has come to love," Elena assured me.

"I'm not sure, Elena. He's been acting weird since she came,"

Elena laughed at that. "It's only been five minutes, Bells. Besides, he wanted to kill her at first. Stefan and I had to convince him otherwise. He wants to get revenge on her for leaving," She whispered in muted tones. I looked around the room but no one else was listening. Bonnie and Jacob were still sitting in front of the TV, arms around one another, eating and the Cullens with Edward at their center were in the sitting area, chatting. I wondered what they were talking about. Probably Edward's adventures in Volturi wonderland…

"Oh," I said, "But he loved her…" I added, pathetically.

"Past term," She corrected, biting her lip and smiling up at me. "I swear, you've changed him and he's head over heels for you, B. And for once, I'm glad that the one he chose isn't dead or drained of blood,"

I chuckled a little at that, even though it brought a horrible mental picture to my mind as well as a twinge of bloodlust. We'd drunk blood in the morning but I could certainly use another bag or two. I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned to see Edward standing there. His topaz eyes were smoldering and his mouth was curved in a slight smile.

Elena smiled back at him, "Hello Edward," She said, kindly, and she got up from her seat. "Well, I'll be joining Bonnie and Jacob. They need some awesome Elena. Have fun," She added, and I glared at her as she left me alone with Edward. I didn't want to talk to him. Not now when I had Damon drama.

"Hi," He put in, sitting down next to me.

I forced a smile onto my face. "Hey," I replied, awkwardly.

None of us spoke for a few seconds, then I forced myself to speak: "So how's the Volturi?" I asked, grasping for an easy topic.

Edward looked taken aback at my question, like he'd been expecting me to say something else. His mouth formed an 'o' before he shrugged. "It's not been too bad, actually. Aro has been very kind to me, taking me under his wing. He hasn't even forced me to feed on humans," He said, sounding happy, "It's nice. I feel like the Volturi have become my second family,"

"Are you going to go back to them?" I asked, because I honestly wanted to know.

Edward hesitated, "I don't know… Aro's expecting me to come back, but with Katherine and all that, I'm not sure. I mean, a girl like her is once in an eternity, you know?" He muttered, and I felt like he was the biggest jerk on the planet. I couldn't stop my hand from hitting his cheek.

He looked at me shocked, touching his hand to his now reddened cheek. It healed in a matter of seconds. "Whatever is the matter?" He asked, in that annoying old fashioned Edward way.

"You're a big fat liar, Edward," I seethed, "You obsess over me and then you forget me just like that," I snapped my fingers together, "You're a first class a-hole,"

"I'm sorry you feel that way," Edward said, in a quiet voice. He stood up, turned away but then paused. "You said you'd be there for me," He added, in a choky voice.

I felt my cheeks dampen with tears and I nodded. I sniffed, "I know, I know.." I muttered, and I didn't know why I was crying. "I'm sorry. I'm being selfish Edward. A small part of me expected you still to love me, to still care for me." I continued.

Edward's eyes softened and he sat back down, taking my hands and squeezing them. "I'll always love you, my _tua canante_. I'll always care for you, that extra little bit, you know that don't you?" He asked, with warm eyes.

I nodded, squeezing his hands back and smiling. "I know that now. Edward, you were always a good friend.." I murmured, "So how did you guys meet?"

Edward looked slightly embarrassed but then he smiled. "I was on a mission actually for the Volturi doing something in Italy. Then I saw her in an open marketplace, she was buying apples and our eyes met. She smiled, in her Katherine sort of way and I knew she was the one for me." He ended, and I realized I was smiling too.

"Aww, that's so sweet," I murmured.

"It is, isn't it?" I heard Damon's gruff voice mutter from behind Edward and I looked up at him, tiredly. His eyes were fixed on my hands which were still entwined with Edward's.

I let go of Edward's hands quickly and stood up, clearing my throat. "Damon. Where did you go?" I asked.

"I went for a walk, to clear my thoughts… Guess I was gone too long. The pair of sparkly pants have descended," He muttered, and I bit back a grin at his tone of voice.

Edward just rolled his eyes. "I'll see you around, Bella," He responded, and he started over to Elena who was standing with a newly arrived Stefan and Katherine. Stefan still had an annoyed look on his face but it melted when he pulled Elena into his arms. Alice came over to drag Katherine back to their seating and I felt with a twinge of nostalgia that that should have been me, but it wasn't. I decided that everything had happened for a reason; an amazing reason who was standing in front of me right now.

"He was telling me how he met Katherine," I told Damon, smiling a little.

Damon sighed, "I bet it was interesting," He said, in a bored voice.

I touched his arm, "Hey. What's going on?" I asked, softly.

Damon sighed again. "I don't know. I don't like Katherine being here," He scowled and folded his arms across his chest.

"Do you love her still, Damon?" I blurted out, even though Elena had assured me of the answer.

Damon's blue eyes fixed on mine for a couple of seconds, fervently, before he answered. "I don't know, Bells…I feel a mixture of emotions when I see her; anger, betrayal, hurt but I also feel some sort of regret,"

I felt like I'd been punched in my stomach a million times. I knew my brown eyes were dimming. "You regret her leaving… you regret being with me… you regret not looking for her… right?" I asked.

Damon shook his head, "I surely regret her leaving because I was a different person back then but I've changed now," He gulped as if making a decision, "And as much as it's weird for me…I've got to move on,"

"Yeah?" I asked, smiling.

"Yeah," Damon replied.

"Hey guys, we're starting a firework display outside. Come on!" Alice cried out.

Damon took my hand and we followed the rest of the party goers outside. We sat down on the grass and pretty soon everyone was doing the same. Elena and Stefan sat side by side to one of my sides and Bonnie and Jacob took the other side. Katherine, a smirk on her face, wrapped in Edward's arms, sat to our diagonal and the rest of the Cullens stood around as Emmett made the preparations for the fireworks.

We ooohed and ahhed as the first one burst across the sky, red and yellow and silver bursts of color like splashes of paint on a black canvas. It was so beautiful I could hardly breathe. I couldn't remember the last time I'd seen fireworks so magnificent. I assumed it was a vampire heightened senses thing because all the colors were so vivid and breathtaking.

"They're gorgeous," I heard Elena mutter at my side and Stefan kissed her on the cheek.

I leaned my head onto Damon's chest. "They're the prettiest things I've ever seen," I muttered, as a silver firework rippled like a wave across the sky, sending erupts of light everywhere.

Damon's eyes were focused on me, the spectacular blue orbs filled with other swirling colors. His eyes were like a firework display of their own. "I've seen more beautiful things," He murmured and he kissed me straight on the lips, igniting 'aww's from both of my sides.

And there as I sat between Damon's arms and saw Edward with his arms around Katherine and Jacob with his arms wrapped around Bonnie's petite figure and Elena tucked into Stefan's side, I believed in something called a happy ending. Sure, Edward had been a very important part of my life and I would love and cherish the time we'd spent together and I'd never forget it, but he was the past and Damon was my present and he'd always be my future. We would be together for the rest of our lives, I hoped. Heck, who was I kidding, we'd be together for _eternity_, and I owed it all to Alice's trip to Mystic Falls that I'd been reluctant to go on. Talk about fate.

* * *

**A/N: And that's the end of When in Mystic Falls! I wanna cry, it's been such an awesome rollercoaster ride with you guys!**

**I've decided to do the Boncob one and it will have some Bellmon so be sure to read and review on that one too (: I'll be posting the prologue some time today, and I'll post a chapter first on this telling you… **

**Thanks to all the fans of When in Mystic Falls, I'm sure Bella and Damon and the rest of the crew all appreciate very much the support the story has been receiving..**

**Love and I hope to see you on some of my other stories!**

**Lily CullenSalvatore x**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD or Twilight. Duh! **


End file.
